Leyendo el futuro
by Samantha Stewpatt
Summary: Los Cullen, Los Quileutes, algunos humanos y los líderes Vulturi son citados por Stephenie Meyer en la mansión Cullen para leer Crepusculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer una mes antes de que Bella llegue al pueblo ¿Que pasará? ¿Querrá Edward cambiar algo? ¿Como reaccionará Charlie? ¿Y los Vulturi? ¿Y si despues descubriesen unas peliculas en las que ellos son los protagonistas?
1. Presentaciones

**Hola, es mi segundo fic. Espero que lo disfruten. Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mia. **

* * *

Edward POV

Me encontraba en mi cuarto, escuchando musica en mi estereo.  
Hoy era el cumpleaños numero 93 de Emmett. El estaba de caza con Jasper y Carlisle. Decia que primero debia pasar una tarde de chicos (A la que yo me negue, pues ya habia ido de caza ayer, con Esme) para despues ''divertirse'' con Rosalie, en la noche.  
Alice, Esme y Rosalie estaban de compras, como siempre.  
En lo que mi disco de Debussy acababa, tocaron el timbre. -Que raro- Pense. Esme llevaba llaves, y Emmett solia entrar por la ventana...  
Baje las escaleras y abri la puerta. Alli habia una nota. Me agache y la recogi.  
La lleve hasta el sofa de la sala.  
-Mmmm... extraño, nadie sabe donde vivimos... -Pense en voz alta.  
De pronto se oyo una rotura de cristales y seguido...  
-Hey Eddie... ¿Que es eso?  
-No me llames Eddie...  
-Vale, Eddi...Edward. ¿Pero que es eso?  
-No lo se, Emmett, tocaron en la puerta y cuando baje, solo estaba esto-Dije, señalando con mi mano el papelito.  
-RARO-grito Emmett- Pero bueno, abre...  
-EMMETT CULLEN! VEN AQUI AHORA MISMO. -Esme había llegado.  
-Uoopppssssssssssssssss-Susurro Emmett, corriendo hacia la puerta- Mama, lo siento, arreglare la ventana lo prometo...  
-Esta bien, pero la proxima vez no te dejare cazar un oso en una decada- No bromeaba, Esme odiaba que le estropearan su hermosa casa.  
Emmett puso una cara de miedo, que despues paso a una enorme sonrisa.  
-Eddie a encontado algo en la puerta -Grito.  
En eso, Carlisle entró por la puerta  
-¿Que es, hijo?  
-No lo se, Carlisle. Tocaron en la puerta y cuando baje, solo estaba esto.  
-Sera mejor que veamos- Dijo Alice.  
-Si, tienes razon -Dieron Esme y Carlisle. Se sonrieron por la coincidencia.  
Estaba a punto de empezar a leer cuando tocaron de nuevo el timbre.  
-Joder, ¿que pasa ahora?-Se quejo Rosalie.  
-Rosalie, cuida tu vocabulario- Le reprendió Esme.  
-Lo siento mama-Dijo Rosalie, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para abrirla. Cuando desaparecio de nuestra vista, todos me miraron de nuevo.  
-Deberiamos esperar a que Rosal...  
-Oh, joder!-se escucho gritar a Rosalie desde la puerta.  
-ROSALIE LILIAN HALE CULLEN! CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE MODERES TU VOCABULARIO?!-Esme estaba realmente enojada...  
-Vengan aqui, todos! -Rosalie seguia alarmada.  
-Me levanté del sillon y me dirigí a la puerta junto con mi familia.  
Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la casa, nos quedamos estupefactos.  
Alli se encontraban: Billy Black, Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater, Leah Clearwater, Emily Young, Sam Uley, Paul Meraz, Jared Korey, Charlie Swan, Sue Clearwater,Tyler Crowley, Lauren Mallory, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, Eric Yorkie y si, ahi estaban Marco, Aro y Cayo.  
Yo sabía sus nombres porque les podia leer el pensamiento, ya que no conocia a muchos de ellos.  
Nadie de mi familia podia hablar, y los visitantes tampoco parecian hacerlo asi que lo intente yo:  
-Mmmm... ¿Hola?  
-Hola-Respondieron todos al otro lado de la puerta.  
-Querriais... ¿Quereis algo?  
-Si, en realidad, necesitabamos hablar con todos vosotros...  
-Pues... pasad, supongo.  
Las 19 ''personas'', mi familia y yo nos dirigimos a la sala.  
-Y bien... ¿Que pasa?-Dijo Carlisle.  
-Pues... vereis-Comenzo Billy Black- Estaba yo en mi casa con mi familia, cuando nos llego esta nota-Dijo, pasandome a mi un papel, era igual al que yo habia encontrado.  
Cog la cartita y lei en voz alta:  
''Queridos Amigos, mi nombre es Stephenie, ahora no os puedo explicar nada, pero si acudis todos a la mansion Cullen os puedo explicar todo. Se que os resultara dificil a algunos de vosotros pero es muy importante que lo hagais. Para los que no conozcais donde queda, abajo esta la direccion. Siempre a vuestra disposicion, Stephenie Meyer. ''  
-Bueno, supongo que esto os a llegado a todos vosotros-Dijo Carlisle, mirando a todos nuestros ''invitados''  
-SI-respondieron a coro.  
Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sono el timbre.  
-Espero que sean los cuatro jinetes de la apocalipsis, asi podremos hacer una fiesta-Dije yo, caminando a abrir la puerta.  
Estallo en carcajadas...Emmett, por supuesto.  
Cuando abri la puerta, me encontre a una mujer con una caja en la mano, de unos aproximadamente 40 años que me estaba sonriendo. La mujer, no la caja. (MIERDA, me acabo de imaginar a una caja de 40 sonriendome) Y digo aproximadamente, porque no podia leerle la mente. Raro.  
-Hola Edward...  
RARO.  
-Eh, hola...  
-...Stephenie- Completo ella. Y entró a la casa.  
Camino hasta donde estaban todos y dijo:  
-Hola, mi nombre es Stephenie Meyer-Oh, eso aclaraba muuucho (notese el sarcasmo).Dejo la caja sobre la mesa y volvio a hablar- Nos hemos reunido hoy aqui...  
-Para unir en matrimonio a Aro y Cayo en SANTO matrimonio por haber decidido a dar el gran paso que supone unir sus vidas -Dijo Emmett y TODOS menos Aro y Marco estallamos en carcajadas.  
-Ya vale Emmett -Dijo ella. Como sabía nuestros nombres? Me esforzé mas por leerle el pensamiento, pero nada.-No te esfuerzes Edward, no puedes leerme el pensamiento. En cambio yo a ti si.  
Vale, eso me dejo en shock.  
-Bueno, como iba diciendo, os e reunido aqui porque tengo algo muy importante que decirles. En esta caja, esta vuestro futuro. YAYAYAYA, antes de que digais nada, yo tube una especie de vision, en el salia todo vuestro futuro. Es complicado de entender, pero es la verdad.  
-Y que pintamos nosotros aqui?-Dijo Jessica.  
-Aro, Cayo, Marco, es necesario que los humanos sepan toda la verdad, lo siento. Almenos los que estamos aqui presentes.  
-De ninguna manera!  
-Lo siento, pero asi sera.  
-No podemos..  
-Aro! Escuchame bien, yo os cree en mi vision, estais ''vivos'' -Dijo Stephenie haciendo las comillas en el aire- gracias a mi. Os puedo borrar del mapa. Si no me creeis, leamos los libros que estan dentro de esa caja-Dijo señalando el paquete.  
-pues leamos-dijo Alice encogiendose de hombros, como si se tratara de la factura.  
-Bien, creo que es mejor que nos presentemos primero, pues es incomodo estar en la misma casa con personas que no conocemos. Y sin que se queden atras los detalles morbosos-Dijo mirandonos a mi y a mi familia. Me llamo Stephenie Meyer, pero prefiero Steph tengo 39 , naci en Estados Unidos el 24 de diciembre de 1973. Soy escritora y productora reconocida mundialmente. Humana.  
-GUAY! Ahora yo. Mi nombre es Emmett Cullen, soy el novio de Rosalie, tengo sexo con ella TODAS las noches  
-Emmett- Gritaron todos en mi familia  
-QUE? dijeron que todos los detalles morbosos  
-Me refiero a vuestra especie.  
-Aaaaah, bueno, soy hijo adoptivo de Carlisle y Esme, y el hermano adoptivo de Edward, Alice y Jasper. Tenía 20 años cuando me convirtieron el vampiro, vivía en Tennessee. Cuando fui mutilado por un oso, Rose me encontro. Nos casamos. Estoy cachas.  
-Gracias Emmett-Dijo Step rodando los ojos.  
-Ya, y yo soy Yoda-Dijo el estupido de Mike Newton.  
Alice ''volo'' hacia el y lo levanto del suelo por el cuello. Luego lo volvio a poner sobre el suelo  
-VALE, OS CREO-titubeó.  
Todos reimos.  
-Bien, yo soy Alice Cullen, la hermana adoptiva de Edward, Rosalie y Emmett, y salgo con Jasper. Veo el futuro. No recuerdo nada de mi vida humana, sólo que un día me desperté siendo un vampiro. Creo que nací en 1901. Me encaaaaanta comprar. Posdata, Aro, ¿no crees que esa capa es algo vieja? Necesitas ir de compras amigo.  
Aro le gruñó, pero sonrió.  
-Yo soy Rosalie Hale, soy la hermana adoptiva de Edward, Alice y Jasper, y la esposa de Emmett. Nací en 1915 en Rochester. Soy un vampiro.  
Todos en mi familia sabíamos porque no quería decir porque fue convertida.  
-Me llamo Jasper Hale soy el hijo adoptivo de Carlisle y Esme, el hermano adoptivo de Edward, Rosalie y Emmett, y salgo con Alice. Nací en Houston. Soy un vampiro.  
-Soy Edward Cullen. Nací en Chicago el 20 de junio de 1901. Soy hermano adoptivo de Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie. No salgo con nadie. Soy un vampiro.  
-Soy Esme Cullen. Nací en 1895, viví en Ohio. Mis hijos son Emmett, Alice, Edward, Rose y Jasper. Estoy casada con Carlisle. Soy un vampiro.  
-Me llamo Carlisle. Nací en Londres, alrededor del año 1640. Estoy casado con Esme, mis hijos son Emmett, Alice, Edward, Rose y Jasper. Soy un vampiro.  
Todos miraron a los Vulturi.  
-Soy Aro Vulturi. El lider de los vampiros. Poseo un talento que me permite leer todos los pensamientos y los recuerdos que una persona haya tenido con solo tocarla. Estoy casado con Sulpicia.  
-Cayo Vulturi. Otro lider de los vampiros. Tengo unos 3000 años. Estoy casado con Atenodora.  
-Soy Marco Volturi. Puedo ver las relaciones que hay entre las personas. Soy un vampiro. Lider de ellos.  
A todos los humanos y hombres lobos les recorrió un escalofrío por el cuerpo al oír su voz.  
-Soy Billy Black. Tengo 2 hijas, Rebecca y Rachel y un hijo, Jacob. Tengo 43 años. Humano.  
-Jacob Black, 15 años. No salgo con nadie. Humano.  
-Sam Uley, 19 años, salgo con Emily. Hombre Lobo.  
-Hola, soy Emily Young, tengo 19. Salgo con Sam. Soy humana.  
-Quil Ateara. No salgo con nadie. Tengo 16. Humano.  
-Embry Call. No salgo con nadie. 16. Humano.  
-Paul Meraz. No salgo con nadie. Tengo 17 soy humano.  
-Jared Korey. No salgo con nadie. Tengo 17. Soy Humano  
-Leah Clearwater. Soy humana. Tengo 19 años.  
-Hola, me llamo Seth Clearwater. Soy hermano de Leah, y humano. tengo 15 años.  
-Hola, me llamo Charlie. Soy... Dios... soy humano. Tengo 43 años. Estoy divorciado.  
-Soy Sue Clearwater. Soy humana y tengo dos hijos, Seth y Leah. Estoy casada con Harry.  
-Hola, soy Lauren Mallory. Soy 17 años y estoy... soltera- Dijo mirandome ''coquetamente'' auque a mi me parecio repulsivo. Ella estaba pensando ''Aunque sea un vampiro... es sexi y si me conviertiese podria tener mi belleza por siempre... '' BELLEZA? si, claro, en lo blanco del ojo.  
-NO ME EXTRAÑA- dijo Emmett suficientemente bajo para que solo escucharan los vampiros, que rieron.  
-Hola. Soy Mike Newton. Soy humano, tengo 17 No estoy con nadie... por ahora.  
-Jessica Stanley. Tengo 17, soy humana. ESTOY SOLTERA -casi gritó.  
-Hola, soy Angela Weber. Tengo 17 años. No estoy saliendo con nadie. Soy humana... -Esta chica me caía bien, era tímida.  
-Hola, yo soy Eric Yorkie. Soy humano y tengo 17. No salgo con nadie.  
-Muy bien , ahora que todos nos hemos presentado... Dentro de esa caja esta vuestro futuro, como ya os e dicho. Hay 4 libros: Crepusculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer. Todos vosotros sois personajes de estos.  
Empecemos por Crepusculo... ¿Alguien quiere leer?  
-Lo haré yo, si no te importa, Steph.  
-Claro Edward. Toma. -Y me paso el primer libro. Comenzé a leer.

* * *

**Que les pareci chicas? Les gusto? Mas o menos? Apesta? ****REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	2. Primer encuentro

_**Hola! Espero que disfruten del capi. Os voy a dejar el prefacio junto con el capi. Gracias por los reviews. **_

* * *

Edward POV.

Todos estaban mirandome para que comenzaba a leer, asi que lo hice.

**Prefacio**.** Nunca me habia detenido a pensar en como iba a morir,**

-No es algo que se hace mucho-Comentó Emmett

-Habla por ti-Le conteste, y segui leyendo.

**aunque me habían sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado. Con la respiración contenida, contemple fijamente los ojos oscuros del cazador al otrolado de la gran habitación.**

-Cazador? Será un vampiro? -Esme como siempre estaba preocupado por el, o por ella -Todos miraron a Steph, a la espera de una respuesta.

-Me gusta que comenteis el libro y eso, pero no os voy a adelantar cosas de el. Lo averiguareis si seguis leyendo.

**Este me devolvio la mirada complacido. Seguramente, morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar.**

Por supuesto-me interrumpí a mi mismo.

**Incluso noble. Eso debería contar algo.**

-Para no ir al infierno, quizas? Un purgatorio...

-Edward, sigue leyendo-Alice (Y TODOS) no estaba contenta con que yo creyera que estabamos condenados, pero eso no cambiaba mi forma de pensar.

**Sabia que no afrontaría la muerte ahora de no haber ido a Forks,**

-FORKS-Gritó Esme.

**pero, aterrada como estaba, no me arrepentia de esta decisión.** **Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusion. El cazador sonrió de forma amistosa cuando avanzo con aire despreocupado para matarme.**

-Oh, espero que este bien.

-Esme, lo has oido, van a matarla. No va a estar fulminamos a Emmett con la mirada.

-Edward, el prefacio es corto. ¿Quieres leer un capitulo?

-Esta bien. Y continue leyendo yo:

**PRIMER ENCUENTRO Mi madre me llevo al aeropuerto con las ventanillas del coche bajadas. En Phoenix, la temperatura era de veinticuatro grados y el **

**cielo de un azul perfecto y despejado.**

-Tendria que ser genial-Dijo Rosalie, imaginandose a ella como humana y disfrutando de un dia soleado, en un sitio como ese.

**Me habia puesto mi blusa favorita, sin mangas y con cierres a presión blancos;**

Alice puso una cara de asco, y los que la vimos reimos.

**la llevaba como gesto de despedida. Mi equipaje de mano era un anorak.**

-SOLO ESO?!-Alice estaba alterada. A ella no le cabia en la cabeza que a alguien no le gustase la moda y vestir bien.

**En la peninsula de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado**.

-ENSERIO?! si no lo dices no me doy cuenta! -Dijo Emmett con sarcasmo.

** En esta insignificante localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos. Mi madre se escapo conmigo de aquel lugar y de sus tenebrosas y sempiternas sombras cuando yo apenas tenia unos meses.**

Eso a Charlie le sonaba de algo... _''NO, NO, NO, imposible. No puede ser mi niña''_ Se trataba de convencer a si mismo.

**Me habia visto obligada a pasar alli un mes cada verano hasta que por fin me impuse al cumplir los catorce años;** **asi que, en vez de eso, los tres ultimos años, Charlie, mi padre, había pasado sus dos semanas de vacaciones conmigo en California.**

Todos miramos a Charlie.

-Asi que... este libro va sobre ella... ¿Pero que tiene que ver con todos nosotros? -Pregunto Rosalie.

-Bueno, en este libro, habla sobre todos vosotros. Es necesario que lo leais, ya que quizas querreis cambiar algunas cosas... A Charlie le daba vueltas la cabeza

** Y ahora me exiliaba a Forks, un acto que me aterraba, ya que detestaba el lugar. Adoraba Phoenix. Me encantaba el sol, el calor abrasador, y la vitalidad de una ciudad que se extendia en todas las direcciones.**

**—Bella —me dijo mama por enesima vez antes de subir al avion—, no tienes por que hacerlo. **

**Mi madre y yo nos parecemos mucho, salvo por el pelo corto y las arrugas de la risa. Tuve un ataque de panico cuando contemple sus ojos grandes e ingenuos. ¿Cómo podía permitir que se las arreglara sola, ella que era tan cariñosa, caprichosa y atolondrada? Ahora tenia a Phil, por supuesto, por lo que probablemente se pagarian las facturas, habría comida en el frigorífico y gasolina en el deposito del coche, y podria apelar a el cuando se encontrara perdida, pero aun asi...**

-Hablamos de la madre o de la hija?-Pregunto Emmett sonriendo.

-Es muy responsable-Comento Charlie, sonriendo orgulloso.

** —Es que quiero ir —le menti. Siempre se me ha dado muy mal eso de mentir, pero habia dicho esa mentira con tanta frecuencia en los ultimos meses que ahora casi sonaba convincente.**

-¿Porque le mentiria a su madre? Y si no quiere venir... ¿Porque le dice que si, y viene? Steph señalo el libro con un asentimiento de cabeza

**—Saluda a Charlie de mi parte —dijo con resignacion**

**. —Si, lo hare. **

******—**Te vere pronto —insistio—. Puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras. Volvere tan pronto como me necesites.

**—** Pero en sus ojos vi el sacrificio que le suponia esa promesa. 

**—No te preocupes por mi —le pedi—. Todo ira estupendamente. Te quiero, mama.**

** Me abrazo con fuerza durante un minuto; luego, subi al avion y ella se marcho. Para llegar a Forks tenia por delante un vuelo de cuatro horas de Phoenix a Seattle, y desde alli a Port Angeles una hora mas en avioneta y otra mas en coche. No me desagrada volar, pero me preocupaba un poco pasar una hora en el coche con Charlie.**

Charlie se sintio mal, porque a su hija no le agradaba pasar tiempo con el.

** Lo cierto es que Charlie habia llevado bastante bien todo aquello. Parecia realmente complacido de que por primera vez fuera a vivir con el de forma mas o menos permanente.**

** -**Por supuesto-Sonrio Charlie.

**Ya me habia matriculado en el instituto y me iba a ayudar a comprar un coche.**

-Jah, pues preparate, aqui solo hay basura-Dijimos Rosalie y yo, recordando los autos de la gente del pueblo.

** Pero estaba convencida de que iba a sentirme incomoda en su compañia. Ninguno de los dos eramos muy habladores que se diga, y, de todos modos, tampoco tenia nada que contarle. Sabia que mi decision lo hacia sentirse un poco confuso, ya que, al igual que mi madre, yo nunca habia ocultado mi aversion hacia Forks. Charlie asintio con la cabeza Estaba lloviendo cuando el avion aterrizo en Port Angeles.**

_Que raro,_ pensaron todos los ''jovenes''

**No lo considere un presagio, simplemente era inevitable. Ya me habia despedido del sol. Charlie me esperaba en el coche patrulla, lo cual no me extraño. Para las buenas gentes de Forks, Charlie es el jefe de policía Swan. La principal razon de querer comprarme un coche, a pesar de lo escaso de mis ahorros, era que me negaba en redondo a que me llevara por todo el pueblo en un coche con luces rojas y azules en el techo.**

-Que dices?! Eso sería genial-Dijo... Emmett, imaginandose subido en un coche patrulla y multando a patanes como Mike Newton. -Carlisle, puedo comprarme uno?

-Ni hablar Emmett-Medio serio, medio riendo, con la misma imagen mental que Emmett.

_No importa_-pensó Emmett-_Me comprare uno a escondidas y lo guardare donde no lo vean. MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA. _

-Emmett, no te puedes comprar un coche a escondidas, primero, porque las tarjetas de credito estan a nombre de Carlisle, segundo, porque yo se lo diria con tal de ver tu cara.

Y Emmett, muy maduro como siempre, me saco la lengua.

**No hay nada que ralentice mas la velocidad del trafico que un poli**

-Dimelo a mi-Dijimos todos los Cullen escepto Esme, que negaba con la cabeza divertida.

**Charlie me abrazo torpemente con un solo brazo cuando bajaba a trompicones la escalerilla del avion.**

** -**Ella es algo torpe...

-¿Algo? -Insinuo Reimos

** —Me alegro de verte, Bella —dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me sostenia firmemente—. Apenas has cambiado. ¿Como esta Renee? **

**—Mama está bien. Yo tambien me alegro de verte, papa —no le podía llamar Charlie a la cara.**

Charlie sonrio tristemente.

**Traia pocas maletas.**

-Supongo que no me sorprede-Alice-La tengo que llevar de compras.

**La mayoria de mi ropa de Arizona era demasiado ligera para llevarla en Washington. Mi madre y yo habiamos hecho un fondo comun con nuestros recursos para complementar mi vestuario de invierno, pero, a pesar de todo, era escaso. Todas cupieron fácilmente en el maletero del coche patrulla. **

-DE VERDAD LA TENGO QUE LLEVAR DE COMPRAS!

Charlie se rio imaginando la cara de su hija cuando conociera a esta chica. Yo tambien me rei. Todos los demas rieron por el comentario de Alice, menos Marco, era desagradable convivir con el.

**—He localizado un coche perfecto para ti, y muy barato —anuncio una vez que nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad. **

**-¿Que tipo de coche? Desconfie de la manera en que habia dicho «un coche perfecto para ti» en lugar de simplemente «un coche perfecto».**

-Se fija demasiado-Dijo Carlisle.

-Ajam-Coincidimos Jasper, Emmett y yo

**—Bueno, es un monovolumen, un Chevy para ser exactos. **

**— ¿Donde lo encontraste? — ¿Te acuerdas de Billy Black, el que vivia en La Push?**

** La Push es una pequeña reserva india situada en la costa.**

-¿Enserio Sherlock?-Dijo Jacob.

**—No.**

Billy se sintio decepcionado porque no se acordaba de el.

**—Solia venir de pesca con nosotros durante el verano —me explicó. Por eso no me acordaba de él. Se me da bien olvidar las cosas dolorosas e innecesarias.**

-Lo dice porque no le gustaba estar con el, o porque se caia demasiadas veces? -Emmett rió.

Billy, sabia que ambas, pero en el fondo esperaba que no tubiese queda que ver con la primera opcion.

** —Ahora esta en una silla de ruedas —continuo Charlie cuando no respondi—, por lo que no puede conducir y me propuso venderme su camion por una ganga.**

** — ¿De que año es?**

** -**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Pregunta equivocada-Dijeron Jacob y Billy. Todos nos quedamos mirandolos por su estrenduosa forma de reir, aunque no era peor que la de Emmett.

**Por la forma en que le cambio la cara, supe que era la pregunta que no deseaba oir.**

-Aja.

**—Bueno, Billy ha realizado muchos arreglos en el motor. En realidad, tampoco tiene tantos años.**

-Bueno, almenos, si leemos que no le gusta, puedo cambiar el regalo. Todavía estoy a tiempo.

-Oh, no, ni lo sueñes Charlie. Le encantara-Le dijo Billy.

**Esperaba que no me tuviera en tan poca estima como para creer que iba a dejar pasar el tema así como asi.**

** — ¿Cuando lo compro? **

**—En 1984... Creo. **

**— ¿Y era nuevo entonces?**

** —En realidad, no. Creo que era nuevo a principios de los sesenta, o a lo mejor a finales de los cincuenta —confeso con timidez.**

-Yiiiiiiiis, por favor. ¿Quien conduciria a ese dinosaurio? -Se quejo Rosalie, con cara de repulsion. La mire con una ceja alzada, ella era ma vieja que el ''coche''.

_Que pasa, tu tambien eres mas viejo que todos esos coches y aun asi, no soportarias conducirlos-_Penso ella. Touche.

**— ¡Papa, por favor! ¡No sé nada de coches! No podría arreglarlo si se estropeara y no me puedo permitir pagar un taller.**

-Yo podría arreglarlo- Dijeron Rosalie y Jacob. Se miraron sorprendidos.

-No quiere decir que lo valla a hacer-Agrego Rosalie. Emmett por otro lado, estaba pensando en Rosalie cuebierta de aceite, debajo de un auto, arreglandolo...

-EMMETT, NO PIENSES ESO-le grite. Y todos me miraron raro.

-Emm.. quiero decir, que... bueno, puedo leer la mente. Lauren y Jessica se pusieron rojas, parecian la nariz de Rudolf... pero operada. Asi que continue leyendo.

**—Nada de eso, Bella, el trasto funciona a las mil maravillas. Hoy en dia no los fabrican tan buenos. **

**El trasto, repeti en mi fuero interno. Al menos tenía posibilidades como apodo.**

Emmett estallo en carcajadas.

**— ¿Y que entiendes por barato? ** **Despues de todo, ese era el punto en el que yo no iba a ceder.**

** —Bueno, cariño, ya te lo he comprado como regalo de bienvenida.**

-Pues menudo regalo-Murmuro Rosalie

-ROSALIE! No seas grosera. Charlie se la ha comprado con cariño.

-Si, ya, lo siento.

**Charlie me miro de reojo con rostro expectante. Vaya. Gratis. **

**—No tenias que hacerlo, papa. Iba a comprarme un coche.**

** —No me importa. Quiero que te encuentres a gusto aqui.**

-Es muy generoso por su parte Charlie-Le sonrio Esme. Charlie se avergonzo y le dio las gracias, bajando la vista.

**Charlie mantenia la vista fija en la carretera mientras hablaba. Se sentia incomodo al expresar sus emociones en voz alta. Yo lo habia heredado de el, de ahi** **que tambien mirara hacia la carretera cuando le respondi:**

**—Es estupendo, papa. Gracias. Te lo agradezco de veras.**

**Resultaba innecesario añadir que era imposible estar a gusto en Forks, pero el no tenia por que sufrir conmigo. Y a caballo regalado no le mires el diente, ni el motor.**

Emmett volvio a reirse estrepitosamente.

**—Bueno, de nada. Eres bienvenida —mascullo, avergonzado por mis palabras de agradecimiento.**

** Intercambiamos unos pocos comentarios mas sobre el tiempo,**

-HUMEDO-Dijimos todos los que viviamos en Forks, y para sorpresa de nuestra familia, tambien los Quileutes.

**que era humedo,**

Reimos por la coincidencia.

**y basicamente esa fue toda la conversacion. Miramos a traves de las ventanillas en silencio. El paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, no podia negarlo. Todo era** **de color verde: los arboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaba de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenia un matiz de verdor. Era demasiado verde, un planeta alienigena.**

-No me extrañaria que hubiese extraterrestres-Dijo Jared. Y todos, aunque estabamos sorprendidos de que hablase, reimos. A escepcion de Marco. Siempre a escepcion de Marco.

** Finalmente llegamos al hogar de Charlie. Vivia en una casa pequeña de dos dormitorios que compro con mi madre durante los primeros dias de su matrimonio. Esos fueron los unicos dias de su matrimonio, los primeros.**

Charlie fruncio el ceño y se puso todo triste, recordando.

**Alli, aparcado en la calle delante de una casa que nunca cambiaba, estaba mi nuevo monovolumen, bueno, nuevo para mi.**

Todos reimos por eso.

**El vehiculo era de un rojo desvaido, con guardabarros grandes y redondos y una cabina de aspecto bulboso. Para mi enorme sorpresa, me encanto. **

-ENSERIO?! No me lo puedo creer. ¡¿COMO LE VA A GUSTAR ESA COSA?! -Rosalie no podia imaginar como alguien soportaria si quiera mirar ese... ¿vehículo?, era como Alice con las compras y la moda...

**No sabía si funcionaria, pero podia imaginarme al volante. Ademas, era uno de esos modelos de hierro solido que jamas sufren daños, la clase de coches que ves en un accidente de trafico con la pintura intacta y rodeado de los trozos del coche extranjero que acaba de destrozar.**

**— ¡Caramba, papa! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias!**

-Me alegro de que le guste-Dijo Charlie, sonriendo, pero avergonzado.

**Ahora, el dia de mañana parecia bastante menos terrorifico. No me veria en la tesitura de elegir entre andar tres kilometros bajo la lluvia hasta el instituto o dejar que el jefe de policia me llevara en el coche patrulla.**

-Prefiero andar - Dijimos todos los ''jovenes'' y los JOVENES realmente, incluso los quileutes.

-Pues yo no- Se enfurruño Emmett-Estais todos locos.

**—Me alegra que te guste —dijo Charlie con voz aspera, nuevamente avergonzado. Subir todas mis cosas hasta el primer piso requirio un solo viaje escaleras arriba.**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH ! TENGO QUE LLEVARLA DE COMPRAS-Alice, como no.

**Tenia el dormitorio de la cara oeste, el que daba al patio delantero. Conocia bien la habitacion; habia sido la mia desde que naci. El suelo de madera, las paredes pintadas de azul claro, el techo a dos aguas, las cortinas de encaje ya amarillentas flanqueando las ventanas... Todo aquello formaba parte de mi infancia. Los unicos cambios que habia introducido Charlie se limitaron a sustituir la cuna por una cama y añadir un escritorio cuando creci.** **Encima de este había ahora un ordenador de segunda mano con el cable del modem grapado al suelo hasta la toma de telefono mas proxima**. **Mi madre lo habia estipulado de ese modo para que estuvieramos en contacto con facilidad. La mecedora que tenia desde niña aun seguia en el rincon. Solo habia un pequeño cuarto de baño en lo alto de las escaleras que deberia compartir con Charlie.**

Todas las mujeres se estremecieron.

** Intente no darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Una de las cosas buenas que tiene Charlie es que no se queda revoloteando a tu alrededor. Me dejo sola para que deshiciera mis maletas y me instalara, una hazaña que hubiera sido del todo imposible para mi madre. Resultaba estupendo estar sola, no tener que sonreir ni poner buena cara; fue un respiro que me permitio contemplar a traves del cristal la cortina de lluvia con desaliento y derramar algunas lagrimas. **

-Pobre, espero que cuando pasen unos dias este mejor. Todos los humanos y lo Quileutes estaban sorprendidos con Esme, su forma de tratar a todo el mundo, su preocupacion y su lado maternal.

** No estaba de humor para una gran llantina. Eso podia esperar hasta que me acostara y me pusiera a reflexionar sobre lo que me aguardaba al dia siguiente. El aterrador computo de estudiantes del instituto de Forks era de tan solo trescientos cincuenta y siete, ahora trescientos cincuenta y ocho. Solamente en mi clase de tercer año en Phoenix habia más de setecientos alumnos. Todos los jovenes de por aqui se habian criado juntos y sus abuelos habian aprendido a andar juntos. Yo seria la chica nueva de la gran ciudad, una curiosidad, un bicho raro. Tal vez podría utilizar eso a mi favor si tuviera el aspecto que se espera de una chica de Phoenix, pero físicamente no encajaba en modo alguno.**

-No, la verdad - Dijo Charlie sonriendo. Estaba recordando a su hija. Una chica de aparentemente 14 años. Era de tez muy blanca, su pelo y sus ojos eran de un marron chocolate. Estaba recordando veces en las que se caia, ERAN MUCHAS, parecia un poco torpe. Tambien recordaba veces en las que se sonrojaba. Cuando esa imagen vino a su cabeza (y a la mia) vino a mi mente la palabra ''adorable'' ¿QUE? ¿ADORABLE? No me podia creer que estuviese pensando eso, al parecer, Jasper tampoco, que al captar mis emociones me miro, con una ceja alzada. No solo el me miraba. TODOS me miraban. Bueno, quizas habia parado de leer por mucho mas tiempo del que pretendia. Asi que continue.

**Deberia ser alta, rubia, de tez bronceada, una jugadora de voleibol o quiza una animadora, todas esas cosas propias de quienes viven en el Valle del Sol. Por el contrario, mi piel era blanca como el marfil a pesar de las muchas horas de sol de Arizona, **

-Como un vampiro-Medito Aro.

**sin tener siquiera la excusa de unos ojos azules o un pelo rojo. Siempre he sido delgada, pero mas bien flojucha y, desde luego, no una atleta. Me faltaba la coordinacion suficiente para practicar deportes sin hacer el ridiculo o dañar a alguien, a mi misma o a cualquiera que estuviera demasiado cerca. **

-E...espero tener JAJAJA... educacion fisica con.. ¡JA!...ella.-Dijo Emmett, entrecortadamente , por la risa.

**Despues de colocar mi ropa en el viejo tocador de madera de pino, me lleve el neceser al cuarto de baño para asearme tras un dia de viaje. Contemple mi rostro en el espejo mientras me cepillaba el pelo enredado y humedo. Tal vez se debiera a la luz, pero ya tenia un aspecto mas cetrino y menos saludable. Puede que tenga una piel bonita, pero es muy clara, casi traslucida, por lo que su apariencia depende del color del lugar y en Forks no habia color alguno.** **Mientras me enfrentaba a mi palida imagen en el espejo, tuve que admitir que me engañaba a** **mi misma. Jamas encajaria, y no solo por mis carencias** **fisicas. Si no me habia hecho un huequecito en una escuela de tres mil alumnos, ¿que posibilidades iba a tener aqui? No sintonizaba bien con la gente de mi edad. Bueno, lo cierto es que no sintonizaba bien con la gente. Punto. Ni siquiera mi madre, la persona con quien mantenia mayor proximidad, estaba en armonia conmigo; no ibamos por el mismo carril. A veces me preguntaba si veia las cosas igual que** **el resto del mundo. Tal vez la cabeza no me funcionara como es debido. Pero la causa no importaba, solo contaba el efecto. Y mañana no** **seria mas que el comienzo. Aquella noche no dormi bien, ni siquiera cuando deje de llorar.**

Charlie y Esme pusieron una mueca por eso. VALE, VALE! Yo tambien, pero no entiendo porque.

**El siseo constante de la lluvia y el viento sobre el techo no aminoraba jamas, hasta convertirse en un ruido de fondo. Me tape la cabeza con la vieja y descolorida colcha y luego añadi la almohada,**

-Eso no esta bien. Podria ser peligroso. -Dijo Carlisle, poniendose en su papel de medico sin fronteras.

**pero no consegui conciliar el sueño antes de medianoche, cuando al fin la lluvia se convirtio en un fino sirimiri. A la mañana siguiente, lo unico que veia a traves de la ventana era una densa niebla y senti que la claustrofobia se apoderaba de mi.** **Aqui nunca se podia ver el cielo, parecia una jaula. El desayuno con Charlie se desarrollo en silencio. Me deseo suerte en la escuela y le di las gracias, aun sabiendo que sus esperanzas eran vanas. La buena suerte solia esquivarme. Charlie se marcho primero, directo a la comisaria, que era su esposa y su familia. Examine la cocina despues de que se fuera, todavia sentada en una de las tres sillas, ninguna de ellas a juego,**

Esme puso una mueca.

**junto a la vieja mesa cuadrada de roble. La cocina era pequeña, con paneles oscuros en las paredes, armarios amarillo chillón y un suelo de linoleo blanco.**

Otra mueca, por parte de Esme.

**Nada habia cambiado. Hacia dieciocho años, mi madre habia pintado los armarios con la esperanza de introducir un poco de luz solar en la casa. Habia una hilera de fotos encima del pequeño hogar del cuarto de estar, que colindaba con la cocina y era del tamaño de una caja de zapatos. La primera foto era de la boda de Charlie con mi madre en Las Vegas, y luego la que nos tomo a los tres una amable enfermera del hospital donde naci, seguida por una sucesion de mis fotografias escolares hasta el año pasado. Verlas me resultaba muy embarazoso. Tenia que convencer a Charlie de que las pusiera en otro sitio, al menos mientras yo viviera aqui. Era imposible permanecer en aquella casa y no darse cuenta de que Charlie no se habia repuesto de la marcha de mi madre.** **Eso me hizo sentir incomoda. **

Y a Charlie no solo incomodo, tambien triste.

**No queria llegar demasiado pronto al instituto, pero no podia permanecer en la casa mas tiempo, por lo que me puse el anorak, tan grueso que recordaba a uno de esos trajes empleados en caso de peligro biologico,**

Alice echo su cuerpo de duende para atras, exageradamente, y puso una cara rara, que nos hizo reir.

**y me encamine hacia la llovizna. ****Aun chispeaba, pero no lo bastante para que me calara mientras buscaba la llave de la casa, que siempre estaba escondida debajo del alero que habia junto a la puerta, y cerrara. El ****ruido de mis botas de agua nuevas resultaba enervante. Añoraba el crujido habitual de la grava al andar. No pude detenerme a admirar de nuevo el vehiculo, **

-ADMIRAR?! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Reimos Rosalie, Jacob y yo.

** como deseaba, y me apresure a escapar de la humeda neblina que se arremolinaba sobre mi cabeza y se agarraba al pelo por debajo de la capucha. Dentro del monovolumen estaba comoda y a cubierto. Era obvio que Charlie o Billy debian de haberlo limpiado, pero la tapiceria marron de los asientos aun olia tenuemente a tabaco, gasolina y menta. **

Hicimos una mueca.

**El coche arranco a la primera, con gran alivio por mi parte, aunque en medio de un gran estruendo, y luego hizo mucho ruido mientras avanzaba al ralenti. **

-Ah! Que funciona? -Rosalie se burlo.

**Bueno, un monovolumen tan antiguo debia de tener algun defecto. La anticuada radio funcionaba, un añadido que no me esperaba.**

-Ni tu, ni nadie. -Siguio burlandose Rosalie.

-Rosalie, ya basta-le reprendio Esme.

-Vale mama. Rosalie dijo ''vale'' y no ''lo siento'' ni yo ni Esme (que fruncio el ceño) lo pasamos por alto.

**Fue facil localizar el instituto pese a no haber estado** **antes. El edificio se hallaba, como casi todo lo demas en el pueblo, junto a la carretera. No resultaba obvio que fuera una escuela, solo me detuve gracias al cartel que indicaba que se trataba del instituto de Forks. Se parecia a un conjunto de esas casas de intercambio en epoca de vacaciones construidas con ladrillos de color granate. Habia tantos arboles y arbustos que a primera vista no podia verlo en su totalidad. ¿Donde estaba el ambiente de un instituto?, me pregunte con nostalgia. ¿Donde estaban las alambradas y los detectores de metales?**

-¿Eso que es?-Pregunto Emmett. Los demas rieron, yo rode los ojos y Emmett fruncio el ceño.

**Aparque frente al primer edificio, encima de cuya entrada habia un cartelito que rezaba «Oficina principal». No vi otros coches aparcados alli, por lo que estuve segura de que estaba en zona prohibida, pero decido que iba a pedir indicaciones en lugar de dar vueltas bajo la lluvia como una tonta. De mala gana sali de la cabina calentita del monovolumen y recorri un sendero de piedra flanqueado por setos oscuros. Respire hondo antes de abrir la puerta. En el interior habia mas luz y se estaba mas caliente de lo que esperaba. La oficina era pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una basta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacia tictac de forma ostensible. Las plantas crecian por doquier en sus macetas de plastico, por si no hubiera suficiente vegetacion fuera.**

-Aja-Dijimos los que ibamos al instituto de Forks.

**Un mostrador alargado dividia la habitacion en dos, con cestas metalicas llenas de papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frontal. Detras del mostrador habia tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta con gafas se sentaba en uno de ellos.**

-La señora Cope. -Dijimos los ''jovenes'' vampiros.

**Llevaba una camiseta de color purpura que, de inmediato, me hizo sentir que yo iba demasiado elegante.**

-O ella es demasiado basta -Dijeron Rosalie y Alice.

-Chicas...

-Lo sentimos Esme.

**La mujer pelirroja alzo la vista.**

**— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?**

**—Soy Isabella Swan —le informe, y de inmediato adverti en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento. Me esperaban. Sin duda, habia sido el centro de los cotilleos. La hija de la caprichosa ex mujer del jefe de policia al fin regresaba a casa.**

-Si lo planteas asi pues...-Comento Jasper.

**—Por supuesto —dijo. Rebusco entre los documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar los que buscaba—Precisamente aqui tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela. Trajo varias cuartillas al mostrador para enseñarmelas. Repaso todas mis clases y marco el camino mas idoneo para cada una en el plano; luego, me entrego el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviera al finalizar las clases. Me dedico una sonrisa y, al igual que Charlie, me dijo que esperaba que me gustara Forks. Le devolvi la sonrisa mas convincente posible. Los demas estudiantes comenzaban a llegar cuando regrese al monovolumen. Los segui, me uni a la cola de coches y conduje hasta el otro lado de la escuela. Supuso un alivio comprobar que casi todos los vehiculos tenian aun mas años que el mio,**

-Si... la verdad es que son horrendos-Comentamos Rosalie y yo al unisono.

**ninguno era ostentoso. En Phoenix, vivia en uno de los pocos barrios pobres del distrito Paradise Valley. Era habitual ver un Mercedes nuevo o un Porsche en el aparcamiento de los estudiantes. El mejor coche de los que alli había era un flamante Volvo, y destacaba.**

Yo pare de leer y mire hacia arriba. -Gracias-Le dije al aire. Rosalie bufo. Le molestaba no poder mostrar su auto.

**Aun asi, apague el motos en cuanto aparque en una plaza libre paraque el estruendo no atrajera la atencion de los demas sobre mi. Examine el plano en el monovolumen, intentando memorizarlo con la esperanza de no tener que andar consultandolo todo el dia. Lo guarde en la mochila, me la eche al hombro y respire hondo. Puedo hacerlo, me menti sin mucha me va a morder.**

-Eso espero -Dijeron Esme y Carlisle. Preguntandose si esto tenia algo que ver con que nos trajeran los libros a nosotros, deseando que no fuera asi. Emmett se rio.

**Al final, suspire y sali del coche. Mantuve la cara escondida bajo la capucha y anduve hasta la acera abarrotada de jovenes. Observe con alivio que mi sencilla chaqueta negra no llamaba la atencion. **

-Claro que no-Refunfuño Alice.

**Una vez pasada la cafeteria, el edificio numero tres resultaba facil de localizar, ya que habia un gran 3 pintado en negro sobre un fondo blanco con forma de cuadrado en la esquina del lado este. Note que mi respiracion se acercaba a** **hiperventilacion al aproximarme a la puerta. Para paliarla, contuve el aliento y entre detras de dos personas que llevaban impermeables de estilo unisex. El aula era pequeña. Los alumnos que tenia delante se detenian en la entrada para colgar sus abrigos en unas perchas; habia varias. Los imite. Se trataba de dos chicas, una rubia de tez clara como la porcelana y otra, tambien** **palida, de pelo castaño claro. Al menos, mi piel no seria** **nada excepcional aqui.**

-Esperate a vernos-Dijimos todos los vampiros ''jovenes''

**Entregue el comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto y calvo **

-El señor Mason-Dijimos otra vez todos los vampiros que ibamos al instituto.

-Vais a hacer eso cada vez que describa a alguien?-Pregunto Carlisle.

-Probablemente-Respondimos mis hermanos y yo.

**la que la placa que descansaba sobre su escritorio lo identificaba como Sr. Mason**.

-TNING, TNING, TNING! Tenemos un ganador! -Grito Emmett y todos reimos.

**Se quedo mirandome embobado al ver mi nombre, pero no me dedico ninguna palabra de aliento, y yo, por supuesto, me puse colorada como un tomate. Pero al menos me envio a un pupitre vacio al fondo de la clase sin presentarme al resto de los compañeros.**

-Que maleducado.

-Lo es-Respondimos Jasper y yo.

**A estos les resultaba difícil mirarme al estar sentada en la ultima fila, pero se las arreglaron para conseguirlo.**

-Experiencia, con lo cotillas que son todos.

-Rosalie.

-Es verdad mama, tendrias que verlos- Esme giro la boca en señal de desaprobacion y sacudio la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

**Mantuve la vista clavada en la lista de lecturas que me habia entregado el profesor. Era bastante basica: Bronté, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Los habia leido a todos, lo cual era cumodo... y aburrido. **

-Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? -Dijimos todos los vampiros graduados.

**Me pregunte si mi madre me enviaria la carpeta con los antiguos trabajos de clase o si creeria que la estaba engañando. Recree nuestra discusion mientras el profesor continuaba con su perorata. Cuando sono el zumbido casi nasal del timbre, un chico flacucho, con acne y pelo grasiento,**

-Eric-dijimos todos los ''jovenes'' en mi familia. Y el se puso nervioso.

**se ladeo desde un pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar conmigo. **

**—Tu eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad? Parecia demasiado amable, el tipico miembro de un club de ajedrez.**

Reimos y el chico se avergonzo y bajo la vista.

**—Bella —le corregi. En un radio de tres sillas, todos se volvieron para mirarme.**

** — ¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase? —pregunto. Tuve que comprobarlo con el programa que tenia** **en la mochila. **

**—Eh... Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio seis. Mirase donde mirase, habia ojos curiosos por doquier. **

**—Voy al edificio cuatro, podria mostrarte el camino —demasiado amable, sin duda—. Me llamo Eric añadio**

** -**TING, TNING, TNING! Tenemos otro ganador-Becerreo Alice. Todos reimos.

**Sonrei con timidez. **

**—Gracias.**

** Recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos adentramos en la lluvia, que caia con** **mas fuerza. Hubiera jurado que varias personas nos seguian lo bastante cerca para escuchar a hurtadillas. Esperaba no estar volviendome paranoica**.

-Bueno... no lo creo, este es un village gossips-Dijo Rosalie.

**—Bueno, es muy distinto de Phoenix, ¿eh? —pregunto**.

**—Mucho.**

** —Alli no llueve a menudo, ¿verdad? **

**—Tres o cuatro veces al año. —Vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar.**

** —Hace mucho sol —le explique. **

**—No se te ve muy bronceada. **

**—Es la sangre albina de mi madre. **

**Me miro con aprension. Suspire. No parecia que las nubes y el sentido del humor encajaran demasiado bien. Despues de estar varios meses aqui, habria olvidado como emplear el sarcasmo. **

**-**Tranquila, para recordartelo esta Eddie-Rio Emmett.

-No me...

-... Llames Eddie-Completaron Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y el subnormal profundo de mi hermano. Newton empezo a reirse, hasta que lo fulmine con la mirada, y se cayo de inmediato.

**Pasamos junto a la cafeteria de camino hacia los edificios de la zona sur, cerca del gimnasio. Eric me acompaño hasta la puerta, aunque la podia identificar perfectamente. **

**—En fin, suerte —dijo cuando roce el picaporte—. Tal vez coincidamos en alguna otra clase.**

** Parecia esperanzado. Le dedique una sonrisa que no comprometia a nada y entre.**

-Es una buena tactica-Medito Alice.

-Si, tambien rodar los ojos y seguir tu camino-agrego Rosalie.

**El resto de la mañana transcurrio de forma similar. Mi profesor de Trigonometria, el señor Varner, a quien habria odiado de todos modos por la asignatura que enseñaba, **

-Y mas que lo vas a odiar-Dijimos Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y yo.

**fue el unico que me obligo a permanecer delante de toda la clase para presentarme a mis compañeros. Balbucee, me sonroje y tropece con mis propias botas al volver a mi pupitre. **

-Jajajajajajaajajajajajajajaj ajaja. Ella si que es torpe-Se burlo Emmett. Charlie deberia haberse molestado por ese comentario, pero sonrio burlon, tambien.

**despues de dos clases, empece a reconocer varias caras en cada asignatura. Siempre habia alguien con mas coraje que los demas que se presentaba y me preguntaba si me gustaba Forks. Procure actuar con diplomacia, pero por lo general menti mucho. Al menos, no necesite el plano. Una chica se sento a mi lado tanto en clase de Trigonometria como de español, y me acompaño a la cafeteria para almorzar.** **Era muy pequeña, varios centímetros por debajo de mi uno sesenta, pero casi alcanzaba mi estatura gracias a su oscura melena de rizos alborotados.**

-Jessica-Dijimos todos mis hermanos de nuevo.

**No me acordaba de su nombre, por lo que me limite a sonreir mientras parloteaba sobre los profesores y las clases. Tampoco intente comprenderlo todo. Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varias de sus amigas a quienes me presento. Se me olvidaron los nombres de todas en cuanto los pronuncio.** **Parecian orgullosas por tener el coraje de hablar conmigo. El chico de la clase de Lengua y Literatura, Eric, me saludo desde el otro lado de la sala. Y alli estaba, sentada en el comedor, intentando entablar conversacion con siete desconocidas llenas de curiosidad, cuando los vi por primera vez. **

-Por fin algo interesante.-Dijo Emmett

-Dices que la vida de mi hija no es interesante ¿sabes?-Le dijo Charlie amenazadoramente. Y Emmett, a pesar de ser un vampiro y de tener 2994893789 musculos mas que el, se hundio en el sofa... patetico.

**Se sentaban en un rincon de la cafeteria, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban ni comian pese a que todos tenian delante una bandeja de comida. No me miraban de forma estupida como casi todos los demas, por lo que no habia peligro: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atencion. **

-Oh oh-Dijo Emmett, finjiendo estar preocupado por lo que pudiese notar, pero todos pudimos detectar como se burlaba de esto.

**No se parecian lo mas minimo a ningun otro estudiante. De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecia un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado.**

-Eres tu, Emmy-Dijo Alice, que se levanto y empezo a saltar como Heidi por toda la sala.

-JAJAJA, esque voy al gimnasio-Fardo emmett, besandose los musculos de sus brazos, a lo Popeye.

**Otro, mas alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenia el cabello del color de la miel.**

-Tu Jazzy-Siguio Alice, sin parar de saltar.

**El ultimo era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado.**

-Ese es Eddie-Alice... que me estaba poniendo... nervioso..

-¡¿PUEDES DEJAR DE SALTAR!? Y NO ME LLAMES EDDIE!-Le grite, luego me sente de nuevo en el sofa, y suspire, desahogado, pero luego mire su cara y me arrepenti.

-Lo siento, Alice, yo...

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, estoy bien...

-JAJAJAJA, MENOS CORPULEEEEENTO JAJAJAJA-Emmett, por supuesto. Yo solo rode los ojos.

**Tenia un aspecto mas juvenil que los otros dos, que podrian estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores aqui en vez de estudiantes. Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La mas alta era escultural. Tenia una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del numero dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista Sports Illustrated, y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima solo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caia en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda.**

-Esa es mi nena-Emmett sonrio orgulloso y beso lujuriosamente a su esposa, por su parte, Rosalie tenia una buena primera impresion de la chica, solo por el alago.

**La chica baja tenia aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. **

-EEH!

-Esa eres tu, ali!

-Burlandose de su hiperacti... entusiasmo, quise decir.

**Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso. Aun asi, todos se parecian muchisimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes** **mas palidos de cuantos vivian en aquel pueblo sin sol. Mas palidos que yo, que soy albina. Todos tenaan ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simetricas.**

-Se da cuenta...de...muchas cosas... me pregunto si... podria ser... peligroso-Cuestiono Carlisle, medio en shock.

**Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no conseguia apartar la mirada. Continue mirandolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las paginas retocadas de una revista de moda. **

-Las de Alice... -Dijo Emmett, y cuando todos lo miramos...-¿Que? Tiene muchas.

**O pintadas por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un angel. Resultaba dificil decidir quien era mas bello, tal vez la chica rubia perfecta o el joven de pelo castaño dorado.**

-EEEEEH EHH EEH, yo soy mas sexy y bello que tu. Aver, dejame ver eso-Emmett se levanto de su asiento, a quitarme el libro y decir que tan infantil...

-Sientate Emmett, dejate de tonterias si?

-¡NO! Quiero comprobarlo.

-Muy bien - le lance el libro a la cara.

-Eh!...

-Chicos, parad-Nos reprendio Esme.

Emmett me devolvio el libro...(bueno, me lo lanzo) disgustado, porque era cierto que decia que yo era mas ''bello''... infantil... Sonrei con suficiencia, solo por molestarlo.

**Los cinco desviaban la mirada los unos de los otros, tambien del resto de los estudiantes y de cualquier cosa hasta donde pude colegir. La chica mas pequeña se levanto con la bandeja —el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder— y se alejo con un trote gracil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado. Asombrada por sus pasos de agil bailarina,**

-No camino como una bailarina- Alice se habia enfoscado, muchos pensaban eso.

-En realidad si... -Empezo Emmett a molestarla

-Pero es lindo, cielo-Jasper le salvo el cuello a Emmett... sintiendo que su esposa queria arrancarle la cabeza.

**la contemple vaciar su bandeja y deslizarse por la puerta trasera a una velocidad superior a lo que habria considerado posible.**

-Alice, debes tener cuidado con eso-Le señalo Carlisle-recuerda que siempre pueden estar mirandote, aunque no lo creas.

**Mire rapidamente a los otros, que permanecían sentados, inmoviles. **

**— ¿Quienes son esos?—pregunte a la chica de la clase de Español, cuyo nombre se me habia olvidado.** **Y de repente, mientras ella alzaba los ojos para ver a quienes me referia, aunque probablemente ya lo supiera por la entonación de mi voz, el mas delgado y de aspecto mas juvenil, la miro. Durante una fraccion de segundo se fijo en mi vecina, y despues sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los mios. El desvio la mirada rapidamente, aun mas deprisa que yo, ruborizada de vergüenza. Su rostro no denotaba interes alguno en esa mirada furtiva, era como si mi compañera hubiera pronunciado su nombre y el, pese a haber decidido no reaccionar previamente, hubiera levantado los ojos en una involuntaria respuesta.**

_DIOS, se da cuenta de tanto..._ pensaban Carlisle y Esme.

**Avergonzada, la chica que estaba a mi lado se rio tontamente y fijo la** **vista en la mesa, igual que yo. **

**—Son Edward y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. La que se acaba de marchar se llama Alice Cullen; todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa —me respondio con un hilo de voz. Mire de soslayo al chico guapo,**

-Uy, Eddie, te han echo un cumplidazo... -Se detubo cuando yo alze mi mano para agarrar un jarron de Esme para lanzarselo en la cabeza.

**que ahora contemplaba su bandeja mientras desmigajaba una rosquilla con sus largos y niveos dedos. Movia la boca muy deprisa, sin abrir apenas sus labios perfectos. Los otros tres continuaron con la mirada perdida, y, aun asi, crei que hablaba en voz baja con ellos.**

-AAAAAH!-Exploto Carlisle, el hombre de paciencia infinita, tan... tolerante y con tanta entereza.-Como puede darse cuenta de tantas cosas, es... atroz.

Continue cuando se sosego.

**¡Que nombres tan raros y anticuados!, pense. Era la clase de nombres que tenian nuestros abuelos, pero tal vez estuvieran de moda aqui, **

-No somos tan diferentes, no es por nada.-Dijo Jacob, que casi no habia dicho nada.

**quiza fueran los nombres propios de un pueblo pequeño. Entonces recorde que mi vecina se llamaba Jessica, un nombre perfectamente normal. Habia dos chicas con ese nombre en mi clase de Historia en Phoenix. **

**—Son... guapos. Me costo encontrar un termino mesurado.**

-No te ilusiones Cullen-Dijo Emmett devorandome con la mirada-a dicho guapos, no guapo. Rode los ojos.

**— ¡Ya te digo! —Jessica asintio mientras soltaba otra risita tonta—. Pero estan juntos. Me refiero a Emmett y Rosalie, y a Jasper y Alice, y viven juntos. Su voz resono con toda la conmocion y reprobacion de un pueblo pequeño,**

Rosalie, Alice, Emmett y Jasper bufaron.

**pero, para ser sincera, he de confesar que aquello daria pie a grandes cotilleos incluso en Phoenix.**

Los cuatro volvieron a bufar.

**— ¿Quienes son los Cullen? —pregunte—. No parecen parientes...**

** —Claro que no. El doctor Cullen es muy joven, tendra** **entre veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Hale, los rubios, son hermanos gemelos, y los Cullen son su familia de acogida. **

**—Parecen un poco mayores para estar con una familia de acogida. **

**—Ahora si, Jasper y Rosalie tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con la señora Cullen desde los ocho. Es su tia o algo parecido.**

** —Es muy generoso por parte de los Cullen cuidar de todos esos niños siendo tan jovenes.**

Carlisle y Esme sonrieron, complacidos por el cumplido, y orgullosos de sus ''niños''

**—Supongo que si —admitió Jessica muy a su pesar. Me dio la impresion de que, por algun motivo, el medico y su mujer no le caian bien.** **Por las miradas que lanzaba en direccion a sus hijos adoptivos, supuse que eran celos; luego, como si con eso disminuyera la bondad del matrimonio, agrego—:** **Aunque tengo entendido que la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos. **

Al leer eso me evare, a Esme le afectaba mucho la menciendo de su pequeño bebe y el echo de que no pudiese tener hijos, realmente. Me acerque a ella y la abrace, dejando el libro donde habia estado yo, ella me devolvio el abrazo y sollozo un rato en mi hombro. Cuando se calmo, le dije ''Tu si eres nuestra MAMA'' ella me sonrio con toda la ternura del mundo. Me volvi a mi sitio, todos estabamos fulminando a Jessica con la mirada y ella estaba avergonzada, pero no arrepentida. Luego y retome la lectura.

**Mientras manteniamos esta conversacion, dirigia miradas furtivas una y otra vez hacia donde se sentaba aquella extraña familia. Continuaban mirando las paredes y no habian probado bocado. **

**—¿Siempre han vivido en Forks? —pregunte. De ser asi, seguro que los habria visto en alguna de mis visitas durante las vacaciones de verano.**

** —No —dijo con una voz que daba a entender que tenia que ser obvio, incluso para una recien llegada como yo—. Se mudaron aqui hace dos años, vinieron desde algun lugar de Alaska. Experimente una punzada de compasion y alivio.**

-¿Eh?-Preguntamos todos confundidos.

**Compasion porque, a pesar de su belleza, eran extranjeros y resultaba evidente que no se les admitia. Alivio por no ser la unica recien llegada y, desde luego, no la mas interesante.**

-Aaaah-dijimos todos de nuevo.

**Uno de los Cullen, el mas joven, levanto la vista mientras yo los estudiaba y nuestras miradas se encontraron, en esta ocasion** **con una manifiesta curiosidad. Cuando desvie los ojos, me parecio que en los suyos brillaba una expectacion insatisfecha.**

** — ¿Quien es el chico de pelo cobrizo? —pregunte.** **Lo mire de refilon. Seguia observandome, pero no con la boca abierta, a diferencia del resto de los estudiantes. Su rostro reflejo una ligera contrariedad.**

-Porque podria ser eso?-Dijeron Aro y Carlisle. Los humanos se extremecieron. Ellos se miraron por la coincidencia y luego miraron a Step.

-El no puede leerle la mente a Bella.

-Wowh, ¿enserio?-Volvieron a preguntar ellos, pero esta vez, yo tambien.

-Si, ella... bueno, mejor lo leen.

**Volvi a desviar la vista.**

**—Se llama Edward. Es guapisimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con el. No sale con nadie. Quiza ninguna de las chicas del instituto le parece lo bastante guapa**

Jessica hizo una demostracion de como convertirse en tomate

-O quiza, sea un cof-amargado-cof -Dijo, ''tosiendo''

-Imbecil, tu no toses, a veces me pregunto como alguien puede ser tan... ¿tonto? si, eso. Y continue.

**—dijo con desden, en una muestra clara de despecho. Me pregunte cuando la habria rechazado.**

Me detuve por la risa que me entro. Jessica se sonrojo. Y todos estallaron en carcajadas. Incluso Aro, que habia soltado una de sus tipicas risitas de ... bueno... eso... y todos nos quedamos mirandolo con cara de... ''¿que haces?''.

- A cual de las 234567889 veces que lo acoso te refieres?-Dijo Emmett, y despues volvio a estallar. Luego de unos ''jaja'' ''jiji'' y ''JAJAJAJJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJ JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJJAJAJ AJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA JAJAJJAJAJAJAJA'', continue:

** Me mordi el labio para ocultar una sonrisa. Entonces lo mire de nuevo. Habia vuelto el rostro, pero me parecio ver estirada la piel de sus mejillas, como si tambien estuviera sonriendo. Los cuatro abandonaron la mesa al mismo tiempo, escasos minutos despues. Todos se movian** **con mucha elegancia, incluso el forzudo. **

-Claro, ¿Que crees?-Pregunto medio indignado, medio burlon Emmett.

**Me desconcerto verlos. El que respondia al nombre de Edward no me miro de nuevo.** **Permaneci en la mesa con Jessica y sus amigas mas tiempo del que me hubiera quedado de haber estado sola. No queria llegar tarde a mis clases el primer dia. Una de mis nuevas amigas, que tuvo la consideracion de recordarme que se llamaba Angela, tenia, como yo, clase de segundo de Biologia a la hora siguiente. Nos dirigimos juntas al aula en silencio. Tambien era timida.**

-Me cae bien Angela-Dijo Alice.

-Y a mi- respondimos nosotros.

**Nada mas entrar en clase, Angela fue a sentarse a una mesa con dos sillas y un tablero de laboratorio con la parte superior de color negro, exactamente igual a las de Phoenix. Ya compartia la mesa con otro estudiante. De hecho, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, salvo una.** **Reconoci a Edward Cullen, que estaba sentado cerca del pasillo central junto a la unica silla vacante, **

-Pues si que la suerte la esquiva-Me auto-interrumpi.

**por lo poco comun de su cabello. **Y mi familia rio. **Lo mire de forma furtiva mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para presentarme al profesor y que este me firmara el comprobante de asistencia. Entonces, justo cuando yo pasaba, se puso rigido en la silla. **

Tambien me puse rigido aqui, en el sillon. **Volvio a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron. La expresión de su rostro era de lo mas extraña, hostil, airada. Pasmada, aparte la vista y me sonroje otra vez. Tropece con un libro que habia en el suelo y me tuve que aferrar al borde de una mesa. La chica que se sentaba alli solto una risita. Me habia** **dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos negros, negros como carbon.**

-Eso es malo-Carlisle estaba realmente preocupado.

_''Espero que puedas soportarlo''_ Pensaba Jasper.

_''Confio en ti hijo''_ Penso Carlisle

_''Se que podras'' _me decia mentalmente Esme

_''VAMOS HERMANITO, VAMOS, TU PUEDES CAMPEON, OEEEEEE OEE OEE OEE, OEE plas plas plas OEE plas plas plas'' _Diria que es Emmett quien lo pensaba, pero seria una contradiccion, pues Emmett no piensa

_''Seguro que aguantas'' _Alice.

**El señor Banner me firmo el comprobante y me entrego un libro, ahorrandose toda esa tonteria de la presentacion. Supe que ibamos a caernos bien. Por supuesto, no le quedaba otro remedio que mandarme a la unica silla vacante en el centro del aula. Mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo mientras iba a sentarme junto a el, ya que la hostilidad de su mirada aun me tenia aturdida. No alce la vista cuando deposite el libro sobre la mesa y me sente, pero lo vi cambiar de postura al mirar de reojo. Se inclino en la direccion** **opuesta, sentandose al borde de la silla. Aparto el rostro como si algo apestara. Oli mi pelo con disimulo.**

-JAJAJAJAJA, re...realmente olio... JAJA... olio su pelo? JAJAJAJJA-A pesar del momento, Emmett seguiria siendo Emmett...

**Olia a fresas, el aroma de mi champu favorito. Me parecio un aroma bastante inocente. Deje caer mi pelo sobre el hombro derecho para crear una pantalla oscura entre nosotros e intente prestar atencion al profesor. Por desgracia, la clase verso sobre la anatomia celular, un tema que ya habia estudiado. De todos modos, tome apuntes con cuidado, sin apartar la vista del cuaderno. No me podia controlar y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo traves del pelo al extraño chico que tenia a mi lado. Este no relajo aquella postura envarada —sentado al borde de la silla, lo mas lejos posible de mi— durante toda la clase. La mano izquierda, crispada en un puño, descansaba sobre el muslo. Se habia arremangado la camisa hasta los codos. Debajo de su piel clara podia verle el antebrazo, sorprendentemente duro y musculoso. **

-Hmpf, no es nada... -Emmett... idiota compulsivo.

**No era decomplexión tan liviana como parecia al lado del mas fornido de sus hermanos.**

** -**MUAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-verdaderamente sono como en las cuevas del terror... esas brujas que... aggh.. Todos estabamos preocupados por mi reaccion, por lo que pudiese pasar, pero Emmett era tan imbecil como siempre.

**La leccion parecia prolongarse mucho mas que las otras. ¿Se debia a que las clases estaban a punto de acabar o porque estaba esperando a que abriera el puño que cerraba con tanta fuerza? No lo abrio. Continuo sentado, tan inmovil que parecia no respirar. Todos me miraron.**

-Deberias tener cuidado con esos detalles, la gente parece no darse cuenta, pero eso nunca se sabe-Dijo Carlisle.

**¿Que le pasaba? ¿Se comportaba de esa forma habitualmente? Cuestione mi opinion sobre la acritud de Jessica durante el almuerzo. Quiza no era tan resentida como habia pensado. **

-No te creas-Dijeron Alice y Rosalie...Emmm... vale... ¿le estaban hablando al libro?

**No podia tener nada que ver conmigo. No me conocia de nada. Me atrevi a mirarle a hurtadillas una vez mas y lo lamente. Me estaba mirando otra vez con esos ojos negros suyos llenos de repugnancia. Mientras me apartaba de el, cruzo por mi mente una frase: «Si las miradas matasen...». **

-...Edward seria el asesino en serie mas despiadado de la historia-Completo Emmett, le lance una mirada-¿Veis?

Varios rieron por eso, aunque estubieran tensos. Yo solo rode los ojos, no le dije nada, porque el solo estaba tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Charlie Swan estaba preocupado por su hija.

**El timbre sono en ese momento. Yo di un salto al oirlo y Edward Cullen abandono su asiento.**

Todos suspiramos.

**Se levanto con garbo de espaldas a mi —era mucho mas alto de lo que pensaba— y cruzo la puerta del aula antes de que nadie se hubiera levantado de su silla. Me quede petrificada en la silla, contemplando con la mirada perdida como se iba. Era realmente mezquino. No habia derecho. Empece a recoger los bartulos muy despacio mientras intentaba reprimir la ira que me embargaba, con miedo a que se me llenaran los ojos de lagrimas. Solia llorar cuando me enfadaba, una costumbre humillante.**

-Sin duda-Comento Rosalie.

**—Eres Isabella Swan, ¿no? —me pregunto una voz masculina. Al alzar la vista me encontre con un chico guapo, de rostro aniñado y el pelo rubio en punta cuidadosamente arreglado con gel. Me dirigio una sonrisa amable. **

-Mike Newton-Dijimos yo y mis hermanos mirando hacia el, que tenia una sonrisa.

-Bueno, Mike Newton y amable no van en la misma frase... -Añadi yo, en voz baja para que los humanos no escuchasen.

**Obviamente, no parecia creer que yo oliera mal. **

**—Bella —le corregi, con una sonrisa.**

** —Me llamo Mike. **

**—Hola, Mike. **

**— ¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar la siguiente clase? **

**—Voy al gimnasio, y creo que lo puedo encontrar. **

**—Es tambien mi siguiente clase. Parecia emocionado, aunque no era una gran coincidencia en una escuela tan pequeña. Fuimos juntos. Hablaba por los codos **

-Quizas podrias hacer una buena pareja con Jessica-Dijo Rosalie y todos reimos y el la miro mal.

**e hizo el gasto de casi toda la conversacion, lo cual fue un alivio. Habia vivido en California hasta los diez años, por eso entendia como me sentia ante la ausencia del sol. Resulto ser la persona mas agradable que habia conocido aquel dia. Pero cuando ibamos a entrar al gimnasio me pregunto: **

**—Oye, ¿le clavaste un lapiz a Edward Cullen, o que? Jamas lo habia visto comportarse de ese modo. _Tierra, tragame_, pense. Al menos no era la unica persona que lo habia notado y, al parecer, aquel no era el comportamiento habitual de Edward Cullen. Decidi hacerme la tonta. **

**— ¿Te refieres al chico que se sentaba a mi lado en Biologia? pregunte sin malicia**.

**—Si —respondio—. Tenia cara de dolor o algo parecido **

**—No lo se —le respondi—. No he hablado con el. **

**—Es un tipo raro —Mike se demoro a mi lado en lugar de dirigirse al vestuario—. Si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme a tu lado, yo si hubiera hablado contigo**.

-Por supuesto-Dijimos yo, Jasper y Rosalie. Y el nos volvio a mirar mal. Le devolvi la mirada.

**Le sonrei antes de cruzar la puerta del vestuario de las chicas. Era amable y estaba claramente interesado, pero eso no basto para disminuir mi enfado. El entrenador Clapp, el profesor de Educacion fisica, me consiguio un uniforme, pero no me obligo a vestirlo para la clase de aquel dia.**

-JOOOOOOOO-Se quejo Emmett, como un niño. **En Phoenix, solo teniamos que asistir dos años a Educacion fisica. Aqui era una asignatura obligatoria los cuatro años. Forks era mi infierno personal en la tierra en el mas literal de los sentidos. Contemple los cuatro partidillos de voleibol que se jugaban de forma simultanea. Me dieron nauseas al verlos y recordar los muchos golpes que habia dado, y recibido, cuando jugaba al voleibol. **

Todos reimos por eso.

**Al fin sono la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. Me dirigi lentamente a la oficina para entregar el comprobante con las firmas. Habia dejado de llover, pero el viento era mas frio y soplaba con fuerza. Me envolvi con mis propios brazos para protegerme. Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta e irme cuando entre en la calida oficina. Edward Cullen se encontraba de pie, enfrente del escritorio. Todos nos volvimos a tensar. Lo reconoci de nuevo por el desgreñado pelo castaño dorado. Al parecer, no me habia oido entrar.**

-Lo dudo-Dijimos todos los vampiros.

-¿Porque?- Pregunto Sam Uley. A todos en nuestra familia nos sorprendio que hablara. Carlisle le respondio.

-Cuando nos convertimos, desarrollamos los sentidos, como la vista, el oido, somos mas fuertes y rapidos, ya sabes.

-Ah.

**Me apoye contra la pared del fondo, a la espera de que la recepcionista pudiera atenderme. Estaba discutiendo con ella con voz profunda y agradable. Intentaba cambiar la clase de Biologia de la sexta hora a otra hora, a cualquier otra.**

-La tua cantante. -Murmuro Aro, con voz de fascinacion. Todos nos quedamos mirando hacia el. Stephenie asintio y como todos los humanos y hombres lobo la miraban interrogante dijo:

-Los Vulturi tienen un nombre para alguien que huele del modo que Bella huele para Edward, la llaman mi cantante porque su sangre canta para el. Parecian entenderlo.

-Como sabes... todas esas cosas?-Pregunto Carlisle fascinado.

-Pues, como os dije, tengo visiones con lo que pasa en un futuro, algo parecido a lo de Alice, escepto que ella no puede ver a los hombres lobo.

-¿NO?-Pregunto Sam.

-No. Vereis, en uno de los libros se exlica, y por eso lo se- Despues de darles un momento a todos de comprender las palabras, prosegui.

**No me podia creer que eso fuera por mi culpa. Debia de ser otra cosa, algo que habia sucedido antes de que yo entrara en el laboratorio de Biologia. La causa de su aspecto contrariado debia de ser otro lio totalmente diferente. Era imposible que aquel desconocido sintiera una aversion tan intensa y repentina hacia mi. La puerta se abrio de nuevo y una subita corriente de viento helado hizo susurrar los papeles que habia sobre la mesa y me alboroto los cabellos sobre la cara.**

Yo ya no podia estar mas nervioso.

**La recien llegada se limito a andar hasta el escritorio, deposito una nota sobre el cesto de papeles y salio, pero Edward Cullen se envaro y se giro —su agraciado rostro parecia ridiculo— para traspasarme con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de odio. Durante un instante senti un estremecimiento de verdadero panico, hasta se me erizo el vello de los brazos. La mirada no duro mas de un segundo, pero me helo la sangre en las venas mas que el gelido viento. Se giro hacia la recepcionista y rapidamente dijo con voz aterciopelada: **

—**Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda. Giro sobre si mismo sin mirarme y desaparecio por la puerta.**

Se noto en el aire como todo nos relajamos. Por ahora.

**Me dirigi con timidez hacia el escritorio —por una vez con el rostro lívido en lugar de colorado— y le entregue el comprobante de asistencia con todas las firmas. **

**— ¿Como te ha ido el primer dia, cielo? —me pregunto de de forma maternal. **

**—Bien —menti con voz debil. No parecio muy convencida. **

-Es el final del capitulo-Dije yo.

-Bien, eh, ¿Quien quiere leer ahora?-Dijo Steph.

-Yo lo hare-Se ofrecio Alice-. El seguiente capitulo se llama '' **LIBRO ABIERTO** ''

* * *

_Bien, pues aqui esta el capitulo 2. ¿Que os a parecido? ¿Os gusto? ¿Deseais que lo del fin del mundo hubiese sido verdad para no leer esto?_

_Estoy tratando de trabajar en los errores del texto. Gracias por los reviews. Un kiss. _

_**REVIEWS!** _


	3. Libro abierto

_**Hola! Ya lo e decidido, estoy casi segura de que TODAS las semanas actualizo. :) Y aqui un nuevo capitulo.** _

* * *

Alice se levanto de su asiento y me quito el libro de las manos.

** ''LIBRO ABIERTO'' El día siguiente fue mejor... y peor.**

Todos me miraron, incluso Esme.

-¿Que? No tiene porque ser por mi.

-Si, claro-Añadio Emmett-, mas vale que no molestes a nuestra hermanita. Eso me dejo en shock. Habia dicho...''hermanita'' ? Y no fui el unico que se percató, pues todos nos quedamos mirando para el.

_''Hermanita? Bueno, em... no se que pensar, pobablemente seria peligroso que se acercaran mucho a ella, pero tambien esta bien que se relacionen con otras personas''_ Eran los pensamientos de Carlisle.

_ ''Oh, me encanta que la llamen asi, una hija mas...''_ Pensaba Esme.

_ ''Hmm...''_ Jasper.. el estaba mas preocupado por no matar a todos los humanos presentes.

_''I hopped off the plane at LAX with my dreams in the cart again. Welcome to the land of fame XX Am I gonna fit in? Jumped in the cab, Here I am for the first time''_ Alice cantaba mentalmente una cancion Miley Cyrus... mm... me ocultaba algo.

''_Mi hijita? Amiga de vampiros? Bueno... no se, pero ellos parecen muy amistosos, nunca han tenido problemas y parecen buenas personas, quizas deberia darles una oportun...''_ Ahí ya no pude leer mas pensamientos de Charlie, su mente era muy extraña. En cambio por mi mente pasaba...

_''Pero... porque ''hermanita''?_

** Fue mejor porque no llovió,**

-Que Rosalie. A ella le encantaba este lugar, que hubiese niebla para poder salir a la calle de dia, pero no le gustaba que lloviese, porque se le mojaba el pelo, la ropa...

**aunque persistió la nubosidad densa y oscura; y más fácil, porque sabía qué podía esperar del día. Mike se acercó para sentarse a mi lado durante la clase de Lengua y me acompañó hasta la clase siguiente**

-Uf, que pesado el niño... -Se burlo Emmett. Todos (al menos yo) concordabamos con eso. El miraba el suelo, como si fuese la cosa mas importante del mundo.

** mientras Eric, el que parecía miembro de un club de ajedrez, lo fulminaba con la mirada.**

Todos reimos.

** Me sentí halagada.**

-Le gusta que la acosen?-Pregunto Rosalie, recordando los dias en los que los chicos la perseguian a todos lados.

** Nadie me observaba tanto como el día anterior.**

-Oh, vale. -Ahora lo entendimos todos.

**Durante el almuerzo me senté con un gran grupo que incluía a Mike, Eric, Jessica y otros cuantos cuyos nombres y caras ya recordaba. Empecé a sentirme como si flotara en el agua en vez de ahogarme. Fue peor porque estaba agotada.**

-OOOOOOOOOOOOH, no a tenido nada que ver con Eddie. Paga Emmett-Dijo Jasper. Parecia ser un ''chico'' serio, pero era un Cullen... ESPERA! CUANDO HABIAN APOSTADO?! Emmett, resignado saco de su cartera 250$ y se los entrego a Jasper. Todos los humanos los miraban con los ojos como platos.

-Cuando habeis apostado? No os he oido.

-Si, Eddie... -Al ver mi mirada corrigio- Edward... Nosotros, cuando queremos apostar, nada mas hace falta miraronos a los ojos, es una coneccion mágica... Que nos dice lo que queremos en ese momento... Tu no lo comprenderias.

Todos empezaron a reir. Yo rode los ojos y me eche para atras en el sillon. ¿Porque se supone que tiene que ser por mi? Almenos Jasper no pensaba eso.

**El ulular del viento alrededor de la casa no me había dejado dormir. También fue peor porque el Sr. Varner me llamó en la clase de Trigonometría, aun cuando no había levantado la mano, y di una respuesta equivocada. Rayó en lo espantoso porque tuve que jugar al voleibol y la única vez que no me aparté de la trayectoria de la pelota y la golpeé, ésta impactó en la cabeza de un compañero de equipo. todos reimos por eso. Y fue peor porque Edward Cullen no apareció por la escuela,**

-JAJAJAJA, DEVUELVEME MI DINERO SABANDIJA-Grito Emmett, asustando a los humanos y alterando a los hombres lobos.

-Emmett, no seas grosero-Le regaño Esme. Mientras, Jasper, enfadado (copiando mi estado de animo) le devolvio el dinero.

**ni por la mañana ni por la tarde.**

-Te has ido?-Pregunto Esme, preocupada y asustada.

-Si, pero volvera el dijo Steph, que habia permanecido callada. Esme asintio.

**Que** **llegara la hora del almuerzo —y con ella las coléricas miradas de Cullen— me estuvo aterrorizando durante toda la mañana. Por un lado, deseaba plantarle cara y exigirle una explicación**.

-AZLO, AZLO AZLO, AZLO-Gritaban Jasper y Emmett. ¿Nunca cambiarian? ¡NO!

** Mientras permanecía insomne en la cama llegué a imaginar incluso lo que le diría, pero me conocía demasiado bien para creer que de verdad tendría el coraje de hacerlo.**

a becerrear los dos. Yo bufé, enfadado.

-Chicos, ya basta. -Los reprendio Esme, aunque sabia que en el fondo queria reirse. Esto solo hiso que me molestara aun mas.

**En comparación conmigo, el león cobardica de El mago de Oz era Terminator.**

Todos rieron, menos Jasper y yo. (el por mi culpa, y yo porque...si.)

** Sin embargo, cuando entré en la cafetería junto a Jessica —intenté contenerme y no recorrer la sala con la mirada para buscarle, aunque fracasé estrepitosamente— vi a sus cuatro hermanos, por llamarlos de alguna manera,**

-Somos hermanos-Dijimos Jasper, Alice, yo, Emmett y Rosalie.

**sentados en la misma mesa, pero él no los acompañaba. Mike nos interceptó en el camino y nos desvió hacia su mesa. Jessica parecía eufórica por la atención, y sus amigas pronto se reunieron con nosotros. Pero estaba incomodísima mientras escuchaba su despreocupada conversación, a la espera de que él acudiese.**

-Oh, ella quiere verte-. Se burlo Emmett, recordandome los acosos de Jessica mentalmente. Me estremecí y el rio estrepitosamente.

** Deseaba que se limitara a ignorarme cuando llegara, y demostrar de ese modo que mis suposiciones eran infundadas.**

-Oh, solo quiere verte por Emmett... Por algun motivo desconocido, eso me puso triste. Y a Jasper eso le extrañó. Lenvanto una ceja en mi direccion, dejando acentuada una de sus cicatrices de guerra.

**Pero no llegó, y me fui poniendo más y más tensa conforme pasaba el tiempo. Cuando al final del almuerzo no se presentó, me dirigí hacia la clase de Biología con más confianza. Mike, que empezaba a asumir todas las características de los perros golden retriever,**

Todos reimos, durante... ¿8 minutos? Al menos los que tenian el aire suficiente para no morir en el intento. Mike se ''tomatizó''

**me siguió fielmente de camino a clase.**

Volvimos a reir todos. -ajaja, JAJAJA, os podeis... os podeis callar ya? JAJAJAJA-''dijo'' Alice-. Quiero leer... jajajajaja-Despues de un rato volvio a leer.

**Contuve el aliento en la puerta, pero Edward Cullen tampoco estaba en el aula. Suspiré y me dirigí a mi asiento. Mike me siguió sin dejar de hablarme de un próximo viaje a la playa y se quedó junto a mi mesa hasta que sonó el timbre. Entonces me sonrió apesadumbrado y se fue a sentar al lado de una chica con un aparato ortopédico en los dientes y una horrenda permanente.**

Alice se sacudio en el sillon.

**Al parecer, iba a tener que hacer algo con Mike,**

Este engendro sonrio agradecido. Pero luego penso _''Y si no es guapa...?'_ Y su sonrisa desaparecio. Era tan... superficial y estupido... _''Piensa un poco Mike, si no fuese guapa no hablarias tanto con ella''_ Y volvio a sonreir. Yo le gruñí y todos me miraron. Yo mire al suelo.

**y no iba a ser fácil. La diplomacia resultaba vital en un pueblecito como éste, donde todos vivían pegados los unos a los otros. Tener tacto no era lo mío, y carecía de experiencia a la hora de tratar con chicos que fueran más amables de la cuenta.**

Sonrei por eso. Y la de Mike volvio a caer. _''Oh, ella no se referia a hacer algo conmigo de salir... ni... otras cosas...''_ Eso me repugno y me dieron ideas de como maltratarlo hasta la muerte. Jasper notando esto me mando ondas tranquilizantes...

**El tener la mesa para mí sola y la ausencia de Edward supuso un gran alivio.**

Me entristeci. Y Jasper mando mas ondas, pero esta vez con una sonrisa pícara y una ceja alzada.

** Me lo repetí hasta la saciedad, pero no lograba quitarme de la cabeza la sospecha de que yo era el motivo de su ausencia. Resultaba ridículo y egotista creer que yo fuera capaz de afectar tanto a alguien. Era imposible. Y aun así la posibilidad de que fuera cierto no dejaba de inquietarme. Cuando al fin concluyeron las clases y hubo desaparecido mi sonrojo por el incidente del partido de voleibol, me enfundé los vaqueros y un jersey azul marino y me apresuré a salir del vestuario, feliz de esquivar por el momento a mi amigo, el golden retriever.**

Volvimos a reir. Y el se cabreo. Jasper, esto le dio una idea, y Alice y yo sonreimos adivinando lo que iba a pasar. Jasper empezo a mandar mas ondas de furia hacia Mike. Este empezo a ponerse rojo... violeta...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGG HHHHH! -Grito, asustando a Jessica que estaba a su lado en las escaleras, corrio hasta la puerta agitando las manos en el aire como un troll y salio por esta. Todos corrimos hacia la gran ventana, aver lo que hacia. Agarro un arbol y empezo a darle cabezazos... Todos estabamos riendo a mas no poder, cuando el se giro y volvio a su sitio en las escaleras y nosotros volvimos a reir. Estubimos asi durante unos 10 minutos...

**Me dirigí a toda prisa al aparcamiento, ahora atestado de estudiantes que salían a la carrera. Me subí al coche y busqué en mi bolsa para cerciorarme de que tenía todo lo necesario. La noche pasada había descubierto que Charlie era incapaz de cocinar otra cosa que huevos fritos y beicon,**

Reimos y el se sonrojo levemente.

**por lo que le pedí que me dejara encargarme de las comidas mientras durara mi estancia. El se mostró dispuesto a cederme las llaves de la sala de banquetes. También me percaté de que no había comida en casa, por lo que preparé la lista de la compra, tomé el dinero de un jarrón del aparador que llevaba la etiqueta «dinero para la comida» y ahora iba de camino hacia el supermercado Thriftway. Puse en marcha aquel motor ensordecedor, hice caso omiso a los rostros que se volvieron en mi dirección y di marcha atrás con mucho cuidado al ponerme en la cola de coches que aguardaban para salir del aparcamiento. Mientras esperaba, intenté fingir que era otro coche el que producía tan ensordecedor estruendo. Vi que los dos Cullen y los gemelos Hale se subían a su coche. El flamante Volvo, por supuesto.**

-Oh, que mono, nos dejas tu Rosalie con sarcasmo. A ella le hubiese gustado que me lo llevase, y asi poder sacar a pasear el sullo. Yo tambien me preguntaba porque no me lo habia llevado. Steph al oir esto dijo:

-Te llevaste el Mercedes de Carlisle porque tenia el deposito lleno.

-Aah-Exlamamos todos los Cullen.

**Me habían fascinado tanto sus rostros que no había reparado antes en el atuendo;**

La pixie entrecerro los ojos.

**pero ahora que me fijaba, era obvio que todos iban magníficamente vestidos, de forma sencilla, pero con una ropa que parecía hecha por modistos.**

-Ajá-Dijo Alice orgullosa-. Sin mi vestirian harapos.

-Ali, tampoco exageres-Le dijo Esme.

-Ajá, y lo dice una mujer que usa un vestido azul, hermoso, de Rebecca Taylor ¿Porque? Por su hijita mas amada, Alice Cullen, gente-. Dijo mientras se levantaba del sillon con el libro en la mano y hacia una reverencia.

** Con aquella hermosura y gracia de movimientos, podrían llevar harapos y parecer guapos.**

-JAJAJA, emm...gracias per no- ¿Hace falta decir quien lo dijo?

**El tener tanto belleza como dinero era pasarse de la raya, pero hasta donde alcanzaba a comprender, la vida, por lo general, solía ser así.**

-Hummm... yo.

**No parecía que la posesión de ambas cosas les hubiera dado cierta aceptación en el pueblo. No, no creía que fuera de ese modo. En absoluto. Ese aislamiento debía de ser voluntario, no lograba imaginar ninguna puerta cerrada ante tanta belleza. Contemplaron mi ruidoso monovolumen cuando les pasé, como el resto, pero continué mirando al frente y experimenté un gran alivio cuando estuve fuera del campus. El Thriftway no estaba muy lejos de la escuela, unas pocas calles más al sur, junto a la carretera. Me sentí muy a gusto dentro del supermercado, me pareció normal. En Phoenix era yo quien hacía la compra, por lo que asumí con gusto el hábito de ocuparme de las tareas familiares**.

-Es tan responsable para ser de su edad... ó Esme.

-Si que lo es...- Concordó Charlie.

-Y eso es aburrido.-Añadio Emmett.

-No todos nos comportamos como niños de 5 años cuando tenemos 17 años... o 93.

-Es cierto! FELICIDADES EMMETT-. Se felicito a si mismo. Yo rode los ojos.

**El mercado era lo bastante grande como para que no oyera el tamborileo de la lluvia sobre el tejado y me recordara dónde me encontraba. Al llegar a casa, saqué los comestibles y los metí allí donde encontré un hueco libre. Esperaba que a Charlie no le importara.**

** -Claro que no. Envolví las patatas en papel de aluminio y las puse en el horno para hacer patatas asadas, dejé en adobo un filete y lo coloqué sobre una caja de huevos en el frigorífico.**

Charlie agrandó los ojos y empezo a imaginar el sabor que tendria eso... A mi me repulsó por completo.

**Subí a mi habitación con la mochila después de hacer todo eso. Antes de ponerme con los deberes, me puse un chándal seco, me recogí la melena en una coleta y abrí el mail por vez primera. Tenía tres mensajes. Mi madre me había escrito.**

** Bella: Escríbeme en cuanto llegues**

-Uopss, un poco tarde ¿no?-Se rio Emmett.

**y cuéntame cómo te ha ido el vuelo. ¿Llueve?**

-No-Continuo, con sarcasmo.

** Ya te echo de menos. Casi he terminado de hacer las maletas para ir a Florida, pero no encuentro mi blusa rosa. ¿Sabes dónde la puse? Phil te manda saludos. Mamá**

** Suspiré y leí el siguiente mensaje. Lo había enviado ocho horas después del primero. Decía: ¿Por qué no me has contestado?**

-¿Problemas, Bellita?-Siguio burlandose el engendro. Esta vez, Charlie rio.

** ¿A qué esperas? Mamá.**

** El último era de esa mañana. **

**Isabella:**

-Oh, oh, si que tienes esos problemas...

-EMMETT CULLEN, TU SI QUE VAS A TENER PROBLEMAS COMO NO DEJES A BELLA EN Esme. Me agrado aquella forma en la que la protegia. Y a Alice tambien. Emmett fingio tragar saliva.

**Si no me has contestado a las 17:30, voy a llamar a Charlie.**

-Cuidado, cuidado! PELIGRO. Todos a sus puestos, el jefe de policia nos persigue! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! arriesgo Emmett. Todos empezamos a reir, esta vez a escepcion de nuestros padres, Charlie y los Vulturi, por supuesto.

Esme se levanto de su asiento, amenazante. (Aunque sabiamos que no le iba a hacer nada, daba miedo) Emmett siguio gritando, salto por encima de la cabeza de Aro y atravesó la ventana corriendo.

-ALA! otra ventana. ¡UNA DECADA EMMETT!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-. Grito Emmett desde el bosque-. MIS OSOS NO! Volvio a la casa, esta vez toco en la puerta.

Yo fui.

-¿Quien es?-. Me burle un poco.

-Un reprimido sexual-. Respondio Emmett, al final, el burlado fui yo. Si algo habia aprendido de Emmett era que no le gastes una broma si no quieres que la vuelta sea peor. Todos rieron menos Carlisle, Esme, Marco y Cayo.

Me volvi a mi sitio, cabreado, sin abrirle la puerta. Emmett entro por la ventana... las ventanas rotas, me sonrio burlonamente, despues vio la cara de Esme y esta espresion desaparecio.

-Lo siento Esme ¿Me perdonas? -. Dijo con extrema ternura.

_''Tramposo''_ Pensamos todos los ''jovenes'' Cullen y Carlisle.

-Si, Emmett, pero el castigo continua-. Al ver la cara de Emmett dijo- Bueno, una decada no, 2 meses -La sonrisa de Emmett volvio-, y me arreglas las ventanas, y por insultar a tu hermano 2 meses mas.

-JOOOO! jbdbodjjjdjsjsbsg -Dijo cosas intendingibles y se sentó.

** Miré el reloj. Aún quedaba una hora, pero mi madre solía adelantarse a los acontecimientos. Mamá: Tranquila. Ahora te escribo. No cometas ninguna imprudencia. Bella Envié el mail empecé a escribir otra vez. **

**Mamá: Todo va fenomenal. Llueve, por supuesto. He esperado a escribirte cuando tuviera algo que contarte. La escuela no es mala, sólo un poco repetitiva. He conocido a unos cuantos compañeros muy amables que se sientan conmigo durante el almuerzo. Tu blusa está en la tintorería. Se supone que la ibas a recoger el viernes.**

-Ahora entiendo porque es tan madura-. Dijo Carlisle, sonriendo cariñosamente.

**Charlie me ha comprado un monovolumen. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Me encanta.**

-Hmpf-Rosalie y yo nos quejamos.

** Es un poco antiguo,**

-¿Un poco?-Esta vez se nos unio Jacob.

**pero muy sólido, y eso me conviene, ya me conoces. Emmett rió, pero no comento nada. Yo también te echo de menos. Pronto volveré a escribir, pero no voy a estar revisando el correo electrónico cada cinco minutos. Respira hondo y relájate. Te quiero. Bella**

**Había decidido volver a leer Cumbres borrascosas por placer —era la novela que estábamos estudiando en clase de Literatura—, y en ello estaba cuando Charlie llegó a casa. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, por lo que me apresuré a bajar las escaleras, sacar del horno las patatas y meter el filete para asarlo. — ¿Bella? —gritó mi padre al oírme en la escalera. ¿Quién iba a ser si no?, me pregunté.**

A Emmett se le llenaron la cabeza de cosas y personas que podian ser. Intente ignornarlo.

**—Hola, papá, bienvenido a casa. **

**—Gracias. **

**Colgó el cinturón con la pistola y se quitó las botas mientras yo trajinaba en la cocina. Que yo supiera, jamás había disparado en acto de servicio. Pero siempre la mantenía preparada. De niña, cuando yo venía, le quitaba las balas al llegar a casa. Imagino que ahora me consideraba lo bastante madura como para no matarme por accidente, y no lo bastante deprimida como para suicidarme.**

Mi familia, Charlie y yo abrimos los ojos de golpe, desmensuradamente. Nos estremecimos.

**— ¿Qué vamos a comer? —preguntó con recelo. Mi madre solía practicar la cocina creativa, y sus experimentos culinarios no siempre resultaban comestibles.**

Reimos por eso.

**Me sorprendió, y entristeció, que todavía se acordara. **

**—Filete con patatas —contesté para tranquilizarlo. **

Todos los vampiros soltamos un débil ''puaj''

**Parecía encontrarse fuera de lugar en la cocina, de pie y sin hacer nada, por lo que se marchó con pasos torpes al cuarto de estar para ver la tele mientras yo cocinaba. Preparé una ensalada al mismo tiempo que se hacía el filete y puse la mesa. Lo llamé cuando estuvo lista la cena y olfateó en señal de apreciación al entrar en la cocina. **

**—Huele bien, Bella. **

**—Gracias.**

** Comimos en silencio durante varios minutos, lo cual no resultaba nada incómodo. A ninguno de los dos nos disgustaba el silencio. En cierto modo, teníamos caracteres compatibles para vivir juntos.**

** —Y bien, ¿qué tal el instituto? ¿Has hecho alguna amiga? —me preguntó mientras se echaba más. **

**—Tengo unas cuantas clases con una chica que se llama Jessica y me siento con sus amigas durante el almuerzo. Y hay un chico, Mike, que es muy amable. Todos parecen buena gente.**

-Con una escepción-Dijo Rosalie.

** Con una notable excepción.**

-Exacto-. Concordó con ''Bella''

**—Debe de ser Mike Newton. Un buen chico y una buena familia.**

El muy idiota sonrio, imaginandose victorioso por haberse ganado al ''suegro'' JÁ, jamas permitiria eso... y no se porque.

-Eso es porque no has leido su mente-. Le dije a Charlie. El abrio los ojos, miro a Mike y se estremecio. Gracias a Dios no pude ver lo que pensó.

**Su padre es el dueño de una tienda de artículos deportivos a las afueras del pueblo. Se gana bien la vida gracias a los excursionistas que pasan por aquí. **

**— ¿Conoces a la familia Cullen? —pregunté vacilante. **

**— ¿La familia del doctor Cullen? Claro. El doctor Cullen es un gran hombre. **

-Gracias, Jefe Swan-. Le agradecio mi padre. Charlie le sonrio y bajo la vista, avergonzado.

** —Los hijos... son un poco diferentes. No parece que en el instituto caigan demasiado bien.**

** El aspecto enojado de Charlie me sorprendió. **

Y a nosotros.

**— ¡Cómo es la gente de este pueblo! —murmuró—. El doctor Cullen es un eminente cirujano que podría trabajar en cualquier hospital del mundo y ganaría diez veces más que aquí —continuó en voz más alta—. Tenemos suerte de que vivan acá, de que su mujer quiera quedarse en un pueblecito. Es muy valioso para la comunidad, y esos chicos se comportan bien y son muy educados. Albergué ciertas dudas cuando llegaron con tantos hijos adoptivos. Pensé que habría problemas, pero son muy maduros**

Iba a añadir _''porque no conoces a Emmett bien''_ pero la sorpresa me mudó.

** y no me han dado el más mínimo problema. Y no puedo decir lo mismo de los hijos de algunas familias que han vivido en este pueblo desde hace generaciones. Se mantienen unidos, como debe hacer una familia, se van de camping cada tres fines de semana... La gente tiene que hablar sólo porque son recién llegados.**

Todos estabamos asombrados. No sabiamos que...

-No sabiamos que pensaba asi de nosotros, señor. Gracias-Alice parecia haberme leido el pensamiento, ¿Ironico, no?

Charlie nos sonrio.

**Era el discurso más largo que había oído pronunciar a Charlie. Debía de molestarle mucho lo que decía la gente. Di marcha atrás. **

**—Me parecen bastante agradables, aunque he notado que son muy reservados. Y todos son muy guapos —añadí para hacerles un cumplido.**

-GUAPOS, Edward, a dicho, alargando la 's' y mi familia y los Quileutes rieron.

** —Tendrías que ver al doctor —dijo Charlie, y se rió—. Por fortuna, está felizmente casado. A muchas de las enfermeras del hospital les cuesta concentrarse en su tarea cuando él anda cerca.**

Eso mosqueó a Esme...

-Tendre que darme una pasada por alli, en ese caso Carlisle...

-Eh? Yo... yo no e notado nada.

Mis hermanos y yo reimos.

_''Traidores''_ penso Carlisle de broma.

**Nos quedamos callados y terminamos de cenar. Recogió la mesa mientras me ponía a fregar los platos. Regresó al cuarto de estar para ver la tele. Cuando terminé de fregar —no había lavavajillas—, subí con desgana a hacer los deberes de Matemáticas. Sentí que lo hacía por hábito. Esa noche fue silenciosa, por fin. Agotada, me dormí enseguida. El resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidentes. Me acostumbré a la rutina de las clases. Aunque no recordaba todos los nombres, el viernes era capaz de reconocer los rostros de la práctica totalidad de los estudiantes del instituto. En clase de gimnasia los miembros de mi equipo aprendieron a no pasarme el balón y a interponerse delante de mí si el equipo contrario intentaba aprovecharse de mis carencias. Reimos. Los dejé con sumo gusto. Edward Cullen no volvió a la escuela.**

Esme puso una cara rara.

_''Espero que realmente vuelvas el lunes'' _Penso desganada.

**Todos los días vigilaba la puerta con ansiedad hasta que los Cullen entraban en la cafetería sin él. Entonces podía relajarme y participar en la conversación que, por lo general, versaba sobre una excursión a La Push Ocean Park para dentro de dos semanas, un viaje que organizaba Mike.**

-¡Wowh, van a la reserva, guay, podremos conocer a Bella pronto-Dijo Seth, que apenas habia hablado, pero nos sonreia y sus pensamientos eran amables, me pregunte si seguiria asi cuando fuese un lobo.

**Me invitaron y accedí a ir, más por ser cortés que por placer. Las playas deben ser calientes y secas. -No en Jacob. Cuando llegó el viernes, yo ya entraba con total tranquilidad en clase de Biología sin preocuparme de si Edward estaría allí. Hasta donde sabía, había abandonado la escuela. Intentaba no** **pensar en ello, pero no conseguía reprimir del todo la preocupación de que fuera la culpable de su ausencia, por muy ridículo que pudiera parecer. No lo es pense para mi mismo. Mi primer fin de semana en Forks pasó sin acontecimientos dignos de mención. Charlie no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse en una casa habitualmente vacía, y lo pasaba en el trabajo. Limpié la casa, avancé en mis deberes y escribí a mi madre varios correos electrónicos de fingida jovialidad. El sábado fui a la biblioteca,**

Emmett hizo una pedorreta.

**pero tenía pocos libros, por lo que no me molesté en hacerme la tarjeta de socio. Pronto tendría que visitar Olympia o Seattle y buscar una buena librería. Me puse a calcular con despreocupación cuánta gasolina consumiría el monovolumen**

Rosalie, Jacob, Billy y Charlie nos esremecimos.

** y el resultado me produjo escalofríos.**

Reimos.

**Durante todo el fin de semana cayó una lluvia fina, silenciosa, por lo que pude dormir bien.**

-Me alegro-. Dijo Esme. Charlie sonrio.

_''Si que son buenas personas, no hay motivos para dejarlos de lado aunque sean vampiros''_ Eso me sorprendio, aguante una risa.

** Mucha gente me saludó en el aparcamiento el lunes por la mañana, no recordaba los nombres de todos, pero agité la mano y sonreí a todo el mundo. En clase de Literatura, fiel a su costumbre, Mike se sentó a mi lado. El profesor nos puso un examen sorpresa sobre Cumbres borrascosas. Era fácil, sin complicaciones. En general, a aquellas alturas me sentía mucho más cómoda de lo que había creído. Más satisfecha de lo que hubiera esperado jamás. Al salir de la clase, el aire estaba lleno de remolinos blancos. Oí a los compañeros dar gritos de júbilo. El viento me cortó la nariz y las mejillas.**

**— ¡Vaya! —Exclamó Mike—. Nieva.**

-Genia-. Dijimos yo y mis hermanos.

**Estudié las pelusas de algodón que se amontaban al lado de la acera y, arremolinándose erráticamente, pasaban junto a mi cara. **

**— ¡Uf!-Nieve. Mi gozo en un pozo.**

-¿No le gusta la nieve?-Dijimos Emmett, yo, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Newton, Angela, Eric, Jessica, Seth, Jacob... bueno, creo que se a pillado la idea...

**Mike se sorprendió. — ¿No te gusta la nieve?**

Todos los anteriores reimos por la coincidencia.

** —No. Significa que hace demasiado frío incluso para que llueva —obviamente—. Además, pensaba que caía en forma de copos, ya sabes, que cada uno era único y todo eso. Éstos se parecen a los extremos de los bastoncillos de algodón.**

-Nunca a visto nevar? a repetir los de antes.

-Extremos de los bastoncillos de algodon?-. Emmett empezó a reir.

** — ¿Es que nunca has visto nevar? —me preguntó con incredulidad.**

Y volvimos a reir.

**— ¡Sí, por supuesto!**

-Y entonces ¿que...?-Dijimos todos de nuevo.

** —Hice una pausa y añadí—: En la tele.**

Y reimos.

**Mike se rió. Entonces una gran bola húmeda y blanda impactó en su nuca.**

Mis hermanos yo y los Quileutes reimos.

**Nos volvimos para ver de dónde provenía. Sospeché de Eric, que andaba en dirección contraria, en la dirección equivocada para ir a la siguiente clase.**

Mike miro a Eric y sonrio. Este le devolvio la sonrisa.

**Era evidente que Mike pensó lo mismo, ya que se acuclilló y empezó a amontonar aquella papilla blancuzca.**

** —Te veo en el almuerzo, ¿vale? —continué andando sin dejar de hablar—. Me refugio dentro cuando la gente se empieza a lanzar bolas de nieve.**

** Mike asintió con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la figura de Eric, que emprendía la retirada. Se pasaron toda la mañana charlando alegremente sobre la nieve. Al parecer era la primera nevada del nuevo año. Mantuve el pico cerrado. Sí, era más seca que la lluvia... hasta que se descongelaba en los calcetines.**

Volvimos a reir.

-Esta chica es divertida-Dijo Emmett-. Sin duda hay que conocerla.

-Por supuesto-. Le animo Alice.

** Jessica y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería con mucho cuidado después de la clase de español. Las bolas de nieve volaban por doquier. Por si acaso, llevaba la carpeta en las manos, lista para emplearla como escudo si era menester. Jessica se rió de mí, pero había algo en la expresión de mi rostro que le desaconsejó lanzarme una bola de nieve.**

-Si, es Rosalie.

** Mike nos alcanzó cuando entramos en la sala; se reía mientras la nieve que tenía en las puntas del su pelo se fundía. Él y Jessica conversaban animadamente sobre la pelea de bolas de nieve; hicimos cola para comprar la comida. Por puro hábito, eché una ojeada hacia la mesa del rincón. Entonces, me quedé petrificada. La ocupaban cinco personas.**

Esme sonrio.

**Jessica me tomó por el brazo. **

**— ¡Eh! ¿Bella? ¿Qué quieres? **

**Bajé la vista, me ardían las orejas. Me recordé a mí misma que no había motivo alguno para sentirme cohibida. No había hecho nada malo. **

**— ¿Qué le pasa a Bella? —le preguntó Mike a Jessica. **

**—Nada —contesté—. Hoy sólo quiero un refresco. Me puse al final de la cola.**

** — ¿Es que no tienes hambre? —preguntó Jessica**.

-Agh, es un efecto secundario de la cara de Eddie, te quita las ganas de comer-Alice se levanto y le dio un zape-. ¡Auch!

-Gracias-. Le dije.

-Es un placer-. Me contesto.

** —La verdad es que estoy un poco mareada —dije, con la vista aún clavada en el suelo. Emmett vio la expresion de mi rostro y decidio no comentar nada. Aguardé a que tomaran la comida y los seguí a una mesa sin apartar los ojos de mis pies. Bebí el refresco a pequeños sorbos. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Mike me preguntó dos veces, con una preocupación innecesaria, cómo me encontraba. Le respondí que no era nada, pero especulé con la posibilidad de fingir un poco y escaparme a la enfermería durante la próxima clase. Ridículo. No tenía por qué huir.**

-¿eso crees, eh? -._Estupido Emmett,_ pense.

**Decidí permitirme una única miradita a la mesa de la familia Cullen. Si me observaba con furia, pasaría de la clase de Biología, ya que era una cobarde. Mantuve el rostro inclinado hacia el suelo y miré de reojo a través de las pestañas. Alcé levemente la cabeza. Se reían. Edward, Jasper y Emmett tenían el pelo totalmente empapado por la nieve. Alice y Rosalie retrocedieron cuando Emmett se sacudió el pelo chorreante para salpicarlas. Disfrutaban del día nevado como los demás, aunque ellos parecían salidos de la escena de una película, y los demás no.**

-Obvio-Dijeron Jessica y Rosalie (por motivos y con tonos de voz diferentes)

** Pero, aparte de la alegría y los juegos, algo era diferente, y no lograba identificar qué. Estudié a Edward con cuidado. Decidí que su tez estaba menos pálida, tal vez un poco colorada por la pelea con bolas de nieve, y que las ojeras eran menos acusadas, pero había algo más.**

-Tus ojos, tal vez. Carlisle.

-Si, poco convencido.

** Lo examinaba, intentando aislar ese cambio, sin apartar la vista de él. **

**—Bella, ¿a quién miras? —interrumpió Jessica, siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada. En ese preciso momento, los ojos de Edward centellearon al encontrarse con los míos. Ladeé la cabeza para que el pelo me ocultara el rostro, aunque estuve segura de que, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos no parecían tan duros ni hostiles como la última vez que le vi. Simplemente tenían un punto de curiosidad y, de nuevo, cierta insatisfacción.**

Va a ser arduo no saber que piensa... espera! si lo estas leyendo, idiota.

**—Edward Cullen te está mirando —me murmuró Jessica al oído, y se rió. **

**—No parece enojado, ¿verdad? —tuve que preguntar. **

**—No —dijo, confusa por la pregunta—. ¿Debería estarlo? **

**—Creo que no soy de su agrado —le confesé. Aún me sentía mareada, por lo que apoyé la cabeza sobre el brazo. **

**—A los Cullen no les gusta nadie... Bueno, tampoco se fijan en nadie lo bastante para les guste, pero te sigue mirando.**

-OH, cuidado, te van a comer-Se burlo Emmett de Jessica, y esta bajo la vista enfadada y avergonzada.

-Mm, es de mala educación cotillear de los demás, Jessica-Dijeron Emily, Sue y Esme al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y sonrieron.

**—No le mires —susurré. Jessica se rió con disimulo, pero desvió la vista. Alcé la cabeza lo suficiente para cerciorarme de que lo había hecho. Estaba dispuesta a emplear la fuerza si era necesario.**

Mis hermanos estallaron en carcajadas y Jessica tenia una mirada de incredulidad.

** Mike nos interrumpió en ese momento; estaba planificando una épica batalla de nieve en el aparcamiento y nos preguntó si deseábamos participar. Jessica asintió con entusiasmo. La forma en que miraba a Mike dejaba pocas dudas, asentiría a cualquier cosa que él sugiriera.**

Jessica se sonrojo furiosamente y penso _''chismosa''_

Mike rodo los ojos, no le interesaba Jessica, estaba claro.

-HABLÓ! -Le acusé. Aunque no se porque...

-No lo dije en voz alta ¿Verdad? Jessica con miedo, con un ojo puesto en Charlie.

-No, pero aun asi... -. Y me señale la frente. Jessica se sonrojo de nuevo.

**Me callé. Iba a tener que esconderme en el gimnasio hasta que el aparcamiento estuviera vacío.**

Mis hermanos rieron por eso. Yo no. Y Jasper al notar que sentia compasion y pena por ella, dejo de reir ipso facto y me examino cuidadosamente.

Yo baje la vista, extrañado conmigo mismo.

**Me cuidé de no apartar la vista de mi propia mesa durante lo que restaba de la hora del almuerzo. Decidí respetar el pacto que había alcanzado conmigo misma. Asistiría a clase de Biología, ya que no parecía enfadado. Tanto me aterraba volver a sentarme a su lado que tuve unos leves retortijones de estómago.**

Me senti mal por eso. Y Jasper seguia examinandome.

**No me apetecía nada que Mike me acompañara a clase como de costumbre, ya que parecía ser el blanco predilecto de los francotiradores de bolas de nieve, pero, al llegar a la puerta, todos, salvo yo, gimieron al unísono. Estaba lloviendo, y el aguacero arrastraba cualquier rastro de nieve, dejando jirones de hielo en los bordes de las aceras. Me cubrí la cabeza con la capucha y escondí mi júbilo. Podría ir directamente a casa después de la clase de gimnasia. Mike no cesó de quejarse mientras íbamos hacia el edificio cuatro. Ya en clase, comprobé aliviada que mi mesa seguía vacía. El profesor Banner estaba repartiendo un microscopio y una cajita de diapositivas por mesa. Aún quedaban unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase y el aula era un hervidero de conversaciones. Dibujé unos garabatos de forma distraída en la tapa de mi cuaderno y mantuve los ojos lejos de la puerta. Oí con claridad cómo se movía la silla contigua, pero continué mirando mi dibujo. **

**—Hola —dijo una voz tranquila y musical.**

-¿Musical?-. Pregunte.

-Si, nuestra voz es atractiva para los humanos, la tulla es musical... la de Alice es como campanillas... ya sabes... -. Explico Carlisle brevemente.

**Levanté la vista, sorprendida de que me hablara.**

-Si me cuesta... ¿porque...?

Iba a preguntar cuando Steph me interrumpio.

-Edward, quizas, haya algunos aspectos y comportamientos de ti mismo que no comprendas, por eso te voy a traer una cosa, acercate.

Me levante del sillon, alado de Alice y me acerque, cautelosamente. Me agarro por el hombro y todo se volvio negro durante unos momentos.

-¿Que...?

-Estamos viajando... jaja, vamos a un sitio donde guardo... ciertos documentos importantes.

No pregunte mas. Unos segundos mas tarde el sitio empezo a iluminarse.

Era una habitacion enorme, aunque solo tenia, al fondo de todo, una pequeña estanteria con 5 libros en un estante y un diminuto cajon y alado otra estanteria, vacia, con un cajon tambien.

Empezó a acercarse y yo la segui. Abrio el cajon y saco un libro, en la portada decia ''Sol de medianoche''

(N/A: No voy a poner el libro de sol de medianoche entero, jaja, se me haria eterno el capi, pero si algunas partes... Las partes de crepusculo POV Bella estan en** negrita** y la de sol de medianoche, POV Edward subrayadas.)

-Esto, Edward, es el libro que estas leyendo con tu familia, contado por ti.

-Om... eh.. RARO.

-Si, jajaja, de echo, podrias conocerte a ti mismo en el futuro, Edward del futuro seguro que te daria una buena paliza por tus pensamientos de... tu vida.

-Eso crees?

-Sin duda. Veras, este libro no hace falta que lo leeais entero, porque es basicamente lo mismo, pero si te sientes confundido con tus acciones o algo, podras comprobar que es lo que pensabas es ese momento... ¿No es genial?

-Sin duda-. Repeti su anterior frase.

-Perfecto, vamos-. Me entrego el libro y volvimos a aparecer en la negrura. Volvio a pasar lo mismo de antes, la estancia empezo a iluminarse y apareci en el mismo sitio en el que estaba antes de desaparecer.

**Alice POV.**

-Edward, quizas, haya algunos aspectos y comportamientos de ti mismo que no comprendas, por eso te voy a traer una cosa, acercate. -Le dijo Steph a Edward.

Se levanto de mi lado y se acerco cuidadosamente a ella. Cuando estubo enfrente de ella, Steph le toco el hombro y se formo una nube de polvo negro alrededor de ellos.

Luego de 1 segundo, desaparecieron.

-¿Que...? -Preguntamos TODOS en la sala al mismo tiempo, incluso Marco.

Tube una vision, de fondo escuche un comentario de Emmett diciendo algo asi como ''que estaran asiendo'' y luego una risa y un ''auch'',pero me concentre en mi mente.

Habia un cuarto, oscuro, solo habian dos pequeñas estanterias una de ellas tenia libros en un estante, los recoci como los que ibamos a leer a continuacion. Steph abrio un cajon y le dio a Edward algo que no pude reconocer. Ahi acabo.

-Steph le esta dando a Edward algo... antes de que Jasper me preguntara. -No e visto que es. De nuevo la nube de polvo y mi hermanito ahi. Con un libro en la mano ''Sol de medianoche''

**Edward POV**

-Wow, eso a sido algo que hay que yo.

-¿Que...? -Empezo Carlisle

-Hemos viajado a una salita en la que guardo unas cosas. -Contesto Steph

-¿Como...? Siguio preguntando.

-No lo se, desde que tengo esas visiones con vuestra futura vida e podido hacerlo. -Volvio a respoder.

-¿Solo eso? Continuo.

-No, tambien puedo traer personas o cosas del futuro o de el pasado, o de el presente, como el libro que tiene Edward.

-¿Que...? Volvio a preguntar mi padre.

-Es el libro que estamos leyendo pero contado por mi-. Esta vez respondi yo.

-Om... eh... ¿Y...?

-No, solo va a leer las partes que no entienda mucho su comportamiento y eso...

-ESTA BIEN-Dijo Carlisle, tan emocionado como un niño la mañana de navidad.

** Se sentaba lo más lejos de mi lado que le permitía la mesa, pero con la silla vuelta hacia mí.**

Abri el libro, busque hasta que encontre lo que buscaba.

-Leelo en voz alta Carlisle sin ocultar si entusiasmo, cuando vio que epecé a leer para mi.

-Esta bien.

Moví mi silla hacia atrás con innecesaria aspereza, arrastrándola a través del linóleo; los humanos siempre se sienten más cómodos cuando el ruido anuncia que alguien se acerca. Sabía que ella oiría el sonido; no levantó la vista, pero su mano se distrajo y se salió del esquema que estaba dibujando, dejándolo desequilibrado. ¿Por qué no levantó la vista? Probablemente estaba asustada.

-No das tanto miedo, Eddie-Dijo Emmett.

-Emmett, ¿conoces la diferencia entre comentar el libro y decir estupideces?-Nego con la cabeza. _Estupido._

Debía asegurarme de dejarla con una diferente impresión esta vez. Hacerla pensar que se había imaginado todo. 

- Hola - Dije con aquella voz tranquila que utilizaba cuando quería hacer sentir cómodo a alguien, formando una cortés sonrisa con mis labios de forma que no mostrara ningún diente.

** Llevaba el pelo húmedo y despeinado, pero, aun así, parecía que acababa de rodar un anuncio para una marca de champú. El deslumbrante rostro era amable y franco. Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos, pero los ojos aún mostraban recelo**.-Continuo Alice.

Aaah, asi que lo hariamos asi, ella leia y yo comprendia mi comportamiento. Guay.

Entonces levantó la mirada, sus grandes ojos marrones lucían asustados...casi desconcertados...y llenos de silenciosas preguntas. Era la misma expresión que había estado obstruyendo mi visión la semana pasada-Segui yo.

**—Me llamo Edward Cullen —continuó—. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes de ser Bella Swan. Estaba confusa y la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Me lo había imaginado todo?**

-Aja, cumpliste tu cometido, ahora cree que esta loca-Dijo Jasper riendose.

-No quiero triste, sin poder contenerme, como si las palabras ardieran en mi boca. Todos me miraron.

**Ahora se comportaba con gran amabilidad. Tenía que hablar, esperaba mi respuesta, pero no se me ocurría nada convencional que contestar.**

Mientras miraba dentro de esos extrañados y profundos ojos marrones, me dí cuenta que el odio...el odio que imaginé merecía esta chica sólo por el hecho de existir...se había evaporado.

Esme sonrio.

Sin respirar, sin sentir su esencia, era difícil creer que alguien tan vulnerable pudiera proyectar tanto odio. Sus mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse, y no dijo nada. Le sostuve la mirada, enfocándome sólo en sus profundas dudas, y traté de ignorar el apetitoso color de su piel. Tenía suficiente aire para hablar por un rato sin inhalar. 

-Me llamo Edward Cullen - Dije, aunque sabía que ella ya sabía eso. Era la forma mas cortés de continuar. - No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes ser Bella Swan.

Parecía confusa...ahí estaba ese pequeño fruncimiento de ceño entre sus ojos de nuevo. Le tomó medio segundo más de lo normal en responder.

**— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —tartamudeé. Se rió de forma suave y encantadora. —Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero te esperaba. Hice una mueca. Sabía que debía de ser algo así, pero insistí como una tonta.**

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - Preguntó y su voz tartamudeó un poco. Debo haberla aterrorizado. Eso me hizo sentir culpable; era tan indefensa. Me reí amablemente...fue un sonido que sabía la haría sentir más cómoda. De nuevo, tuve cuidado con mis dientes. 

-Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. -Seguramente se había dado cuenta que se había convertido en el centro de atención de este monótono lugar. -El pueblo entero te esperaba.-Frunció el ceño como si esta información fuera desagradable. Supongo, que siendo tímida como ella parecía ser, demasiada atención sería algo malo para ella. La mayoría de los humanos sentían todo lo contrario. Aunque ellos no querían permanecer fuera de la manada, al mismo tiempo en que anhelaban proyectar su individual uniformidad.

**—No, no, me refería a que me llamaste Bella. Pareció confuso. **

**— ¿Prefieres Isabella?**

-No, pero tu no deberias saber que a ella la llaman informo Jasper.

-Uops...

**—No, me gusta Bella —dije—, pero creo que Charlie, quiero decir, mi padre, debe de llamarme Isabella a mis espaldas, porque todos me llaman Isabella —intenté explicar, y me sentí como una completa idiota.**

- No - Dijo. - Me refería a que me llamaste Bella. 

- ¿Prefieres Isabella? - Pregunté, perplejo por el hecho de que no podía ver a dónde quería ir con esta pregunta. No entendía. 

-AAAAAAAAH! EDWARD CULLEN NO ENTIENDO ALGO! MILAGO, MILAGRO-, Se burlo Emmett, para luego estallas en carcajadas.

Seguramente, había dejado clara su preferencia muchas veces su primer día aquí. ¿Todos los humanos eran tan incomprensibles sin el contexto mental como guía?.

-No, me gusta Bella. - Respondió, ladeando su cabeza un poco hacia el lado. Su expresión...si estuviera leyéndola correctamente...se estaba debatiendo entre la vergüenza y la confusión. -Pero creo que Charlie, quiero decir, mi padre, debe de llamarme Isabella a mis espaldas, porque todos me llaman Isabella. - Su piel se oscureció en un rosado intenso.

- Oh - Dije lastimosamente, y rápidamente desvié mi mirada de su rostro.

**—Oh. No añadió nada. Violenta, desvié la mirada.**

Entonces me dí cuenta de lo que significaban sus preguntas: Había fallado...cometí un error. Si no hubiera estado tan atento escuchando detrás de las cabezas de todos el primer día en que ella apareció, la hubiera llamado por su nombre completo, como todos los demás. Ella notó la diferencia.

**Gracias a Dios, el señor Banner empezó la clase en ese momento. Intenté prestar atención cuando explicó que íbamos a realizar una práctica. Las diapositivas estaban desordenadas. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas para identificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en cada diapositiva y clasificarlas correctamente. No podíamos consultar los libros. En veinte minutos, el profesor iba a visitar cada mesa para verificar quiénes habían aprobado.**

Sentí una punzada de inquietud. Fue muy fácil para ella darse cuenta de mi error. Algo astuta, especialmente para alguien que supuestamente estaba aterrorizada por mi proximidad. Pero tenía mayores problemas que cualquier sospecha que pudiera tener sobre mi, en su cabeza. Me faltaba el aire. Si le iba a hablar de nuevo, tendría que inhalar. Sería difícil evitar hablar. Desafortunadamente para ella, compartir esta mesa conmigo la hizo mi compañera de laboratorio, y hoy tendríamos que trabajar juntos. Sería incómodo...e incomprensiblemente grosero de mi parte...ignorarla mientras trabajábamos. Sería más sospechoso y la asustaría más aún. Me alejé de ella lo más que pude sin mover mi silla, girando mi cabeza afuera hacia el pasillo. Me apoyé, congelando mis músculos en su lugar, y entonces absorbí una rápida bocanada de aire, respirando solamente por la boca. ¡Ahh! Fué verdaderamente doloroso.

Jasper estaba confuso. ¿Como se sentiria? Se preguntaba

Yo tambien me preguntaba como podria ser para que yo reaccionase de ese modo y doliese tanto.

Incluso sin olerla, podía sentir su sabor en mi lengua. Mi garganta estaba repentinamente en llamas de nuevo, anhelando absolutamente cada parte de ella tan fuertemente como el primer momento en que capté su esencia, la semana pasada. Cerré fuertemente mis dientes y traté de recomponerme.

- Empezad - Ordenó el Sr. Banner.

**—Empezad —ordenó. — ¿Las damas primero, compañera? —preguntó Edward.**

_ ''Mi caballerito''_ Penso Esme. Le sonrei.

**Alcé la vista y le vi esbozar una sonrisa burlona tan arrebatadora que sólo pude contemplarle como una tonta. **

**—Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas. La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció. Sin duda, se estaba preguntando si yo era mentalmente capaz.**

Se sintió como si hubiera puesto en práctica todo mi autocontrol que había guardado en setenta años para volver a mirarla, quien estaba mirando la mesa de nuevo, y sonreír. 

- ¿Las damas primero, compañera? - Le ofrecí. Levantó la mirada a mi expresión y su rostro quedó en blanco, sus ojos se abrieron. ¿Había algo malo en mi expresión? ¿Estaba asustada de nuevo?

-Eres tan, tan, tan, tonto... ¿Como para no darte cuenta?

-Darme cuenta de que, Alice?

-Jáh, de que...

-Sssssssh! -La callo Sthep-Deja que lo averigue por su cuenta.

Y todas las chicas comenzaron a reir. _''Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy But here's my number so call me, maybe It's hard to look right at you baby But here's my number so call me, maybe ''_ era lo unico que se oía en sus cabezas, Steph les bloqueaba la mente para que yo no me pudiera dar cuenta. _FRUSTRANTE._

Ni siquiera habló. - Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas. - Dije tranquilamente.

- No. - Me dijo, y su rostro pasó del blanco al rojo nuevamente. - Yo lo hago. Me quedé mirando el equipo en la mesa, el estropeado microscopio, la caja con las diapositivas, en vez de mirar la sangre arremolinarse bajo su clara piel. Tomé otro rápido respiro, entre mis dientes, e hice una mueca de dolor mientras su sabor me quemaba la garganta.

**—No —dije, sonrojada—, yo lo hago. Me lucí un poquito.**

-Ei, Eddie, se esta luciendo para ti.

-Emmett...

-Lo se... no me llames Eddie.

**Ya había hecho esta práctica y sabía qué tenía que buscar. Debería resultarme sencillo. Coloqué la primera diapositiva bajo el microscopio y ajusté rápidamente el campo de visión del objetivo a 40X. Examiné la capa durante unos segundos. **

**—Profase —afirmé con aplomo. **

**— ¿Te importa si lo miro? —me preguntó cuando empezaba a quitar la diapositiva. Me tomó la mano para detenerme mientras formulaba la pregunta.**

Me tensé. La habia tocado. Estúpidamente, como si yo fuera uno de los de su especie.

- Profase. - Dijo rápidamente después de una rápida examinada. Comenzó a remover la diapositiva, aunque apenas la había mirado. - ¿Te importa si lo miro? - Instintivamente...estúpidamente, como si yo fuera uno de los de su especie...

Concorde conmigo mismo.

alcancé su mano para detenerla de remover la diapositiva. Por un segundo, el calor de su piel quemó la mía. Fué como una corriente eléctrica...obviamente mucho más caliente que unos pocos grados, noventa y ocho punto seis aproximadamente.

Todos me miraron con una ceja alzada. Yo me encoji de hombros, sintiendome inutil, por haberla tocado.

El calor pegó en mi mano y luego subió por mi brazo. Ella alejó su mano de la mía.

**Tenía los dedos fríos como témpanos, como si los hubiera metido en un ventisquero antes de la clase, pero no retiré la mano con brusquedad por ese motivo. Cuando me tocó, la mano me ardió igual que si entre nosotros pasara una corriente eléctrica.**

-Sentiis lo mismo! Gritaron Alice y Seth. Todos los miraron, luego al libro, luego a mi, Alice y Seth, el libro, yo, Alice y Seth, el libro yo, Alice y Seth, el libro, yo, Alice y Seth, el libro, yo. Hasta que Alice se sento y retomo la lectura rapidamente, como si hubiera cometido un fallo. De igual forma la miro Steph, no lo comprendi.

**—Lo siento —musitó y retiró la mano de inmediato, pero alcanzó el microscopio. Lo miré atolondrada mientras examinaba la diapositiva en menos tiempo aún del que yo había necesitado. **

**—Profase —asintió, y lo escribió con esmero en el primer espacio de nuestra hoja de trabajo. Sustituyó con velocidad la primera diapositiva por la segunda y le echó un vistazo por encima. **

**—Anafase —murmuró, y lo anotó mientras hablaba. Procuré que mi voz sonara indiferente. **

**— ¿Puedo? Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y empujó el microscopio hacia mí. Miré por la lente con avidez, pero me llevé un chasco. ¡Maldición! Había acertado. **

-Esperabas otra cosa de Eddie, se la pasa escuchando musica y leyendo. Ademas, ha repetido la secundaria ... 22 veces?

Le miré mal.

**— ¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres? —extendí la mano sin mirarle.**

- Lo siento. - Murmuré entre dientes. Necesitaba algo qué mirar, así que agarré el microscopio y miré rápidamente por el lente. Ella tenía razón. - Profase.-Asentí. Todavía estaba muy incómodo como para mirarla. Respirando lo más tranquilamente como me era posible por entre mis dientes y tratando de ignorar la ardiente sed, me concentré en la simple tarea, escribiendo las palabras en la línea apropiada en la hoja, y luego cambiando la primera diapositiva por la segunda. ¿Qué estaría pensando ahora? ¿Qué habrá sentido ella, cuando le toqué la mano? Mi piel debió sentirse fría como el hielo...repulsiva.

-Edward-Dijo Esme... Y note tristeza de ella a traves de Jasper cuando vio mi rostro torturado. Tambien la de Seth. Y un asentimiento por parte de su hermana Leah.

Con razón estaba tan callada.

-Estas taaaaaaan equivocado-Dijo la enana.

Miré la diapositiva. 

- Anafase. - Me dije a mi mismo mientras escribía en la segunda línea. 

- ¿Puedo? - Preguntó. La miré, sorprendido de ver que ella estaba esperando expectante, con una mano medio inclinada hacia el microscopio. No se veía asustada. ¿Realmente creía que había respondido mal?

-Fanfarrón-Dijeron Alice y Jasper.

-Presumido-Corearon Rosalie y Emmett.

No pude evitar sonreír a la esperanzada mirada en su rostro mientras deslizaba el microscopio hacia ella. Ella miró por el lente con una impaciencia que pronto se desvaneció. Las esquinas de su boca se inclinaron hacia abajo.

- ¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres? - Preguntó, manteniendo la vista en el microscopio, pero sosteniendo una mano hacia afuera.

-Emm... creo que ya e comprendido, mas o menos, mis acciones. Podemos seguir con el otro.

-Si-Dijo Steph. Cerre el libro entre mis manos.

**Me la entregó, esta vez con cuidado para no rozarme la piel. Le dirigí la mirada más fugaz posible al decir: —Interfase. Le pasé el microscopio antes de que me lo pudiera pedir. Echó un vistazo y luego lo apuntó. Lo hubiera escrito mientras él miraba por el microscopio, pero me acobardó su caligrafía clara y elegante. No quise estropear la hoja con mis torpes garabatos.**

Me hubiese encantado ver su letra

**Acabamos antes que todos los demás. Vi cómo Mike y su compañera comparaban dos diapositivas una y otra vez y cómo otra pareja abría un libro debajo de la mesa.**

-Eso es trampa! -Se quejo Esme.

**Pero eso me dejaba sin otra cosa que hacer, excepto intentar no mirar a Edward... sin éxito. Lo hice de reojo. De nuevo me estaba observando con ese punto de frustración en la mirada. De repente identifiqué cuál era la sutil diferencia de su rostro.**

**— ¿Acabas de ponerte lentillas? —le solté sin pensarlo.**

-Ves como era eso? - Dijo Carlisle.

**Mi inesperada pregunta lo dejó perplejo.**

-Le diras que si-Dijo Jasper

**—No.**

-IDIOTA!

-JASPER.

-Lo siento Esme, Edward.

**—Vaya —musité—. Te veo los ojos distintos.**

** Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada. De hecho, estaba segura de que habían cambiado. Recordaba vividamente el intenso color negro de sus ojos la última vez que me miró colérico. Un negro que destacaba sobre la tez pálida y el pelo cobrizo. Hoy tenían un color totalmente distinto, eran de ocre extraño, más oscuro que un caramelo, pero con un matiz dorado. No entendía cómo podían haber cambiado tanto a no ser que, por algún motivo, me mintiera respecto a las lentillas. O tal vez Forks me estaba volviendo loca en el sentido literal de la palabra. Observé que volvía a apretar los puños al bajar la vista. En aquel momento el profesor Banner llegó a nuestra mesa para ver por qué no estábamos trabajando y echó un vistazo a nuestra hoja, ya rellena. Entonces miró con más detenimiento las respuestas. **

**—En fin, Edward, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Isabella también mirase por el microscopio?**

recrimino Esme

**—Bella —le corrigió él automáticamente**

Todos reimos por eso.

** —. En realidad, ella identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas. El señor Banner me miró ahora con una expresión escéptica.**

Esme entrecerró los ojos.

**— ¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? —preguntó. Sonreí con timidez.**

**— Con la raíz de una cebolla, no.**

** — ¿Con una blástula de pescado blanco? **

**—Sí.**

** El señor Banner asintió con la cabeza. **

**— ¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Phoenix? **

**—Sí. **

**—Bueno —dijo después de una pausa—. Supongo que es bueno que ambos seáis compañeros de laboratorio. Murmuró algo más mientras se alejaba.**

Y Esme entrecerró aun mas los ojos.

**Una vez que se fue, comencé a garabatear de nuevo en mi cuaderno. **

**—Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿no? —preguntó Edward.**

Casi todos los presentes empezaron a reir.

-¿Que?-Pregunte confundido.

-Le... le preguntas sobre el tiempo, hermanito? -Dijo Emmett para volverse a reir.

Yo rode los ojos, pero Jasper sintio mi verguenza y rio aun mas fuerte.

** Me pareció que se esforzaba por conversar un poco conmigo. La paranoia volvió a apoderarse de mí. Era como si hubiera escuchado mi conversación con Jessica durante el almuerzo e intentara demostrar que me equivocaba.**

** —****En realidad, no —le contesté con sinceridad en lugar de fingir que era tan normal** **como el resto. Seguía intentando desembarazarme de aquella estúpida sensación de sospecha, y no lograba concentrarme. **

**—A ti no te gusta el frío. No era una pregunta. **

**—Tampoco la humedad —le respondí. **

**—Para ti,** **debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks —concluyó. **

**—Ni te lo imaginas —murmuré con desaliento. Por algún motivo que no pude alcanzar, parecía fascinado con lo que acababa de decir. Su rostro me turbaba de tal modo que intenté no mirarle más de lo que exigía la buena educación. **

**—En tal caso, ¿por qué viniste aquí? Nadie me había preguntado eso, no de forma tan directa e imperiosa como él. **

**—Es... complicado. **

**—Creo que voy a poder seguirte —me instó.**

-Edward.

-Lo siento, Esme, pero supongo que el no poderle leer la mente me causa frustracion y tengo que perguntarle asi para poder saber.

-Enterado...-Dijeron mis ''queridos'' hermanos.

**Hice una larga pausa y entonces cometí el error de mirar esos relucientes ojos oscuros que me confundían y le respondí sin pensar. **

**—Mi madre se ha casado**.

Charlie puso una mueca y todos lo miramos. Nadie sabia eso escepto Billy, porque Charlie se lo habia dicho.

** —No me parece tan complicado —discrepó, pero de repente se mostraba simpático—. ¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso? **

**—El pasado mes de septiembre —mi voz transmitía tristeza, hasta yo me daba cuenta. **

**—Pero él no te gusta —conjeturó Edward, todavía con tono atento.**

** —No, Phil es un buen tipo. Demasiado joven, quizá, pero amable.**

Charlie no parecia molesto ni triste, al contrario, asintio.

**— ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos? No entendía su interés, pero me seguía mirando con ojos penetrantes, como si la insulsa historia de mi vida fuera de capital importancia. **

**—Phil viaja mucho. Es jugador de béisbol profesional —casi sonreí. **

**— ¿Debería sonarme su nombre? —preguntó, y me devolvió la sonrisa.**

** —Probablemente no. No juega bien. Sólo compite en la liga menor. Pasa mucho tiempo fuera.**

_''Me imagino que diria Phil si oyese eso''_ y empezo a reir en su mente Charlie.

**—Y tu madre te envió aquí para poder viajar con él —fue de nuevo una afirmación, no una pregunta. Alcé ligeramente la barbilla.**

**—No, no me envió aquí. Fue cosa mía. Frunció el ceño. **

**—No lo entiendo —confesó, y pareció frustrado.**

-Dios, como es posible? Vamos en el capitulo dos y Eddie ya va dos cosas que no entiende. ¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE!?

Mi familia rio, incluso mi madre. Tambien Seth, Jacob y Charlie.

**Suspiré. ¿Por qué le explicaba todo aquello? Continuaba contemplándome con una manifiesta curiosidad.**

—**Al principio, mamá se quedaba conmigo, pero le echaba mucho de menos. La separación la hacía desdichada, por lo que decidí que había llegado el momento de venir a vivir con Charlie —concluí con voz apagada.**

**—Pero ahora tú eres desgraciada —señaló.** Charlie hizo una mueca. No queria eso para su hija.

**— ¿Y? —repliqué con voz desafiante.** Asentuó esa mueca, si que era infeliz aqui.

**—No parece demasiado justo. Se encogió de hombros, aunque su mirada todavía era intensa. Me reí sin alegría.**

**— ¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa.**

-Creo averlo oido antes.

** —Creo haberlo oído antes —admitió secamente.**

Emmett, Jacob y Seth hicieron una mueca extraña y Emmett añadio:

-Eso es RARO!

** —Bueno, eso es todo —insistí, preguntándome por qué todavía me miraba con tanto interés. Me evaluó con la mirada. **

**—Das el pego —dijo arrastrando las palabras—, pero apostaría a que sufres más de lo que aparentas. Le hice una mueca, resistí el impulso de sacarle la lengua como una niña de cinco años, y desvié la vista.**

-Hubiese molado ver tu cara si hubiese echo eso y Alice siempre lo hace.

Alice le saco la lengua.

** — ¿Me equivoco? Traté de ignorarlo. ****—Creo que no —murmuró con suficiencia. **

**— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? —pregunté irritada. Desvié la mirada y contemplé al profesor deteniéndose en otras mesas. **

**—Muy buena pregunta —musitó en voz tan baja que me pregunté si hablaba consigo mismo; pero, después de unos segundos de silencio, comprendí que era la única respuesta que iba a obtener. Suspiré, mirando enfurruñada la pizarra. **

**— ¿Te molesto? —preguntó. Parecía divertido.**

-Molestas a todos Eddie. Ignore a mi hermano.

**Le miré sin pensar y otra vez le dije la verdad. **

**—No exactamente. Estoy más molesta conmigo. Es fácil ver lo que pienso. Mi madre me dice que soy un libro abierto. Fruncí el ceño.**

**—Nada de eso, me cuesta leerte el pensamiento.**

Toda mi familia me miro con los ojos como platos.

-Por cierto, soy un vampiro ¿sabes? Seguro que idee mil formas de matarte porque tu sangre huele especialmente bien para mi, oye, no te extrañes porque te hable, esque soy rarito y se lo que piensan todos, pero no se lo que pienso yo-Jasper imitó mi voz. Fatal, si me piden opinion, aunque a Emmett y Seth les resulto gracioso.

** A pesar de todo lo que yo había dicho y él había intuido, parecía sincero. **

**—Ah, será que eres un buen lector de mentes —contesté.**

** —Por lo general, sí —exhibió unos dientes perfectos y blancos al sonreír. El señor Banner llamó al orden a la clase en ese momento, le miré y escuché con alivio. No me podía creer que acabara de contarle mi deprimente vida a aquel chico guapo y estrafalario que tal vez me despreciara. Hice una mueca. Durante nuestra conversación había parecido absorto, pero ahora, al mirarlo de soslayo, le vi inclinarse de nuevo para poner la máxima distancia entre nosotros y agarrar el borde de la mesa, con las manos tensas.**

**Traté de fingir atención mientras el señor Banner mostraba con transparencias del retroproyector lo que yo había visto sin dificultad en el microscopio, pero era incapaz de controlar mis pensamientos. Cuando al fin el timbre sonó, Edward se apresuró a salir del aula con la misma rapidez y elegancia del pasado lunes. Y, como el lunes pasado, le miré fijamente. Mike acudió brincando a mi lado y me recogió los libros. Le imaginé meneando el rabo.**

Yo, mi familia, los Quileutes y todos los humanos reimos estrepitosamente, menos Mike, claro esta, que miraba con odio al aire

**— ¡Qué rollo! —gimió—. Todas las diapositivas eran exactamente iguales. ¡Qué suerte tener a Cullen como compañero! **

**—No tuve ninguna dificultad —dije, picada por su suposición, pero me arrepentí inmediatamente y antes de que se molestara añadí—: Es que ya he hecho esta práctica. —**

**Hoy Cullen estuvo bastante amable —comentó mientras nos poníamos los impermeables. ****No parecía demasiado complacido. Intenté mostrar indiferencia y dije: **

**—Me pregunto qué mosca le picaría el lunes. No presté ninguna atención a la cháchara de Mike mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el gimnasio**

Mike dijo incoerencias y Jasper noto mucha rabia por su parte, y celos. Me reí de eso.

**y tampoco estuve atenta en clase de Educación física. Mike formaba parte de mi equipo ese día y muy caballerosamente cubrió tanto mi posición como la suya, por lo que pude pasar el tiempo pensando en las musarañas salvo cuando me tocaba sacar a mí. Mis compañeros de equipo se agachaban rápidamente cada vez que me tocaba servir.**

Volvimos a reir, sobretodo Emmett.

**La lluvia se había convertido en niebla cuando anduve hacia el aparcamiento, pero me sentí mejor al entrar en la seca cabina del monovolumen. Encendí la calefacción sin que, por una vez, me importase el ruido del motor, que tanto me atontaba. Abrí la cremallera del impermeable, bajé la capucha y ahuequé mi pelo mojado para que se secara mientras volvía a casa. Miré alrededor antes de dar marcha atrás. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de una figura blanca e inmóvil, la de Edward Cullen, que se apoyaba en la puerta delantera del Volvo a unos tres coches de distancia y me miraba fijamente. Aparté la vista y metí la marcha atrás tan deprisa que estuve a punto de chocar contra un Toyota Corola oxidado.**

Charlie abrio sus ojos asustado, y para sorpresa mia y de Jasper, tambien yo me preocupe, incuso mas que Esme.

** Fue una suerte para el Toyota que pisara el freno con fuerza. Era la clase de coche que mi monovolumen podía reducir a chatarra.**

-Chatarra como la tulla-Murmuró Rosalie bajo su aliento, para que solo los vampiros escucharamos.

**Respiré hondo, aún con la vista al otro lado de mi coche, y volví a meter la marcha con más cuidado y éxito. Seguía con la mirada hacia delante cuando pasé junto al Volvo, pero juraría que lo vi reírse cuando le miré de soslayo.**

**-**Terminó el capitulo. -Nos informó Alice.

* * *

**_¿Que taaal? Os agradezco los reviews... Voy a subir el proximo capitulo dentro de una semana, es decir, el dia 16. No os enojeis vale? Paciencia amigas _**

**_Si quereis que Edward os observe dormir, dejad un review! _**


	4. La llamada

_**Oí rumores de que la saga Crepusculo la invente yo, pero luego recorde que fui yo quien los expandió. JAJA, bromas, todo pertenece a la FANTASTICA Stephenie Mayer. **_

_**No se porque se me borran algunas palabras cuando cuelgo el archivo, pero en mi ordenador y en ''doc manager'' me sale todo bien, LO DETESTO.**_

* * *

**POV Alice.**

-Terminó el capítulo-Informé yo a todos.

Me estaba encantando esta mujer, Steph, que nos trajo los libros. Era genial no tener ostáculos para ver ... leer el futuro. Además, yo ya sabia lo que iba a pasar, desde que Stephenie nos enseñó los libros, habia tenido una vision. Tambien había peliculas, que no se como hizo. HAY MAS! Pronto nos conoceriamos a nosotros mismos! Y no me refiero al libro, que tambien, digo, en persona. Si, se que sueno como un gitano en carnaval, asi que, explico: Vereis, tuve una vision en la que Steph hacia que viniera Bella, del futuro, es decir, ya vampiro, y una chica, nada mas y nada menos que ¡SU HIJA! Se llamaba Renesmee, y era mitad vampiro, mitad humana. Jamás dejaria que Edward viese eso antes de que las conociese, o no querria hacercarse a ella, y Bella tiene que ser mi amiga... ¡OH! El celular de Charlie va a sonar! ES BELLAAAA! Menos mal que Steph le tiene a Edward mi mente bloqueada...

En ese momento empezo a sonar ''NOKIA ORIGINAL REAL TUNE'' **_(N/A: Para los que no lo sepais, es el tipico ''ringtone'' de nokia: watch?v=yq0EmbY3XyI )_ **

Todos supimos de inmediato que era el movil de Charlie, pero nadie, salvo yo y Steph, sabia que era Bella.

-Diga? -Contestó Charlie.

-Hola, Char... papá! -Dijo una linda voz a travez del cacharro, digo, el movil.

Los ojos de Edward se agrandaron y puso mas atención a la conversacion. Seguro que ya se esta planteando si la ama... Pobre Jasper.

-Hola Bells, ¿Que tal? -Bien, papá, gracias, emm... Queria comentarte una cosa.

-Dime.

-Verás, yo iba a ir a ... Forks, dentro de un mes cierto? Pero esque Phil no tiene partido hasta dentro de 3 y no tiene que viajar y pense en ir ahí en ese tiempo.

-Bipolar-Susurró Jasper. No entendi eso, pero luego vi a Edward bajar la mirada.

-Oh, emm, bueno, ¿En 3 meses entonces? -Charlie sono triste.

-Si.

-Dentro de 3 meses aqui, genial. -Dijo mirando hacia nosotros-. Pues, aqui te espero, niña.

-Si, papá. Te quiero.

-Y yo Belly. Y colgó.

**Edward POV**

Esa voz, era hermosa sin duda, la mas hermosa que hubiese oído jamás. Jasper me miró, sonrio, pero estaba algo incomodo.

No sabia porque tenia esos pensamientos, esos que nunca antes habia experimentado. Estaba tan confundido.

Cuando oí que vendria aqui, me alegre tanto que pensé que explotaria. Luego recorde que dijo ''en 3 meses'', y me puse triste, pero luego pense, _tonto, almenos la tendrás aqui, otros no tienen esa suerte _y volvi a sonreir, hasta que recorde lo que a mi me costaba estar cerca de ella y me deprimí. Luego, me acorde de que con esfuerzo podria hacerlo, como en el libro. Y me alegre de nuevo.

-Bipolar-Dijo entre dientes Jasper. Baje la cabeza, menos mal que no me podia sonrojar.

-Oh, emm, bueno, ¿En 3 meses entonces? -Dijo débil la voz de Charlie.

-Si.

-Dentro de 3 meses aqui, genial. -Dijo mirando hacia nosotros, mas concretamente, hacia mi-. Pues, aqui te espero, niña.

-Si, papá. Te quiero.

-Y yo Belly.

Y colgó el anticuado movil.

-Has planteado comprarte un nuevo movil Charlie? Podemos ir ahora y yo te lo compro si quieres, te aconsejo el...

-Alice.

-Vale, vale, Carlisle, me comporto-Dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

Los Quileutes y los humanos rieron, asi como Emmett, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle.

-Bueno, Charlie, que a dicho Bella?-Preguntó Emily, que con sus oidos humanos no se entero de la mitad de la conversacion.

-Oh, em, pues ella iba a venir en un mes, pero Phil no tiene partido hasta dentro de 3 y penso en no venir hasta entonces.

-Oh, nos dará tiempo a leer los libros entonces. -Dijo Sue para animarlo.

-Si, supongo que es un punto a favor-Dijo Charlie, ya mas convencido.

-Si-Dijimos todos de acuerdo.

* * *

**_HEY CHICAS! Se que es cortititititiiiiisimo, pero esque e subido el capi de la semana ayer, y anoche, pense en que podia poner, como no podia dormir... Y se me ocurrio que os podia mandar un pequeño adelanto. que ahi lo teneis _↑_ que os a parecido? Dejadme vuestra opinion, y si no os gusta puedo cambiar el rumbo de la historia.._**

**_Dejar un review es casi tan divertido como matar a Victoria Un kiss a todas! _**


	5. El prodigio

**_LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! Se que dije que iba a actualizar el dia 16, pero esque me marcaron 3 examenes, uno de ellos de matematicas, que son un mundo extraterrestre para mi. Tambien e tenido problemas con el internet, y no e podido escribir mucho. De acuerdo. Según los review que me habeis enviado (gracias) y los mp, e decidido que es mejor sacar a los personajes reales (Robert, Kristen, Kellan, Nikki, Ashley...) de la historia, asi que no os lieis mas con eso, que lo voy a quitar, perdonad si os confundí :S_**

_**E oido rumores por ahí, de que la saga crepusculo es mía, pero luego recorde que fui yo quien los difundió :$ ... brommass... Y aqui va el siguiente capi:**_

* * *

**Edward POV.**

Despues de que Charlie estuviese de nuevo mas animado, Alice practicamente obligó a leer a Jasper, y el acepto sin rechistar. Yo seguí con ''Sol de medianoche'' en mis manos.

**''EL PRODIGIO''** Comenzó.

**Algo había cambiado cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana.**

Todos pusimos nuestros mejores caretos de confusión.

**Era la luz,**

Y mostramos nuestra mejor carcajada.

**algo más clara aunque siguiera teniendo el matiz gris verdoso propio de un día nublado en el bosque. Comprendí que faltaba la niebla que solía envolver mi ventana. Me levanté de la cama de un salto para mirar fuera y gemí de pavor. Una fina capa de nieve cubría el césped y el techo de mi coche, y blanqueaba el camino, pero eso no era lo peor. Toda la lluvia del día anterior se había congelado, recubriendo las agujas de los pinos con diseños fantásticos y hermosísimos, pero convirtiendo la calzada en una superficie resbaladiza y mortífera. Charlie abrio los ojos desmensuradamente, pensando, probablemente en la mala suerte de su hija. Ya me costaba mucho no caerme cuando el suelo estaba seco;**

Charlie asintió.

** tal vez fuera más seguro que volviera a la cama.**

Volvió a asentir.

** Charlie se había marchado al trabajo antes de que yo bajara las escaleras. En muchos sentidos, vivir con él era como tener mi propia casa y me encontraba disfrutando de la soledad en lugar de sentirme sola.**

-Ella es rara-Rio Alice. Todos en mi familia y los Quileutes sonreimos.

**Engullí un cuenco de cereales y bebí un poco de zumo de naranja a morro.**

Rosalie imitó una arcada y Esme le reprendió con una mirada. Ella sonrio angelicalmente.

**La perspectiva de ir al instituto me emocionaba, y me asustaba saber que la causa no era el estimulante entorno educativo que me aguardaba ni la perspectiva de ver a mis nuevos amigos.**

-¿Y entonces, por qué es? -Dijimos Emmett, Jasper y yo.

**Si no quería engañarme, debía admitir que deseaba acudir al instituto para ver a Edward Cullen, **

Mi familia rió y yo agaché la cabeza de nuevo.

** lo cual era una soberana tontería-.**Leyó Jasper entre risas para que mi familia no parara de burlarse.

-Sin duda-Dijo Emmett. Le di un zape.

**En cierta forma, me alegraba mucho ser yo la razon de sus ganas de ir al instituto, pero sabia que no debia ser asi. Después de que el día anterior balbuceara como una idiota y me pusiera en ridículo,**

Mi familia volvió a reirse.

**debería evitarlo a toda costa. Además, desconfiaba de él por haberme mentido sobre sus ojos.**

Carlisle y yo pusimos una mueca.

**Aún me atemorizaba la hostilidad que emanaba de su persona, todavía se me trababa la lengua cada vez que imaginaba su rostro perfecto. Era plenamente consciente de que jugábamos en ligas diferentes, distantes. Por todo eso, no debería estar tan ansiosa por verle.**

Asentí con pesar.

**Necesité de toda mi concentración para caminar sin matarme por la acera cubierta de hielo en dirección a la carretera; aun así, estuve a punto de perder el equilibro cuando al fin llegué al coche, pero conseguí agarrarme al espejo y me salvé.**

Emmett comenzó una carcajada, que paro bruscamente cuando vio la mirada asesina de Charlie.

**Estaba claro, el día iba a ser una pesadilla. Mientras conducía hacia la escuela, para distraerme de mi temor a sucumbir, a entregarme a especulaciones no deseadas sobre Edward Cullen, pensé en Mike y en Eric,**

Los muy *********** sonrieron, y yo gruñí, lo que provoco que sus sonrisas crecieran mas y que los demás riesen.

** y en la evidente diferencia entre cómo me trataban los adolescentes del pueblo y los de Phoenix. Tenía el mismo aspecto que en Phoenix, estaba segura. Tal vez sólo fuera que esos chicos me habían visto pasar lentamente por las etapas menos agraciadas de la adolescencia y aún pensaban en mí de esa forma. O tal vez se debía a que era nueva en un lugar donde escaseaban las novedades. Posiblemente, el hecho de que fuera terriblemente patosa aquí se consideraba como algo encantador en lugar de patético,**

Estuve de acuerdo con eso, pero preferí callarmelo, para no darle mas motivos a mi familia para reirse

**y me encasillaban en el papel de damisela en apuros.**

-Lo es-Dijo Emmett.

-Emmett, ni siquiera la replico Alice.

-PERO LO HAREMOS-Le grito el.

-YA, PERO NO PUEDES SABER COMO ES CUANDO SOLO HAS LEIDO 2 CAPITULOS DE Mike.

-Y TU SI?-Le replico Paul.

Y asi se desató una guerra de gritos en mi casa. Hasta que...

-Callaos de una ordenó Steph. Todos la miramos sorprendidos y asustados.

-¿Que? Quiero seguir leyendo-.

Y miro a Jasper, que continuó

**Fuera cual fuera la razón, me desconcertaba que Mike se comportara como un perrito faldero y que Eric se hubiera convertido en su rival.**

Todos rieron -A escepcion de Mike, Eric y los Vulturi, que esperaban un poco de accion pronto, se estaban aburriendo.- y esta vez me uní.

**Hubiera preferido pasar desapercibida. El monovolumen no parecía tener ningún problema en avanzar por la carretera cubierta de hielo ennegrecido,**

-Claro que Jacob.

** pero aun así conducía muy despacio para no causar una escena de caos en Main Street.**

-Claro que Rosalie.

** Cuando llegué al instituto y salí del coche, vi el motivo por el que no había tenido percances. Un objeto plateado me llamó la atención y me dirigí a la parte trasera del monovolumen, apoyándome en él todo el tiempo, para examinar las llantas, recubiertas por finas cadenas entrecruzadas. Charlie había madrugado para poner cadenas a los neumáticos del coche.**

Charlie sonrio, agradecido consigo mismo.

** Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien cuidara de mí,**

Emily, Sue y Esme.

**y la silenciosa preocupación de Charlie me pilló desprevenida. Estaba de pie junto a la parte trasera del vehículo, intentando controlar aquella repentina oleada de sentimientos que me embargó al ver las cadenas, cuando oí un sonido extraño.**

-Uh, oh. -Se burló Jared.

-Se irá abajo el dinosaurio?-Preguntó sarcasticamente Rosalie.

Era un chirrido fuerte que se convertía rápidamente en un estruendo.

-Uh, Paul sonriendo. Aunque yo, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Angela, Charlie, Steph y unos cuantos Quileutes estabamos realmente preocupados.

**Sobresaltada, alcé la vista. Vi varias cosas a la vez. Nada se movía a cámara lenta, como sucede en las películas, sino que el flujo de adrenalina hizo que mí mente obrara con mayor rapidez, y pudiera asimilar al mismo tiempo varias escenas con todo lujo de detalles. Edward Cullen se encontraba a cuatro coches de distancia, y me miraba con rostro de espanto. Su semblante destacaba entre un mar de caras, todas con la misma expresion horrorizada. Pero en aquel momento tenía más importancia una furgoneta azul oscuro que patinaba con las llantas bloqueadas chirriando contra los frenos, y que dio un brutal trompo sobre el hielo del aparcamiento.**

-UH, OH! -Grito Emmett, ahora TODOS estabamos preocupados, escepto algunos humanos como Jessica y Lauren...

-Pero espera, una furgoneta, esta a punto de chocar contra ella, y ella se fija primero en ''Edward Cullen'' ? Jacob haciendo las comillas en el aire. Lo ignoramos.

**Iba a chocar contra la parte posterior del monovolumen, y yo estaba en medio de los dos vehículos.**

No existia persona, vampiro, hombre lobo o chupacabras mas preocupado que nosotros en este momento.

**Ni siquiera tendría tiempo para cerrar los ojos. Algo me golpeó con fuerza,**

Charlie sollozó y yo hubiera agradecido poder hacer lo mismo...

**aunque no desde la dirección que esperaba,**

-¿Eh?-Dijeron todos los que tenian las fuerzas para hablar. Charlie levantó la cabeza de entre sus manos, esperanzado.

**inmediatamente antes de que escuchara el terrible crujido que se produjo cuando la furgoneta golpeó contra la base de mi coche y se plegó como un acordeón. Me golpeé la cabeza contra el asfalto helado y sentí que algo frío y compacto me sujetaba contra el suelo. Estaba tendida en la calzada, detrás del coche color café que estaba junto al mío, pero no tuve ocasión de advertir nada más porque la camioneta seguía acercándose. Después de raspar la parte trasera del monovolumen, había dado la vuelta y estaba a punto de aplastarme de nuevo.**

-Dios, si que tiene mala Emmett.

**Me percaté de que había alguien a mi lado al oír una maldición en voz baja, y era imposible no reconocerla. Dos grandes manos blancas se extendieron delante de mí para protegerme y la furgoneta se detuvo vacilante a treinta centímetros de mi cabeza.**

-EDWARD! Esas palabras no se dicen delante de una dama, pero ... ¡LA HAS SALVADO! -Dijo Esme, y corrio a abrazarme.

Los pensamientos de agradecimiendo iban desde mi familia, pasaban por Charlie, los Quileutes (aunque ellos estaban mas bien sorprendidos de que la ''sanguijuela'' le salvara la vida a alguien) , incluso por Angela. Aunque esta ultima tambien tenia en mente otra cosa; Ella amaba a Ben Cheney, deseaba poder estar con el y yo, les ayudaria para que estuviesen juntos, pues sabia que el sentia lo mismo, porque ella era una buena persona, y lo merecia.

**De forma providencial, ambas manos cabían en la profunda abolladura del lateral de la carrocería de la furgoneta. **

_destrulle la evidencia, destrulle la evidencia_-Pensaban Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper.

** Entonces, aquellas manos se movieron con tal rapidez que se volvieron borrosas. De repente, una sostuvo la carrocería de la furgoneta por debajo mientras algo me arrastraba.**

-SE ESTA DANDO CUENTA DE TODO!-. Gritó Billy, atemorizado y sorprendido.

** Empujó mis piernas hasta que toparon con los neumáticos del coche marrón. Con un seco crujido metálico que estuvo a punto de perforarme los tímpanos, la furgoneta cayó pesadamente en el asfalto entre el estrépito de las ventanas al hacerse añicos. Cayó exactamente donde hacía un segundo estaban mis piernas. Reinó un silencio absoluto durante un prolongado segundo antes de que todo el mundo se pusiera a chillar. Oí a más de un persona que me llamaba en la repentina locura que se desató a continuación, pero en medio de todo aquel griterío escuché con mayor claridad la voz suave y desesperada de Edward Cullen que me hablaba al oído.**

** —¿Bella? ¿Cómo estás? **

**—Estoy bien.**

** Mi propia voz me resultaba extraña. Intenté incorporarme y entonces me percaté de que me apretaba contra su costado con mano de acero.**

Emmett, dandose cuenta de que el peligro habia pasado, agito las cejas mirándome. Yo rode los ojos, tratando de convencerme de que solo lo hice por ella... Inutilmente.

**—Ve con cuidado —dijo mientras intentaba soltarme—. Creo que te has dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza.**

-Se lo has dado tu-Dijo Jasper-, para que crea que se lo a imaginado apresuró a decir cuando Charlie me miro con ojos como platos-. Pero no funcionará-.Añadio.

** Sentí un dolor palpitante encima del oído izquierdo.**

** — ¡Ay! —exclamé, sorprendida.**

** —Tal y como pensaba...**

-Me alegro de esos años que estudiaste medicina. -Comentó Carlisle orgulloso.

-Espera... ¿esos AÑOS que estudiaste medicina? ¿Cuantos años tienes...teneis? -Pregunto Charlie mirándome.

Iba a respoder cuando Steph dijo:

-Aparecerá en el libro, no lo digais ahora.

Lo que dejo a Charlie y los humanos mas curiosos.

** Por increíble que pudiera parecer, daba la impresión de que intentaba contener la risa.**

-ESTAS LOCO!-Me gritaron todos... TODOS.

**— ¿Cómo demo...? —me paré para aclarar las ideas y orientarme—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?**

-Ah, ya decia yo. Ella es ó Esme mirando a sus ''finos y corteses'' hijos. Mis hermanos, los quileutes y yo, reimos.

** —Estaba a tu lado, Bella —dijo; el tono de su voz volvía a ser serio. Quise incorporarme, y esta vez me lo permitió, quitó la mano de mi cintura y se alejó**

-Mas Charlie mirandome de reojo. Y de nuevo agradecí no poder ruborizarme.

Los Quileutes, mi familia y los humanos, rieron. Menos Jessica, Lauren, Eric, Tyler y Eric. Ellos estaban celosos.

_Es ella la que deberia apartarse_-Pensaron Jessica y Lauren.

_Si ellos dos estan tan ensimismados en conseguir su atencion y demas, será porque esta buena_-Pensaba Tyler...

Me dieron ganas de agarrarlo por el cuello, lanzarlo hacia la pared y...

-Cof, cof, tendencias-asesinas, cof, cof-Dijo Jasper.

Rodé los ojos.

-No podeis toser-Dijo Carlisle.

**cuanto le fue posible en aquel estrecho lugar.**

** Contemplé la expresión inocente de su rostro, lleno de preocupación. Sus ojos dorados me desorientaron de nuevo.**

en mi familia. Seth rió.

**¿Qué era lo que acababa de preguntarle?**

-Tramposo-Dijeron los Quileutes. Parecia que nos cogian mas confianza.

-Pues si, Edward. Y mas que queda por coger. -Dijo Steph

¡OH! Se me habia olvidado que ella podia leer mi mente. Baje la cabeza, rezando porque no hubiera pensado nada que ella no deberia saber.

-Nada que no a mis pensamientos.

Nos localizaron enseguida. Había un gentío con lágrimas en las mejillas gritándose entre sí, y gritándonos a nosotros.

**—No te muevas —ordenó alguien. **

**— ¡Sacad a Tyler de la furgoneta! —chilló otra persona.**

** El bullicio nos rodeó. Intenté ponerme en pie, pero la mano fría de Edward me detuvo. **

**—Quédate ahí por ahora. **

**—Pero hace frío —me quejé.**

Todos empezamos a reir, solo a escepcion de los Vulturi y Rosalie. Luego recorde el motivo por el cual ella estaba asi, y deje de reir.

** Me sorprendió cuando se rió quedamente, pero con un tono irónico—. Estabas allí, lejos —me acordé de repente, y dejó de reírse—. Te encontrabas al lado de tu coche.**

-Haber que haces ahora, tarado-. Dijo duramente Rosalie.

-Rosalie! -Reprendio mi madre.

_¡Idiota! ¡Lunático! ¡Imbécil! ¡Tarado! ¡Egoísta, irresponsable, __estúpido!_ - Rosalie mantuvo una constante orquesta de insultos al tope de sus insultos mentales.

Su rostro se endureció.

**-No, no es cierto.**

**—Te vi. **

**A nuestro alrededor reinaba el caos. Oí las voces más rudas de los adultos, que acababan de llegar, pero sólo prestaba atención a nuestra discusión. Yo tenía razón y él iba a reconocerlo.**

-Buena suerte, Bellita. Nuestro hermano es el mas ó Emmett.

**—Bella, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quité de en medio. Dio rienda suelta al devastador poder de su mirada, como si intentara decirme algo crucial.**

** —No —dije con firmeza. El dorado de sus ojos centelleó. **

**—Por favor, Bella. **

**— ¿Por qué? —inquirí. **

**—Confía en mí —me rogó.**

**Su voz baja me abrumó. Entonces oí las sirenas. **

**— ¿Prometes explicármelo todo después?**

-Le vas a Steph, mirandome con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tenía que hacerlo-Me defendi mirando hacia el suelo y encojiendome de hombros.

** —Muy bien —dijo con brusquedad, repentinamente exasperado. **

**—Muy bien —repetí encolerizada.**

**Se necesitaron seis EMT1 y dos profesores, el señor Varner y el entrenador Clapp, para desplazar la furgoneta de forma que pudieran pasar las camillas.**

-BUAH. paparruchas, hubierais necesitado un solo Emmett-Dijo Emmett, alias, estupidosacodemuculos, besandose los brazos.

Rosalie sonrio un poco, para volver a su fria mirada. Y los demas rodaron los ojos, como yo.

**Edward la rechazó con vehemencia. Intenté imitarle, pero me traicionó al chivarles que había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza y que tenía una contusión.**

-Cosa que le haces tu-Steph siguió acusandome-, para desacreditar su historia, pero no lo consigues.

**Casi me morí de vergüenza cuando me pusieron un collarín.**

Emmett, Jasper y los Quileutes empezaron a reir.

** Parecía que todo el instituto estaba allí, mirando con gesto adusto, mientras me introducían en la parte posterior de la ambulancia.**

-Seguro que solo lo hacen para perder clase-Dijo Seth.

-Ajá-Steph asintió.

-Si! Lo sabia!

** Dejaron que Edward fuera delante. Eso me enfureció. Para empeorar las cosas, el jefe de policía Swan llegó antes de que me pusieran a salvo**.

Eso bastó para que mi todos empezaramos a reir, cosa que avergonzó a Charlie.

**— ¡Bella! —gritó con pánico al reconocerme en la camilla.**

** —Estoy perfectamente, Char... papá —dije con un suspiro—. No me pasa nada. **

**Se giró hacia el EMT más cercano en busca de una segunda opinión. Lo ignoré y me detuve a analizar el revoltijo de imágenes inexplicables que se agolpaban en mi mente. Cuando me alejaron del coche en camilla, había visto una abolladura profunda en el parachoques del coche marrón. Encajaba a la perfección con el contorno de los hombros de Edward,**

-TIO! QUE HAY CON DESTRULLE LA EVIDENCIA?-Gritó Emmett.

-JAJAJA, pensaste eso cuando rompiste una mesa de la clase, al oler la sangre de Bella por primera vez, quitaste la marca de tu mano.

-Mmm... aprendiste algo de Emmett sonriendo.

Seth, Jacob y Jasper rieron.

** como si se hubiera apoyado contra el vehículo con fuerza suficiente para dañar el bastidor metálico. Y luego estaba la familia de Edward, que nos miraba a lo lejos con una gama de expresiones que iban desde la reprobación hasta la ira, pero no había el menor atisbo de preocupación por la integridad de su hermano**.

-Claro que no, estoy segura de que te hubiera matado de no estar delante de todo el instituto-Dijo Rosalie, mirandome fatal.

** Intenté hallar una solución lógica que explicara lo que acababa de ver, una explicación que excluyera la posibilidad de que hubiera enloquecido. La policía escoltó a la ambulancia hasta el hospital del condado, por descontado. Me sentí ridícula todo el tiempo que tardaron en bajarme, y ver a Edward cruzar majestuosamente las puertas del hospital por su propio pie empeoraba las cosas. Me rechinaron los dientes.**

Los Quileutes, mis hermanos y Alice rieron.

**Me condujeron hasta la sala de urgencias, una gran habitación con una hilera de camas separadas por cortinas de colores claros. Una enfermera me tomó la tensión y puso un termómetro debajo de mi lengua. Dado que nadie se molestó en correr las cortinas para concederme un poco de intimidad,**

-Jum, si eso es asi siempre debería hacer algo al respecto-Dijo Esme.

-Si, mucha gente se sentirá mas comoda-Coincidio Sue, a ella le caía bien Esme, igual que a Emily.

** decidí que no estaba obligada a llevar aquel feo collarín por más tiempo.**

-No se lo puede quitar! Puede ser peligroso! -Dijo Carlisle alarmado.

-Ya ha dicho que esta bien-Defendio Alice.

**En cuanto se fue la enfermera, desabroché el velero rápidamente y lo tiré debajo de la cama.**

-Hmm...-Murmuro Carlisle.

** Se produjo una nueva conmoción entre el personal del hospital. Trajeron otra camilla hacia la cama contigua a la mía. Reconocí a Tyler Crowley, de mi clase de Historia, debajo de los vendajes ensangrentados que le envolvían la cabeza. Jasper se tensó y Alice le frotó el brazo, dandole apoyo. Tenía un aspecto cien veces peor que el mío, pero me miró con ansiedad. **

**— ¡Bella, lo siento mucho!**

-Si, sientelo-Le dijo Charlie. No me habia fijado en su nivel de enfado y ansiedad tan alto, porque el mio estaba peor.

**—Estoy bien, Tyler, pero tú tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Cómo te encuentras? **

**Las enfermeras empezaron a desenrollarle los vendajes manchados mientras hablábamos, y quedó al descubierto una miríada de cortes por toda la frente y la mejilla izquierda. Tyler no prestó atención a mis palabras.**

**— ¡Pensé que te iba a matar! Iba a demasiada velocidad y entré mal en el hielo...**

-Vete despidiendote de tu carnet de conducir...como esto pase de verdad...-Le amenazó Charlie.

Quise decirle algo peor.

**Hizo una mueca cuando una enfermera empezó a limpiarle la cara.**

_ ''Se lo merece''_ pensé. Y Jasper siguio alzandome la ceja.

** —No te preocupes; no me alcanzaste. **

**— ¿Cómo te apartaste tan rápido? Estabas allí y luego desapareciste. **

Esperé impaciente la respuesta.

**—Pues... Edward me empujó para apartarme de la trayectoria de la camioneta. Parecía confuso.**

-No es una frase muy dificil que digamos-Dijo Rosalie, todavía enfadada.

**— ¿Quién?**

-No es como si hubiesen mil Edwards en el instituto-Se burlo Leah.

Los Vulturi trataban de no hablar, estaban terriblemente furiosos y aburridos. Furiosos porque por culpa de unos ''estupidos'' libros su secreto podia salir a la luz por humanos chismosos. Y aburridos porque no habia accion (muerte y enfrentamiento) en el libro, ni podian ''divertirse'' un rato con los humanos presentes.

** —Edward Cullen. Estaba a mi lado.**

-Ella miente por ti, y tu le vas a mentir-Me dijo una triste Steph-PERO LUEGO TODO SERA GENIAL!-Grito, cambiando su animo de repente y dejandome confuso.

-A que te refieres?-Pregunto Jasper.

-Eh... amm.. pues... jaja, es...complicado... nada, no pasa nada.-Dijo, repentinamente nerviosa.

** Siempre se me había dado muy mal mentir. No sonaba nada convincente.**

_ Igual que Steph ahora_ - pensé.

Steph me miro nerviosamente.

**— ¿Cullen? No lo vi... ¡Vaya, todo ocurrió muy deprisa! ¿Está bien?**

** —Supongo que sí. Anda por aquí cerca, pero a él no le obligaron a utilizar una camilla. **

**Sabía no que no estaba loca. En ese caso, ¿qué había ocurrido? No había forma de encontrar una explicación convincente para lo que había visto. Luego me llevaron en silla de ruedas para sacar una placa de mi cabeza. Les dije que no tenía heridas, y estaba en lo cierto. Ni una contusión. Pregunté si podía marcharme, pero la enfermera me dijo que primero debía hablar con el doctor, por lo que quedé atrapada en la sala de urgencias mientras Tyler me acosaba con sus continuas disculpas.**

-Baagh, debe ser realmente pesado-Dijo Leah.

-Eh, que estoy aqui, ¿vale?-Le dijo Tyler.

-Si, todos te vemos... desgraciadamente-Le dijo Embry. El tambien estaba enfadado porque casi matan a su ''amiga''

**Siguió torturándose por mucho que intenté convencerle de que me encontraba perfectamente. Al final, cerré los ojos y le ignoré, aunque continuó murmurando palabras de remordimiento. **

**— ¿Estará durmiendo? —preguntó una voz musical. Abrí los ojos de inmediato. Edward se hallaba al pie de mi cama sonriendo con suficiencia. Le fulminé con la mirada. No resultaba fácil... Hubiera resultado más natural comérselo con los ojos.**

-Hmmms... -Dijo yo, todos se rieron y yo bufé, avergonzado.

** —Oye, Edward, lo siento mucho... —empezó Tyler. El interpelado alzó la mano para hacerle callar.**

-JAJAJAJA, te a llamado interpelado... JAJAJAJA-Se rio Emmett, y todos rodamos los ojos.

** —No hay culpa sin sangre**

-Es cierto-Meditamos los ''chicos'' Cullen.

-Idiotas-Dijeron Alice y Rosalie.

-Chicaaaaas... -Lo sentimos Esme, lo sentimos chicos.

—**le dijo con una sonrisa que dejó entrever sus dientes deslumbrantes. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Tyler, me miró y volvió a sonreír con suficiencia. **

**— ¿Bueno, cuál es el diagnóstico? **

**—No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marcharme —me quejé—. ¿Por qué no te han atado a una camilla como a nosotros? **

**—Tengo enchufe —respondió—, pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte.**

-Te das cuenta... de que nunca habias hablado tanto con alguien? Ni si quiera con nosotros... es flipante ¿no crees?

Fulmine con la mirada a Emmett, pero sabia que tenia razon... Y ahora Jasper tambien, que rió, igual que el resto de mi familia y los Quileutes.

** Entonces entró un doctor y me quedé boquiabierta. Era joven, rubio y más guapo que cualquier estrella de cine,**

-Por supuesto-Dijo Esme, besando a Carlisle.

** aunque estaba pálido y ojeroso; se le notaba cansado. A tenor de lo que me había dicho Charlie, ése debía de ser el padre de Edward. **

**—Bueno, señorita Swan —dijo el doctor Cullen con una voz marcadamente seductora**

SI, SI! Lo reconozco, tenia celos. Tenía celos de mi padre. Me avergonzaba mucho de eso. ¿Como podia? Mi padre estaba eternamente enamorado de mi madre, y además, todos poseíamos esa belleza... Es normal que ella lo note. Jasper notó eso y empezó a carcajearse fuertemente.

-¿Que pasa?-Preguntó Emmett.

_ Si se estan riendo de mi hermanito no me lo quiero perder,-_ pensó.

-NO...DIGAS...NADA-Le dije a mi hermano, avergonzado y furioso por su risa... tambien confuso por mis propios sentimientos... eran extraños y desconocidos para mi. El no paro de reir.

-Nada... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA... NADA! NO QUIERO QUE EDWARD ACABE CONMIGO-Y siguio riendo.

**—, ¿cómo se encuentra? **

**—Estoy bien —repetí, ojala fuera por última vez. Se dirigió hacia la mesa de luz vertical de la pared y la encendió. **

**—Las radiografías son buenas —dijo—. ¿Le duele la cabeza? Edward me ha dicho que se dio un golpe bastante fuerte.**

Steph me miro.

-¿Que?-Pregunte.

-Nada, nada.

** —Estoy perfectamente —repetí con un suspiro mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada de enojo a Edward. El médico me examinó la cabeza con sus fríos dedos. Se percató cuando esbocé un gesto de dolor.**

**— ¿Le duele? —preguntó.**

** —No mucho. **

**Había tenido jaquecas peores.**

Hice una mueca. No me gustaba que sufriera.

**-Jasper se rio mentalmente. Intentaba burlarse de mi sin que Emmett se enterase, para que no preguntase. **

**Oí una risita, busqué a Edward con la mirada y vi su sonrisa condescendiente. Entrecerré los ojos con rabia.**

** —De acuerdo, su padre se encuentra en la sala de espera. Se puede ir a casa con él, pero debe regresar rápidamente si siente mareos o algún trastorno de visión. **

**— ¿No puedo ir a la escuela? —inquirí al imaginarme los intentos de Charlie por ser atento.**

Charlie, al igual que Emmett, hizo una mezcla de risa y bufido.

** —Hoy debería tomarse las cosas con calma. Fulminé a Edward con la mirada.**

-¿Porque? -Pregunto Jessica.

-Ella no quiere sentirse débil porque siempre ella es la que a sido la madura y la mayor. Tampoco quiere que todos se preocupen de Ángela, que casi no habia hablado-. Bueno... supongo-Dijo ella al darse cuenta de todas las miradas encima sulla.

Reimos.

**— ¿Puede él ir a la escuela? **

**—Alguien ha de darles la buena nueva de que hemos sobrevivido —dijo con suficiencia.**

Esme miró reprobatoriamente a Edward, que a punto de disculparse, Emmett le interrumpió.

-No te molestes, mamá, nunca va a dejar de ser un fanfarron. Entrecerré los ojos y le gruñi. Cayo mostro mas atención, a la espera de una pelea.

-Olvídalo-Le dije yo.

**—En realidad —le corrigió el doctor Cullen— parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes están en la sala de espera. **

**— ¡Oh, no! —gemí, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos.**

Los Quileutes y mis dos hermanos rieron.

** El doctor Cullen enarcó las cejas.**

** — ¿Quiere quedarse aquí? **

**— ¡No, no! —insistí al tiempo que sacaba las piernas por el borde de la camilla y me levantaba con prisa, con demasiada prisa, porque me tambaleé y el doctor Cullen me sostuvo.**

_ Maldita sea_ - pensé - _¿Porque le tenia celos a mi padre?_

Jasper siguio riendo mas fuerte.

-ENSERIO! QUE PASA?! -Grito Emmett.

-Pues que Edward...-Dijo Japer en medio de risas.

-CALLATE! -Le advertí, pero casi sonó como una súplica.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás escondiendo? -Escuché la queja de Emmett. Él siempre se frustraba cuando teníamos este tipo de conversaciones.

Entoces vi como Alice endurecía su mandíbula.

-¿Que pasa Alice? ¿Es sobre la chica? - exigí saber. - ¿Es sobre Bella?

Ella tenía sus dientes apretados con la concentración, perocuando dije el nombre de Bella, aflojó. Su afloje duró sólo una pequeña porción de un segundo, pero fue suficiente.

- ¡NO! - jadeé.

-¡Edward! -Gritaron Esme, Alice y Carlisle.

-Existen sólo dos caminos para ella. Es lo uno o lo otro Edward. -Podía ver lo que ella veía...pero no lo podía aceptar.

- No, - dije de nuevo; mi negación no tenía volumen.

- ¿Podría alguien por favor explicarnos al resto qué diablos está pasando? - se quejó Emmett.

- ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? - gruñí. Mi cabeza se cayó entre mis manos.

_Yo también la amo. O lo haré. No en la misma forma, pero la quiero alrededor para cuando eso ocurra_ - Pensó Alice.

- Amarla...¿también? - susurré, incrédulo.

-Estas tan ciego Edward-Dijo ella.

- No tengo que seguir ese camino. Me iré. Cambiaré el futuro.

- Puedes intentarlo. - me dijo, con su voz escéptica.

-Oh, ¡Vamos! - gritó Jared.

- Pon atención. - Dijo Rose - ¡Alice ve a Edward enamorándose de una humana! ¡Qué clásico Edward! - Ella hizo un sonido de asco.

Todos los Quileutes - menos Seth- y Charlie, Emily y Sue, se alarmaron y me miraron con terror, burla y preocupacion.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Marco, sorprendido.

Luego la atronante risa de Cayo y Aro, hizo eco en la habitación.

- ¿Eso es lo que está sucediendo? Golpe duro, Edward. -Dijo Emmett.

Yo segui mirando aturdido a Alice.

-O la mata él mismo, lo cual, realmente, me irritaría mucho, Edward, sin mencionar lo que te causaría a tí, o ella será una de nosotros algún día.

Todo quedó en silencio, despues de unos segundos de aturdimiento por todos, se oyó un golpe seco, Charlie Swan estaba de pie en medio de la sala.

Aro y Cayo sonreian, Angela tenia una expresión extraña, de felicidad y preocupacion. Seth me sonrio, dandome animos, sin exito. Los Quileutes me gruñían, el resto de humanos solo me miraba. Tambien estaba lo que sentía mi familia, que era lo mas importante: Egoísmo de Rosalie, el humor de Emmett, la paciencia infinita de Carlisle...peor: la confianza de Alice. La confianza de Jasper en la confianza de Alice. Y lo peor de todo: La...alegría de Esme.

Me levanté del lado de Alice, me dirigí a la puerta como un rayo. Esme me tomó el brazo pero yo seguí de largo, no reconocíel gesto.

Oí como alguien me seguia. Traspasé el río de un salto, y corrí por el bosque. La lluvia volvió, cayendo tan fuerte que ya estaba mojado en un par de minutos. Me gustaba la delgada capa de agua...creaba una pared entre yo y el resto del mundo. Me encerraba, me dejaba estar solo.

Corrí hacia el este, por y entre las montañas sin detenerme,hasta que pude ver las luces de Seattle en el otro lado del sonido. Me detuve antes de tocar los bordes de la civilización humana.

-Edward-Reconocí las voces de Alice y Steph.

-Por favor, por favor... no. -Repetia yo, una y otra vez.

-Tienes que verlo. Ahora piensas que no, no la conoces, tal vez... -Me decía Alice.

-¡NO! -El grito me hubiera desgarrado la garganta.

¿La amaba? No lo creo. No todavía.

-Pero lo harás ahora. Y una capa oscura y densa de niebla envolvio mi cuerpo.

* * *

_**Holaa! Bueno, la parte en la que ellos discuten y el huye y eso... si habeis leido Sol de Medianoche, sabreis que lo cogí de ahí, cambiando MUCHAS cosas. **_

_**oh, y tambien digo: En la próxima actualizacion traeré, como Edward se da cuenta de que la ama y el resto del capitulo que falta.**_

**_ Se que me tardé, pero ya sabeis, problemas con el internet y muchos exámenes. Asi que no voy a poner fecha para la proxima actualizacion, pero espero subirla pronto._ **

**Dejar Reviews es divertido!**


	6. El prodigio (segunda parte)

**SIENTO NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES! De veras, e estado MUY ocupada con los exámenes y pruebas, eso sin contar el tiempo que no pude coger el ordenador :(**

**¿Lo mas mejor? - Stephenie Meyer. Todos los personajes son de ella ;)**

* * *

Cuando la nube negra me envolvió, lo menos que pensé que pasaría fue lo que realmente iba a pasar:

-¿Que demonios...?-Dije confuso, al ver que estaba en un especie de cuarto, totalmente oscuro. No se podía ver nada, y eso que era un vampiro.

-Modera tu vocabulario, jovencito-Dijo Alice.

-Pixie, soy mayor que tu.

-No es cierto, los 2 nacimos en 1901. Y al frente de todos, yo tengo dos años mas que tu.

-Pero no es cierto.

-¡NO ME LLAMES PIXIE!

-Y me lo dices ahora...

Se ollo una pedorreta.

-Callaos ya, pareceis niños de preescolar. -Reconocí la voz de Steph.

Y en ese momento, la realidad me golpeo con tal fuerza, que cai de rodillas hacia alante. Recorde todo. La cruda visión de Alice llenó mi cabeza, y me retorcí en mi interior con la agonía que causaba. Esto no podía suceder. Tenía que haber alguna forma de evitar el futuro. No dejaría que la visión de Alice ni los libros de Steph me dirigieran. Podía elegir un camino diferente. Siempre había una opción. Tiene que haberla.

-Cuando veas esto, cambiaras de opinión.

-¿Que...?

-Estamos viajando al futuro. A un futuro que hubiese pasado si yo no te hubiera traido los libros.

-Ah.

Despues de un minuto no me pude contener:

-Cuando viajas al futuro, no se pone todo de un color... o algo asi, y aparecen dibujitos o imagenes de tu vida?

-Esto es la vida real, Edward, no Doraemon.

Alice y Steph se rieron y yo me sentí ridiculo. Entonces la estancia se iluminó un poco.

La patrulla de policía de Charlie Swan estaba en la calle, en frente de una casa. No existían pensamientos concientes en los alrededores.

-Es la casa de Bella-Dijo Steph y quedé en ! no le haras nada.

-Que... que hacemos aqui?

-Quiero que sepas una cosita. Vamos a entrar. Te vas a ver a ti mismo ahí dentro, en la habitacion de ella. Hoy es cuando te das cuenta de que la amas y...

-no la amo-Interrumpí.

-Eso es lo que crees, por eso estamos aqui. Vamos.

Observé la casa en la oscuridad del bosque que rodeaba el este de la casa. La puerta del frente estaba cerrada.

-Entraremos por la ventana del segundo piso-Nos informó Alice... ALICE! Ella sabia que esto pasaria...

Alice y Steph echaron a correr antes de que pudiera decir algo. Yo no me podia mover, LE PODIA HACER DAÑO! Entonces Alice abrio la ventana de el segundo piso y entró. Un minuto despues salio con una camisa azul en sus manos. Corrio a mi lado y me la entregó.

-Se que su olor es muy fuerte y... -Steph seguio hablando pero yo no podia oirla. Veía todo rojo y no escuchaba nada, solo sentia como mi mounstro interior se regocijaba y se burlaba de mi.

-Edward, tanquilo, contrólate. Recuerda a Bella-Logre oir una voz, entonces hice lo que me dijo. Recordé a Bella. Todo lo que había leido de ella, que aunque fuera poco, bastaba para sorprenderme y darme cuenta de que ella era diferente a todas. Y todo volvio, las figuras de Steph y Alice, alertas en frente de mi. Trague la ponzoña, que se había acumulado en mi boca, duramente.

-¿Lo ves? No pasa nada, no respires, entra ahí y observa, date cuenta de la verdad.

Corrí hacia la casa y escalé su fachada en medio segundo. Me colgué del alero de la ventana con una mano, miré a través de la ventana y mi respiración se detuvo. Era su habitación. Podía verla en una pequeña cama, sus cobijas en el suelo y las sábanas enredadas en sus piernas. Mientras miraba, ella se volvió y colocó un brazo sobre su cabeza. Entonces... me vi a mi mismo dentro de su habitacion, mirandola desde una de las esquinas del cuarto. ¡¿QUE DIABLOS?! ¿Me había vuelto loco? Mire hacia Steph y ella me hizo señas para que entrara. Eso hice. Entre y me puse delante de mi mismo. Pero el ... ¡HACIA QUE NO ME VEÍA! ¿Que estaba pasando? Entonces la voz mas hermosa del mundo me distrajo de mis pensamientos diciendo "está bien mamá" Bella hablaba en sueños.

Su belleza era algo obvio. Ahora mismo, con su cabello negro cayéndole por su pálido rostro, usaba una blusa llena de agujeros y pantalones, nuevamente estaba relajada y sus hermosos labios cerrados, me robó el aliento, o lo hubiera hecho, pensé,si estuviera respirando. ¿Acaso era algún enfermo acosador? No, era peor que eso. Era mucho, mucho peor. Le miré fijamente, y traté de pensar en alguna manera de hacer el futuro soportable. Debía hacer lo correcto por el bien de ella; no podía seguir pretendiendo que podía estar en peligro de enamorarme de esta chica. Después de todo, realmente no importaba si yo me iba, ella jamás me vería de la manera en que yo deseaba.

Nunca me vería como alguien digno de su amor. Nunca.

¿Podía acaso un corazón congelado y muerto estar roto? Sentía como si el mío lo estuviera.

"Edward" dijo Bella. Me congelé y vi como mi ''yo futuro'' tambien lo hacia. ¿Se habría despertado?, ¿me miraba?. Ella parecía dormida, pero su voz había sido tan clara… Ella suspiró suavemente, y luego se movió suavemente hacia un lado...estaba dormida y soñando...

"Edward" murmuró suavemente. Ella soñaba conmigo.

¿Podía acaso un corazón congelado y muerto volver a latir? Sentía como si el mío lo estuviera.

Entonces todo estubo claro. Siempre amaria a esta pequeña y frágil humana.

"Quédate" dijo "Por favor… no te vayas" Soñaba conmigo, y no era una pesadilla. Quería que me quedara con ella en su sueño. Vi como mi yo futuro abria la boca y respiraba profundamente... ¿QUE HACÍA? Si heria en algo a mi Bella, muere. Aunque fuese yo... prefiero ''morir'' antes de que ella pase un poco de dolor. Hizo una mueca y volvio a tragar aire. Yo lo intenté tambien... pero... Ahh! Extremadamente doloroso, me rasgaba la garganta. Me queré mirandola toda la noche. Entonces, cuando vi que el sol se asomó por las nubes, recordé a Steph y a Alice. Salí por la ventana, baje y me encontre a Steph dormida con el cuerpo sobre el césped y la cabeza en las piernas de Alice, ella estaba sentada en el césped tambien.

-Steph-Susurró Alice en su oído.

-mmmm...? -Vamos, Edward ya está aqui.

Y se oyó abrir la ventana de la habitacion de Bella. Me volví a congelar. Me giré con miedo hacia allí y me vi a mi saltando hacia abajo, no sin antes volver a cerrar la ventana, y luego correr, desapareciendo entre los árboles. Eso era RARO.

-EDWARD! Gritó Steph. -Por fin, eeh. jaja, que feliz estará Esme.

Y de pronto, nos encontrabamos en casa de nuevo.

-Hola-Dije. Ahí solo estaban Esme, Carlisle, Jasper -Parecia preocupado-, Emmett, Seth y la guardia Vulturi.

-¡HIJO! Grito Esme. Por lo visto, entre todos intentaban dejarme medio sordo... JÁ, como si eso fuera posible.-Como estas?

-Bien, mamá. ¿Donde estan todos?

-Los humanos se fueron todos, les dije que probablemente no volverias esta noche, que fueran a descansar y volvieran mañana. Charlie estaba frustrado, molesto y preocupado, segun Jasper. Los licantropos en la reserva, bueno, ya te puedes imaginar su reaccion. Estan realmente enfadados y preocupados, por supuesto...

-Si, nunca había visto a Billy tampoco actuar asi-Dijo Seth-Y Esme me ofreció quedarme-Pude ver en su mente como su hermana no queria eso, pero el si, y la convenció. Me caía muy bien.

-Está bien-Dije con una pequeña sonrisa, sentandome en un sofá.

-Y tu... ¿que?-Preguntó Emmett con una nota de burla.

-Que... ¿de que?-Le respondí.

-Nada, nada-Dijo y empezó a reir. Baje la cabeza y miré hacia el suelo. Luego de un silencio incómodo, se me empezó a crear en la cabeza una hermosa melodía, y sentí la necesidad de tocarla. Corrí a mi piano y empezé a hacerla.

-ESA ES! -Gritó Steph desde el otro lado de la habitación. Vino corriendo y se puso detrás de mi. Paré de tocar abruptamente.

-¿Que cosa?-Dijeron Seth y Emmett.

-La nana de Bella. Se la compones una vez, cuando vais al prado.

-LA LLEVAS AL PRADO?! A TU PRADO?! -Gritó Esme.

-¿De que hablais?-Preguntó un confuso Seth.

-Cada uno de nosotros, tiene un lugar especial. Carlisle y yo tenemos Isla Esme, fue un regalo que me hizo Carlisle. Edward conoció un prado cuando llegamos a Forks, segun el es hermoso, pero nosotros no lo hemos visto.

Cayo bufó.

-Ah, si... Isla Esme-Dijo Steph, parecia ensimismada en sus pensamientos y miraba hacia arriba.

-¿La has visto? -Preguntó Carlisle.

-¿Eh? Oh, lo e dicho en voz alta?-Dijo ella. Jasper, Emmett y yo reímos -Emm... no, no la e visto, pero en un libro hablan de ella... si... eso...hablan... jajaja-Dijo Steph nerviosa.

Jasper y yo intercambiamos una mirada, y luego nos encojimos de hombros. Luego de eso, cada uno empezó a hacer lo sullo de nuevo, esperando que fuese de día.

-Seth, vamos, te llevaré a una habitación donde puedas descansar. Y eso hice, le llevé a una de las salas de huéspedes que habían en mi casa, yo era el unico que no tenia cama en su habitación... no me hacía falta. Luego volví a la sala a preguntarle a Steph.

-Steph, te llevo a tu cuarto?

-Bueno, yo no duermo... No preguntes, no te puedo decir quien soy aún. Pero si me gustaria asearme, asi que ... sí, por favor.

Cuando fue por la mañana, ya estaban tocando a la puerta. Toda mi familia se reunió en la sala, y Carlisle fue a abrir.

-Ya ha llegado?-Preguntó Sam, apantentemente enfadado.

-Hola Sam.

-Vamos doc, no estoy de humor.

-Si, mi hijo ya a llegado.

A continuación se oyeron muchos pasos viniendo hacia nosotros, y me encogí en mi asiento, no por miedo, mas que nada, por verguenza... Y por la reaccion de su padre. Cuando llegaron todos, me miraron, y al vernos, ya no parecian enfadados, parecian curiosos, dudosos, preocupados...

-¿Y bien?-Dijo Billy.

-Pobre Eddie, no le hable así, esta sensible-Dijo Emmett, acariciandome el cabello, como a un niño pequeño.

Me sacudí su mano de encima y le di un zape.

-Auch, eso dolió pequeño Eddie. ¿Aún estas amargado?

-YA BASTA ¿Que es lo que esta pasando?-Cayo explotó.

-Hermano, por favor, tranquilo. Edward, ¿podrías...? -Dijo Aro y yo entendí su pregunta inacabada. Me acerqué a el y le tendí mi mano, el con la vista perdida empezó a hurgar en mis recuerdos y pensamientos.

-Fascinante-Comentó el. Y luego, largó a reir.

_¿Que cosa_?-Se preguntaron todos los que no sabían acerca del don de Aro.

-Aro puede leer cualquier pensamiento o recuerdo que tenga solo con tocar mi mano.

_Wawh_-Volvieron a pensar.

-Y... ¿Que pasó ayer?-Dijo Jacob-Saliste huyendo chaval.

-Chaval?-Se burló Emmett-Tiene 92 años mas que tu JAJAJAJAJA.

Los humanos abrieron los ojos como platos...

-No...noven...noventaydos?-Dijo Charlie.

_Y ama a mi hija?-_Capte en su mente.

-Bueno, no hace falta que os lo diga ahora ¿A que no, Edward? -Salvado por Steph-Sale en el libro-Dijo.

-¿¡QUE!?-Grité.

-Tranquiiiilo, Edward, prefieres explicarlo tu ahora?

-N..no... supongo...

-Pues genial-Dijo Alice-Acomódense.

Y todos ocuparon un lugar en la gran sala.

-¿Quien quiere leer? -Dijo Jasper.

-Tu no acabaste de leer la ultima vez, por mi culpa, asi que porque no lo haces tu?-Le dije yo.

-Si...

**Parecía preocupado.**

**—Me encuentro bien —volví a asegurarle. No merecía la pena explicarle que mi falta de equilibrio no tenía nada que ver con el golpe en la cabeza.**

Nos hubieramos reido de eso, pero había demasiada tensión... Miento... Emmett si que rió.

**—Tome unas pastillas de Tylenol contra el dolor —sugirió mientras me sujetaba. **

**—No me duele mucho —insistí. **

**—Parece que ha tenido muchísima suerte —dijo con una sonrisa mientras firmaba mi informe con una fioritura. **

**—La suerte fue que Edward estuviera a mi lado —le corregí mirando con dureza al objeto de mi declaración.**

-Realmente va a decir lo que le dije, solo porque se lo pedí-Dije mientras mi amor iba creciendo.

-¡ALICE, TE AMO! -Gritó Jasper de repente, besando a Alice mientras me señalaba. Todos me miraron elevando una ceja. Era graciosa la imagen ¡¿NO?! Baje la cabeza, avergonzado, intimidado y... triste. Yo no tenía a quien gritarselo.

Luego Jasper parecio echarse a llorar. Seguido de todos los demás.

-E...edward, podrias parar de sentirte asi? Nos harás bipolares, como tu.

Nadie fuera de nuestra familia y Steph entendió eso, pero decidieron no preguntar.

—**Ah, sí, bueno —musitó el doctor Cullen, súbitamente ocupado con los papeles que tenía delante. Después, miró a Tyler y se marchó a la cama contigua. Tuve la intuición de que el doctor estaba al tanto de todo.**

-Aja-Asintió Steph.

**—Lamento decirle que usted se va a tener que quedar con nosotros un poquito más — le dijo a Tyler, y empezó a examinar sus heridas. Me acerqué a Edward en cuanto el doctor me dio la espalda. **

**— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —murmuré muy bajo. Se apartó un paso de mí, con la mandíbula tensa.**

_¿Que haces, imbecil?-_Pensé, insultandome a mi mismo.

**—Tu padre te espera —dijo entre dientes.**

Esme, Alice y Steph me fulminaron con la mirada. Los demas me miraron confundidos...

_Entonces no la ama?-_Se preguntaba Billy confundido... y aliviado.

-CLARO QUE SI! -Grité. ¿Como podía pensar eso?

-¿Si a lo que yo estaba pensando, o a lo que el libro decia?-Preguntó Billy.

-A.. a... a.. -¡Mierda! He metido la pata.

-A lo que pensaste- Dijo Steph, para mi verguenza. Billy me fulminaba con la mirada.

**Miré al doctor Cullen y a Tyler, e insistí: —Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa.**

** Me miró con ira, me dio la espalda y anduvo a trancos por la gran sala.**

-Idiota-Susurró Alice. ¿No entendía el significado de hablar por lo bajo?

**Casi tuve que correr para seguirlo, pero se volvió para hacerme frente tan pronto como nos metimos en un pequeño corredor.**

-Eddie, ¿que hacen tu y una chica en un pequeño corredor?

-EMMETT-Le reprendió Esme. Rosalie le dio un zape y todos le miraron, primero a el y luego a mi.

-Auch, bebé.

**— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó molesto. Su mirada era glacial y su hostilidad me intimidó**,

_ E_STÚPIDO_, TARADO, IMBECIL_-Pensaba yo. Y nadie quedaba lejos de esos pensamientos.

**hablé con más severidad de la que pretendía. **

**—Me debes una explicación —le recordé.**

**—Te salvé la vida. No te debo nada. **

**Retrocedí ante el resentimiento de su tono.**

-Estúpido-Me autoinsulté.

**—Me lo prometiste. **

**—Bella, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no sabes de qué hablas.**

Jasper bufó.

**Lo dijo de forma cortante. Me enfadé y le miré con gesto desafiante.**

-Mátalooo, mátalooooo-''susurraba'' Emmett. Imbécil.

** —No me pasaba nada en la cabeza.**

** Me devolvió la mirada de desafío. **

**— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Bella? **

**—Quiero saber la verdad —dije—. Quiero saber por qué miento por ti.**

-Es justo-Dije.

** — ¿Qué crees que pasó? —preguntó bruscamente. **

**—Todo lo que sé —le contesté de forma atropellada— es que no estabas cerca de mí, en absoluto, y Tyler tampoco te vio, de modo que no me vengas con eso de que me he dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. La furgoneta iba a matarnos, pero no lo hizo. Tus manos dejaron abolladuras tanto en la carrocería de la furgoneta como en el coche marrón, pero has salido ileso. Y luego la sujetaste cuando me iba a aplastar las piernas... **

**Me di cuenta de que parecía una locura y fui incapaz de continuar. Sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas**

¿Que? ¿La e echo llorar? ¡¿Esque me e fumado algo?!

**de pura rabia.**

Bueno... almenos no estaba triste...

**Rechiné los dientes para intentar contenerlas. Edward me miró con incredulidad, pero su rostro estaba tenso y permanecía a la defensiva. **

**— ¿Crees que aparté a pulso una furgoneta? Su voz cuestionaba mi cordura, pero sólo sirvió para alimentar más mis sospechas,**

-PORQUE?!-Grito Jasper, haciendo en voz alta los pensamientos de cada uno de nosotros.

**ya que parecía la típica frase perfecta que pronuncia un actor consumado.**

-Ah.

**Apreté la mandíbula y me limité a asentir con la cabeza. **

**—Nadie te va a creer, ya lo sabes. **

**Su voz contenía una nota de burla y desdén. **

**—No se lo voy a decir a nadie.**

-Es cierto-Dijimos Alice Steph y yo.

**Hablé despacio, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra, controlando mi enfado con cuidado. La sorpresa recorrió su rostro. **

**—Entonces, ¿qué importa? **

**—Me importa a mí —insistí—. No me gusta mentir, por eso quiero tener un buen motivo para hacerlo. **

**— ¿Es que no me lo puedes agradecer y punto?**

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, donde han quedado tus modales? -Preguntó Esme enfadada-Sobretodo, hacia una dama.

-Lo siento mamá ... esque supongo que es la unica forma que se me ocurre de desacreditar su historia... y... no sé.

-No pasa nada, hijo. Tranquilízate.

**—Gracias.**

**Esperé, furiosa, echando chispas. **

**—No vas a dejarlo correr, ¿verdad? **

**—No.**

** —En tal caso... espero que disfrutes de la decepción.**

Esme hizo una mueca, al igual que yo, pero no dijo nada.

**Corría el peligro de que su rostro, hermoso y lívido, me distrajera.**

Emmett, Seth y Jasper rieron, a pesar de la situación, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, y consiguiéndolo, pues en un momento, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Embry, Emily, Sue y un poco Sam, Charlie, Leah y mis padres, estaban riendo también.

** Enfadados, nos miramos el uno al otro, hasta que al final rompí el silencio intentando concentrarme. Era como intentar apartar la vista de un ángel destructor.**

-Exacto-Dijimos Jasper y yo. Alice bufó.

** — ¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme? —pregunté con toda la frialdad que pude. Se hizo una pausa y durante un breve momento su rostro bellísimo fue inesperadamente vulnerable. **

**—No lo sé —susurró. Todo en el cuarto se quedó en silencio.**

-Lo averiguarás pronto en el libro... Aqui ya lo sabes.-Dijo Steph-Y con eso, que todos lo sepan después.

Casi estremezco ante la idea de eso.

** Entonces me dio la espalda y se marchó. Estaba tan enfadada que necesité unos minutos antes de poder moverme. Cuando pude andar, me dirigí lentamente hacia la salida que había al fondo del corredor. La sala de espera superaba mis peores temores. Todos aquellos a quienes conocía en Forks parecían hallarse presentes, y todos me miraban fijamente. Charlie se acercó a toda prisa. Levanté las manos.**

Algunos rieron, yo no, obviamente preocupado por las palabras anteriores de Steph... ¿Como se lo tomarían todos?

**—Estoy perfectamente —le aseguré, hosca. Seguía exasperada y no estaba de humor para charlar.**

** — ¿Qué dijo el médico? **

**—El doctor Cullen me ha reconocido, asegura que estoy bien y puedo irme a casa. **

**Suspiré. Mike y Jessica y Eric me esperaban y ahora se estaban acercando. **

**—Vamonos —le urgí.**

Mike, Jessica y Erib bufaron, ¿Importa? A mi no.

** Sin llegar a tocarme, Charlie me rodeó la espalda con un brazo y me condujo a las puertas de cristal de la salida. Saludé tímidamente con la mano a mis amigos con la esperanza de que comprendieran que no había de qué preocuparse.**

-Eso no quita para que haya un tiempo de continuo chismorreo... -Dijo Rosalie friamente mirando a Jessica desafiante, ella se estremecio, pero la miró con superioridad...

**Fue un gran alivio subirme al coche patrulla, era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación.**

Volvieron a reir algunos.

** Viajábamos en silencio. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis cosas que apenas era consciente de la presencia de Charlie.**

-Gracias-Dijo Charlie vomitando sarcasmo.

**Estaba segura de que esa actitud a la defensiva de Edward en el pasillo no era sino la confirmación de unos sucesos tan extraños que difícilmente me hubiera creído de no haberlos visto con mis propios ojos.**

-Ajá. Conseguiste exantamente lo opuesto a lo que te proponias-Dijeron Jasper y Steph. Se miraron sorprendidos.

**Cuando llegamos a casa, Charlie habló al fin:**

** —Eh... Esto... Tienes que llamar a Renée. Embargado por la culpa, agachó la cabeza. Me espanté.**

-¿Porque?-Preguntó Jacob.

** — ¡Se lo has dicho a mamá!**

Algunos bufaron y otros rieron... Hubo unas cuantas mezclas de las dos cosas.

**—Lo siento.**

-Claro que hisciste bien, Charlie. Una madre merece saber esas cosas que el pasan a su hija.

-Dijeron Esme y Sue.

-Porfavor, no os repitais, es ... RARO!

Jasper y yo reimos.

**Al bajarme, cerré la puerta del coche patrulla con un portazo más fuerte de lo necesario.**

Charlie gimió triste.

** Mi madre se había puesto histérica, por supuesto.**

-Si... JAJAJAJA, no me extraña nada-Dijo Billy.

**Tuve que asegurarle que estaba bien por lo menos treinta veces antes de que se calmara.**

-Es normal-Volvieron a decir Esme y Sue, esta vez tambien lo dijo Emily.

-RARO-Gritaron Emmett, Seth y Jacob.

** Me rogó que volviera a casa,**

Charlie y yo nos asustamos.

** olvidando que en aquel momento estaba vacía, pero resistir a sus súplicas me resultó mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba.**

Y suspiramos los dos. Las miradas se clavaron en mi como miles de cuchillos.

**El misterio que Edward representaba me consumía; aún más, él me obsesionaba.**

Me avergonzé y todos rieron, algunos divertidos, otros preocupados... ¿Que mas da?

**Tonta. Tonta. Tonta.**

-Ajám-Dijo Emmett. Le gruñí- Tranquilo, pequeño Eddie-Le volvi a gruñir-Solo digo que es ilógico, RARO y de locos, quererte a ti...

Mi familia y algunos humanos rieron.

**No tenía tantas ganas de huir de Forks como debiera, como hubiera tenido cualquier persona normal y cuerda.**

-Ála, exagerada-Dijo Embry.

-Si, no es tan malo-Dijo Jacob.

-De echo, puede ser bueno-Concordó Paul.

**Decidí que sería mejor acostarme temprano esa noche. Charlie no dejaba de mirarme con preocupación y eso me sacaba de quicio.**

-Lo siento-Dijo Charlie mirando al aire.

** Me detuve en el cuarto de baño al subir y me tomé tres pastillas de Tylenol. **

Carlisle suspiró aliviado. Al menos, toma en cuenta sus cuidados.

** Calmaron el dolor y me fui a dormir cuando éste remitió. Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen.**

Y con eso mi pecho se infló de felicidad y puro amor.

Estaba desgraciada y eternamente enamorado de esa frágil humana.

* * *

**_¿Que tal este capi? ¿Pésimo? ¿Normalito? ¿Bueno? ... ¿?_**

**_DEJAD UN REVIEW PORFIIQQSSS! _**


	7. Las invitaciones (Sol de medianoche)

_**He cambiado el capítulo... Espero que eso facilite las cosas.. **_

_**Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Por cierto... pondré Sol de medianoche también en negrita (sigue siendo subrayado, pero ahora también en nergita) **_

* * *

**Edward POV**

-Es el fin del capítulo-Dijo Jasper poniendo el libro en la mesa de la sala.

-Genial, ¿Quien va a leer?-Preguntó Steph.

-Yo lo haré-Dijo Emily-, si no os importa.

-Claro que no-Aceptó Esme.

Ella se levantó y lo cogió, comenzando a leer.

-**Las invitaciones. En mi sueño reinaba una oscuridad muy densa, y aquella luz mortecina parecía proceder de la piel de Edward.**

-MORTECINA?! JÁ-Emmett rió fuertemente-Sobretodo nuestra piel eso eso...

**No podía verle el rostro, sólo la espalda, mientras se alejaba de mi lado, dejándome sumida en la negrura. No lograba alcanzarlo por más que corriera; no se volvía por muy fuertemente que le llamara.**

Steph y Alice hicieron una mueca y miraron al libro de ''Luna nueva'' que esba sobre la mesa del centro. Yo también me senti mal, aunque no entendí esa miradita, supe que no iban a revelar nada por ahora.

**Apenada, me desperté en medio de la noche y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño durante un tiempo que se me hizo eterno. Después de aquello, estuvo en mis sueños casi todas las noches, pero siempre en la distancia, nunca a mi alcance.**

-Unsh-Dije yo entre dientes y todos me miraron extrañados, como si me hubiese dado un pequeño trabe...

**El mes siguiente al accidente fue violento, tenso y, al menos al principio, embarazoso. Para mi desgracia, me convertí en el centro de atención durante el resto de la semana.**

-Solo a ella no le gustaría ser el centro de atención y popular-Dijo Jessica, para luego bufar.

Admito que volvieron a mi las tendencias asesinas en ese momento. Jasper se tubo que controlar mas de costubre para no comerle el cuello a alguien.

**Tyler Crowley se puso insoportable, me seguía a todas partes, obsesionado con compensarme de algún modo.**

Fulminé a Tyler con la mirada, desee tener rayos con los que reducirlo a cenizas. ¿Que era lo que sentía?

** Intenté convencerle de que lo único que quería era que olvidara lo ocurrido, sobre todo porque no me había sucedido nada, pero continuó insistiendo.**

Yo bufé y Emmett , Jasper, Jacob y Seth rieron.

-Una cosa-Dijo Cayo mirando a Steph.

-¿Si?

-¿Que diablos pintamos nosotros aqui?

Esme hizo una mueca, no le agradaba nada que dijeran esas blasfemias.

-Elemental, querido Cayo-Comenzó Steph con una sonrisa-Verás, aquí pintais mucho porque en varias ocasiones, Edward y la familia tienen enfrentamientos contra vosotros, inútiles si me permites opinión, y me gustaría que los leyerais.

Cayo bufó y rodó los ojos.

** Me seguía entre clase y clase y en el almuerzo se sentaba a nuestra mesa, ahora muy concurrida. Mike y Eric se comportaban con él de forma bastante más hostil que entre ellos mismos, lo cual me llevó a considerar la posibilidad de que hubiera conseguido otro admirador no deseado.**

-Obvio-Dijimos Alice y yo enojados.

Nadie pareció preocuparse de Edward, aunque expliqué una y otra vez que el héroe era él,

Sonreí.

**que me había apartado de la trayectoria de la furgoneta y que había estado a punto de resultar aplastado. Intenté ser convincente. Jessica, Mike, Eric y todos los demás comentaban siempre que no le habían visto hasta que apartaron la furgoneta.**

-Eso aumenta sus sospechas-Comentó Jasper preocupado.

**Me preguntaba por qué nadie más había visto lo lejos que estaba antes de que me salvara la vida de un modo tan repentino como imposible.**

-Porque eres la unica que se fija tanto en él para darse cuenta de esas cosas-Apuntó Emmett para luego largarse a reír.

-Jumfjf...le hablas al libro Emmett-Dije para disipar unas cuantas miradas que me matilaban.

**Con disgusto, comprendí que la causa más probable era que nadie estaba tan pendiente de Edward como yo.**

-SI, oww yeah, nena, lo sabia.. OLÉ, SI SEÑOR, el increible Emmettsito, anota y... MATE... JAJAJAJA -Todos lo miraban como si estubiese loco -lo cual, era cierto- menos yo, que tenia una tonta sonrisa de enamorado pintada en mi cara.

**Nadie más le miraba de la forma en que yo lo hacía.**

Seth rió.

-¿Que?-Pregunté.

-Creo que está enamorada de ti... Lo cual es...

-Lamentable-Opinó Leah, que... ¿Estaba ahí? ¿desde cuando?

Estaba realmente feliz con las palabras que habia dicho Seth hasta que Leah dijo eso... ¡ELLA NO TE PUEDE ROMER LA ILUSION!

-**¡Lamentable!** -Leyó Emily.

Pero Bella si...

**Edward jamás se vio rodeado de espectadores curiosos que desearan oír la historia de primera mano.**

-Claro que no, la gente nos evita -Señalo Jasper.

**La gente lo evitaba como de costumbre. Los Cullen y los Hale se sentaban en la misma mesa, como siempre, sin comer, hablando sólo entre sí. Ninguno de ellos, y él menos, me miró ni una sola vez.**

Miré triste al libro y le pedí perdón mentalmente.

-Nush, tonto-Dijo Rosalie.

Y cuando le mire interrogante, dijo:

-Qué? No estoy enojado con ella si no contigo por ser imprudente-Todavia por lo del accidente. Al menos estaba feliz de que no estubiese molesta con mi Bella...

¿MI?

SI, MI. ¿pasa algo?

Bueno... ella todavía no es tu novia.. ni siquiera la conoces, ni ella a ti...

Sssh,es mia.

pero...

TATATATATATATAA, MUERTA...

Esque esa estúpida voz siempre me irritaba dentro de mi cabeza.

**Cuando se sentaba a mi lado en clase, tan lejos de mí como se lo permitía la mesa, no parecía ser consciente de mi presencia. Sólo de forma ocasional, cuando cerraba los puños de repente, con la piel, tensa sobre los nudillos, aún más blanca, me preguntaba si realmente me ignoraba tanto como aparentaba.**

-No-Dijimos yo y Sam Uley.

** Deseaba no haberme apartado del camino de la furgoneta de Tyler.**

-¿¡QUE!? Eso es absurdo, irracional, incoherente, descabellado, insensato, ilógico, disparatado, inadmisible...

-Parece el wordreference*1 -Dijo Emmett y TODOS empezaron a reir, incluso un poco Aro.

Bufé y me cruzé de brazos, voviendome a sentar.

** Esa era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar.**

-Pues es...

-Absurda, irracional, incoherente, descabellada, insensata, ilógica, disparatada e inadmisible, lo sabemos Edward-Dijo Jared, para nuestra sorpresa.

-Exacto-Concordé.

Volvieron a reir.

**Tenía mucho interés en hablar con él,**

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

******Y lo intenté al día siguiente del accidente. La última **vez que le vi, fuera de la sala de urgencias, los dos estábamos demasiado furiosos.

-Si, hay que hablar esas cosas con la cabeza fria, Edward-Dijo Carlisle.

-Carlisle, nosotros SIEMPRE tenemos la cabeza fría, así como el resto del cuerpo-Dijo Emmett como si Carlisle hubiese dicho un disparate... ¿Por qué me tenía que tocar a mi el hermano idiota? Todos se rieron de el, lo que lo enojó.

**Yo seguía enfadada porque no me confiaba la verdad a pesar de que había cumplido al pie de la letra mi parte del trato. Pero lo cierto es que me había salvado la vida, sin importar cómo lo hiciera, y de noche, el calor de mi ira se desvaneció para convertirse en una respetuosa gratitud.**

-Uf-Dijo Charlie, no se porque.

** Ya estaba sentado cuando entré en Biología, mirando al frente. Me senté, esperando que se girara hacia mí. No dio señales de haberse percatado de mi presencia.**

**—Hola, Edward —dije en tono agradable para demostrarle que iba a comportarme.**

** Ladeó la cabeza levemente hacia mí sin mirarme, asintió una vez y miró en la dirección opuesta.**

Esme, Alice, Sue, Leah y Steph me fulminaron con la mirada.

**Y ése fue el último contacto que había tenido con él, aunque todos los días estuviera ahí, a treinta centímetros. A veces, incapaz de contenerme, le miraba a cierta distancia, en la cafetería o en el aparcamiento. Contemplaba cómo sus ojos dorados se oscurecían de forma evidente día a día,**

-Jumpf-Jasper hizo un sonido extraño.

**pero en clase no daba más muestras de saber de su existencia que las que él me mostraba a mí. Me sentía miserable.**

Eso me derrotó. No queria que se sintiese asi por mi culpa...

-Edward-Advirtió Jasper.

-Lo siento-A veces se me olvidaba que el sentía lo mismo que yo, y eso era... avergonzante.

-EDWARD!

-Si, si, si... ya paro.

Emmett rió escandalosamente. Los demas no sabian que pasaba asi que estaban algo confusos.

**Y los sueños continuaron. A pesar de mis mentiras descaradas, el tono de mis correos electrónicos alertó a Renée de mi tristeza y telefoneó unas cuantas veces, preocupada. Intenté convencerla de que sólo era el clima, que me aplanaba. Al menos, a Mike le complacía la obvia frialdad existente entre mi compañero de laboratorio y yo.**

-Por supuesto-Dijo el, olvidandose de que estabamos ahi. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi mirada homicida, se aclaro la garganta y se sonrojó a morir... Estúpido niño.

-MUEREEEE!-Le grito Jasper a Mike cuando le contagié mis emociones. Gracias a Dios, Emmett lo agarró y después de unos minutos logró tranquilizarse. Me mandó una mirada homicida y yo reí histericamente.

-Lo siento-Susurré.

Toda mi familia estaba riendose también a fuertes carcajadas. Todos los que no sabían de la capacidad de Jasper nos miraron extrañados.

Va siendo hora de decirles... ¿No crees? -Carlisle me preguntó mentalmente. Yo asentí.

-Vereis, Edward lee las mentes, como ya sabeis-Todos asintieron-Pues, no es el único que tiene un don sobrenatural; Jasper puede captar los estados de ánimo y manipularlos... Y digamos que a veces no le viene bien-Continuó mi padre dandome miradas complices-, Alice ve el futuro...

-Si, lo explicaran mas adelante en el libro-La frase de Steph me dejo en shock.

¿¡Esque ella sabia sobre nosotros al final!? ¿¡Quien le habia dicho de Alice!?

-Edward, todas tus respuestas seran respondidas, lo mejor es que sigamos leyendo.

Asentí, todabia medio ido.

**Noté que le preocupaba que me hubiera impresionado el atrevido rescate de Edward.**

-Claro-Susurró Newton. Aunque lo pude oir perfectamente.

**Quedó muy aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que parecía haber tenido el efecto opuesto. Su confianza aumentó hasta sentarse al borde de mi mesa para conversar antes de que empezara la clase de Biología, ignorando a Edward de forma tan absoluta como él a nosotros.**

Eso me entristeció muchisimo. ¡JODER! ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan malditamente terco?

-Ese vocabulario-Me reprendió Steph.

-Lo siento-Esme levantó una ceja y mis hermanos rieron estridentemente.

**Por fortuna, la nieve se fundió después de aquel peligroso día. Mike quedó desencantado por no haber podido organizar su pelea de bolas de nieve, pero le complacía que pronto pudiéramos hacer la excursión a la playa. No obstante, continuó lloviendo a cántaros y pasaron las semanas. Jessica me hizo tomar conciencia de que se fraguaba otro acontecimiento.**

-¿Cual, cual, cual, cual, cual?-Preguntó ella descontroladamente.

**El primer martes de marzo me telefoneó y me pidió permiso para invitar a Mike en la elección de las chicas para el baile de primavera que tendría lugar en dos semanas.**

Todo quedó en silencio cuando Emily leyó eso. ¿Porque Jessica tenía que pedirle permiso a MI Bella para invitar a Mike? ¿Esque acaso Bella lo queria o algo? ¡NO,NO,NO! Edward, tu has leído sus pensamientos y no siente nada por el, todo lo contrario. ¡TRANQUILO!

-Gracias-Me dijo Jasper-por controlarte antes de que le saltase encima.

Todos me miraban y a mi me estaban empezando a perturbar.

_ DIOS, que vergüenza... ¿Qué me dirá Mike? ¿Le molestará a la tía esa? ¡Espero que no, porque se lo voy a pedir igual! No me importa lo que opine esa...-_Tube que bloquear su mente para no matarla.

_ Wawh, espero que le diga que si que le importa, conociendo a Jessica me lo pedirá de todos modos... Estaría bien verlas pelear por mi...-_Estúpido Newton...

¿¡PORQUE NO DEJABA DE PENSAR EN MI BELLA!?

-Em, mejor sigue leyendo,Emily-Dijo Rosalie al ver mi cara.

**— ¿Seguro que no te importa? ¿No pensabas pedírselo? —insistió cuando le dije que no me importaba lo más mínimo.**

Se olleron varios suspiros... Uno de ellos fue mío, obviamente.

**—No, Jess, no voy a ir —le aseguré. Bailar se encontraba claramente fuera del abanico de mis habilidades.**

Varios reimos por eso.

**—Va a ser realmente divertido. Su esfuerzo por convencerme fue poco entusiasta. Sospechaba que Jessica disfrutaba más con mi inexplicable popularidad que con mi compañía.**

-Hm... Que cosas tiene-Dijo Jessica nerviosa.

_Nota mental: Disimular mas-_Agregó en su mente...

Gracias a Dios, Bella tenía... Iba a tener a Ángela como amiga.

**—Diviértete con Mike —la animé.**

Mike agachó la cabeza y bufó, rendido y frustrado. Yo por mi parte sonreí, igual que Charlie Swan.

**Me sorprendió que al día siguiente no mostrara su efusivo ego de costumbre en clase de Trigonometría y español. Permaneció callada mientras caminaba a mi lado entre una clase y otra, y me dio miedo preguntarle la razón. Si Mike la había rechazado yo era la última persona a la que se lo querría contar.**

Jessica abrió los ojos asustada, Angela rió un poco y Mike hizo una cara... extraña, mantuve su mente bloqueada... por si acaso.

** Mis temores se acrecentaron durante el almuerzo, cuando Jessica se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de Mike y charló animadamente con Eric. Mike estuvo inusualmente callado.**

-¿¡ENSERIO!? MIKE NEWTON CALLADO! ¡EL FIN DEL MUNDO! -Gritó Emmett y se lanzó al suelo tapándose lo oidos.

Reimos bastante mientras Mike fulminaba a todos con la mirada.

**Mike continuó en silencio mientras me acompañaba a clase. El aspecto violento de su rostro era una mala señal, pero no abordó el tema hasta que estuve sentada en mi pupitre y él se encaramó sobre la mesa. Como siempre, era consciente de que Edward se sentaba lo bastante cerca para tocarlo, y tan distante como si fuera una mera invención de mi imaginación.**

-Nada de eso-Dijo Jared viendo como todos en mi familia estaban lejos de ellos.

-Bueno...vosotros apestáis-Dijo Alice medio en broma.

**—Bueno —dijo Mike, mirando al suelo—, Jessica me ha pedido que la acompañe al baile de primavera.**

**—Eso es estupendo —conferí a mi voz un tono de entusiasmo manifiesto—. Te vas a divertir un montón con ella.**

_Espero que no le haya dicho que no a Jessica, parece que Bella me va a decir que no, asi que mas vale tenerla a ella de segundo plato_-Aghj, maldito Newton... trataba a las mujeres como basura.

**—Eh, bueno... —se quedó sin saber qué decir mientras estudiaba mi sonrisa; era obvio que mi respuesta no le satisfacía—. Le dije que tenía que pensármelo.**

_Bien echo_-Se felicitó en su mente.

—** ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Dejé que mi voz reflejara cierta desaprobación, aunque me aliviaba**

-¿QUE?-Interrumpí.

Todos me miraron y Emily y Steph rieron... ¡YO NO LE ENCONTRABA LO DIVERTIDO!

**saber que no le había dado a Jessica una negativa definitiva.**

-Ompf... -Fue mi magnífica respuesta.

Todos empezaron a reír excepto los Vulturis, Mike y Jessica.

**Se puso colorado como un tomate y bajó la vista. La lástima hizo vacilar mi resolución.**

**—Me preguntaba si... Bueno..., si tal vez tenías intención de pedírmelo tú.**

**Me tomé un momento de respiro, soportando a duras penas la oleada de culpabilidad que recorría todo mi ser, pero con el rabillo del ojo vi que Edward inclinaba la cabeza hacia mí con gesto de reflexión.**

Baje la vista avergonzado cuando todas las miradas se posaron en mí.

**—Mike, creo que deberías aceptar la propuesta de Jess —le dije.**

Suspiré, dejando salir todo el aire que había acumulado desde que fue nombrado ''Mike'' y ''baile''

**— ¿Se lo has pedido ya a alguien?**

**¿Se había percatado Edward de que Mike posaba los ojos en él?**

-Claro, igual que esta haciendo ahora-Dijo Emmett riendo-po...pobr...pobre chicoo JAJAJAJA-Dijo entrecortadamente por la risa.

Despues de un minuto riendo, Emily continuó.

**—No —le aseguré—. No tengo intención de acudir al baile.**

**— ¿Por qué? —quiso saber Mike.**

Eso hubiese despertado mi curiosidad si no hubiese dicho antes... ''Bailar se encontraba claramente fuera del abanico de mis habilidades.''

No deseaba ponerle al tanto de los riesgos que bailar suponía para mi integridad,

_Lo sabía_-Me felicité mentalmente. Sin duda, agradecía que Steph trajera este libro. Me evitaria muchos errores y conocer mas a Bella.

**por lo que improvisé nuevos planes sobre la marcha.**

**—Ese sábado voy a ir a Seattle —le expliqué. De todos modos, necesitaba salir del pueblo y era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.**

**— ¿No puedes ir otro fin de semana?**

**—Lo siento, pero no —respondí—. No deberías hacer esperar a Jessica más tiempo. Es de mala educación.**

-Si, es cierto-Dijo Esme sonriendo orgullosamente. Cuando vió a Mike su sonrisa decayó un poco pero al mirar a Charlie y ver su sonrisa, volvio a ser amplia.

**—Sí, tienes razón —masculló y, abatido, se dio la vuelta para volver a su asiento. Cerré los ojos y me froté las sienes con los dedos en un intento de desterrar de mi mente los sentimientos de culpa y lástima. El señor Banner comenzó a hablar. Suspiré y abrí los ojos. Edward me miraba con curiosidad, aquel habitual punto de frustración de sus ojos negros era ahora aún más perceptible.**

-Claro-Susurré. Pocos lograron oirme.

**Le devolví la mirada, esperando que él apartara la suya, pero en lugar de eso, continuó estudiando mis ojos a fondo y con gran intensidad. Me comenzaron a temblar las manos.**

Fruncí el ceño.

**— ¿Señor Cullen? —le llamó el profesor, que aguardaba la respuesta a una pregunta que yo no había escuchado.**

-Y el tampoco. El muy cotilla va a hacer trampas-Dijeron Emmett, Jasper y Alice para despues reir duramente.

—**El ciclo de Krebs —respondió Edward; parecía reticente mientras se volvía para mirar al señor Banner.**

-¡LO VEIS! tramposo, chismoso, cuentista, chismorrero, fisgón... -Emmett me gritaba insultos mientras todos reian, escepto Esme, que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡EMMETT CULLEN, PARAS AHORA MISMO DE DECIR BLASFEMIAS, O NO SABRAS MAS NADA SOBRE ESTOS LIBROS! ¿ENTENDIDO?

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, lo siento mamii, lo siento Eddie-Iba a protestar por como me llamó, pero continuó hablando y me quedé sin habla-Pero por favor, no me castigues con no saber como Eddie pierde su virginidad!-Gritó a todo pulmón.

De ser posible me hubiese puesto pálido.

¿EMMETT ERA IMBECIL? No os molesteis en contestar, la respuesta es mas que obvia: SI.

¿Como podia decir... como podia pensar eso?

Facil: Era Emmett.

¡AGH, GRANDISIMO IDIOTA! Solo quedarme en shock y oir a varias personas regañando a Emmett.

-AH! ESO ME A DADO UNA IDEA! -Gritó de repente Steph.

Sali de mi trance para decir:

-¿Que?

-Traeré a Bella... pero no a la Bella normal... ¡NO!

-¿Hay una Bella normal?-Preguntó Paul.

Lo miré mal.

-¿A que Bella trerías entonces?-Esme estaba entusiasmada por conocer a la chica que me había enamorado.

-¡A UNA BELLA DEL FUTURO, NO DEL PRESENTE.

-Y... ¿Por qué esa idea te ha venido cuando Emmett dijo... ESO?

-Oh, em... bueno, no se. Mi mente es extraña.

-¿Jefe Swan?

-¿Eh?-Estaba despistado-Oh, em... Esta bien-Sonreí ampliamente-Y... Edward...

-¿Si?

-Llámame Charlie-Me dijo.

-Gracias-Le dije sinceramente.

-Mejor será avisarla antes de traerla-Dijo Steph, y desapareció.

Alice formó un puño con su mano y se lo acercó a la boca.

-Hola, Soy Alice Cullen. Esto es Buenos dias Forks. Me encuentro con Edward Cullen a mi lado. Bueno, Edward. Cuéntanos... ¿Como se siente estar a minutos de conocer al amor de tu existencia?-Y me acercó su puño.

Decidí seguirle el juego...

-Es algo extraordinario conocer a alguien a quien abrir tu corazón. He esperado un tiempo muy largo para asumir lo que soy, y con Bella siento que por fin voy empezar. El tiempo que quiero pasar a su lado no se puede medir. Esperemos que sea para siempre. _**(N/A: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH , no lo pude evitar. Lo confieso: Estoy incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de esa frase... E cambiado algunas cosas puesto que el todabia no esta con ella y tal... JAJAJA... team Edward!)**_

-Aaaaaaaaaaawww-Se escuchó por toda la sala.

-¿Por que no puedes ser tu asi de romantico? -Le dijo Esme a Carlisle. El se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Siempre pierdo, pierdo por ti, pierdo la ilusión, pierdo el sentido, pierdo mi sueño, pierdo mis ganas de sentir, pierdo mi corazón, pierdo todo por ti. Sólo un segundo sin ti se me hace un tremendo siglo, ¿será por que te amo? ¿será por que eres lo único para mi? ¿será por que sin ti mi vida no es vida? Eres mi sueño porque sólo existes tú en mi corazón, eres mi vida porque siempre te esperé, eres mi ilusión porque sólo vivo de ti...

-Aww... te amo-Le dijo y le besó tiernamente...

Rosalie, enamorada de la escena le dijo a Emmett:

-¿Por qué no puedes ser tu así de romantico?

-¿Quieres ir a nuestro cuarto y te demuestro lo romantico que puedo ser?

-¡MAS ROMANTICO! -Le exigió

-Mm.. Tus ojos son dos faroles, que iluminan mi camino, anoche los cerraste y me hice mierda contra un pino.

Rose y yo golpeamos nuestra cabeza con nuestra mano. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan idiota?

-Harias mierda el pino-Dijo Jasper riendo.

-¡JASPER!

-Lo siento Esme... JAJAJA.

-No se te pasa por alto... ¿QUE NO NOS HACE FALTA LUZ PARA VER? -Le gritó Alice.

-¡Hostias, es verdad!

-EMMETT!

-Ups mamita, lo siento.

De pronto el destello volvió a la sala. Me puse muy nervioso... ¿Como reaccionaria Bella? Uf... Bueno, de cualquier forma, esta no es la Bella que va a ser mi ...

_¿Tu que? ¿Tu novia? Jah._

Crei que te había matado, estúpida voz.

_Soy una voz de tu mente vempiro, no me puedes matar._

¡Mierda! Se me había olvidado eso.

Además, ahora lo sabría.

Se fue apagando la luz y mostro la figura de dos chicas... Se fue aclarando... Me fui poniendo mas nervioso... Hasta que apareció ella. Tenia el pelo color caoba, era pálida y... tenia los ojos dorados.

¿A eso se refería Steph con... Bella del futuro?

¿Ella acabaria asi?

¿COMO YO?

¿Como nosotros?

-Exacto-Dijo Stephenie.

-Oh.

-¡HOLA! YO SOY ALICE-Dijo Al lanzándose a los brazos de Bella.

-Hola, Ali, se quien eres ¿Recurdas que vengo del futuro?

-Ah, si, es verdad. ¡OYE, ERES UN VAMPIRO!

-¿Si? Oh, no me habia dado cuenta-Dijo Emmett y despues se levantó-Hola hermanita-Dijo abrazándola-soy Emmett del pasado... o del presente... no sé.

Ella rió y yo no podía parar de mirarla.

-Hola Emmy.

Varios rieron por eso.

-Esme-Dijo mi madre abrazándola-Me encanta conocerte.

-Y a mi... de nuevo.

-Carlisle. Un placer-Dijo mi padre. Ella volvió a reir.

-Hola Carlisle, igual.

-Hola Bella, yo soy Jasper, aunque ya lo sepas.

-Si, hola Jazz.

Ella posó su mirada en mi y me sonrió.

-Hola-Susurré.

-Hola Edward.

Es raro saludarte con un ''hola'' y no poder lanzarme a tus brazos y besarte.- ¡OÍ SUS PENSAMIENTOS! Mas tarde le preguntaria como podía hacerlo, pero... oh... Sus pensamientos eran... wawh..-Bueno, no es a mi a quien tienes que besar, si no a Bella del presente ¿recuerdas?

-Claro-Le respondí a su respuesta no formulada.

-¿Bells?-Dijo Charlie.

Había olvidado al resto del mundo.

-¡PAPÁ, hola! -Dijo mi Bella y le abrazó.

-Hola Bells. ¿Eres... eres un...?

-Si bueno... en vuestra fecha no... Me convierto el 12 de Septiembre de 2006.

-Es un día antes de tu cumpleaños 19...

-Si...

-¿Como podeis algunos estar tan cerca de los humanos? -Dijo Aro.

De repente Bella se puso tensa y miró friamente a los Vulturi.

¿Que...?

-Bella, tranquila. Ellos no saben que nada de que... eso, pasa. Podemos cambiarlo-Le dijo Steph. ¿A que se referian? ¿Que habían echo los Vulturi?

-Mas tarde sabremos todo eso.

Bella se tranquilizo un poco. Se giró a la manada y a los humanos.

-Hola chicos. Se olló un coro de ''Hola Bella''

¿Era a mi el único que su nombre le resultaba fantástico? Espero que si.

Ella se sentó a mi lado.

-Y... ¿Que hacíais?

-OH, pues, leiamos... unos libros que... hablan de tu vida.

-Si, eso me conto Alice-Dijo ella.

-¿Yo?

-Tu, del futuro.

-Ah.

-Es... raro, pero es tu vida a partir de que llegaste a Forks.

Ella miro los libros.

-¿Por donde ibais?

-Por el primero-Le dije yo.

-Si, estabamos viendo como Edward hacía trampas en biología-Dijo Emmett.

-¿El ciclo de Krebs? -Preguntó.

-Así es hermanita.

-¡Genial! ¿Podemos seguir leyendo? Por favor.

Ella me volvio a examinar los ojos y hacer un LINDO puchero que solo pude observar como idiota.

Ella era hermosa como vampiro, pero como decía, con quien debía estar es con Bella del presente.

Un carraspeo de Sam nos hizo... me hizo volver a la realidad.

-Emily estaba leyendo-Dijo.

-¡Oh! Hola Emily.

-Hola Bella... Me conoces, ¿cierto?

-Si, así es. ¿Podias volver a leer por favor?

-Por supuesto, Bella.

-¡ESPERA! -Gritó Steph cuando ella iba a empezar.

-¿Que pasa, Seph? -Preguntó Bella.

-Puesto que solo hay un libro desde el punto de vista de Edward... Y todos los demas son los de Bella... ¿Que te parece leer un poco de sol de medianoche?

-GENIAL -Gritó Bella.

Steph le paso a Emily el libro y ella dejó Crepúsculo sobre la mesa. Emily buscó hasta que dió con la página.

**-Lo siento, pero no- ahora fue Bella un poco ruda -no deberías hacer esperar a Jessica, es descortés.**

**La preocupación por los sentimientos de Jessica incrementaron las flamas de mis celos.**

-Acaso Jessica es lesbi? -Gritó Alice con voz extremadamente chillona.

Reimos mucho por eso y Jessica fulminaba con la mirada a mi hermana, roja a morir.

**El viaje a Seattle sonaba exactamente como una excusa para decir que no –¿lo rechazaría ella por lealtad a su amiga?. Ella era lo suficientemente desinteresada para hacer algo así. ¿Realmente ella deseaba decirle que si a Mike?. O ambas conjeturas estaban equivocadas. ¿Estaba interesada ella en alguien más?**

**-Si, tienes razón- murmuró Mike, tan desolado que casi siento pena por él. Casi.**

Reimos.

-Eras tan celoso-Dijo Bella mirándome con ternura. Baje la vista y... lo ví.

Era el anillo de mi madre, en su mano izquierda. Tenía otro en la derecha mas sencillo. Abri la boca y la cerré varias veces. Parecia un pescado con retraso, pero no me importaba.

-Se lo das en Eclipse-Me informó Steph. Bella al darse cuenta, con su mano izquierda tomó la mia y entrelazó nuestros dedos... Se sentia tan magnifico.

-Pero... ¿Tu y yo...?

-Si, nos casamos. Insistes mucho, pero no pude resitirme-Dijo mi Bella y rió.

**Él desvió la vista de la chica, cortando así mi visión de ella a través de sus pensamientos. No iba a tolerar algo así. Me volteé lo suficiente para yo mismo poder leer su rostro, por primera vez luego de más de un mes. Era un alivio permitirme hacer esto, era como volver a respirar luego de estar sumergido por mucho tiempo.**

Varios bufaron y se olló un ''Ni que necesitaras respirar''. No importa.

**Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Sus manos sostenían delicadamente su rostro. Sus hombros no estaban relajados. Apenas movió su cabeza, masajeando sus sienes, como queriendo borrar un recuerdo no grato de su mente. Frustrante. Fascinante.**

-Tus sentimientos son tan... extraños.

-No los tenía claros-Respondí.

**El señor Banner la sacó de sus cavilaciones, y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, y me miró directamente, siguiendo mi mirada. Me miró directo a los ojos, con esa extraña mirada que me ha perseguido desde hace tiempo. No sentí remordimiento, o culpa o ira en ese segundo. Sabía que esas emociones regresarían, más fuertes que antes, pero en ese preciso momento, me sentía sumamente nervioso. Como si hubiera triunfado, en vez de perdido. Ella no apartó sus ojos de los míos, tal vez por mi inapropiada intensidad que todavía trataba vagamente de leer sus pensamientos a través de sus ojos chocolate. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preguntas, en lugar de respuestas. Podía ver mi reflejo en sus ojos, y los vi negros de sed. Hacía poco más de dos semanas desde mi último viaje de cacería; este no era el día más seguro. Pero la oscuridad parecía no asustarla. Todavía ella me miraba, y un dulce, suave y devastador tono rosado era adquirido por su piel.**

-No extraño para nada los sonrojos.

-Claro que no... Siempre te ponías roja totalmente-Dijo Steph.

-¿Me espiabas?

-Solo tienes que leer, Bellis.

**¿Qué estaba pensando ella ahora? Casi hago la pregunta en voz alta, pero en ese momento el señor Banner me llamó, busqué la respuesta en su mente, mientras le miraba brevemente. Le respondí**

**-El ciclo de Krebs**

-¡LO SABIA!-Gritó Emmett-¡Serás tramposo!

-Emmett.

-Vaaaaale.

**La sed se intensificó en mi garganta –ensanchando mis músculos y llenando mi boca con veneno– y cerré mis ojos, tratando de concentrarme en algo más que el deseo por su sangre.**

**Me sentí feliz de poder estar cerca de ella sin tener ganas de matarla. Poderla tener a escasos centímetros, poder darle la mano y...**

** El monstruo era más fuerte que antes. El monstruo se regocijaba y le apostaba al futuro que todavía le daba un 50% de probabilidades de ganar.**

Mi bella acarició mi mano con su pulgar y me sentí mejor.

**La tercera opción de futuro que había tratado de construir, se había desmenuzado –destruido, mayoritariamente, por los celos– mientras la bestia en mí estaba más cerca de anotar una victoria. El remordimiento y la culpa, quemaban junto con mi sed, y aunque no tengo la habilidad de producir lágrimas, sé que en este momento lo haría. ¿Qué había hecho?**

Bella soltó mi mano y yo me asusté. ¿Repudiaria mis sentimientos y se alejaria de mi? Eso pensaba hasta que noté sus finos brazos al rededor de mi cuerpo. Se lo agradecí porque de no ser por ella ahora estaría muy destrozado.

-No sufras-Me dijo.

Sería raro tener como amiga a la copia idéntica de tu futura, futura esposa, o a la mujer de la copia de ti... Que lío.

**Conociendo que la batalla ya estaba perdida, no existía una sola razón para resistir lo que realmente quería; volví a ver a la chica. Ella se había escondido en su cortina de cabello, pero pude entrever que sus mejillas ahora eran color carmesí. Al monstruo le gustó eso. Ella no vio mi mirada de nuevo, pero jugaba nerviosamente con un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos. Sus delicados dedos, su cintura frágil –era tan frágil , que parecía que solo un suspiro mío podía romperla.**

Ella sonrió y no entendí el motivo.

**No, no, no. Yo no podía hacer algo así. Ella era demasiado delicada, tan buena, tan preciosa, tan ajena a su destino. No podía permitir que mi vida colisionara contra su vida y la destruyera.**

Bella negó con la cabeza.

** Pero tampoco podía estar lejos de ella. Alice tenía razón.**

-Siempre la tengo-Dijo Al.

** El monstruo silbó con frustración, mientras me inclinaba de un lado a otro, dudando. Mi breve hora con ella pasó tan rápidamente, mientras seguía vacilando entre mis posibilidades. La campana sonó y ella recogía sus cosas sin mirarme. Me sentí decepcionado pero no podía esperar otra cosa. La manera en la que la traté después del accidente era inexcusable.**

-Si que lo fue-Dijo mi diosa mirando al suelo, luego levantó la cabeza y me miró-Pero te perdono.

Sonreí como idiota.

-**Bella- le dije incapaz de detenerme. Mi fuerza de voluntad, yacía hecha pedazos. Ella resopló antes de mirarme; cuando ella se volvió, su expresión era vigilante, desconfiada. Me recordé que ella tenía todo el derecho de no confiar en mí. Y ella debía. Esperó a que yo continuara, pero yo solo la veía, esperando leer su rostro. Expulsé pequeñas bocanadas de aire, combatiendo mi sed.**

**-¿Que?,¿me vuelves a dirigir la palabra?- su voz sonaba al borde del resentimiento y la rabia.**

**Me hizo reír. No estaba seguro de cómo contestarle ¿le estaba hablando de nuevo en la manera que ella se refería? No. No si podía evitarlo. Y debería evitarlo.**

-No, no debes-Me dijo Bella.

-No sé yo...

-Yo si lo se, Edward. Créeme, no debes.

-Gracias-Bella sonrió.

-No, no realmente- le respondí.

**Ella cerró sus ojos, lo cual me frustró. Eso cortaba con mi único acceso a sus sentimientos. Ella respiró larga y tendidamente sin abrir sus ojos. Su quijada estaba cerrada. Con los ojos aún cerrados, habló. Estaba seguro que no era una manera normal de conversación.**

-¿Sabes que suenas como un nerd? -Rió Jacob.

-Mmmm... yo creía que lo era-Añadió Emmett.

Con la mano que tenía libre le lanzé un cojín.

**¿Por qué lo haría?**

**-¿Qué quieres, Edward?**

**El sonido de mi nombre en sus labios, hizo reaccionar extrañamente a mi cuerpo. Si tuviera latido, estaría acelerado.**

Bella rió y Emmett...

-¿Estas seguro que el de este libro eres tu?

-Idiota-Dijimos Bella, Rose y yo.

**¿Cómo responderle? Decidí que con la verdad. Sería lo más sincero que podía con ella.**

**Sabía que no merecía su confianza. Pero haría lo posible por ganármela.**

** -Lo siento- Esto era más sincero de lo que ella podía imaginar. Desafortunadamente, solo podía ofrecerle una disculpa trivial-He sido grosero, lo sé, pero es mejor de esta manera.**

**Sería mejor para ella si continuara siendo rudo. Pero no se si podría. Sus ojos se abrieron con expresión cautelosa.**

** -No sé a qué te refieres.**

** Traté de esforzarme por ser cauteloso.**

** -Es mejor si no somos amigos.**

Todas las mujeres negaron con la cabeza.

**Ella podría entenderme. Ella era brillante**

**-confía en mí-Sus ojos se cerraron un poco, y recordé como había usado esas mismas palabras justo antes de romper con mi promesa de contarle la verdad. Ella también lo recordó.**

-Obvio-Dijo Bella.

**-Es una lástima que no lo descubrieras antes- me dijo entre dientes - Te podías haber ahorrado todo ese pesar.**

** La miré en shock.**

** ¿Qué sabía ella de mis pesares?**

Alice y Rosalie elevaron una ceja.

**-¿Pesar?-demandé -¿Por qué pesar?.**

** -Por no dejar que esa estúpida furgoneta me hiciera puré- casi me gritó.**

**Me congelé. Estaba atónito.**

** ¿Cómo podía ella pensar algo así?**

**-Facil, digamos que una persona realiza un montón de cosas raras, como salvarte la vida bajo circunstancias imposibles un día y al siguiente tratarte como si fueras un paria, y jamás te explica ninguna de las dos, incluso después de haberlo prometido.**

Bella empezó a reir en cuanto Rosalie dijo eso.

-¿Que?-Preguntó Jacob.

-Eso es exactamente lo que yo le digo a Edward... bueno, un poco más adelante.

**Salvarle la vida ha sido la única cosa aceptable que he hecho por ella desde que nos conocimos. La única cosa de la que no tenía vergüenza. La única cosa que había traído felicidad a mi existencia. He luchado por mantenerla viva desde el momento en que capturé su esencia. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de mi?, ¿cómo se atreve a cuestionarme?**

** -¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida?**

** -Sé que es así- replicó con brusquedad.**

**Su estimación de mis intenciones me dejó anonadado**

**-No sabes nada.**

-Lo siento-Le dije a Bella al oído.

Ella giró su cabeza para mirarme y nuestros labios quedaron a escasos centímetros. Ambos nos separamos rápidamente. Eso me hizo pensar en Bella de humana. Jamás podría estar así de cerca de ella. No soy bueno para ella. Jamás lo sería. Debía evitar que ella se convirtiese en... eso. Por esto Steph trajo los libros, para que cambiase el futuro.

-Tu no has echo nada todavía-Dijo Bella riendo. Aunque se le notó que lo hacía porque sabia que estaba pensando negativamente.

-No lo hice por eso. Es cierto que quiero que cambies el futuro, pero solo algunos aspectos. Mandaré a todos los vampiros a patear tu pozoñoso trasero si cambias algo que no debas-Me advirtió Steph, seria.

**¡Cuan confuso e incomprensible era la manera en como su mente trabajaba! No debía pensar como todos los demás humanos lo hacían.**

-No lo hace-Dijo Steph riendo un poco.

**Era la única explicación para su silencio mental. Era completamente diferente. Me volteó su rostro, rechinando sus dientes de nuevo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la rabia. Recogió sus libros y los hizo una pila, acogiéndolos en sus brazos, y luego fue hacia la puerta sin siquiera mirarme. Incluso, tan irritado como estaba, no podía dejar de sentirme un poco divertido con su comportamiento.**

Bella me golpeó el brazo suavemente.

**Ella estaba rígida, no miraba ni lo que ella hacía. Entonces su pie se enganchó con el puntal de la puerta, tropezó y todas sus cosas cayeron al suelo. En lugar de empezar a recogerlas, ella se quedó rígida, sin mirar abajo, insegura de recogerlas.**

Todos empezaron a reir y yo me mordí el labio intentando no hacerlo tambien.

-¡OYE! No os riais de mi-Dijo Bella haciendo un tierno puchero...

**Me las ingenié para no reír. Nadie me vería, así que revoloteé cerca suyo, y puse sus libro en orden antes que se diera cuenta. Me miró un instante y se congeló. Le devolví sus libros asegurándome de que mi congelada piel no la tocara.**

**-Gracias- dijo severa.**

**Su tono me trajo irritación.**

** -No hay de qué- repliqué.**

**Se fue directo a su siguiente clase. La observé hasta que no pude ver su figura enojada.**

** La clase de español fue difusa. La señora Goff sabía que mi español era superior al de ella, y nunca le fue importante, eso me dejaba libre para pensar. Entonces, no podía ignorar a la chica. Era obvio. ¿Significaba que no tenía otra opción aparte de destruirla?. No podía ser el único futuro disponible. Tenía que existir otra opción, algún delicado balance.**

** Seguí pensando… No le puse mucha atención a Emmett hasta que la clase casi terminaba. Él estaba curioso. Emmett no era particularmente intuitivo acerca de los humores de los demás, pero podía ver el obvio cambio en mí.**

** Se preguntaba que había removido mi usual mirada implacable. Se preguntaba cual era mi nueva expresión y finalmente decidió que lucía esperanzado.**

** ¿Esperanzado?, ¿Así lucía para los demás?**

-Si-Dijeron todos en la sala.

Pues valla... Hasta Jasper lo decía.

**Reflexioné acerca de**

-Tu siempre reflexionas todo demasiado... ese es tu problema-Dijo Rosalie.

-Si, hermanito... ¡HACUNA MATATA!

Eso causo risas.

**la idea de la esperanza mientras caminábamos hacia el Volvo. Preguntándome porque debía sentirme esperanzado. Pero no tuve tiempo suficiente para reflexionar. Sensitivo, como siempre, hacia los pensamientos hacia la chica, el sonido del nombre de Bella en la cabeza de… de mis rivales. Tengo que admitir, llamaron mi atención. Eric y Tyler habían escuchado –con mucha satisfacción– acerca del rechazo de Mike y estaban preparando sus movimientos.**

Mire hacia los tres humanos nombrados, listo para hacerlos cenizas con la mirada.

-Edward.

-Si, ya, Jasper.

Todos volvieron a reir menos ellos tres.

**Eric ya estaba listo, posicionado contra el camión de Bella, y así no podía evitarlo. La clase de Tyler se había retrasado al recibir un trabajo, y estaba desesperado por correr tras ella antes que se fuera. Eso tenía que verlo.**

-Tonto-Dijo mi Bella entre risas.

**-Espera por los demás- le dije a Emmett. Me miró sospechoso, y finalmente asintió.**

**_ El chico se volvió loco_****, pensó divertido por mi inusual petición.**

-Lo estas desde hace tiempo-Dijo Emmett. Miré el sofá en el que estaba sentado y ví que me había quedado sin almohadas...

-JAJAJA, te has quedado sin munición.

**Observé a Bella salir del gimnasio, esperé un momento para que no me viera pasar. Se acercó a la emboscada de Eric. Caminé un poco rápido, para poder pasar cerca a ellos en el momento justo. Ella se tensó cuando divisó al chico esperando por ella. Luego que lo reconoció, se relajó.**

** -Hola Eric- escuché llamarlo en tono amigable. Estaba abrupta e inexplicablemente ansioso. ¿y si este desgarbado adolescente, con su sucia piel, le complacía a ella?**

-Gracias, eh-Dijeron Eric y Bella, obviamente por motivos diferentes, lo que hizo que Eric se enfadara más. Me entraron ganas de reírme.

**Eric tragó saliva ruidosamente, su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba.**

** -Hola, Bella. Ella no se percataba de los terribles nervios de él.**

** -¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó al tiempo que abría la puerta de su camión, sin mirar la expresión aterrorizada de él.**

**-Me preguntaba si… ¿vendrías al baile de primavera conmigo?- su voz se quebró.**

**-Pensé que la chica elegía- le contestó sonando frustrada.**

** -Si, bueno- coincidió con ella, parecía desdichado. Este lastimoso chico no me molestaba tanto como Mike Newton, pero tampoco sentía simpatía por él, después de que Bella le contestara amistosamente.**

-¿Y porque Mike Newton molesta más?-Me preguntó Bella.

-Eso. ¿Por qué?-Preguntó mirando de arriba a abajo a MI, futura esposa...Bueno, no sería ella, pero era de Edward del futuro asi que este imbécil humano no se le debería acercar.

-¿Bromeas?

-Si-Respondió y se echo a reir.

Mike ahora mismo solo pensaba en lo bien que quedaria en su cama... Maldito niño absurdo, le arrancaré la cabeza como trate de acercarse.

-Edward.

-Lo siento Jasper-Rugí. De verdad, esa era la mujer de yo del futuro, me molestaba que pensaran asi de ella.

Jessica bufó.

_ No es tan guapa_-pensaba ella.

Cierto... es hermosa, bellisima, divina... una diosa.

_Esta buenisima_-Pensaban Eric, Tyler y Mike.

-Es una dama no un caramelo-Les dije enfurecido.

_Gracias_-Pensó.

-¿No era que no podía leer tu mente?

-Si, pero tengo un escudo... Zafrina me enseñó a quitarlo cuando quiera y he ido aprendiendo.

-¿Zafrina? ¿La conoces? -Preguntó Carlisle.

-Si... eh.. La conocí hace unos años...-Dijo ella dando el tema por zanjado.

**-Gracias por invitarme, pero estaré e Seattle ese sábado- Aunque él ya había escuchado esa excusa, fue decepcionarte.**

**-Oh- murmuró -tal vez la próxima vez.**

**-Claro- respondió.**

-¿Claro?-Pregunté con miedo.

-Escucha.

**Luego se mordió el labio, como si no quisiera dejarle escapatoria.**

-Ah-Suspiré con alivio y Eric bajó la cabeza. Eso me gustó.

**Eric caminó lejos, totalmente desdichado, directamente a su carro, su único escape. Caminé junto a ella en ese momento, escuché su suspiro de alivio. Me reí. Ella giró cuando me escuchó, pero yo seguí directo, apretando mis labios duramente. Tyler estaba detrás de mí, casi corría para alcanzarla antes de que se fuera. Él era más confidente que los otros dos; él solo quería aproximarse a Bella, porque respetaba a Mike y a Eric. Quería que él la alcanzara por dos razones. Si –como empezaba a sospechar– toda esta atención empezaba a molestar a Bella, quería disfrutar ver su reacción.**

-Como no-Dijimos Bella y yo.

**Pero si no –y la invitación de Tyler era la que esperaba– también quería saberlo.**

-Claro-Volvimos a decir.

**Medí a Tyler Crowley como mi rival, aunque fuera incorrecto.**

-Es incorrecto-Susurró mi Bella.

**Solo era un tedioso chico promedio sin importancia para mí,**

Tyler bufó, pero no dijo nada, obviamente asustado porque yo era un vampiro...

**pero ¿Qué sabía yo de las preferencias de Bella? Tal vez le gustaban los chicos promedio.**

Bella me miro extraño **(N/A: Yo lo llamaria cara de ''Ola k ase'')** y yo me encogí de hombros.

**Hice una mueca de dolor ante ese pensamiento. Yo nunca podría ser un chico promedio. Bella y los demás hicieron una mueca que no comprendí. Que estúpido era ponerme como rival de sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo ella podía importarle alguien que era, nada menos que, un monstruo?**

-No-eres-un-monstruo-Dijeron mi familia (Incluyendo a Bella) y... LOS CHICOS DE LA RESERVA...increible.

** Ella era demasiado buena para un monstruo.**

-¿Estarás siempre con tus pensamientos pesimistas y negativos? -Preguntaron Leah y Rosalie. Luego se miraron sorprendidas.

-Depende.

-¿De que depende?-Esta vez fue Paul quien preguntó.

-De lo que pase.

**Debería dejar que ella se fuera.**

** Pero mi inexcusable curiosidad me retuvo de hacer lo correcto. De nuevo. ¿y si Tyler perdía su oportunidad, solo para llamarla luego cuando yo no tendría oportunidad de saber como terminaba el asunto? Empujé mi Volvo fuera del parqueo, bloqueándole la salida.**

-Por eso lo hisciste-Pensó en voz alta Bella... claro, ella había pasado ya por esto.

**Emmett y los otros venían de camino, él no les explicó mi extraño comportamiento, y ellos venían despacio, mirándome y tratando de percibir que era lo que estaba haciendo. Vi a la chica en el espejo retrovisor. Ella solo miró mi carro, como deseando conducir un tanque en vez de un viejo Chevy.**

-Si que lo deseé-Volvio a decir.

**Tyler corrió hacia su carro y esperó en línea detrás de ella, agradecido con mi inexplicable comportamiento. Él le saludó, pero ella pareció no notarlo. Esperó un momento, y luego dejó su carro para abordar la ventana del pasajero del Chevy. Tocó el vidrio. Ella se sobresaltó, y le miró con confusión. Luego de un segundo, bajó la ventanilla manualmente –y parecía que le costaba un poco–.**

-Si, el trasto estaba fatal-Y al ver la cara de Charlie dijo:-Pero me gustaba.

Eso hizo reir a Jacob, a Rosalie y a mi.

**-Lo siento Tyler- su voz parecía irritada -el coche de los Cullen me tiene atrapada- dijo mi apellido con voz dura, todavía estaba enfadada conmigo.**

**-Lo sé- continuó sin inmutarse por su mal humor -solo quiero preguntarte algo ahora que estás atascada- tenía una mueca de engreído... Era gratificante saber que ella no lo miraba-¿Me vas a pedir que te acompañe al baile de primavera?- preguntó sin titubear.**

** -No voy a estar en el pueblo, Tyler- todavía con el tono de irritación.**

**-Ya, eso me dijo Mike.**

** -Entonces, ¿por qué...?- empezó a preguntar. Se encogió de hombros.**

**-Tenía la esperanza de que fuera una forma de suavizarle las calabazas- los ojos de Bella se congelaron.**

**-Lo siento, Tyler- aunque no lo parecía**

-No lo sentía-Dijo Bella sin importarle la mirada de Tyler.

**-,pero en serio no voy a estar.**

** Él aceptó su excusa, con su autoestima intacta**

** -Está bien. Aún nos queda el baile de fin de curso.- Entonces se devolvió a su carro.**

**Tuve razón en quedarme. La terrible expresión del rostro de Bella no tenía precio. Me dijo lo que yo tan desesperadamente necesitaba saber –que ella no tenía sentimientos por ninguno de esos humanos que deseaban cortejarla.**

Bella empezó a reir y al ver nuestra mirada sacudió la mano, quitandole importancia.

_Un recuerdo_-Me dijo en su mente.

**Además, su expresión era una de las cosas más graciosas que he visto.**

-¿No has visto muchas cosas graciosas verdad? -Preguntó Jared.

-¿Bromeas? Vivo con Emmett-Respondí yo, lo que causó nuevas risas.

**Cuando mi familia llegó, estaban confusos por el hecho que yo estaba, riendo sinceramente en lugar de mirar con cara de asesino a cualquiera que se me acercara.**

-Que es lo que haces habitualmente.-Dijo Rosalie.

Jasper elevó una ceja hacia ella...

-¿Qué Jasper?-Preguntó ella enfadada.

Volvimos a reir.

**_¿Qué es tan divertido?-_ ****Quería saber Emmett. Ladeé mi cabeza al tiempo que reía de nuevo y observaba que el mal genio había regresado al rostro de Bella. Se veía como si quisiera ese tanque de nuevo.**

**-Vámonos- siseó Rosalie impaciente -y deja de comportarte como un idiota. Si es que puedes.**

Bella puso una cara de confusión y miró a Rosalie, que le devolvió la mirada fríamente, eso me molestó. Luego miró a Steph que asintió. ¿Qué pasaba?

-En el futuro Rosalie empieza a aceptar a Bella, y se llevan muy bien-Aclaró Steph-Pero todavía falta tiempo para eso-Dijo haciendo una mueca.

Rosalie estaba sorprendida y medía a Bella como su amiga... no le cuadraba mucho... Bella estaba algo triste y desepcionada...

-Se le pasará-Le dije y ella me sonrió.

**Sus palabras no me molestaron –estaba demasiado entretenido– pero igual nos fuimos. Ninguno me habló camino a casa. Yo seguía reviviendo en cada segundo, cada expresión en el rostro de Bella. Mientras salía de la carretera –aún más veloz gracias a la ausencia de testigos– Alice arruinó mi humor.**

**-¿Ya puedo hablar con Bella?- preguntó de repente, sin analizar las palabras, lo cual no me dio tiempo de nada.**

**-No.**

**-¿Por qué?-Protestaron Alice y Bella. No respondí. ¿Yo que sabia?**

**-No es justo. ¿Qué estoy esperando?**

** -No he decidido nada, Alice.**

**-¡Lo que sea!- En su cabeza los dos futuros de Bella estaban claros de nuevo.**

**-¿Cuál es el punto de conocerla?- murmuré de repente -si voy a matarla.**

Los Quileutes nos miraban sorprendidos de nuevo, Charlie estaba muy asustado y Bella negaba con la cabeza, relajada.

**Alice vaciló un segundo.**

**-Tienes razón- admitió.**

** Tomé el último sendero a 160km/h y luego**

-¿¡A CUANTO!? -Gritaron Charlie y Billy.

-Papá, nosostros conducimos asi... -Dijo mi Bella.

A Charlie se le salieron los ojos de sus órbitas y Steph rió.

-¿Desde cuando, Bells? Cuando eras humana siempre le rogabas a Edward para que fuera mas despacio.

-Bueno... ya no.

**me detuve a un centímetro de la puerta del garaje.**

** -Disfruta tu carrera a Seattle- me dijo Rosalie con aire satisfecho, al momento de salir del carro. Pero no iría a correr.**

** En vez de eso iría a cazar. Los otros lo tenían planeado para mañana, pero no podía dejar crecer a mi sed. Me sobrepasé, bebiendo, hastiándome –un pequeño grupo de alces y un oso negro, fui afortunado en tropezarme con él a pesar de la época del año–. Estaba tan lleno que era incómodo.**

-Eres un poco exagerado-Me dijo Alice.

-No se cuan fuerte podía ser su aroma, pero para hacer eso, ya tenía que doler de verdad.

**¿Pero por qué no era suficiente? ¿Por qué su esencia era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa? Había cazado para prepararme a mañana, pero, cuando ya no podía cazar más, y el sol no saldría dentro de muchas, muchas horas, sabía que el mañana no sería lo suficientemente cercano. El nerviosismo se apoderó de mí nuevamente cuando me di cuenta que iba a encontrar a la chica.**

-¿Que?-Preguntó Charlie confundido.

**Discutí conmigo mismo todo el trayecto hasta Forks, pero mi lado menos noble ganó la disputa y fui directo a ella con un plan no muy definido.**

-¡Oh!

**El monstruo no estaba cansado, pero al menos estaba alimentado. Sabía que mantendría una distancia prudente con ella. Solo quería saber dónde estaba. Solo quería ver su rostro.**

**Era más de medianoche, y la casa de Bella estaba en silencio y a oscuras. Su camión estaba parqueado cerca de la curva, la patrulla de policía de su padre en la calle. No existían pensamientos concientes en los alrededores. Observé la casa resguardado en la oscuridad del bosque que rodeaba el este de la casa. La puerta del frente estaba cerrada –no era un problema, excepto que no quería dejar una puerta rota como evidencia de mi visita–.**

Charlie volvio a agrandar los ojos y Bella rió.

-¿Que harás? -Preguntó su padre. Yo me encogí de hombros... Yo tampoco sabía.

**Decidí probar con la ventana del segundo piso. Nadie se preocupaba por poner cerradura ahí.**

-Claro, ¿Quien sabría que un vampiro enamorado iría a su casa en la madrugada a acosar a su hija? -El idiota de Emmett siempre decía algo para dejarme en ridículo.

-¿Que?-Volvió a decir Charlie, esta vez con la mirada perdida y elevando un poco la voz. Me austé de su reacción y Bella aún más.

**Corrí hacia la casa y escalé su fachada en medio segundo. Me colgué del alero de la ventana con una mano, miré a través de la ventana y mi respiración se detuvo. Era su habitación.**

-¿QUE?-Gritó Charlie.

-Papá.

-¿Que vas a hacer? -Me preguntó- ¿Que va a hacer?-Le preguntó a Steph sin esperar respuesta.

-Solo va a mirar, puedes estar tranquilo.

-Oh, si, eso me tranquiliza-Dijo con sarcasmo.

**Podía verla en una pequeña cama, sus cobijas en el suelo y las sábanas enredadas en sus piernas. Mientras miraba, ella se volvió y colocó un brazo sobre su cabeza. No hacía ruido al soñar, al menos no esta noche. ¿Acaso sentía el peligro cerca de ella?**

**Me sentí asqueado conmigo mismo mientras la miraba moverse nuevamente. ¿Acaso era mejor que algún enfermo acosador?**

-Es mucho, mucho peor-Dijo Billy.

-A mi no me parece mal-Dijo Tyler.

_O no me lo parecería si fuese yo el que entrara a su cuarto en medianoche_-Pensaba, y en su mente empezó a crear lo que pasaría si eso fuese así. Estúpido urfhhhdnjjawygfjjjj...

**No era mejor que esos. Era mucho, mucho peor.**

**Relajé las yemas de mis dedos, listo para irme. Pero primero me permití mirarla por un largo rato. No era pacífica. Tenía un pequeño surco entre las cejas, y una mueca curiosa en sus labios, los cuales temblaron y se apartaron.**

**-Está bien mamá- murmuró.**

-No mentías-Dijo Bella.

**Bella hablaba en sueños.**

**-Uf...Preparate para que tu intimidad sea invadida-Se mofó Paul.**

-Lo sé-Le respondió Bella -¿Que? Acaso no es cierto?-Dijo cuando vio mi expresión.

-Que mal, ¿no?-Comentó Jessica.

_Aunque si fuese a mi a la que un bombón como él me acosase... no me importaria_-Añadió en su mente. De ser posible... vomitaría. ¿¡ESQUE NO HABIA OIDO QUE PODIA LEER LA MENTE!?

**Mi curiosidad chispeó. Mi autocontrol se destruyó. Su señuelo contra mí, eran pensamientos inconcientes hablados, imposibles de ignorar.**

**Abrí la ventana, no estaba con seguro, pero se trabó un poco, la deslicé suavemente de lado, evitando que sonara el metal. Tendría que traer aceite la próxima vez…**

-¿¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ!? -Grito el padre de Bella.

-Si-Dijo Bella, totalmente tranquila, riendo un poco-, a partir de ese dia entró todas las noches.

-¿To...todas?

-Si.

-Dios.

Emmett, Jasper y los mas jóvenes de la manada rieron por eso.

** ¿La próxima vez?**

Volvimos a reir.

** Me golpeé mentalmente, disgustado conmigo. Me pedí silencio antes de entrar. Su cuarto era pequeño –desorganizado, pero no sucio–.**

-Oh, gracias-Dijo Bella con sarcasmo.

**Tenía libros apilados a un lado de su cama, no podía ver sus títulos, sus discos dispersos, lejos del equipo de sonido –arriba de este había una caja vacía–. Papeles apilados cerca de la computadora, la cual luciría mejor en un museo a las tecnologías obsoletas.**

Reí nerviosamente ante la mirada de Charlie.

_No seas nenaza_-Pensaron Jasper y Emmett...

Al minuto siguiente, cenizas remplazaron los cuerpos de mis dos hermanos... Yo sonreí triunfante... Adios a los cambios de humor de Jasper, a las bromas de Emmett... noté como aguien me sacudía los hombros...

-Edward... ¿Edward? ¡EDWARD!-Me gritaba Bella mientras yo estaba sumido en ese sueño extraño.** (N/A: No se si se a entendido... Edward, al oir los pensamientos de sus 2 hermanos insultándolo, se imagino que... no se, morian o algo asi, luego Bella lo saca de esa vision... jejee :P, pero se les quiere)**

**Sus zapatos estaban sobre el piso de madera. ¿En serio pensé que tenía una belleza promedio? Pensé eso el primer día, y mi disgusto con los chicos que inmediatamente estaban intrigados con ella.**

**Pero cuando recordaba su rostro a través de sus memorias, no podía entender como yo no había encontrado esa belleza inmediatamente. Era algo obvio.**

Bella me sonrió hermosamente.

-Estoy tan feliz por ti, hijo-Me dijo Esme.

Bella se levantó de mi lado y abrazó a Esme, que sorprendida, le devolvió le abrazo. Luego se sentó de nuevo y volvió.

**Ahora mismo –con su cabello negro cayéndole por su pálido rostro, usaba una blusa llena de agujeros y pantalones, nuevamente estaba relajada y sus hermosos labios cerrados– me robó el aliento, o lo hubiera hecho, pensé, si estuviera respirando.**

Todos rodaron los ojos o rieron por eso.

**Ella no habló. Quizás su sueño había terminado. Le miré fijamente, y traté de pensar en alguna manera de hacer el futuro soportable. Herirla no era una opción. ¿acaso solamente podía intentar dejarla otra vez? Los demás no podrían discutir conmigo. Mi ausencia no pondría a nadie en peligro. No habría sospechas, nada que vinculara al accidente de nuevo. Lo dudé tal como lo hice esta tarde, y nada parecía mejor.**

_Amarla_-Pensaba Bella-. _Ya sabes, a la Bella humana que vendrá dentro de... un tiempo, supongo._

**No podía esperar rivalizar con los chicos humanos, si es que ellos le llamaban la atención o no. Yo era un monstruo**.

-No lo eres-Volvieron a repetir TODOS menos los Vulturi. Notaba como la manada sintonizaba mas bien con nosotros.

**¿Cómo me podría ver ella de una manera diferente? Si supiera quien soy, le daría miedo y me repudiaría.**

Bella negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

** Como la victima en una película de terror, ella correría lejos gritando de terror.**

-¿Seguirás?-Preguntó Sam.

-No... no lo sé.

-¡ENSERIO! Este libro me a echo darme cuenta de que no eres tan listo como creía-Dijo Emmett.

Solo rodamos los ojos.

**La recordé el primer día en Biología… y supe cual sería su reacción. Irse. Era estúpido imaginar que si la hubiera invitado al estúpido baile, ella cambiaría sus precipitados planes y me acompañaría felizmente.**

Bella bufó.

-Al final...

-NO, BELLA.

-¿Que Steph?

-Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de venir? No podias decir nada de lo que iba a pasar.

-Oh, si. Lo siento.

No era el escogido para ser a quien ella dijera si. Sería alguien más, alguien humano y caliente.

-¿Caliente, eh?

-Emmett-Advirtió Esme.

No podía permitirme –algún día cuando ella otorgara ese si– cazarlo y matarlo,

-Yo lo haría-Dijo Emmett.

-Lo se. porque ella lo merecía, quien quiera que fuese. Ella merecía felicidad y amor con quien escogiera.

-Tú-Dijo Bella.

-¿?-La cara de todos era de completa confusión.

**Bella POV**.

Recordaba a la perfección como Steph me había traido aqui.

Flashback

Edward estaba en su piano, enseñando a Nessie a tocar mas perfectamente. Yo me encontraba de pie a su lado, cuando Alice pegó un chillidito desde su habitación y bajo corriendo.

-¿Que pasa Alice?-Yo estaba alterada.

¿Se trataría de los Vulturi de nuevo?

-No amor, no es nada de eso-Me dijo mi esposo.

-¿Y entonces...? -Va a venir una mujer que se llama Stephenie. Resuuuuulta, que existen unos libros sobre todo lo que habeis vivido vosotros dos-Dijo Alice señalandonos-, desde que os conocisteis. ¿No es genial? Y tambien existen un Edward, una Bella, una Alice, un Jacob... bueno... TODO EL MUNDO, que no ha pasado por esas cosas, y están leyendo los libros antes de que pasen. La idea de Steph es que cambien algunas... como lo que pasó con James... en tu cumpleaños 18... -Un escalofrío recorrio mi cuerpo cuando nombró eso-. Lo mejor de todo es que el Edward del pasado apenas ha leido unos capitulos y ya esta enamorado de ti. ¡SIN CONOCERTE! Es tan linda vuestra historia-Mencionó Alice con voz soñadora.

-Waoh-Articularon Emmett, Jasper y Jacob, este ultimo casi se estaba atragantando con una hamburguesa.

-Perro, ¿podías dejar de ser TAN asqueroso por un minuto?-Dijo Rosalie asqueada-No respondas, la contesta es obvia; NO PUEDES.

-Que rubia eres, Rose-Le contraataco el con la boca llena.

-Estúpido chucho...

-Rosalie, por favor, para esto.

-Lo siento.

-Bien, el caso es que la mujer llega mañana por la mañana.

-Ajam... Y... ¿Por qué va a venir? -Preguntó Jasper.

-Facil. Quiere que Bella vaya.

-¿Por qué? -Pregunté yo.

-Todos quieren conocerte-Aclaró Alice.

-Oh, ¿Ireis vosotros?

-Ya esteremos allí, lo que pasa que en el pasado.

-¿No estará Nessie?

-No Bells, en esa época todavía no a nacido. Irás sola, pero puedes volver cuando quieras-Me tranquilizó Edward.

-Mami-Me llamó Renesmee.

-¿Si, amor?

-¿De donde vienen los niños?- Jacob escupió toda la hamburguesa sobre Rose.

-CHUCHO ASQUEROSO, ME HAS ESTROPEADO EL PELO, TE VOY A ARRACAR LAS...

-Rose, ha sido sin querer.

-NO, MAMÁ, NO LO HA SIDO-Y se marchó cabreada.

-¿Qué? ¿Que quieres ir a dormir ya? -Edward se hizo el sueco-Muy bien, vamos.

-No, no... he dicho que...- Le tapé la boquita y la cojí en brazos, corrimos a la cabaña y la acostamos.

-Algún dia lo sabre-Dijo ella antes de caer rendida.

-Es un amor...

-Si que lo es-Me susurró Edward al oído...Os podéis imaginar lo que pasó después.

*A la mañana siguiente*

Luego de vestirnos, despertar a Nessie e ir a la casa, llegó Stephenie y me explicó todo mas detallado y me pidió que no contara nada de mi actual vida. Estaba lista para partir a nuestro pasado.

Fin Flashback-

Me había distraido en mis pensamientos... Echaba de menos a Ness y los besos de Edward.

-Yo lo haría-Dijo Emmett.

-Lo se- dijo Edward sobre mí.

**porque ella lo merecía, quien quiera que fuese. Ella merecía felicidad y amor con quien escogiera.**

**¡Oh! De eso se trataba... yo solo escogería a una persona.**

-Tú-Le respondí.

**La cara de todos reflejaba confusión, pero si decía algo de que Edward acabaría con Bella, tendrían una hija de la que Jacob se imprimaría... Steph me mataría, asi que intentaría explicarlo lo mejor posible.**

-Debes luchar por ella.

-¿Ella o tú?-Preguntó Leah.

-¡Ella es humana!-Se quejó Rosalie- No puedes hacerle eso, Edward.

-Rosalie-La llamé y ella me miró mal. La comprendía pero no compartía su opinión-. Si ella quiere o no estar con Edward y ser como él, es su decisión, no la tulla, ni la de Edward. ¡Ni la de nadie! Solo palabras hacían que ella se enfadara más, pero en el fondo sabía que yo tenía razón.

-Pero...-Edward empezó a reprochar.

-¡Tttsssssssh!

**Debía hacer lo correcto por el bien de ella; no podía seguir pretendiendo que podía estar en peligro de enamorarme de esta chica.**

-Demasiado tarde-Dijo Alice, a lo que Edward asintió.

** Después de todo, realmente no importaba si yo me iba, ella jamás me vería de la manera en que yo deseaba.**

Fruncí el ceño.

¿Enserio quería leer los pensamientos de Edward? Ahora no estaba segura.

**Nunca me vería como alguien digno de su amor.**

-Si-Le dije-Es mucho mas que eso.

** Nunca.**

Bufé, lo que causó risas.

**¿Podía acaso un corazón congelado y muerto estar roto? Sentía como si el mío lo estuviera.**

Edward estaba mirando significativamente a Alice y Steph, ellas asintieron y yo... No entendí eso.

-Edward- dijo Bella.

Seth pareció brincar en su sitio.

-¿¡DESPERTASTE!?-Preguntó desesperadamente-Porque eso sería...

-GENIAL-Terminó Emmett por el.

**Me congelé, mirando fijamente sus ojos cerrados.**

-¿Recuerdas que habla en sueños? -Dijo Angela que se había mantenido extrañamente callada... ¡Oh! Ángela, en verdad la echaba mucho de menos.

-Ohhhhhhhh-Entendió/se quejó Emmett.

-¿Soñaba contigo?-Preguntó Rosalie con incredulidad. Eso me molestó, a mi y a Edward... El no sabía que ... pronto...se llevaría bien con ella... Eso me hizo pensar. ¿Pronto? ¿Cuando...?

-Dentro de 3 meses-Dijo Steph mirandome.

-Oh.

** ¿Se habría despertado?, ¿me miraba?. Ella parecía dormida, pero su voz había sido tan clara… Ella suspiró suavemente, y luego se movió suavemente hacia un lado...estaba dormida y soñando...**

-Si que lo hacía-Susurraron Leah y Rosalie sacudiendo la cabeza.

Edward- murmuró suavemente. Ella soñaba conmigo.

-SI, SI, SI. Soñaba contigo ¿Vas a hacer un baile de la alegría? Venga que te enseño el mio- Vociferó Emmett, y empezó a bailar estupidamente, tuve que apartar la mirada para que no me dieran arcadas...

-EMMETT, SIENTATE AHORA MISMO-Gritaron Esme y Rosalie.

Emmett, miedoso, se acercó cuidadosamente a Rosalie, como un niño que va a poner en el fregadero un vaso, cuando su madre esta fregándola.

-¿Me perdonas? -Le dijo con voz... ''tierna'' Ella rió y le beso rápidamente.

** ¿Podía acaso un corazón congelado y muerto volver a latir? Sentía como si el mío lo estuviera.**

Le sonreí a Edward. ¿Ahora venía la parte feliz de Edward? Espero que si.

**-Quédate- dijo -Por favor… no te vayas.**

Edward me miró a los ojos y pude ver lo feliz que estaba con todo eso. Es decir... Iba a conocer al amor de su vida en 3 meses. Tambien se le notaba tristeza. Obvio... Edward no sabe lo bien que acabará todo... Pero a mi me recordaba a los 6 meses después de mi cumpleaños 18, asi que solo pude hacer una falsa mueca...

-¿Que va mal?-...De la que el se dio cuenta.

-No te lo puedo decir, pero lo averiguarás pronto. ¿Si?- A el le hubiera bastado eso de no ser porque me vio mal, pero intentó dejarlo pasar.

**Soñaba conmigo, y no era una pesadilla. Quería que me quedara con ella en su sueño. Me devané los sesos en busca del nombre correcto al torrente de emociones que me embargaba, pero no conocía palabras tan fuertes que pudieran sostener las emociones. Por un largo momento, me ahogué en ellas. Cuando llegue a la superficie, no era el mismo hombre que siempre había sido. Mi vida había sido una interminable y tenebrosa medianoche. Había sido, por necesidad para mí, siempre medianoche. ¿Así que como era posible que el sol saliera justo en mi medianoche?**

-Ya hemos entendido porque el libro se llama así. ¿Porque lo repites tanto? -Escupió Mike, enfadado porque sabía que yo amaba a Edward... Bueno... Bella amaría a este Edward, yo no amaba a este Edward, amaba a MI Edward... Creo que se entiende.

**Me convertí en vampiro, cambiando mi alma y mi mortalidad, a través de una transformación dolorosa, para finalmente congelarme. Mi cuerpo había cambiado en roca con piel, endurecida y sin encanto. Yo mismo, me había congelado... mi personalidad, lo que me agradaba, lo que no, mis modos y mis deseos... todos se habían congelado.**

Carlisle hizo una mueca.

-Si que fue lo mejor que podías hacer. Ahora realmente te lo agradezo-Le dijo Edward.

Y Carlisle sonrió abiertamente.

**Fue lo mismo para los demás. Todos estábamos congelados. Piedras vivientes. Cuando el cambio nos llegaba, nos era permanente. Lo vi pasar con Carlisle, y una década después con Rosalie. El amor los había cambiado de manera eterna. Una manera que nunca se desvanecía. Más de ocho décadas habían pasado desde que Carlisle encontró a Esme, y todavía se miraban con la incrédula mirada del primer amor. Siempre había sido así para ellos.**

-Y siempre será así-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

**Siempre sería así para mí ahora. Siempre amaré a esta frágil chica humana, por el resto de mi ilimitada existencia.**

-Eres tan cursi-Le dijo Emmett.

Edward solo se encogió de hombros, totalmente dichoso.

**Miré fijamente la cara inconciente de la chica, sintiendo este amor por ella en cada parte de mi cuerpo de piedra.**

**Ella dormía un poco más tranquila que antes, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.**

**Siempre mirándola, empecé a diagramar mentalmente.**

**La amaba, y podía tratar de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarla. Pero sabía que no era tan fuerte.**

-Lo fuiste por un tiempo-Se le escapó a Steph y yo la miré con los ojos abiertos totalmente. No quería que Edward supiera de eso, aún. Todos la miraron confusos... -Quiero decir... la primera vez... -Intentó arreglarlo pero no lo consiguió.

-Asi que hubieron mas veces-Leah, Leah, Leah, ¡¿No podía escoger otro momento para jugar a ser Sherlock Holmes?!

Steph le hizo una seña a Emily para que continuara.

**Podía trabajar en tal vez si era lo suficientemente fuerte para encaminar el futuro hacia otra dirección.**

**Alice había divisado dos futuros para Bella, ahora entendía ambos. Amarla no me impediría matarla, si me permitía cometer errores.**

-¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde esos dias a tu vida en el futuro, Bella?

-Seis años-Le respondí a Jacob.

Si, ahora Ness tenía 4 añitos, y aparentaba 15. El asintió pensativamente, y noté como Edward apretaba los puños. Jasper rió. ¿Que...?

**Ahora mismo no podía encontrar ni sentir al monstruo en mí. Quizás el amor lo había silenciado para siempre.**

-AAAAAW, estoy tan contenta, hijo, por fin la has encontrado.

-Gracias mamá.

** Si la mataba ahora, no sería intencional, solo un terrible accidente.**

-Terrible-Sentí los mismos escalofrios que Edward.

-No va a pasar nada, te lo juro-Le prometi...

**Ahora tenía que ser extraordinariamente cauteloso. No podía nunca bajar la guardia. Tendría que mantener siempre una distancia considerable. No podía cometer errores.**

**Y finalmente entendí ese segundo futuro. Estaba desconcertado con esa visión –¿Qué había pasado que había convertido a Bella en una prisionera de esta media-vida inmortal?–**

Todos me miraron esperando impacientes mi respuesta... Una que no podía dar ahora...

-Ya me véis-Dije yo-Estoy completamente feliz.

-¿Cuando te convertí?-Preguntó Edward con esa ceja alzada, que lo hacía verse extremadamente sexy y...

-Bella-Dijo Jasper.

-Perdón... Eehhhh, Edward, prefiero que lo averigueis todo en el libro-Me salvó de contarle lo de Nessie...

**Ahora –que la había encontrado– podía entender como tal vez, con un imperdonable egoísmo, le pediría a mi padre ese favor. Pedirle que le quite la vida y su alma, solo para tenerla conmigo para siempre.**

Sam abrió la boca para protestar, seguramente sobre el tratado, pero Steph lo calló con un movimiento de su mano.

-Cambiareis de opinión-Simplemente dijo eso, dejando manifiesta curiosidad en todos... menos en Alice... ¿Sabría ella todo? Seguro.

**Ella merecía algo mejor.**

**Pero vi otro futuro, una pequeña línea la cual podía caminar sin perder el equilibrio. ¿Podría? ¿estar con ella y dejarla como humana?**

Solo por... ¿2 años? Con el tema de la conversión ya no recuerdo todo claramente.

**Deliberadamente tomé aire,**

-¿¡QUE!? -Gritó Emmett. Solo el aqui habia sentido lo que era ese aroma... mas fuerte para ti que para nadie... No entendía lo que hacía Edward.

**y entonces, dejé que su esencia me rasgara como un fuego salvaje. El cuarto estaba lleno con su perfume; su fragancia estaba impresa en cada superficie. Mi mente nadó en ella, pero luché.**

Jasper hizo una mueca.

**Tenía que acostumbrarme a esto, si pretendía intentar cualquier clase de relación con ella. Tomé otra respiración de ese fuego salvaje.**

-Que mal aprovechas un regalo-Dijo Aro, refiriendose a mi olor... Para ellos era como un regalo, un regalo delicioso.

-Los humanos son amigos, no comida-Recitó Emmett, seguramente recordando a Bruce de buscando a Nemo. ¿Traumas? ¿Donde?

-Es muy...sorprendente, todo esto-Dijo Sam-Creo que teníamos una idea equivocada de vosotros. Sentimos como os tratamos.

-Eso esta olvidado-Carlisle...siempre tan compasivo.

**La observé dormir hasta que el sol se asomó por las nubes del este.**

Charlie abrió los ojos desmensuradamente.

-Eso es... acosadoramente lindo-Dijo Alice sonriendo.

**Llegue a casa justo después que los otros se fueran a clases. Me cambié rápidamente, evadiendo las preguntas que tenía Esme en la mirada. Ella vio la febril luz en mi rostro y se sintió preocupada y aliviada al mismo tiempo. Mi larga melancolía siempre la había atormentado, y ahora estaba feliz al ver que la había superado.**

-Claro que si, hijo.

-Gracias.

**Corrí hacia el colegio, y llegué solo segundo antes que mis hermanos lo hicieran, ninguno me volvió a ver, al menos Alice les explicó que estaría ahí, escondido entre el bosque que rodeaba el estacionamiento. Esperé a que nadie me viera, y caminé casualmente entre los árboles y los carros parqueados.**

**Escuché el camión de Bella a una cuadra de distancia y me detuve tras una camioneta desde donde podía ver, pero no ser visto.**

**Al entrar al parqueo ella vio mi Volvo, por un momento más del necesario y luego parqueó lejos, todavía con el seño fruncido.**

**Era extraño recordar que ella probablemente estaría enojada conmigo, con toda razón.**

-Si, sobretodo después de una noche de... acoso-Dijo Emmett elevando las cejas, causando que Charlie se tapara los oidos disimuladamente... vale, no tan disimuladamente. Todos (Obvio decir menos los Vulturi) reimos por eso.

**Quería reírme –y patearme–.**

-Biipolaaaaaaaaaar-Canturrearon Jasper, Emmett, Jared , Embry, Quil y Paul.

¿Todos mis planes serían un desastre si ella no se interesaba en absoluto por mí?.

-Si.-Dijo Emmett al mismo que yo le decía lo contrario:

-No.

** Su sueño podía ser algo totalmente al azar. Había sido un arrogante estúpido.**

-Si que lo fuiste-Le dije-O lo serás...

-Lo siento... O lo sentiré.

Reí.

**Aunque era mejor para ella si no se interesaba por mí. Eso no me evitaría persuadirla, pero le daría una advertencia de mis persuasiones. Se lo debía.**

**Caminé silenciosamente, preguntándome como sería la mejor manera de acercarme.**

**Ella me ayudó sin saberlo. Las llaves de su camión resbalaron de sus dedos, y cayeron en un charco.**

**Se agachó a recogerlas, pero yo lo hice primero, no quería que ella pusiera sus manos en agua congelada.**

Todos miraron a Edward con una ceja alzada, y el se encogió de hombros.

**Me incliné contra su camión, mientras ella se enderezaba.**

**-¿Cómo lo haces?- demandó. Si, estaba enfadada aún.**

**Le alcancé las llaves.**

**-¿Hacer qué? - Acercó su mano y yo dejé caer las llaves en la palma de su mano. Inspiré el delicioso aire cargado con su esencia.**

**-Aparecer del aire.**

**-Bella, no es culpa mía que seas excepcionalmente despistada.- Mis palabras sonaron casi como una broma. ¿Qué había visto ella?**

**¿Escucharía ella como mi voz envolvía su nombre en una caricia?**

-Eres tan... cursi tío-Regañó Emmett, causando que Rosalie le diera un zape.

**Me miró sin apreciar mi humor.**

-No hacía gracia-Pero los demas no me hicieron caso, y se rieron... seguramente pensaron que me asusto... Corrección: Supieron que me asustó.

**Luego respiró rápido – ¿De enojo?, ¿De miedo?– Después de un instante, ella bajó la mirada.**

**-¿Por qué el atasco al salir del colegio ayer?- preguntó sin mirarme -Se suponía que fingías que yo no existía, no que me irritaras hasta la muerte- seguía enojada. Tenía que esforzarme por arreglar las cosas con ella esta vez. Recordé mi política de ser sincero con ella…**

**-Eso era por el bien de Tyler, tenía que darle su oportunidad- luego me reí. No podía evitarlo, solo podía recordar su expresión ayer.**

**-Tu…- dijo, y luego se calló, aparentemente demasiado furiosa para continuar. Y ahí estaba –esa misma expresión–. Me tragué una risa. Ella estaba lo suficientemente enojada.**

**-No pretendo que no existas- terminé. Era agradable mantener esa conversación casual. -Oh, si, super casual. Ella no entendería si le dejaba ver lo que sentía por ella. La asustaría. Tenía que mantener mis sentimientos al margen, mantener una esperanza…**

**-¿Quieres matarme a rabietas dado que la furgoneta de Tyler no lo consiguió?- Un pensamiento de enojo me embargó. ¿Cómo podía creer ella algo así? Era algo irracional para mí. Además, ella no sabía de mi transformación en la noche pasada.**

**-Bella, eres totalmente absurda.**

-Oh, bien. Con eso, sin duda demuestras lo mucho que la amas-Dije yo vomitando sarcasmo.

-Si que la amo-Reprochó el.

-Demuéstralo-Le aconsejé, pero mas bien parecía una advertencia.

-Es que...

-Demuéstralo.

-Pero...

-¡No! Demuéstralo.

El se dió por vecido y elevando los brazos al aire dijo:-Está bien.

Emmett rió.

**Se sonrojó, y se dio la vuelta. Caminando hacia el colegio**

**No quería que ella siguiera enojada.**

**-Espera- grité. Siguió andando, entonces la seguí y la alcancé con facilidad**

**-Lo siento. He sido descortés.**

Esme sonrió a Edward, agradecida por su educación.

**No estoy diciendo que no sea cierto**

Y le frunció el ceño.

**- era absurdo imaginar que yo quería verla herida en alguna manera-Pero, de todos modos, no ha sido de buena educación**

**-¿Por qué no me dejas sola?**

_**Créeme**_** –quise decirle–_ lo he intentado. Oh, por cierto, estoy desgraciadamente enamorado de ti._**

Emmett rió al escuchar los pensamientos de su hermano...

-Sería...sería taaan divertido...-Y siguió riendo-Te...te imaginas la... la...caa...ra que se le quedaria? JAJAJAJAJA.

**Mantén la esperanza.**

**-Quería pedirte algo, pero me desviaste del tema- una grandiosa idea se me acababa de ocurrir, me reí.**

**-¿Tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple?- me preguntó.**

-Si-Respondimos yo, Rosalie, Emmett, Seth, Jasper, Alice y ... sorprendentemente... Carlisle.

**Tal vez si,**

-DIOS, MOMENTAZO HISTÓRICO, LO ACABA DE ADMITIR. BUENAS NOCHES FORKS, ¡EDWARD CULLEN ACABA DE ADMITIR ALGO! -Gritó Emmett brutalmente, causando que los humanos se tubieran que tapar los oidos.

**mis sentimientos estaban erróneos, tenía tantos sentimientos nuevos…**

**-Y lo vuelves a hacer.**

**Ella suspiró**

**-Vale, entonces, ¿Qué me querías pedir?**

**-Me preguntaba si el sábado de la próxima semana- vi su cara en shock, ahogué una risa. -Ya sabes, el día del baile de primavera...- ella me calló.**

Esme estaba diciendo:

-Oh, irás al baile co...

Cuando unas risas la interrumpieron, provenían de toda la sala. Obviamente, sabían que Edward solo se burlaba.

**Finalmente sus ojos se toparon con los míos**

**-¿Intentas ser gracioso?**

**Si.**

-Oh, asi que sí ¿Eh?-Le golpeé ligeramente el brazo

**-Por favor, ¿vas a dejarme terminar?- esperó en silencio mientras se mordía su suave labio inferior. Ese pequeño gesto me distrajo un segundo.**

-Enserio que no creo que este seas tu, escepto por todas esas veces por el odio hacia ti mismo, cuando te refieres a ti mismo como un mounstro, tus pensamientos pesimistas...

-Lo e pillado, Emmett-Refunfuñó Edward.

-Como quieras, hermanito, tengo una larga lista...

-Lo se.

**Extrañas, sensaciones ajenas, se apoderaron de lo más profundo de mi olvidada humanidad.**

-Así que... ¿Mmm?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Emmett, ¿Por qué no lo dejas ya?

-Oh, verás; Para mí, es muy gracioso burlarme de todos vosotros.

-Se dice que cuanto más grande sea una sonrisa, más grande es el secreto que se esconde tras de ella-Le dije a Emmett dejandolo callado. Edward me envió una mirada agradecida.

-**Te he escuchado decir que vas a ir a Seattle ese día y me preguntaba si querrías dar un paseo- Me ofrecí. Me di cuenta que, en vez de cuestionarla con sus planes, los compartiría.**

**Me miró en blanco**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Quieres dar un paseo hasta Seattle?- Solo en un coche con ella **_**(N/A: En el original, al traducirlo decía ''Solo en un carro con ella'' Pero la palabra ''carro'' me suena raro, y no me gusta, por eso la cambié)**_

-Eso ha sonado tan...

-EMMETT!-Gritamos yo, Edward, Rosalie y Jasper.

**–mi garganta se quemaba ante el pensamiento– respiré fuerte.**

**Acostúmbrate.**

-Pobrecito-Rodé los ojos.

**-¿Con quién?- preguntó desconcertada.**

Eso hizo reir a todos.

**-Conmigo, obviamente- dije lentamente.**

**-¿Por qué?- ¿Tan increíble era que yo quisiera su compañía?**

-Si-respondieron casi todos.

**Ella realmente había visto lo peor de mí en mi comportamiento anterior.**

**-Bueno- dije lo más casualmente que pude.-Planeaba ir a Seattle en las próximas semanas y, para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de que tu monovolumen lo pueda conseguir.- Era más fácil sonar chistoso, que tratar de ser serio junto a ella.**

Jacob rió, probablemente recordando la camioneta... me gustaba esa camioneta... cuando era humana.

-**Mi coche va perfectamente, muchísimas gracias por tu preocupación.- Dijo con el mismo tono sorprendido. Empezó a caminar de nuevo. Mantuve su paso.**

**Ella no había dicho no, aproveché esa oportunidad. ¿y si decía que no? ¿Qué haría si ella me rechazaba?**

**-¿Puede llegar gastando un solo depósito de gasolina?**

**-No veo que sea de tu incumbencia-. Murmuró.**

**Seguía no siendo un no. Y su corazón bombeaba más fuerte. Su respiración se hacía más rápida.**

**-El despilfarro de recursos limitados es asunto de todos.**

-¿Enserio, hermanito? ¿El despilfarro de recursos limitados, para invitar a salir a una chica? ¡¿ENSERIO!? -Tonto Emmett.

**-De verdad, Edward, no te sigo, creía que no querías ser amigo mío.**

**Una emoción me estremeció cuando ella dijo mi nombre. ¿Cómo mantenía la esperanza y era honesto al mismo tiempo? Bueno, era más importante ser honesto, especialmente en este momento.**

**-Dije que sería mejor que no lo fuéramos, no que no lo deseara.**

-Eso... lo aclara todo-Dijo Leah sarcásticamente. Emily rió y leyó:

**-Vaya, gracias, eso lo aclara todo- dijo sarcásticamente.**

Leah me miró sorprendida y yo sonreí. Ella desvió la mirada.

**Ella se detuvo, cerca del tejado de la cafetería. Me miró de nuevo. Su corazón casi explotaba. ¿tenía miedo?. Escogí mis palabras cuidadosamente. No, no podía dejarla, pero talvez ella sería lo suficientemente inteligente para dejarme, antes de que fuera tarde.**

**-Sería más... prudente para ti que no fueras mi amiga- me perdí en sus ojos chocolates. Perdí mi esperanza.**

-Aw, eso fue tierno-Dije hundiéndome en mis borrosos recuerdos de ese día.

**-pero me he cansado de alejarme de ti, Bella-**

Ahora el ''aaaaaaaaaaawww'' se escuchó de todas las mujeres... Menos Leah.

**Las palabras sonaron con fervor abrazante. Sus respiración se detuvo un instante, y en el segundo que tardó en restaurarla, pensé en cuanto la asustaba. Bueno… lo averiguaría.**

**-¿Me acompañarás a Seattle?" demandé.**

**Ella asintió. Y su corazón palpitaba ruidosamente.**

**Si. Ella me dijo si.**

Emmett comenzó a hacer de nuevo su estúpido bailecito, hasta que Jasper de un empujón, lo devolvió junto a Rose.

**Mi conciencia me golpeó violentamente. ¿Cuánto le costaría a ella?**

-Estúpida consciencia-Dijimos Bella y yo.

-**Deberías alejarte de mí, de veras- le previne. ¿Me abría escuchado? ¿Escaparía del futuro que estaba empezando con ella? ¿Podría hacer algo para salvarla de mi? Mantén la esperanza, me grité -Te veré en clase.**

-Eso es todo-Dijo Emily.

Stanley miró su relog y dijo:

-Bueno... supongo que me tengo que ir...

-¡ADIOS!-Gritamos todos los ''adolescentes'' y adolescentes.

Ella nos fulminó y agarró a Mike del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia fuera.

Eric se fue después diciendo un ''Hasta luego'' Y quedó Ángela.

-Yo también debo irme ya, mi madre estará preocupada. Gracias por invitarme.

-Gracias a ti por venir, cielo-Le respondió Esme-¿Vendrás mañana?

-Oh... pues... lo intentaré. Gracias, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-Gritamos todos.

-Nosotros tambien nos vamos ya-Dijo Billy-¿Mañana a la misma hora?

-Si, por favor-Respondió Carlisle.

Él y todos los de la reserva salieron por la puerta.

-Yo... tambien me voy-Dijo Charlie.

Me levanté de mi sitio y cuidadosamente le abrazé.

-¿Hasta mañana?

-Si, Bells. Te quiero.

-Y yo, papá-Y se fue.

Quedamos Los Vulturi y nosotros.

-Ibamos a ir a cazar ya, para vover mañana temprano... -Informó Carlisle.

-Nosotros... estaremos por ahi... No cazaremos en vuestra zona.

Los Vulturi desaparecieron y Alice corrio hacia mi.

-¡CUÑADA-HERMANITA! -Y me abrazó. Yo reí y le devolví el abrazo. Luego se separó.

-Papá, yo ayer fui de caza con Edward, ¿Recuerdas?

-Si, entonces...

-Yo tambien fui ayer, Carlisle.

-Oh... Pues vamos todos menos Alice, Edward y Bella... ¡VAMOS! -Y salieron tambien.

-Yo me quedo con Bella ¡Genial!-Gritó y se llevó a Bella a su cuarto, dejandome pensando sobre la Bella con la que pasaría el resto de mi existencia.

_**¿Y? ¿Recompensa? ¿Es estup...endo? ¿Os gusta el rumbo que va tomando la historia? DEJAD UN REVIEW POR FAVOR, O MORIRÉ. :(**_

_**1*El wordreferece es un diccionario de sinónimos y antonimos... JAJAJA.**_

_**Vale, ya cree la página donde estará esta historia tambien, por si me la borran, pero la quiero terminar de decorar, asi que no la daré todavía.**_

_**Em... al review que me dejó Julieta: ¡Hola! La verdad no esperaba que alguien entrara en mi página cuando la colgué en el blog de Alexa, pero muuchas gracias por hacerlo, leer y comentar :D**_

_**Gracias también a todas esas lectoras silenciosas que me siguen... Y a las que dejan los review en ''anonimo'', gracias tambien.**_

_**ME DAIS ÁNIMOS Y ME HACÉIS FELIZ. ¡OS AMO!**_

_**Samantha**_


	8. ¿¡Más gente?

_**Vale... Aclararé unas de cosas.**_

_** • Jacob del presente NO será un lobo. ¿Motivo? Elemental, queridas lectoras: ¡VA A VENIR JACOB DEL FUTURO! ¿Sabeis lo desastroso que sería tener a 2 Jacob's imprimados de la misma persona? JAJAJA, no me arriesgaré.**_

_**•Borré el capitulo ''solos''. Edward del presente y Bella del futuro... no... bueno... eso... JAJAJAJA :$ Que quede claro. Asi que olvidaros de los besos y ... todo de ese tema... entre ellos. Bella V. (Vampiro) a estado allí, pero solo como una amiga mas ¿Ok?**_

_**•No me preguntéis cuando actualizaré. Mi vida es muy complicada... No tengo horarios para nada ¡Soy un alma libre! ¡Hacuna matata!**_

_**•GRACIAS. Gracias a todas las que me apoyéis, incluso a las que me leen pero no dejan reviews. Se que sin vosotras no estaría donde estoy. Quiero destacar a Renesmee Black Cullen, . -Por todas esas magníficas ideas que me dió-, a Arii Black-18 -Que me dió maravillosos consejos e ideas para que esta historia siguiera ''pa lante'' Sin duda ha sido lo meejor :)-, a Kate-Cullen98. Ellas han sido mi mejor apollo, pero como olvidar a tefi98, Victoria Benson, Sofi D-Me reí mucho con tu review JAJA, gracias por el consejo de la nutella, FUNCIONÓ jajajaja-, Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen, Gise Cullen de Pattinson, eddieIlove, phoenix1993, Pathy4Hale -Estoy haciendo ese blog:)-, Flexer Y TODAS LAS DEMAS.**_

_**MIL GRACIAS. ¡Ya 128 reviews, enserio que... me emociono! :')**_

_**•No se si lo dije ya, así que lo repito: **_**Crepúsculo en negrita**_** y **_**Sol de medianoche en negrita y subrayado.**

_**Asi que ahí vamos, con el capítulo de ''Tipo de sangre (Sol de medianoche)'' :)** _

* * *

**Edward POV**

-¿Puedo leer?-Preguntó Bella por la mañana cuando todos se habían instalado en la habitación.

-Si, ya quiero saber que pasa con todo esto-Dijo Cayo-Para poder irnos cuanto antes.

-Bien, entonces comencemos... **Tipo de sangre**.

-Esperad-Gritó Steph y todos la miramos- -Mirad, que os parece si traigo a Bella humana y a Edward... del futuro.

-¿Que diferencia habría entre este Edward y el otro?-Preguntó Emily.

-Fácil. El otro Edward tiene una personalidad diferente... Tal vez se deba a ... Tu sabes a quien Bella.

-Si.

¿Quien...?

-Bueno, también es menos pesimista y considera esto una vida... Una vida maravillosa.

Eso me sorprendió.

-Eso hay que verlo-Dijo Carlisle.

-Me haría sentir muy bien-Dijo Jasper emocionado.

-No es algo que se vea a menudo-Dijo Sam, acordándose de todas las veces que nos encontramos.

-Pues está decidido-Dijo Cayo.

-¡NO!-Exclamó mi Bella- Quiero decir, con quien se quedaría... Nessie.

¿Quién demonios llamaría a alguien Nessie? Hablaban como en una especie de código secreto... Frustrante.

-¡Podríamos traerla también!-Dijo Steph.

-Pero... Jacob y...

-Jacob también vendrá.

-¿Este Jacob del presente es ya un licántropo?-Preguntó Bella de nuevo señalando al hijo de Billy.

-¡No, no! Le queda mínimo 1 año.

Sam mandó una mirada significativa a Jacob y este se rmovió incómodo.

-¿Que decís?-Preguntó Billy.

-Os lo explicaremos cuando estén ellos aqui-Dijo Steph.

-Pero ella se irá en la época en la que... Mi cumpleaños 18...

-Vale.

-Y cuando yo estube...

-De acuerdo Bella-Aceptó Steph a algo que nadie se enteró.

Steph cerró sus ojos y desapareció junto con Bella.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas en las que comentábamos las cosas que estaban pasando.

De repente apareció otra vez ese humo tan conocido ahora y allí aparecieron 5 figuras... Y unos olores se mezclaron con el oxígeno, el nitrógeno, el argón y el dióxido de carbono...

Uno de ellos me causó dolor... Un dolor que rasgaba mi garganta y hacía que la ponzoña se acumulara en mi garganta... La túa cantante... Es ella... Bella Swan...

Tragué duro y me tensé, intentando mantenerme tranquilo...

_Ya lo has echo antes Edward, puedes volver a hacerlo_-Me animó Alice.

Respiré profundamente, quería acostumbrarme ya a ese olor.

_Bien_-Me felicitó de nuevo.

Otro olor era extraño... Su aroma era un equilibrio entre vampiro y humano, con suficiente olor a vampiro para no resultarme apetitoso.

Otro era... a perro mojado... Como el de los Quileutes. Apestaba.

El otro olía como... ¿Yo? Si.

Y el siguiente ya lo tenía reconocido... Era Steph.

Y el otro era de Bella vampiro.

El humo empezó a disiparse dejando a la vista a las 5 personas...

**Edward -Futuro- POV.**

Después de que Bella se fuese con esa extraña mujer, mi familia me seguía cociendo a preguntas...

-Pero... ¿Quién era realmente?-Jasper no estaba del todo seguro con todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Por qué solo se lleva a Bella? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?-Ese obviamente era Emmett.

-Bella está bien ¿No?-Esme la trataba como a su hija. Como a nosotros.

-Espero que de esto no salga nada malo. ¿Cómo habrá sabido sobre nosotros? ¿Será peligroso? ¿Los Vulturi sabrán de ella? Bah, seguramente no, si no la hubiesen convertido o matado-Como siempre, Carlisle examinaba cada detalle, emocionado por todo esto como un niño la mañana de navidad, aun así, preocupado.

-Bella está bien... Lo único que me preocupa es la ropa que llevó para presentarse allí, bah-¿Hace falta decir quien preguntaba eso? Alice.

Jacob miraba a Ness y ella me miraba, con preguntas en los ojos y pensaba:

_¿Cuándo regresará mami? ¿Ella esta bien?_

Y Rosalie mataba a Jacob con la mirada porque por su culpa tubo que lavarse el pelo de nuevo ese día.

Gracias a Dios, Nessie parecía haber olvidado el tema de los niños... Uf.

-¿Podríais dejar de agobiarme?-Realmente, me abrumaban.

-Es cierto, dejad a Edward ya-Me extrañó que fuese de Emmett de quien viniese ese cometario, pero igualmente lo agradecí-Bastante a tenido ya con una noche sin sex...-Jacob le metió su perrito caliente en la boca... Ahora que lo pienso... Este ''chico'' siempre estaba comiendo en nuestra casa... Bueno, el caso es que cuando Emmett lo escupió y iba a reprochar, Jake señaló a Ness con un movimiento de cabeza y el me miró con disculpa, aunque sabía que dentro de esa mirada, también había burla.

De repente Alice bajó a prisa los escalones, junto con ella Rose y Esme, y dijo sencillamente:

-Stephenie.

Todos dirigimos nuestras miradas al centro del salón cuando comenzó a formarse allí una nube de humo. Segundos pasaron y la imagen se fue aclarando con la dispersarsación del polvo. Allí estaban Stephenie y mi Bella.

Ella gritó y corrió a abrazarme haciendo que los dos cayésemos al suelo. Me besó y correspondí rápidamente. El beso comenzó a subir de intensidad cuando ella brutalmente me soltó y corrió de nuevo para abrazar a Nessie.

-Gracias por tu delicadeza, amor-Le dije sarcásticamente y ella me miró con cara de ángel.

-Em... Bueno, vinimos para... proponerles una cosa-Nos dijo Steph-. Queríamos que algunos vengáis con nosotros. Se que ya habéis vivido lo que pasa en el libro, pero no quiero separarlos, y pensamos que será mejor si venís.

-¿Todos?-Preguntó Rose.

-No, no. Yo pensaba mas bien en Edward, Jacob, Ness... Y ya.

-Joo-Se quejó Emmett.

-Pero, ¿No hay un Edward y un Jacob ya?-Preguntó Jasper confundido.

-Si... Pero no importa. Y también queríamos ir a buscar a Bella humana. Al fin y al cabo, es su vida.

Todos asentimos de acuerdo, y Steph nos puso en la puerta de la casa de Bella en el pasado.

**Bella -humana- POV **

Me sentía fatal por atrasar el vuelo a Forks. Charlie había sonado tan triste... Me gustaba pasar tiempo con mi padre, pero como había dicho mi madre muchos años atrás, aborrecía Forks con toda mi alma.

-Bella-Me llamó Renée-Voy a salir con Phil. No volveré hasta la noche. Si vas a salir con alguien o a dar un paseo, llámame, para no preocuparme.

-Vale mamá.

-Adiós Bella-Se despidió Phil.

-Adiós. Pasadla bien.

Cuando oí la puerta cerrarse me tiré sobre la cama y dí un largo suspiro.

Mi madre se empeñaba en creer que yo era como las demás adolescentes. Que saldría por ahí de fiesta y no llegaría hasta las 5 de la madrugada. Que me emborracharía. Que tendría miles de amigos. Que pasaría miles de horas conectada a alguna red social. Que me metería en problemas y alguna noche acabaría arrestada. Que haría tonterías por algún tipo que no valga la pena.

Yo no era así.

Me levanté de la cama, cogí ropa limpia y me dirigí al baño. Amaba las duchas largas con agua demasiado caliente.

Cuando llevaba una hora y media decidí que iba siendo hora de salir. Más bien, se me había acabado el agua caliente. Maldita caldera.

Me vestí y en eso sonó el timbre. Quizá a Renée se le había olvidado algo... Y la llave. No me extrañaba. Ella era extremadamente despistada.

Abrí la puerta y allí se encontraban 4 personas.

Una de ellos era un ser insoportablemente hermoso, creo no puede existir. Era todo un dios, perfecto. Tenía el pelo cobrizo y los ojos dorados.

También estaba una chica, de unos 16 años... Inmensamente hermosa, su bronce cabello rizado caía más allá de su cintura. Era perfectamente parecida al chico. Quizás era su hermana...

Alado había un hombre de 2 metros con una piel morena rojiza. Tenía una casmisa de mangas cortas que dejaba a la vista un tatuaje que debía significar algo. Iba cogido de la mano con la chica del pelo cobre.

Justo enfrente de ellos había una mujer de aproximadamente 40 años. Tenía el cabello marrón al igual que sus ojos.

-¡Hola Bella!-Exclamó la mujer.

-Eh..ho...la.

-Steph con cuidado-Le advirtió el chico hermoso, lo que me asustó-No la asust...

La chica de 16 me abrazó riéndose. Me congelé y no pude realizar ningún movimiento.

-Nessie-El chico la cogió por le hombro y la alejó-Hola, yo soy Edward Cullen-Por fin sabía su nombre. No podia estar siempre diciendole ''Hermoso ser'' o ''Dios Heleno''. Mis propios pensamientos me causaron un sonrojo. El rió un poco y siguió hablando-. Estos son mis... amigos. Jacob, Steph y Ren...Nessie-Se corrigió como si hubiese dicho algo inapropiado.

¿Rennessie?-Le pregunté a la chica.

-Solo Nessie, por favor.

-Esta bien.

-Em, queríamos hablar contigo sobre una cosita-Dijo Steph.

-Oh, que descuidada. Pasad.

Les indiqué que se sentaran en el sillón de la sala.

-¿Queréis algo para tomar?

-No... No gracias Bella.

Me di cuenta de que yo no les había dicho mi nombre.

-En realidad...

-Jacob, ya e dicho que no-Dijo de nuevo Edward.

-¿Cómo sabéis mi nombre?

-He cometido el mismo error dos veces-Susurró Edward.

-No les hagas caso, Bella. Igual que sabemos tu nombre sabemos toda tu historia. Necesito que nos escuches abiertamente, no te extrañes de nada, no vives en el mundo que crees.

-Esta bien... Entonces... Decidme-Dije curiosa, asustada e intrigada.

-Te llamas Isabella Marie Swan, pero prefieres Bella-Dijo el tal Jacob.

-Tu mamá se llama Renée y tu papá Charlie-Dijo la chica que hablaba un poco infantil para tener la edad que aparentaba...

-Tu madre se casó con Phil después de divorciarse de tu padre-Dijo Steph.

-No eres como las demás chicas. Pones la seguridad de los demás por delante de la tuya propia, no te gusta que se preocupen por ti. Tu siempre has sido la madura y has tenido que crecer demasiado rápido-Dijo Edward.

-¿Por qué sabéis todo eso de mi? ¿Cómo?

-Quizás... Deberías saber de nosotros más. Yo soy Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Nací en 1901 y soy un vampiro desde 1918.

-Yo soy Jacob Black. Soy un licántropo.

-Yo soy Stephenie Meyer. Soy humana, pero tengo el poder de teletransportar a la gente o a mi misma, o viajar en el tiempo.

-Yo soy Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Soy mitad humana mitad vampiro. Una híbrida. Tengo 6 años y... Adivina de quien soy hija-Dijo la ... pequeña... mirándonos a mi y a Edward de forma significativa.

-¿¡QUE!?

-Es normal que no nos creas...

-No, Edward. Te equivocas. Si que os creo.

-¿De verdad?-Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Si...

-Pues venimos del futuro-Dijo Steph para rematar.

-Oh.

-En el futuro tu eres un vampiro-Dijo Jacob.

-Oh.

-Y Renesmee es nuestra hija...-Dijo Edward.

-Oh.

-¿Estás bien, Bella?-Me preguntó preocuapado.

-Sii...si.

-No lo creo, túmbate.

Me recostó en el sillón.

-Entonces no te presetamos a ti del futuro-Dijo Steph.

-¿QUE? ¿Está aquí?

-Esta fuera-Dijo Renesmee-No te la queríamos presentar porque alomejor te asustabas.

-No, no. Puede pasar.

Entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica parecida a mi, pero mas hermosa. Tenía la piel mas pálida que de costumbre y los ojos dorados. Tenía un collar con el mismo símbolo que tenía Edward en una muñequera, un anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo y derecho. Supongo que yo me casaba en el futuro... Bueno, si tenía una hija...

-Hola Bella humana.

-Hola Bella... ¿Vampiro?

-Si-Dijo y empezó a reírse.

Después me explico que tenían unos libros que detallaban mi vida desde que me mudé a Forks hasta llegar al punto en el que ella estaba y me entusiasmé.

-¿Puedo ir a leerlos con vosotros?-Pregunté.

-Claro-Dijo Steph-Pero te va a parecer raro.

-¿Más todavía?

Rieron y Steph hizo que apareciera un humo que nos llevaba a la casa de los Cullen, de quien me habían hablado.

* * *

_**Vale. Me alegro de haber actualizado por fin. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero cuando tenía casi acabado el capitulo... ZAS, la batería del portátil murió y se perdió la historia y como que a las 4:30 AM no se me apetecía volverlo a encender. El día siguiente volví a hacerlo y adivinad que... La terminé, salté de alegría y el pu... cable se me desenchufó y se volvió a perder... Si... Me enfadé mucho, pero por fin esta aquí. Intentaré tener mas cuidado la próxima. **_

_**Un abrazo. **_

_**Nos leemos pronto.** _


	9. Tipo de sangre

**_¡Hola! Emm... ¿Hay alguien? Realmente espero que no hayan dejado de leer por mi larga espera. _****_Quería pedir disculpas por tardarme taaaanto, pero es que estuve en una etapa un poco... depresiva, y no me sentía con animos de escribir. Luego de eso me puse BASTANTE enferma... despues fue pura pereza.. Me disponía a escribir para vosotras pero en el momento en el que enciendo el PC no tengo ganas de nada... Hasta que hoy me dije: ''¡Eh! Ellas te ponen reviews lindos y todo ¿Y tu tardas? Pues no te levantes de esa silla hasta que termines el capútulo''... Sí, hablo sola a veces... Lo siento, de verdad._**

**_También quería agradecer a todas esas personas que me han dejado un review_****_... Y a las que acaban de comenzar a leer y les gusta :) También a todas esas que no dejan reviews pero me añaden a Favoritos o a Seguir. O simplemente a las que la siguen leyendo. ¡Muchas gracias!_**

* * *

**_Sol de medianoche tiene muchos errores ortográficos, además, la traducción a veces resulta extraña... Si veis muchos fallos... ¡No es mi culpa! Intento arreglar los que veo, pero probablemente se me salten algunos._**

* * *

**_Creo que este es el capítulo mas grande que he escrito nunca... Espero que recompense la ENOOOOOOOOOOOOOORME espera._**

* * *

**_La historia es un poco OoC, que por si alguna no lo sabe, es cuando los personajes toman actitudes y pensamientos diferentes a los de Stephenie, en este caso. Intento parecerlos lo mas posible, pero hay ocasiones en las que es mas divertido cambiarlos un poco... pero solo un poco... _**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Por desgracia, ni crepúsculo ni Sol de medianoche me corresponden. Son todos de la maravillosisisiisisisisisisisi...ma Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes también le pertenecen a ella, aunque me gustaría que Edward me perteneciera :$ La historia es completamente mía, y espero que siga siendo así._**

* * *

**Edward -Presente- POV**

Intentaba mantenerme tranquilo comentando cosas con mi familia y los Quileutes sobre todo lo que había pasado... Pero en realidad estaba demasiado nervioso. Es decir, iba a conocer a esa persona de la que sin darme cuenta, y a través de un libro, me había enamorado... Era... un sentimiento desconocido para mi, no sabía como reaccionaría ella, ni como reaccionaría yo.

De repente apareció otra vez ese humo tan conocido ahora y allí aparecieron 6 (N/A: En el anterior puse 5, fue un error) figuras... Y unos olores se mezclaron con el oxígeno, el nitrógeno, el argón y el dióxido de carbono...

Uno de ellos me causó dolor... Un dolor que rasgaba mi garganta y hacía que la ponzoña se acumulara en mi garganta... La túa cantante... Es ella... Bella Swan...

Tragué y me tensé, intentando mantenerme tranquilo...

Ya lo has echo antes Edward, puedes volver a hacerlo-Me animó Alice.

Respiré profundamente, quería acostumbrarme ya a ese olor.

Bien-Me felicitó de nuevo.

Otro olor era extraño... Su aroma era un equilibrio entre vampiro y humano, con suficiente olor a vampiro para no resultarme apetitoso.

Otro era... a perro mojado... Como el de los Quileutes. Apestaba.

El otro olía como... ¿Yo? Si, eso exactamente.

El siguiente ya lo tenía reconocido... Era Steph.

Y el otro era de Bella vampiro.

El humo empezó a disiparse dejando a la vista a las 6 personas...

...

En la que primero me fijé fue en ella.

Mi imaginación no le hacía justicia. Era mas que preciosa, era una Diosa. MI Diosa.

Indescriptiblemente hermosa.

Tenía grandes ojos de un hermoso color marrón, y eran muy expresivos. Decían que estaba entusiasmada, muy curiosa pero...Nada asustada.

Su cara era en forma de corazón, una nariz respingada, pequeña y fina. Tenía la piel pálida como la luna y los labios medianos. Medía 1.62 aproximadamente. Era de cuerpo esbelto y aparentaba ser algo débil. Aunque leyendo el libro, te dabas cuenta de que era todo lo contrario.

Era... perfecta.

Me forcé a despegar la mirada de ella para no parecer un acosador. Miré a la persona que estaba a su lado. Era un chico alto, mas que yo. De unos 2 metros. Era igual a Jacob Black del presente pero diferente en algunos aspectos. Por ejemplo, su pelo estaba cortado, tenía el tatuaje que llevaban todos los metamorfos. Eso quería decir que ya era uno.

El iba cogido de la mano de una chica de unos 16. Tenía los ojos del color que Bella, chocolate. Su color de pelo era increíblemente igual al mío, cobrizo con rizos parecidos a los de Charlie. Su piel era blanca como las perlas y con mejillas rosadas.

_Alerta, demasiadas coincidencias—_Pesaba Emmett mirando a la misma chica. ¿Qué diablos pensaba? Era cierto que se parecía mucho a nosotros pero... era absurdo.

Intenté alejar mis tontas conjeturas, era imposible que... imposible.

Miré a la siguiente persona que resultó ser Bella, la vampiro. Iba aferrada a ... ¿Mi? RARO. Pero era así, allí estaba mi copia idéntica.

Luego estaba Steph, sonriendo sospechosamente.

—Wah—Soltamos todos los presentes.

Stephenie se rió y nos miró.

—A ella ya la conocéis—Dijo señalando a Bella del futuro —Es ella —Señaló a Bella la humana— en el futuro. Estamos leyendo sobre ella.

—¿Qué va, a traernos Lejía Neutrex?— Dijo Emmett para luego estallar en carcajadas. **_(1)_**

Luego, esta es Nessie—Señaló a la chica que iba sujeta a Jacob.

—¿Y quien es ella?—Preguntó Carlisle examinándola con una cara extraña. Pensaba lo mismo que yo.

—Em, lo vais a leer pronto, solo os diré, cuidado con lo que decís porque tiene 6 años.

—¿Que? ¿6 años? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué es ella?—Aro miraba asombrado y fascinado a la... niña.

—Es peligrosa... Solo lo conocido es seguro— Afirmaba Cayo.

—Ya estamos, de nuevo-Se quejó Bella del futuro.

—Aro, Cayo, ya os e dicho que lo que veais con estos libros será muy extraño, por eso debéis tener la mente abierta. Lo leeremos todo y lo entenderéis, pero ahora no. Como iba diciendo, el es Jacob, pero dentro de unos años... Como veis ya es un licántropo. Este eres tu—Dijo mirándome a mi y apuntando con su dedo a ''yo del futuro''— Dentro de...mmm... unos 9 años. Y... Ella es Bella Swan— Cuando la nombro se sonrojó un poco, y me parecio adorable, fascinante, venerable.

Todo quedó en silencio. Ella y yo nos mirábamos a los ojos, tenía unos ojos hermosos.

—Y...—Jacob humano interrumpió el momento.

—¿Si, Jacob?

—¿Por qué la coges de la mano a ella?—Le preguntó a su doble refiriéndose a Nessie.

—Es mi...—Le echó una rápida mirada a Bella -del futuro- que le frunció el ceño—... amiga—Explicó.

—Oh.

Realmente... parecía otra cosa, pero ninguno preguntó mas nada. Aunque si tenía 6 años...

—Hola, Bella —Dijo Charlie, refiriéndose a su hija humana... le había resultado extraño tratar con una vampiro...

—¡Char... Papá!- Exclamó ella— Hola —Musitó avergonzada. Camino hacia el y lo abrazó.

¿Por qué estaba abochornada? Ya quisiera yo que me abrazara.

No. No. Sería peligroso para ella. Yo no quiero eso. Claro que la amo, pero ella es tan frágil y suave, que un suspiro mío podía matarla.

Yo no podría vivir si ella no existiese, y si para eso hace falta mantenerme alejado, aunque fuera doloroso, es lo que debía pasar.

—¿Por qué no os sentáis y seguimos leyendo?—Preguntó Carlisle.

—¡Si! Será divertido—Dijo el Jacob del futuro—. Dad gracias a que Emmett no está aquí— Les dijo a Bella y Edward del futuro.

—¡Eh! Yo si que estoy aquí—Dijo Emmett extrañado.

—Nah, pero no es lo mismo. Emmett del futuro es mas divertido—Replicó el.

Emmett hizo una mueca...

Oh, oh.

—¿¡QUE!? ¡NADIE ES MAS DIVERTIDO QUE YO! Mira, ¿Por qué una rubia está feliz de terminar un puzle en 6 meses? Porque en la caja decía de tres a nueve años JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Todos miramos asustados la cara de sicópata de Rosalie. Cogió una almohada y empezó a pegarle a Emmett.

—¡Rose, Rosie, Rosita, Rosie-Popsie! ¡PARA, POR FAVOR!

—Pues si tanta gracia te hace, esta noche vas a quedarte...—Miró a Nessie, recodó las palabras de Steph y corrigió lo que iba a decir— en el sillón.

—¿Por qué, si los vampiros no duermen?—Preguntó la inocente ''niña''

—Em, Ness... Mejor déjalo-Le dijo Jacob (del futuro).

—Algún día lo sabré.

Todos observamos con diversión la cara asustada de Jacob, Bella y Edward (del futuro).

—Hasta la niña sabe lo que somos... esto es... intoletrable— Dijo Cayo de nuevo —. ¡Deberíamos acabar con todo esto de una vez!

Edward se sentó en el suelo, alado del sofá y Bella vampiro se sentó en sus piernas, apoyando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, Nessie alado de ellos y Jacob se sentó en el único sillón libre, dejando sin mas sitio que mi lado a Bella (humana). Agradecí eso, aunque al mismo tiempo, maldije mi suerte... o más bien la sulla.

Ella estaba mejor lejos de mi. Me miró, me dio una sonrisa tímida y se sentó.

—¿Que...Que estabais leyendo?—Preguntó ella en baja voz.

Le adelantamos todo lo que habíamos leído y que estábamos a punto de empezar un capítulo que se llamaba ''tipo de sangre''

—Espera, ¿Desde mi punto de vista?—Preguntó Edward— ¿Por qué?

Eso mismo me preguntaba yo. Antes no me importaba, pero... ¿Con Bella -humana- aquí? Era diferente.

—Por lo visto solo hay un libro desde el tuyo, entonces, lo leeremos—Le explicó Bella vampiro.

—Oh. Está bien—Dijo el, enfurruñado.

Este libro nos iba a avergonzar a todos, lo presentía.

—Así es—Me dijo mi doble (_**N/A: Le pongo cosas como ''mi doble'', ''mi yo futuro''... para no poner simpre ''Edward'' ya que el también se llama así también y resultaría extraño... mas aún)—**_Pero sobre todo para tí.

—Ah, si. Podéis leeros la mente entre vosotros— Nos informó Steph.

—Fascinante-Dijeron Jasper y Carlisle.

Entonces me acordé de los humanos, habían permanecido callados mirando la escena, asombrados. Aunque Ángela estaba absorta en su mundo. Intentaba pensar en otra cosa, al escuchar antes que yo podía leer la mente, por ejemplo, en vacas violeta que bailaban el harlem shake mientras hacían batidos, cualquier cosa... pero a veces se le escapaba algún pensamiento sobre Ben Cheney.

—¿Quien iba a leer?—Preguntó Nessie.

—Yo—Dijo Bella vampiro.

**Tipo de sangre**

**La seguí todo el día a través de los ojos de otras personas.**

—Acosadoooooor—Cantó Paul... Genial. Los idiotas de mis hermanos se lo habían pegado.

Emmett se rió y chocó la palma de su mano con la de el... Dejándonos en shock a los demás.

—¿Hacías eso a menudo?—Preguntó Jacob del presente.

—Bastante...si-Admitió Edward... del futuro.

**_Pero no por los ojos de Mike Newton por que no quería ver ninguna de sus ofensivas fantasías_**

_Es que...Como no fantasear con semejante...Buaaah—_Pensaba Newton. Mi doble y yo le gruñimos. Encima ya no solo miraba a Bella vampiro, si no también a Bella del presente y a Nessie.

**y no por los ojos de Jessica Stanley por su resentimiento hacia Bella,**

Jessica estaba completamente hincada en el sillón.

—¿Qu... Qué? Yo... yo nu...nu...nunca...

—Nunca me dijiste nada—Protestó Bella del futuro mirando a su marido antes de seguir oyendo los falsos tartamudeos de su ''amiga''.

—Lo siento— Se disculpó él.

** me hacia enojar en un modo que no era seguro para la linda chica.**

Bella del futuro soltó un ''Aww'' y dio un breve beso en los labios de mi doble. La Bella que tenía a mi lado se sonrojó y me miró dulcemente.

**Ángela Webber era una buena elección cuando sus ojos estaban disponibles; ella era amable y su cabeza era un lugar pacifico**

—Gracias...A los 2-Dijo mirándonos a mi doble y a mi. Estaba algo confundida con todo esto... Como yo.

**y a veces los profesores tenían la mejor vista.**

**Estaba sorprendido, mirándola tropezar a través del día, tropezando con las grietas de las aceras, cayéndosele sus libros y muy seguido tropezando con sus propios pies, de toda la gente que haba conocido, Bella era la mas torpe. Considere eso, era verdad que ella muy seguido tenia problemas para ponerse de pie y recordé su tropiezo contra el escritorio el primer día, resbalando por el hielo antes del accidente, que raro todo tenían razón. Ella era torpe**

—Vaya, gracias—Dijeron las 2 Bellas.

—Em, yo...-Intentó excusarse mi yo del futuro.

Bella del futuro levantó la mano haciéndolo callar.

—Lo siento—Le dije a Bella humana—No quiero decir que no sea cierto...pero...

Ella se rió y asintió.

—Lo sé —Simplemente dijo eso.

**No sabia por que eso era tan gracioso para mi pero me reí en voz alta mientras caminaba de Historia Americana a Inglés y mucha gente me lanzo miradas extrañas ¿Cómo no había notado esto antes? Tal vez era por que había algo gracioso en sus tonterías, la manera en la que ella se sostenía la cabeza, el arco de su cuello...**

—Realmente... no creo que sea este tu punto de vista —Dijo Emmett dándome una mirada burlona—. Eres demasiado... santo.

—¡JÁ! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! —Explotó Jacob (del futuro, el hombre lobo)—. ¿Lo...lo has oído Bella? -Dijo todavía con risotadas refiriendose a la del futuro también— ¡Dice que Edward es... es... SANTO! JAJAJAJA ¡Dentro de poco sois peores que Emmett y Rosalie!... JAJAJAJAJA.

¡¿PERO QUÉ...?!

Bella (del presente) se sonrojó a morir, yo hubiese echo lo mismo si pudiese... por otro lado, Edward y Bella del futuro se turnaron para golpear a Jacob mientras Emmett se desternillaba, esparramado por el suelo, hasta que asimiló las palabras.

—Espera, espera, espera... ¿Peores que Rose y yo?—Preguntó desconcertado y enojado— ¡NADIE ES PEOR QUE ROSE Y YO! ¿Cuál es vuestro record? —Les preguntó a nuestros dobles— El nuestro es 16 horas. Tendremos que perfeccionarlo...

—¡EMMETT, CALLATE YA!— Gritó Rosalie avergonzada.

—¡Eso!— Apoyó Esme.

Yo todavía andaba en shock, pero Bella intentó olvidar el tema, siguiendo con la lectura.

** No había nada gracioso en ella ahora. El Sr Varner la vio mientras quedaban atrapados ya que su pie se atoro en la alfombra y cayó literalmente en su silla.**

**Me reí de ella.**

Bella del futuro nos dio un puñetazo a los dos en el brazo.

—Au—Dijimos.

—¿Y a mi por qué? Yo todavía no e echo nada de eso—Me defendí.

—Lo harás—Se excusó para después reírse.

**El tiempo pasaba con increíble lentitud mientras yo esperaba mi oportunidad de verla con mis propios ojos. Finalmente la campana sonó. Corrí rápidamente a la cafetería para asegurar mi lugar.**

—Nunca ocupan nuestro sitio... ¿Por qué correr?-Preguntó Rosalie confundida.

—Quería... coger un sitio para nosotros dos...solos— Explico mi yo futuro. Agh, suena tan raro decir eso.

—Oh—Dijo ella, algo mosqueada.

** Fui el primero en llegar. Escogí la mesa que usualmente esta vacía y seguro permanecería de ese modo si yo me sentaba aquí.**

—Obvio—Dijeron mis hermanos.

**Cuando mi familia entró y me vieron sentado solo en otro lugar, no se sorprendieron. Alice debió advertirles.**

**Rosalie pasó a mi lado sin mirarme.**

**_Idiota_.**

Miré a Rosalie, esperando algo... Una disculpa quizás, pero se dedicó a mirarse las uñas. Supongo que no me sorprendía. Ella y yo no tuvimos... un buen comienzo. Y a ido a peor.

—Rosalie—Le reprendió Esme.

—Lo siento—Susurró sin siquiera mirarme.

Mi madre suspiró.

**Rosalie y yo nunca tuvimos una relación fácil, yo la ofendí en el primer momento en que ella me oyó hablar y todo se fue colina abajo desde ese momento,**

—Lo siento—Dijimos sinceramente yo y mi par.

**pero parecía que ella estaba inclusive mas molesta de lo usual en los pasados días. Yo asentí. Rosalie hacia todo en torno a ella.**

Emmett puso una mueca.

**Jasper me dio una media sonrisa cuando paso a mi lado.**

**_Buena suerte—_pensó dudosamente.**

**Emmet puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza.**

_**Perdió la razón, pobre chico.**_

—Nunca le a funcionado bien la cabeza... pero bueno—Dijo mi hermano.

**El hombre idéntico a mi y yo le lanzamos una mirada enojada.**

**Alice estaba sonriendo, sus dientes brillaron.**

_**¿Puedo hablarle a Bella ahora?**_

**—Mantente fuera de esto— le dije en voz baja**

**Su cara cayo y luego sonrió de nuevo.**

_**De dura. Es solo cuestión de tiempo.**_

**Suspiré de nuevo.**

**_No te olvides la actividad en el laboratorio de Biología hoy— _****Ella me recordó.**

**Negué con la cabeza. No, no me había olvidado de ello.**

—¿De qué?

—Es un poco obvio si lees el título—Dijo Alice.

—No lo pillo.

—¡La prueba del Rh, idiota!

—Oh—Ahora Eric lo había captado.

—¡Alice, tranquila! No todos tienen super memoria— Dijo Carlisle.

Alice estaba extraña.

**Mientras esperaba que Bella llegara, la seguí en los ojos del novato que estaba caminando detrás de Jessica en el trayecto a la cafetería. Jessica estaba parloteando acerca del baile que se acercaba, Bella no había dicho nada aun, no es como si Jessica le hubiera dado la oportunidad de hacerlo.**

Bella vampiro rió junto con todos los que sabíamos como era ella. Bella, la humana, se extrañó y Jessica se enfadó y fulminó a mi duplicado con la mirada, cruzándose de brazos.

**En el momento en que Bella entro a la cafetería sus ojos se posaron en la mesa donde estaban mis hermanos. Los miro por un momento y luego su frente se arrugo y sus ojos se dirigieron al piso. Ella aun no me había visto.**

—Llegué a hacerme ilusiones, pero... Nunca entendí porque esa tristeza—Le dijo Edward.

—Pensé que te habías ido y... No me gustó—Explicó Bella vampiro avergonzada.

Él le besó la mejilla y ella levantó la cabeza sonriendo.

Charlie tubo un escalofrío en ese momento.

Y mi mano, sin dame yo cuenta, cobró vida propia y se arrastró por el sillón hasta llegar la mano de Bella -humana- y acariciarla. Ella, al notar el tacto se sobresaltó, estaba a punto de retirar la mía, avergonzado, cuando al ver mi mano, se sonrojó y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

Aunque sabía que jamás podría ir al cielo, me sentí en el en ese momento.

_Te equivocas...—_Pensó Edward.

¿Qué?

_Si que puedes ir al cielo—_Explicó.

No. Eso es indiscutible. No podemos.

_Dentro de 3 años me darás la razón... Ya lo verás._

Ignoré la voz de mi en el futuro y me concentré en la maravillosa sensación de nuestras manos entrelazadas.

**Se veía tan… triste. Sentí una poderosa urgencia de levantarme e ir a su lado, de consolarla de alguna manera.**

Alice me miraba como si fuera un perrito... Vale no, a Jacob lo mira con asco, pero se entiende ¿No? Como si fuera... tierno.

_Que lindo, has madurado— _Pensó.

¡Alice! Me molestaba que me mirase de esa forma... Miré a Bella para consolarme, me miraba de igual forma... quizás ahora no me molestaba...

** No tenia idea de que la hacia sentir así. Jessica continúo parloteando acerca del baile. ¿Estaba Bella triste por que se lo iba a perder? No parecía eso…**

**Pero eso podría solucionarse, si ella quisiera.**

Edward y Bella compartieron una mirada cómplice.

—Es genial, por fin sabré todos los detalles de la historia de mis...—Jacob le tapó la boca a Nessie antes de que dijera el resto de la frase.

_Ah si, es verdad. No decir nada—_ Pensó ella y luego intentó no pensar en ello, mientras recordaba el libro de poesías que había leído la noche anterior.

—¿Tus qué, pequeña?— Preguntó Esme.

—No puedo decirlo, ab... ab... Esme.

Nadie entendió eso, pero decidimos dejarlo pasar, al fin y al cabo era una niña ¿No?

**Ella compró solo una bebida para su almuerzo ¿eso estaba bien? ¿no necesitaba ella mas nutrición que eso? Nunca había prestado demasiada atención a la dieta humana antes. Los humanos son exasperadamente frágiles. Habían como un millón de cosas de las cuales preocuparse...**

**—Edward Cullen esta mirándote de nuevo— Escuché que Jessica dijo. —Me pregunto por que se sentará solo hoy.**

**Estaba agradecido con Jessica mientras ella se veía mas resentida ahora por que Bella había levantado la cara y sus ojos buscaron hasta encontrarme.**

**No había rastro de tristeza en su rostro ahora. Me deje ilusionarme con la idea de que ella había estado triste antes por que pensó que no había ido a al escuela hoy y esa esperanza me hizo sonreír.**

Bella apretó mi congelada mano y nuestros dobles se miraron con una sonrisa. Jessica se cruzó de brazos.

**Le indique con mi dedo que me acompañara. Ella se veía sorprendida por esto por que yo quería su compañía. Le guiñe un ojo y su boca se abrió.**

MI Bella -Si, he dicho MI, escúchame consciencia, e dicho MI BELLA- se sonrojó un poco.

Mi duple me miró asustado... Quizás le resultaba raro que hablase con mi propia mente... Nah.

**—¿Se refiere a ti?— preguntó Jessica**

**—Posiblemente necesite ayuda con la tarea de biología— Dijo en voz baja. —Um, iré a ver que necesita.**

**Eso era otro si.**

Emmett comenzó a hacer su baile de la victoria OTRA VEZ.

—¡Eh! Fíjate, el baile de la victoria de Emmett no ha cambiado en nada—Dijo Jacob (del futuro).

—Jamás—Juró Emmett solemnemente, como si en realidad fuera serio e importante.

—¿Sigue haciéndolo en el futuro?—Preguntó Alice, cansada de ver semejante espectáculo.

—Por desgracia—Afirmó Jacob.

**Ella se tropezó dos veces en el camino a mi mesa, aunque no hubiera nada mas en su camino que un perfecto suelo linóleo.**

Varios rieron por eso, e incluso yo intenté no hacerlo.

** En serio ¿Cómo no había notado esto antes? Había estado prestando mas atención a sus silenciosos pensamientos, supongo... ¿Qué más me había perdido?**

_**Mantenlo honesto, mantenlo ligero**_**- me repetí a mi mismo.**

—Loooocooo—Cantó Emmett.

Lo ignoré.

**Ella se detuvo detrás de la silla frente a mi, dudando. Tome un respiro por mi nariz esta vez en lugar de por mi boca.**

**_Siente el ardor_- pensé secamente.**

—Masoquistaaaa—Esta vez fue Jared.

De nuevo, lo ignoré a el también.

Bella tenía su rostro contrariado por... ¿Dolor?

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué sufría?

—¿Estás bien?

—Eh... eh, sí. Perfectamente. Gracias— Dijo ella algo distraída, fingiendo una sonrisa.

**—¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo hoy?— le pregunté.**

**Ella jalo la silla y se sentó mirándome mientras lo hacia. Se veía nerviosa, pero su acción fue otro si.**

Emmett iba a hacer otra vez ese estúpido baile cuando vio la mirada de Rose. Mejor sería no hacerlo.

**Esperé que ella hablara, tomo un momento y finalmente ella dijo**

**—Esto es diferente.**

**—Bueno...— vacilé—. Decidí que como de todas maneras me voy a ir a la infierno debería de hacer lo que quisiera.**

Bella me fulminó con la mirada...Bueno, a mi no, a Edward... Agh, esto es tan RARO.

—Ya lo se, ya lo se. Es a el a quien deberías decírselo—Me señaló.

—No vas a ir al infierno—Me dijo.

Yo suspiré. Ya había oído eso antes.

**¿Qué me había hecho decir eso? Supongo que eso era honesto... al menos. Parecía que ella no había notado la advertencia escondida que mis palabras tenían. Tal vez se había dado cuenta de que debía levantarse e irse lo mas rápido posible.**

**Ella no se levanto.**

—Claro que no—Dijo MI Bella.

**Me miro fijamente esperando como si yo hubiera dejado mi oración a la mitad.**

**—¿Sabes que no tengo idea de lo que dices?—Peguntó cuando yo no continué.**

**Eso era un alivio. Sonreí.**

**—Lo sé— Era difícil ignorar los pensamientos que provenían de su espalda y yo quería cambiar de tema de todas maneras—. Creo que tus amigos están molestos por que te secuestré.**

**Esto no parecía importarle. **

**—Sobrevivirán.**

**—Tal vez no te quiera liberar—No me había dado cuenta si estaba intentando ser honesto ahora o solo tratar de molestarla de nuevo. Estar cerca de ella hizo difícil que mis pensamientos tuvieran sentido.**

**Bella suspiro ruidosamente.**

**Me reí de su expresión.**

**—Te ves preocupada— Eso realmente no era gracioso... ella parecía preocupada.**

—Eso ya lo has dicho—Dijo Paul. La manada rodó los ojos...

Parecía preocupada y eso me preocupaba, por lo que no le presté atención a las palabras de Paul.

**—No— era una mala mentirosa**

—Lo sé—Admitió Bella.

—No lo serás dentro de unos años—Le dijo Bella vampiro.

**—Sorprendida, en realidad...¿Por qué el cambio?**

—**Te lo dije— le recordé —Estoy cansado de intentar alejarme de ti así que me estoy rindiendo—Sostuve mi sonrisa en su lugar para lograr un mejor efecto, esto no estaba funcionando, tratar de ser honesto y casual al mismo tiempo**

—Rindiéndote?-Preguntó Bella.

—A tratar de ser bueno-Le explicó mi doble.

**—¿Rindiéndote?- Repitió**

**—Si, rindiéndome a tratar se ser bueno.**

—RARO-Dijeron Emmett, Jasper, Paul, Jared, Embry, Call y Tyler.

**y aparentemente rindiéndome también de ser casual. —Solo voy a hacer lo que yo quiera hacer y dejar que las cosas pasen como tengan que pasar.**

**Eso era honesto al menos, dejarla ver mi egoísmo**

**—Me perdí de nuevo.**

—Nadie entiende a Edward, no te preocup...-Dijo Rosalie, y luego, al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con Bella, se calló.

**Yo era lo suficientemente egoísta para agradecer que esto fuera el caso.**

**—Siempre digo mucho cuando estas conmigo, ese es uno de los problemas.**

—Un pequeño e insignificante problema comparado con el resto.-Dijo Jasper.

**Un pequeño e insignificante problema comparado con el resto.**

—¿Ves?

—No. os. repitáis. ¡ES RARO!-Se quejó Emmett.

**—No te preocupes- me aseguró -no entiendo nada.**

**Bien. Entonces ella se quedará.**

**—Cuento con ello.**

**—Así que en cristiano, ¿somos amigos ahora?- lo pensé durante un minuto **

**—Amigos...— repetí. no me gustaba el sonido de eso.**

Bella -humana- puso una cara extraña, como si eso le entristeciera, mas que ofenderla.

**No era suficiente.**

Pero cuando Bella leyó eso, la otra Bella -humana- abrió los ojos extremadamente y me miró, completamente sonrojada. Me sonrió avergonzada y le devolví la sonrisa.

—Creí que no querías que fuésemos amigos. Eras tan... rarito—Dijo Bella -vampiro- a su marido. Eso sonó bien.

Él bufó y asintió de acuerdo.

**—O no— murmuro, parecía avergonzada.**

**¿Pensaba que no me gustaba lo suficiente?**

**Sonreí**

**—Bueno, lo podemos intentar, supongo. Pero te voy a advertir que no soy un buen amigo para ti.**

** Espere a su respuesta desgarrado en dos, deseando que ella finalmente hubiera escuchado y entendido, pensando que así lo había hecho.**

—Eras taaaan cabezota— Le dijo mi futuro a Bella -vampiro-.

El solo se rió y besó a su esposa.

—Aclárate ¿Quieres que se valla por su bien o que se quede?— Preguntó Jacob (del presente)

Maldito, me había metido en un aprieto.

—Yo... creo que...

** Que melodramático, me estaba volviendo tan**** humano- **Bella (vampiro) me sacó del asunto ileso continuando con la lectura.

—Eso si es cierto— Dijo mi familia, sobretodo mis hermanos.

**Su corazón latió mas rápido**

**—Dices eso muy a menudo.**

—Porque nunca me escuchabas—Le dijo a Bella -vampiro-.

**—Si, por que tu no me escuchas— Dije, muy intensamente de nuevo**

Emmett nos mandó una mirada de advertencia.

**—Sigo esperando que lo creas, si fueras inteligente, me evitarías.**

**Ah pero ¿Yo la evitaría a ella si ella lo intentara?**

—No. Ya estas demasiado obsesionado-Dijo Emmett. Creí que nunca pensaría esto pero... Emmett tenía razón.

**Sus ojos se volvieron mas estrictos**

**—Me parece que tú también te has formado tu propia opinión sobre mi mente preclara**

**Eso no era exactamente lo que ella creía pero sonreí a manera de disculpa preguntándome si la habría ofendido accidentalmente.**

**—Así que..— ella dijo lentamente— Mientras yo no sea... inteligente ¿podemos intentar ser amigos?.**

—**Eso parece casi exacto.**

**Ella miro hacia abajo, mirando fijamente la botella de limonada en sus manos.**

**La vieja curiosidad me atormento de nuevo.**

—¿Qué estás pensando?—Emmett hizo una mala imitación de mi voz.

—¡Eh!— Mi doble y yo nos quejamos.

**—¿Qué estas pensando?— Le pregunte estaba aliviado de decir las preguntas en voz alta, al menos.**

—Espera... Tu no puedes leer su mente pero... Me pregunto si...—Aro se acercó a Bella -vampiro- y Edward le cubrió formando una jaula con sus manos.

—Edward, joven amigo...

—No. No te acerques a ella.

—Edward, tranquilo. Sabes que...

—No, Bella. Sabes perfectamente lo que hace 6 años pasó. No permitiré algo como eso de nuevo.

Y en su mente se creó un recuerdo.

_Estábamos en un claro. En un lado estaba TODA, si, TODA la guardia Vulturi, las esposas, los líderes... TODOS._

_En el otro estábamos nosotros, incluso amigos de Carlisle... Zafrina, Peter, Charlotte, Kate, Vladimir, Garrett... y muchos más... Lo mas sorprendente fue ver a Irina en el lado contrario. No con nosotros... No con su familia._

_De un momento a otro apareció Alice, después de hablar con Aro, comenzó una horrible pelea._

Tuve que bloquear la mente de Edward para no seguir viendo eso... Sabía como acabaría y no pretendía verlo. Pero entonces... ¿Cómo es que ellos estaban aquí, y según el decía... 6 años después? Nosotros no podríamos... ganar a los Volturis... ¿No?

—Edward, sabes que ellos no saben aún nada de eso. Lo leeremos antes de que todo eso pase y lo evitaremos... Nada de eso pasará ¿Si? Tranquilízate por favor—Le pidió Bella -vampiro-.

Edward, a regañadientes, se separó apenas unos centímetros de Bella y Aro sonrió victorioso, le cogió la mano y se quedó en blanco.

—Fascinante— Luego la soltó—. ¿Cómo es posible? No te puedo leer la mente, ni siquiera ahora que eres como nosotros.

Bella -vampiro- sonrió... ocultaba algo, claramente.

—No, no. Lo leeremos- Intervino Steph antes de que ella pudiese hablar.

—Ya basta. No sabemos NADA de esta gente, los humanos saben nuestro secreto, y cada minuto saben mas. Estamos frente a una niña que tiene 6 años y aparenta 10 mas de la que dice tener... El mundo que hemos construido se desmorona. Basta de leer. Acabemos con esto de una vez, Aro— Cayo explotó.

—Paz, hermano. Quiero saber todos los detalles—Dijo, posicionándose de nuevo a su lado e ignorándolo, lo que le enfadó más.

Bella -humana- miraba la escena asombrada, analizando cada rápido movimiento de todos. Me pregunté como no le asustaba eso.

**Ella se encontró con mi mirada y su respiración se volvió agitada, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Inhale, saboreando el olor.**

**—Estoy intentando descifrar que eres— Mantuve la sonrisa en mi rostro, manteniendo mis facciones de ese modo mientras el pánico corría por mi cuerpo**.

Bella -humana- que aún tenía mi mano cogida, con nuestros dedos entrelazados, acarició mi dorso con su pulgar, haciendo que miles de descargas me subieran por el brazo. Le sonreí agradecido.

—Total, para las tonterías que pensaba en ese entonces—Dijo Bella -vampiro-.

—Para nada, cariño— Amparó mi ''yo futuro''—. De hecho, pensar en kriptonita... no es nada ridic...— Emmett interrumpió su diálogo para reirse fuertemente... durante un rato... bastante rato.

**Por supuesto que se preguntaba eso. No era estúpida. No podía esperar que ella olvidara algo tan obvio.**

**—¿Estas teniendo algo de suerte?— Le pregunte lo mas suave que pude.**

**—No mucha— admitió.**

**Suspire de alivio**

**—¿Cuáles son tus teorías?**

Bella -vampiro- gimió y bajó la cabeza. Mi yo del futuro rió un poco y la estrechó contra su pecho.

**No podían ser peores que la verdad, no importa que se le haya ocurrido.**

—¡Ya lo creo que si, te reíste de mi!—Se quejó.

—Lo siento, amor.

Ella levantó la mirada y besó en la mejilla a Edward del futuro.

La Bella humana estaba realmente sonrojada, lo que todos aprovechaban para reírse.

—¡Está toda roja! No eres tan santa dentro de unos años ¿Verdad?—Se burlaba Paul.

—¿Es una cebra colorada? ¿Es un tomate a rayas? ¡NO! es... ¡Isabella Swan! **_(2)_**

Ese estúpido, innecesario y ofensivo comentario por cortesía de Emmett Idiota-ojalá-se-le-rompa-la-Xbox Cullen, hizo reír a varias personas, me hizo enojar a mi, a Bella y Edward del futuro, y a Bella -del presente- le hizo sonrojarse, mas aun si es posible.

Creo que Charlie todavía estaba un poco en shock.

**Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas**

—¿Bella roja? Bah, cosas tuyas—Dijo Jared.

**y no dijo nada.**

**Podía sentir el calor de su sonrojo en el aire.**

—¿Es eso posible?-Preguntó Sam.

—Ya lo creo-Afirmó Jasper mirando hacia Bella, tenso.

**Trate de usar mi mas persuasivo tono con ella. Eso funcionaba bien en los humanos normales.**

—Creí que quedaba claro que yo no era... normal—Dijo Bella. Pocas veces ella hablaba y cuando lo hacía decía frases extremadamente cortas. Eso me frustraba, pero aprovechaba esas cortas palabras para disfrutar. Su voz... era tan hermosa.

**—¿No me dirás?— le sonreí animándola.**

**Ella sacudió su cabeza**

**—Demasiado vergonzoso.**

**Conocía que pudiera ser mas horrible que lo demás ¿Por qué sus especulaciones la avergonzaban? No podía soportar no saber.**

—Oh, si. El lo-se-todo-no-me-puedes-ocultar-nada-porque-lo-leo -en-tu-mente encuentra a alguien a quien no le puede y se frustra. Oh, cuanto lo siento, sabelotodo—Dijo Emmett con sarcasmo.

—Oh, Emmett. Cállate ya—Le dijo Esme, para sorpresa de TODOS. Aunque después le dedicara una sonrisa angelical y completamente reconfortante.

—**Eso es realmente frustrante ¿sabes?**

**Mi queja encendió algo en ella. sus ojos brillaron y las palabras salieron mas suave de lo usual.**

—Y ahí viene—Dijo Edward.

—¿Que? ¿Que viene? ¡QUIERO SABER!—Gritó Jessica. Ahora me demostraba que de verdad estaba loca.

—Si te callas, a lo mejor podemos saberlo—Le gruñó Mike, obviamente cabreado porque, aunque no conocía a Bella, ella ni siquiera lo había mirado -para mi alivio-.

**—No, no puedo imaginar por que eso seria frustrante, solo por que alguien se niega a decirte lo que esta pensando, inclusive si mientras tanto hubiera hecho comentarios crípticos diseñados para mantenerte despierto toda la noche preguntándote que podrían significar... ahora ¿por que habría de ser frustrante?**

—Oh, oh. Alguien te está desafiando Eddie—Dijo Emmett.

—No me digas...

—...Eddie-Completó.

—¿Y por qué lo haces?

El se encogió de hombros.

**La vi mal, molesto por darme cuenta de que ella tenia razón. No estaba siendo justo.**

**Ella continuó.**

**—O mejor digamos que esa persona hizo un montón de cosas extrañas desde salvar tu vida bajo imposibles circunstancias un día y al siguiente tratarte como a una paria y nunca explicar ninguna de las dos, aunque lo hubiera prometido eso tampoco es nada frustrante.**

Rosalie rió un poco y luego miró a Bella -vampiro-.

—¿A eso te referías antes?

—Exacto—Dijo ella, coreando sus risas.

**Ese era el discurso mas largo que le había oído decir y eso fue directamente a mi lista.**

—Dush—Algunos golpearon su cabeza con la palma de su mano. Entre ellas, Bella. Si, si. MI Bella.

**—¿Tienes un poco de temperamento verdad?**

**—No me gustan los dobles sentidos.**

**Ella estaba justificando su irritación, por supuesto.**

**La mire fijamente, preguntándome como podría hacer algo bueno para ella mientras el silencioso tiroteo proveniente de la cabeza de Mike Newton me distraía.**

Le gruñí a Newton mientras es se encogía en el sofá. Y Bella le dio un apretón a mi mano. Le sonreí. Me hacía tan peligrosamente feliz.

—Bipolaaaar—Cantó Jasper.

—Añádelo a tu lista, Eddie—Dijo Emmett para estallar en carcajadas que contagió a algunos.

Incluso Bella se mordía el labio para no hacerlo. -Cosa que me resultaba completamente tentadora-. Incluso la otra Bella -la vampiro- lo hacía. Mi doble y yo miramos molestos a Emmett.

**El era tan irritante, eso me hacia molestar.**

**—¿Que?—Me preguntó.**

**—Tu novio cree que estoy molestándote, se debate si debería o no venir e interrumpir nuestra conversación.**

—Me encantaría ver como lo intenta-Dijo Emmett riéndose.

**Me encantaría ver como lo intenta, me reí de nuevo.**

El pobre engendro -Emmett- abrió los ojos más de lo normal.

—¡ME HE REPETIDO! Es decir... ¡HE REPETIDO A EDWARD, QUE ES PEOR!

Le lancé un cojín -Que había aprovechado para coger antes-.

—¡Espera, espera! Me perdí— Dijeron Jessica y Bella (humana) a la vez. A ninguna le había hecho gracia el término que había utilizado para referirme a Mike. Y menos a mi.

—Sin duda lo hace por picarte, Bella— Explicó mi ''yo del futuro''.

—**No se de quien me hablas— Me dijo de manera cortante—. Pero estoy segura de que estas equivocado de todas maneras.**

**Estaba disfrutando el modo en que ella lo rechazaba en una sola oración**.

**—No lo estoy, ya te lo dije, la mayoría de la gente es muy fácil de leer.**

—Oh, por cierto... Soy un vampiro—Jacob (humano) bufó y rodó los ojos después de decir la frase.

Su doble, el Jacob metamorfo, le palmeó la espalda riendo.

**—Excepto yo por supuesto.**

**—Si, excepto tu— ¿Tenía que ser ella la excepción de todo? No hubiera ido tan lejos, considerando todo lo demás con lo que tenia que lidiar ahora, si al menos pudiera oír algo de lo que piensa ¿Era mucho pedir? —Me pregunto por que será—. Miré fijamente sus ojos intentando de nuevo.**

**Ella miro hacia otro lado. Abrió su limonada y tomo un pequeño sorbo, sus ojos estaban fijos en la mesa.**

**—¿No tienes hambre?— Le pregunté.**

**—No—Respondió— ¿Y tu?**

Si supieras_—_Pensé.

_Debes acostumbrarte_—Me dijo mentalmente mi yo futuro.

Suspiré.

Lo sé.

**—No, no estoy hambriento— Le dije, definitivamente no lo estaba.**

—Bueno... si te coges todo el bosque para ti solo... es normal que no tengas— Dijo Emmett exagerando.

**Ella miro fijamente la mesa con los labios apretados, espere.**

**—¿Me podrías hacer un favor?— Preguntó encontrándose con mi mirada de nuevo.**

**¿Qué podría querer de mi? ¿La verdad que no tenia permitido decirle?**

—Pero aún así le dices—Dijo Rosalie molesta.

—Rose, en realidad...—Bella -vampiro- comenzó la frase, aún sabiendo que Rosalie estaba lo suficiente cabreada como para razonar, ni escuchar.

—Ya, ya... como sea— Interrumpió.

—Rosalie, discúlpate.

—Pero mamá...

—Ahora.

—Lo siento—Le dijo con resignación.

—Descuida.

**¿La verdad que yo no quería que nunca supiera?**

Di un largo suspiro. En realidad yo no quería esto para mi Bella.

No esta no-vida.

Ella merecía algo mejor.

Ella merecía a alguien mejor.

Es decir... ¿Qué le podía dar yo salvo sufrimiento? Yo era un impedimento para ella.

Ella debía casarse, tener hijos, UNA VIDA.

_Ya cállate, o le diré a Bella lo que piensas_- Me amenazó Edward.

_Debería saberlo—_Pensé para el.

_Solo le darás mas disgustos. Steph a traido esto para que corrigas lo que yo hice mal. Esos pensamientos son los que le hacen mal a ella, y a ti... al futuro—_Rebatió.

Pero ella merece al...

_¡Más te vale que no hagas nada para alejarla de ti! Así solo cambiarás el futuro, y eso me separará de MI Bella. No la perderé de nuevo—_Me advirtió antes de largarse de mi mente.

¿De nuevo? Me asusté

Volví a suspirar. Esto era demasiado.

**—Eso depende de lo que quieras.**

Jasper me elevó el pulgar, dándome a entender que era una buena respuesta.

**—No es mucho— Me prometió.**

**Espere, curioso de nuevo.**

—Que raro.

**—Solo me preguntaba...— dijo lentamente, mirando la botella de limonada, trazando líneas con su dedo meñique. —¿Podrías advertirme la próxima vez que decidas ignorarme por mi propio bien? Solo para estar preparada.**

**¿Quería una advertencia? entonces ignorarla había sido una mala idea... sonreí.**

—Claro que si—Dijeron las dos Bellas.

Edward me volvió a mirar extraño. Me incomodaba... ¡Yo mismo me incomodaba! Menuda locura...

**—Parece justo— Agregué.**

**—Gracias— Ella dijo.**

**Su cara era reveladora que quise reír por mi propio alivio.**

**—¿Entonces puedo pedirte un favor a cambio?— Pregunté esperanzado.**

—No, no, Bellita, no caigas en su trampa, noooooo- Emmett susurraba tapándose las orejas.

**—Uno— Me dijo.**

—¡NO! —Le gritó Emmett a Bella –humana– repentinamente, incluso levantándose de su sitio y sobresaltándola.

—¿Qu...qué?

—No le puedes prometer algo a Eddie... se aprovechará de eso.

—Si, es cierto—Dijo Bella –vampiro– haciendo una mueca.

Todo quedó en silencio y Bella parecía meditar las palabras de Emmett y de su doble del futuro.

—No me digas Eddie-Dije de pronto.

Emmett bufó.

**—Cuéntame una de tus teorías.**

—¡Ahí va!—Exclamó mi Bella.

—Te lo dije—Se burló Emmett.

**Se sonrojó**

—No, no puede ser que se haya sonrojado... Debe ser una confusión— Dijo Leah con sarcasmo.

**—Eso no.**

**—No hiciste excepciones, solo prometiste una respuesta— Argumenté.**

—Eso es cierto— Reconoció Emily.

**—Y tu has roto promesas antes— Argumentó de vuelta.**

—Pero eso es mas cierto aún— Le dijo Seth.

**Ella me tenia donde quería.**

—Eso sonó...

—Emmett.

—Vamos mamá, para una vez que me puedo meter sobre ese tema con Eddie... sobre su virginidad.

—¡Emmett! En primer lugar, siempre te has reido de tu hermano sobre eso... En segundo, Edward sigue siendo vir... Espera... ¡Ya me has liado!

Emmett saltaba sobre si mismo de la risa. Le lanzé una almohada que logró interceptar antes de que impactase sobre su cara. Los cojines no eran suficiente. Debería destrozar su Jeep... sí, eso haría que madurase y...

Quise reírme de mis pensamientos ¿En serio? ¿Emmett madurar? Bah.

**—Solo una teoría, prometo no reírme.**

—Ya claro...— Dijo Embry.

—Será otra promesa que rompas— Lo apoyó Quil.

—A menos que sea la verdad, seguro que si la teoría que ella tiene es la verdad no se reiría—Dijo Jacob -del presente- con un semblante frío y oscuro...

...Que me asustó de solo pensarlo.

¿Y si ella decía la verdad en ese momento? ¿Se asustaría y se alejaría de mi? Es decir, ahora veo el futuro claro, nunca mejor dicho, están frente a nosotros... Abrazados y de vez en cuando se dan un beso, pero... Y si Bella veía la no-vida que le esperaba y decidía cambiar de opinión.

Yo no podría ''vivir'' con eso.

Jamás.

Ella con su potente olor.

Su silenciosa mente.

Su alma desinteresada.

Su belleza...

No, no podía vivir sin ella.

Pero no podía condenarla a esta vida...

Bella me sacudió de los hombros un poco, con la mano que tenía libre.

—Eh... Lo siento.

Bella -humana- sonrió y miró para Bella -vampiro- que ya había reanudado la lectura.

**—Lo harás- Ella parecía muy segura de eso, no podía imaginar algo que fuera gracioso.**

—Spiderman, Batman, El increible Bob Esponja...

—Emmett... lo he pillado.— Le paré los pies antes de que siguiese diciendo MÁS tonterías... Si eso fuese posible.

—¿Has pillado que si existen cosas graciosas que te pueda decir?

—No, que eres idiota.-Le dije.

—Eso ya lo sabías— Dijo rodando los ojos.

Menudo zurullo.

**Le daré a la persuasión otro intento,**

—Eso...

—¡EMMETT!—Le advirtió/gritó Esme.

—Iba a decir que eso era trampa. Malpensados que pensais que siempre pienso mal.

—Pues si—Dijimos todos. Hasta los humanos, que llevaban aqui las pocas horas de ayer y hoy, se habían dado cuenta de eso; Emmett solo pensaba en... eso.

**mire fijamente sus ojos, uno cosa fácil para hacer, sus ojos eran tan profundos**

Vi con envidia como Bella -vampiro- se acercaba a su marido y le plantaba un beso en los labios. Bella también miraba la escena enternecida, vi sus ojos soñadores y eso me deprimió aun mas. Charlie, al verlos, se removió incómodo.

**y susurré:**

**—¿Por favor?**

**Ella pestañeo y su cara se puso en blanco.**

No... no me esperaba que esa fuese la frase que venía a continuación de mi ''persuasión''.

**Bueno esa no era la reacción que yo esperaba.**

Exacto.

** —E...¿Qué?— Preguntó, se veía un poco mareada ¿Qué tenía?**

—Y tu eres el que tiene dos licenciaturas en medicina—Dijo Emmett negando con la cabeza—. Que decepción.

Lo miré, matándolo con la mirada...

—Emmett... ¿Por qué eres tan infantil?— Le peguntó Carlisle.

—Pues para hacerlo mas divertido— Dijo Emmett sonriendo.

Bufamos.

**Pero no iba a rendirme aún.**

**—Por favor cuéntame una teoría— Le pedí en mi suave para nada terrorífica voz,**

—Ohh... así que puedes poner el _modo voz terrorífica off_ ¿eh?— Dijo Leah con sarcasmo.

_—_Leah, por favor— Pidió Sue.

_Ojalá pudiese hacer algo—_Pensó Sam.

No quise saber a que se refería, solo supe que iba de algo de Leah... algo malo... muy malo. Y que, desgraciadamente, lo descubriremos sin remedio alguno.

**mirándola a los ojos un minuto.**

**Para mi sorpresa y satisfacción finalmente funcionó.**

**—Um, bien ¿te ha mordido una araña radioactiva?**

**Suspiré.**

**¿Historietas?**

—¿Los vampiros no son también... historietas?-Preguntó Ángela.

—Bueno... los vampiros somos reales-Le dijo Carlisle.

—¿Estas diciendo, padre... que Spiderman en irreal? Porque eso me dolería mucho—Le dijo Emmett, levantandose del sillón, teatralmente.

—Deja de hacer el ridículo frente a todos, cateto—Le dijo Jasper, tirando de su camisa y así haciendo que se sentase de nuevo.

**Con razón ella creía que me iba a reír.**

**—Eso no es muy creativo— Le dije intentando esconder mi alivio.**

—¿Alivio? ¿Por qué alivio?—Preguntó Seth intrigado y decir... Tu la amas y tu querrías que ella supiese que eres para poder... no se... entenderos y asi poder ¿Salir?

—Tenía prohibido decirle, o que se enterara...

—Cosa que esta pasado—Cayo interrumpió la explicación de mi yo futuro.

—...Y además, yo era muy negativo en ese entonces—Dijo mirándome a mi—. Creía que si se enterase, saldría huyendo, asustada... Que ese sería mi último momento con ella y que no me daría tiempo de decirle que la amaba.

Solo Jasper, él y yo, podiamos saber lo que en ese momento, estaba pasando Edward... Edward del futuro... Yo del futuro.

Era malo. Triste, depresivo, deplorable... lamentable.

**—Lo siento, es todo lo que tengo— Dijo ofendida.**

—Lo siento—Le dijo Edward a Bella -vampiro-.

**Eso me alivio inclusive mas, podía molestarla de nuevo.**

—¡Eh! Hum.

**—No estas nada cerca.**

**—¿Nada de arañas?**

**—No.**

**—¿Y nada de radioactividad?**

**—Nada.**

**—Demonios— Dijo.**

**—La kriptonita tampoco me afecta— Le dije rápidamente.**

**Antes de que empezara a preguntar, me reí, porque ella creía que yo era un superhéroe.**

—Todo lo contrario—Dijo Leah.

—Leah—Le regañó Sue.

En ese momento me dí cuenta de que Sue Clearwater estaba aqui sola... No estaba su marido.

Intenté no darle demasiada importancia.

**—Se suponía que no te ibas a reír ¿Recuerdas?— Presione mis labios —. Lo descubriré eventualmente— Prometió.**

**Y cuando lo hiciera, huiría.**

—Jamás—Juraron las dos Bella.

La miré a los ojos... Realmente ¿A ella le gustaba esto? Demonios que se alimentaban de sangre... Uno de ellos que deseaba alimentarse de ella hasta dejarla sin una gota en sus venas... Asesinos...

No podía ser. Ella era demasiado buena, para mi y para cualquiera.

**—Desearía que no lo hicieras— Dije.**

**—¿Por que...?**

**Le debía honestidad y aun así trate de sonreír para que las palabras sonaran menos amenazantes,**

**—¿Que pasaría si no fuera un superhéroe? y ¿Si fuera el chico malo?.**

**Sus ojos brillaron por un segundo y sus labios se abrieron un poco.**

**—Oh— Dijo y luego otro segundo—. Ya veo.**

**Ella finalmente me había escuchado.**

**—¿Lo ves?— Pregunté trabajando en concentrar mi agonía.**

Me dió un apretón en la mano.

**—¿Eres peligroso?— Ella adivino, su aliento empezó a acelerarse y su corazón a latir mas rápido.**

**No podía responder a eso ¿Este era mi ultimo momento con ella? ¿Huiría ahora? ¿Podría permitirme decirle que la amo antes de que se fuera? ¿O eso la asustaría más?****_(N/A: Es a mi a la única que le dan ganas de llorar y vomitar arcoíris al leer esa frase? ¡Decidme que no!)_**

Seth asintió comprendiendo ahora todo mucho mejor. Mi yo futuro también asintió, dándome una mirada.

**—Pero no malo— Ella suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza, no había miedo en sus ojos—. No, no creo que seas malo.**

**—Estas equivocada— Respondí.**

**Por supuesto que yo era malo. No estaba regocijándome en ello, mientras ella era mas buena que yo ¿La merecía?**

—No—Me auto-respondí.

—Edward— Me sorprendí al percatarme de que era mi Bella quien me hablaba—. Claro que si. Tu no eres malo... no eres peligroso. Eres la mejor persona que e conocido nunca... En todo caso soy yo la que no te merece... Y yo... —Estaba a punto de decir otras palabras pero antes de que salieran de su boca, se calló. Eso me frustró.

—Gracias—Dije simple. Aún así no la creía. Ella era un ángel y si yo fuera una buena persona me hubiera mantenido alejado de ella.

**Si yo fuera una buena persona me hubiera mantenido alejado de ella.**

_Exacto._

_Eso me da a entender que dejarás que pasen las mismas cosas que nos pasaron a nosotros, que no cambiaras nada, o simplemente la dejarás escapar—_Pensó Edward, mi yo futuro.

Quizás sea lo mejor.

_¡Eres idiota!—_Gritó en su mente... y en la mía— _No te permitiré eso. Es... estúpido. Os amais y... no hacéis nada. Agh._

Lo ignoré.

**Estire mi mano a través de la mesa buscando la tapa de la limonada como una excusa, ella no se asusto con la repentina cercanía de mi mano, ella realmente no me temía, aun no.**

—Ni en ese entonces, ni nunca. Nunca—Me informó Bella -vampiro-.

Asentí.

Almenos no me tendría miedo pero... ¿Asco? ¿Repulsión? ¿Odio? ¿Aversión?

Divisé un cojín venir hacia mi, lo atrapé rapidamente con mi mano libre y le mandé una mala mirada a mi doble, que me miraba fríamente igual.

**Gire la tapa, mirándola en lugar de a ella, mis pensamientos eran un caos.**

—Es una irónico...—Dijo Jasper. Lo comprendí... tenía razón.

**_Corre, Bella, corre.—_ No pude decir eso en voz alta.**

**Ella se levantó.**

Me tensé en el sofá. No habría sido tan estúpido como para decirle eso, ¿Verdad? Es decir, ella _necesitaba _alejarse de mí, pero... todavía no había tenido suficiente tiempo con ella. Ahora era yo el que le rogaba que se quedara... que patético.

Ella se puso en pie aquí también, eso me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Me iba a hacer caso? ¿Se alejaría ahora? ¿Podría volver a verla de nuevo, aunque sea desde las sombras?

Ella sacó su teléfono móvil -Bastante mas anticuado que el de su padre, por muy difícil que sea de creer- y se lo llevó a su oído.

En ese momento me percaté. Había estado tan pendiente de mis cavilaciones oscuras que no me di cuenta de que la llamaban.

¿Quién sería? ¿Quizás una amiga de mi Bella? O un _amigo_. Me mordí la mejilla por dentro para controlarme.

—¿Mamá?

El alivio casi dolió.

_—¡BELLA! Oh Bella. ¡Que susto nos has dado! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no dejaste nota? ¿Está todo bien? ¡No me puedo creer que hayas salido! Porque has salido... ¿Verdad? ¿¡O TE HAN SECUESTRADO!? OH DIOS MÍO, ¡DEJEN A MI HIJA, POR FAVOR! ¡Les daré lo que sea! ¡Bella, diles que les daré lo que sea! ¡POR FAVOR!— A esas alturas su madre ya estaba sollozando._

—¡Mamá! Oh mamá— Dijo Bella, con una pequeña sonrisa pero en sus ojos se veía la preocupación—. En primer lugar... tranquilízate. Lamento haberte asustado, estoy en casa de... unos amigos, se me olvidó lo de la nota, ya sabes, no estoy acostumbrada a salir. Todo está perfectamente. He salido, si. No me han secuestrado. No tienes que dar nada porque no me han secuestrado— Después de decir eso, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, pues lo había dicho todo eso sin respirar— Lo siento mucho—Terminó.

_—¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! ¿Unos amigos? Pero si tu no tienes... muchas amistades aquí... ¿Quiénes son?_

—¿Ah? Eh... son... mmm... ¿Tu no decías que regresarías por la noche? Apenas son la 1:30.

—_Oh... me olvidé la llave y volví para cogerla_— Bella resopló, supuse por lo atolondrada que podía llegar a ser su madre—. _Pero tranquila, cogí la de el alero. _ _Ahora dime... ¿Quiénes son?_

—Yo... em... No los conoces.

Para ese momento Alice ya le había rebatado el teléfono a Bella.

—¡Hola señora Dwyer!

¿Cómo diablos sabía Alice el apellido de la madre de mi Bella?

Resoplé frustrado por no poder leer la mente de mi hermana ni de mi... de Bella... Tenía que dejar de llamarla así o algún día lo diría en alta voz.

—Mi nombre es Alice, soy una nueva amiga de Bella, ¿Le importaría mucho que su hija pasase la noche en nuestra casa?

Me congelé. ¿Se había vuelto Alice loca? ¿No se daba cuenta de que en este momento mi garganta ardía en deseos de drenar su cuerpo? ¿O de que la amaba tanto que era peligroso para la dulce chica?

_—Oh... pues... No os conozco ni nada, pero parece que Bella está cómoda con vosotros, nunca va a casa de nadie, además hoy no regresaré hasta tarde... ¡Está bien chica, que la paséis bien!_

Y colgó.

Pues valla suerte la mía.

—¡Alice! No puedes decirle eso. No quiero molestar— Para cuando dijo la última frase su rostro estaba completamente ruborizado -Obligándome a aguantar la respiración- y con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Sentí la necesidad de ir a su lado, abrazarla y decirle: ''Tu jamás molestarías, mi Bella.'' Pero claro, yo era cobarde, un monstruo cobarde.

—¡Claro que no molestas, cariño!— Dijo Esme.

—Gracias— Dijo ella, volviéndose a sentar a mi lado, todavía ruborizada.

Me dio por mirar a Charlie, su rostro era una extraña mezcla de sentimientos que preferí no saber.

—Bueno, ¿Seguimos leyendo o qué?— Dijo Jacob -del presente- molesto.

**Me asusté. ¿Lo habría dicho en voz alta? ¿Me habría escuchado? ¿Me haría caso?**

**Miles de preguntas pasaban por mi mente cada microsegundo que pasaba.**

**—Vamos a llegar tarde— Dijo mientras me empezaba a preocupar de que hubiera escuchado mi silenciosa advertencia.**

**Suspiré, pero no del todo tranquilo.**

**—No voy a ir a clases.**

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó Lauren.

—El título del capítulo, la advertencia de Alice cuando entró en la cafetería... Es la prueba del Rh— Dijo Carlisle.

—Oh— Por el cuerpo de la niña recorrió un escalofrío al pensar que yo, tantas veces que había estado cerca de ella, podría haberla matado.

Bella, sin embargo, solo miraba atenta a su doble, a la espera de que siguiera leyendo.

¿Por qué _ella, _específicamente, no podía ser normal?

_Si no, no te hubieras enamorado de ella_— Pensó Steph. También era cierto.

**—¿Por que no?**

_Porque no te quiero matar_-Pensé.

Odié mi mente.

**Por que no te quiero matar.**

La cara de Charlie se transformó, se veía con dolor. No me hacía falta verlo a través de Jasper para saber que el no quería a su hija cerca de mí. El no quería que Bella, su hijita, acabase siendo como la que estaba sentada en el suelo, congelada, siendo un monstruo. Me estremecí y Edward, mi yo del futuro, me fulminó con la mirada.

Lo siento.

Ya— Pensó fríamente.

**—Es saludable saltarse clases de vez en cuando.**

**Para ser preciso, era mas saludable para los humanos que los vampiros faltaran los días que la sangre humana iba a estar salpicando.**

—¿Humor negro?—Preguntó Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

Bufé.

**El test de sangre del Sr. Banner de hoy. Alice ya me había advertido en la mañana.**

**—Bueno yo si voy— Dijo.**

Las dos Bellas gimieron y ocultaron su cara con sus manos.

—Parecen robots— Dijo Emmett, para seguir riendo.

—¿Qué?—Les pregunté.

—La san...

—Lo verás pronto-Dijo Steph.

**Eso no me sorprendió. Ella era muy responsable, ella siempre hace lo correcto.**

Esme le sonrió a mi... a Bella -humana- y ella correspondió.

**Era lo opuesto a mi.**

Bella, mi Bella y Edward suspiraron. Los tres creían que esto estaba bien. Escepto mis pensamientos. ¡No sabian nada!

**—Entonces te veo luego— Dije, tratando de sonar casual, mirando fijamente la tapa que giraba. Por cierto, te adoro…en una manera terrorífica y peligrosa.**

Bella me miró y pude apreciar una chispa en sus ojos.

¿Odio? ¿Repulsión? ¿Lástima? ¿Desprecio? ¿Agonía?...

—Me gustaría hablar contigo después—Me dijo, bajito para que se perdiera en el aire antes de ser interceptado por oídos humanos.

Asentí perplejo.

¿Amor? ¿Afecto? ¿Cariño?

No, Cullen. Es imposible.

¿Podría...?.

No me pude resistir de abrazarla.

Me lamenté. ¿Cuanto le costaría eso?

Tardé lo mismo en rodearla con mis brazos que en soltarla y alejarme unos centímetros. Su aroma... era demasiado fuerte.

Ella se quedó estática al principio, después me sonrió. Quizás comprendía que era dificil para mi. Imaginé como sería para ella... no debí hacerlo.

_Que tierno. ¿No te trae recuerdos?_—Pensó Bella -vampiro- obviamente, para su esposo.

—Claro—Respondió el, para después besarla.

Cuanto desearía...

NO.

Es bastante arriesgado lo que hago ahora... No me determinaré mas.

**Ella dudo y yo pensé por un momento que ella había decidido quedarse conmigo después de todo.**

Más esperanzas volvieron a mi...

**Pero la campana sonó y se apresuro.**

... Y se fueron igual de rápido.

**Espere hasta que ella se había ido, entonces puse la tapa en mi bolsillo, un recuerdo de la mas consiguiente conversación, y camine a través de la lluvia hacia mi coche.**

Bella -vampiro- miró curiosamente a su marido, que a su vez sonrió, sacando de su bolsillo una, vieja y maltratada por el tiempo, tapa.

—Aw— Dijo ella, y se aferró mas al cuerpo de mi ''yo futuro''.

¿Algún día Bella y yo estaremos así?

La miré.

Su pelo le tapaba la cara, pero podía ver como sus manos se restregaban la una con la otra y como se removía en el sillón.

Quise levantarme, intentar darle espacio, pero un pensamieto de ''_no_'' de todas las personas de mi familia —Y de Edward -yo del futuro-– resonó en mi cabeza.

—¿Y que pasó con el botellín? ¿A nadie le importa eso?—Preguntó Emmett.

—Cállate—Susurró Jasper.

**Puse mi CD favorito de música calmada, el mismo que escuche el primer día, pero no escuche por mucho las notas de Debussy. Otras notas estaban corriendo dentro de mi cabeza, un fragmento que me alegraba e intrigaba. Apagué el estéreo y escuché la música que sonaba en mi cabeza, tocando el fragmento mientras se convertía en una armonía completa.**

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Bella -vampiro- mientras seguía leyendo.

**Instintivamente, mis dedos se movieron en el aire sobre las teclas de un piano imaginario.**

Emmett me miró raro. ¿Qué? No quería que llevase un piano adentro de mi choche ¿No? No quise darle esa idea... por si acaso.

**La nueva composición estaba realmente surgiendo sola cuando mi atención era atrapada por una ola de angustia mental.**

**Miré hacia la angustia.**

—¿Bella?—Preguntó Paul.

—¡Eh! ¿Eso es un insulto?—Preguntó mi Bella.

—Bueno...

—Ooooohhh, Edward, ha insultado a tu... tu... a Bella. ¡Deberías pegarle!

Fulminé con la mirada a Emmett momentáneamente para hacerlo luego con Paul, que rodó los ojos.

_**¿**_**_Se va a desmayar? ¿Qué hago?— _****Mike se asustó.**

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Newton, eres una angustia—Se burló Emmett.

El lo miró mal. Emmett dejó de reirse repentinamente y bajó la cabeza hasta Mike lentamente. Daba miedo. Se acercó lentamente al oído de Mike y susurró:

—Como intentes algo para separar a nuestra nueva hermanita de nosotros... te corto los...

—¡Emmett!— Se quejó Esme, que había estado oyendo como el resto de vampiros, dado que los humanos no podían escucharle -Excepto el cobarde de Newton-.

Éste último se alejó un poco mas de Emmett cuando el regresó a su sitio. Se removía incomodo de cuando en cuando ante al mirada atenta de mi hermano.

¿Nueva... hermanita? ¿Por qué Emmett la consideraba eso? No es que me pareciera mal... Solo que no entendía el porqué.

**A unos 100 metros, Mike Newton estaba bajando el cuerpo de Bella hacia la acera. Ella se recostó sobre el concreto, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su piel blanca como un cadáver.**

Esa frase me paralizó completamente. Igual que a Esme, Charlie, Jacob -el humano- y Newton.

El muy idiota humano, pensaba que por ser él el que estaba con ella, lo iba a matar o algo. Lo haría encantado... En serio.

**Casi arranque la puerta del carro.**

—Imposible, tu no tratarías así a tu APRECIADÍSIMO Volvo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar de broma en este momento?—Le dije enfurecido a mi hermano.

—Es obvio que Bella no se va a morir— Un estremecimiento se hizo presente en mi cuerpo-. Al libro todavía le quedan muchas hojas por delante, y tiene secuela. Por no decir que tienes delante a una ''Bella del futuro'' que ya ha pasado por eso... ¡Y luego el idiota soy yo!

Mi hermano Emmett tenía razón, por muy difícil que sea de creer. Aunque de todas formas no debía bromear con esto... Si algo le pasaba a mi Bella...

**—¿Bella?— Grité.**

**No había ningún cambio en su rostro sin vida cuando grite su nombre.**

Todos se tensaron... Por no hablar de mi reacción. Tube que aferrarme al sillón, y creo que lo destrozé un poco.

**Todo mi cuerpo se volvió mas frió que el hielo.**

**Yo era consciente de la sorpresa agravada de Mike que reconocí como furia en sus pensamientos. El solamente estaba pensando en su furia hacia mí, así que no supe que es lo que tenía Bella. Si él había hecho algo para herirla, podría aniquilarlo.**

_No, no, no, no, soy demasiado joven, tío, no me hagas nada_-Lloriqueó Newton mentalmente mirándome con súplica y miedo.

Yo solo me concentraba en la diosa de mi lado y en no terminar de hacer añicos el reposabrazos del sofá de dos plazas.

**—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está herida?— Demande saber, tratando de concentrarme en sus pensamientos. Era enfurecedor caminar a paso humano. No debía de haber llamado la atención antes de acercarme.**

**Entonces pude oír su corazón latiendo he inclusive su respiración. Mientras miraba ella se apretó los ojos fuertemente. Eso borro algo de mi pánico.**

**Vi algunas memorias de la cabeza de Mike, un chorro de imágenes del laboratorio de Biología. La cabeza de Bella contra la mesa, su pálida piel volviéndose verde. Gotas de rojo cayendo en tarjetas blancas...**

**Prueba de sangre.**

**Contuve mi aliento. Su escencia era una cosa pero su sangre era otra.**

De nuevo la ponzoña se acumuló en mi garganta. Debí aver ido de caza ayer aunque ya hubiese ido.

Contuve la respiración aqui también.

—Dudo mucho que haya echo la prueba si se marea, asi que seguramente la que le mareó fue la de los demás- Opinó Sue.

**—Creo que se desmayo— Mike dijo ansioso y resentido al mismo tiempo—. No se que le paso no ha movido ni un dedo.**

**El alivio me refresco y respire de nuevo, saboreando el aire. Ah, podía oler un poco la pequeña herida del dedo de Mike.**

Mike escondió ''disimuladamente'' su mano entre su pierna y su silla. ¿No se daba cuenta de que no se parecía ni de lejos a la sangre de mi hermosa Bella?

**Después eso me había apelado.**

**Me arrodille a un lado de ella, mientras Mike esperaba ceñudo junto a mi, furioso por mi intervención.**

—Asúmelo ya chaval, ella jamás estará contigo— Le dijo Emmett a Newton, que me miraba mal cuando creía que yo no lo veía.

Él no respondió. Le agradecí internamente a Emmett. Por primera vez.

**—Bella ¿puedes oírme?**

**-No- Ella gimió-. Vete.**

Me permití suspirar y soltar una pequeña risa de alivio. Los demás también reaccionaron así. Escepto Bella, que se sonrojó.

**El alivio era tan exquisito que me reí. Ella estaba bien.**

**—La estaba llevando a la enfermería— Dijo Mike—. Pero no quiso caminar mas.**

—**Yo la llevare, tu vuelve a clase— Dije despidiéndolo.**

**Los dientes de Mike se apretaron.**

**—No, se supone que yo haga eso.**

Fulminé a Newton con la mirada.

**Yo no me iba a quedar discutiendo con el cretino.**

Y el reaccionó igual.

**Emocionado y aterrorizado, medio agradecido y medio confundido por el predicamento que hacia tocarla una necesidad, gentilmente levante a Bella de la acera y la tuve en mis brazos, tocando solamente su ropa, manteniendo la mayor distancia posible entre nuestros cuerpos. Estaba cruzando el espacio en el mismo movimiento, apresurado por mantenerla a salvo,**

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo puedes enterder tus propios pensamientos?— Me preguntó Emmett— Yo me he perdido.

**lejos de mi, en otras palabras.**

—Aah, ahora hablas claro.

**Sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos.**

**—Bájame— Ordenó en una voz débil, avergonzada de nuevo, supuse por su expresión. A ella no le gustaba mostrar debilidad.**

**Apenas escuche los pensamientos de protesta de Mike detrás de nosotros.**

**—Te ves horrible.**

—Eh— Me reprendió Bella.

**Le dije sonriendo abiertamente por que no había nada malo con ella mas que un pequeño asomo de un estómago débil.**

—¡Eh!— Volvió a quejarse.

—Lo siento— Me disculpé.

**—Déjame en la acera— Dijo, sus labios estaban blancos.**

—Te ensuciarías la ropa— Dijo Alice indignada.

_Aunque no es que sea muy bonita...—_Añadió en su mente, sin maldad.

—Alice— La regañé a velocidad vampírica.

_Lo siento, no era con mala intención—_ Pensó.

—**Así que te desmayas al ver la sangre— ¿Podría haber algo mas irónico?**

Algunos rieron. Charlie todavía estaba tenso porque su hija estuviera con seres como... yo. Pero estaba un poco mas tranquilo y agradecido de que yo me comportara tan bien con su hija... Aunque seguía también algo preocupado por mi sobreprotección y... ¿Acoso? Jum.

**Cerró los ojos y presiono sus labios.**

**—Y no es tu propia sangre— Añadí ensanchando mas mi sonrisa.**

**Estábamos en la oficina principal, la puerta estaba abierta una pulgada y la pateé para entrar.**

**La señora Cope brinco asustada.**

**—Oh, mi Dios— Murmuró mientras examinaba a la chica cenicienta en mis brazos.**

Esme me miró tiernamente, igual que Bella, que aunque estaba sonrojada me dió una linda sonrisa.

_Que lindo, hermanito—_ Alice estaba muy feliz por mi.

_Me alegro mucho por ti,_ _hijo_— Pensaba Carlisle.

_Gracias por hacer que Rosalie piense que no soy romántico, idiota—_ Emmett me maldecía.

**—Se desmayo en Biología— Le expliqué, antes de que su imaginación llegara muy lejos.**

**La Sra. Cope de apresuro a abrir la puerta de la enfermería. Los ojos de Bella estaban abiertos de nuevo mirándola. Escuche la sorpresa interna de la enfermera mientras recostaba a la niña cuidadosamente en la única camilla. En cuanto Bella estuvo lejos de mis brazos puse la anchura de la habitación entre nosotros. Mi cuerpo estaba muy emocionado, muy despierto, mis músculos tensos y el veneno fluyendo. Ella era muy cálida y aromática.**

Bella puso una mueca extraña. ¿Le perturbaría? ¿Se asustaría de mis pensamientos y se alejaría? ¿Que haría yo si eso pasaba?

—¿Aromática? ¿Es una vela? Bueno, es Bella, pero no una vela... vale, me he perdido— Emmett dibagaba.

Bella cogió una almohada y me la tendió.

—¿Puedes...?

—Claro— Acepté.

Cogí el cojín y se lo lanzé a mi hermano, que todavía finjía asimilar sus propias palabras.

—¡Eh! Bueno, bueno... así que Bella no es tan buena y santa como todos pensaban ¿Eh?— Dijo moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo como solo el sabía hacerlo.

**—Sufrió un pequeño desmayo— Dije tranquilamente a la Sra. Hammond— Están haciendo test de sangre en Biología.**

**Ella asintió, entendiendo ahora.**

**—Siempre le pasa a alguien.**

**Sofoqué una risa. Tenía que ser Bella ese alguien.**

—Siempre es ella— Dijo Rosalie... No supe descifrar su tono.

**—Solo recuéstate por un minuto, querida— Dijo la Sra. Hammond—. Se te pasara.**

**—Lo sé— dijo Bella.**

**—¿Te ocurre a menudo?— preguntó la enfermera.**

**—A veces— admitió Bella.**

**Trate de esconder mi risa tosiendo.**

**Esto atrajo hacia mi la atención de la enfermera.**

**—Te puedes ir a clase ahora— me dijo.**

**La miré fijamente a los ojos y le mentí con una perfecta confianza.**

**—Se supone que me debo quedar con ella.**

**_Hmm... me pregunto... oh esta bien—_**** La Sra. Harmmond asintió.**

—Tramposo— Dijo Jasper.

—Admite que tu también lo has echo— Le respondí.

El bajó la vista.

—Bueno...

Reí. Claro que lo había hecho, yo lo recordaba. Él lo hacía para irse antes con Alice a... hacer cosas que no quería pensar.

**Eso funcionó ¿Por qué Bella lo tenia que hacer todo tan difícil?.**

—Soy rara—Dijo Bella -Humana-.

—Eres especial y única — Le corregí.

Ella me miró, y al verme a mi viendola fijamente, tuvo que desviarla. Me pareció ver un sonrojo. Hum, si que se sonrojó y eso trajo consigo el delicioso olor al que trataba de acostumbrarme.

**—Te traeré algo de hielo para tu frente, querida— Dijo la enfermera, suavemente un poco incomoda por mirar mis ojos, del modo en que los humanos debía ser, y dejó el cuarto.**

**—Tenías razón— Bella gimió, cerrando sus ojos.**

**¿A qué se refería? Salté a la peor conclusión,**

—Siempre lo haces— Dijo Rosalie. ¿Enserio? ¿Lo decía ella? La reina del insulto. La perfección encarnada. Doña sarcasmo... Vale... creo que me estoy pasando...

_Pues si—_ Me dijo mi ''yo futuro''.

**habría aceptado mis advertencias.**

—No lo sé... yo no vengo del futuro, pero creo que Bella es suficientemente terca como para hacer eso. ¿Me equivoco?— Comentó Jared.

—No, no te equivocas— Dijeron las dos Bellas.

**—Usualmente la tengo—**

—Creído— Soltaron Jasper y Emmett.

Mi mirada los envenenó por unos segundos.

**Dije tratando de mantener el tono divertido en mi voz—. ¿Pero en qué particularmente esta vez?**

**—Saltarse clases es saludable.**

**Ah, el alivio de nuevo.**

**Entonces se quedo callada. Solo respiraba lentamente, inhalaba y exhalaba, sus labios estaban comenzando a ponerse rosados. Su boca estaba un poco fuera de balance, su labio inferior era un poco mas relleno que el superior, mirar su boca me hizo sentir extraño, me hacia querer acercarmea ella, lo cual no era una gran idea.**

_Se llaman ganas de besar, tarado—_ Pensó Emmett rodando los ojos.

Digamos que esa frase me dejó en shock.

...

¿Que yo era el tarado? Si el siempre est...

_NO PIENSES EN LA ÚLTIMA PALABRA—_ Me gritó Edward mentalmente—, _SINO EN EL RESTO DE LA FRASE QUE PENSÓ EMMETT._

Reflexioné sobre eso... _''Se llaman ganas de besar, tarado''_

...

¿Yo... tenía ganas de... besar a Bella? Eso era peligrosamente absurdo. Se que la amo y se que es muy hermosa pero... ¿Besarla? Eso era algo desconocido para mi. Por no decir extremadamente arriesgado. Podía hacerle daño y... ella no querría besar a alguien como...yo.

¿No?

Desperté de mi ensoñación cuando una pálida y pequeña mano me pasó por delante de la cara repetidas veces.

—Te fuiste de nuevo— Dijo Bella -humana- riendo un poco

—Ya... yo...—Ella seguía esperando una contestación por mi parte— Si... me fuí.

No podía haber dicho algo mas tonto. ¡Estúpido yo!

Ugh. Me estaba dejando en ridículo yo solo... Encima tienen que revelar mis pensamientos... ahora se lo que sienten mis hermanos cuando están cerca de mi... Me compadezco de ellos. ¡Escepto de Emmett! El siempre pensaba cosas para fastidiarme.

**—Me asustaste por un minuto haya afuera— Dije para retomar la conversación así podría oír su voz de nuevo.**

—¿¡POR QUÉ TIENES QUE PENSAR COSAS DE ESE TIPO!? Nos haces quedar a mi y a Casper como los tios tópicos y nada románticos.

—¡Eh, eh! Emmett, en primer lugar ¡NO ME DIGAS CASPER! Es Jasper, soy igual de pálido que tú y que todos los vampiros. No me compares con un fantasma de dibujos animados. Y además, yo si que soy romántico. ¿Verdad, duende que habita en mi alma?— Preguntó Jasper, mirando meloso a Alice.

—¡No soy un duende! ¡Ni un gnomo, ni un elfo! ¡Soy Alice! ¡ALICE!— Se quejó ella gritando.

Me paralicé. A Alice le pasaba algo. Algo malo. Ella jamás hablaba de esa forma y, muchísimo menos a Jasper. Bajo ninguna circustancia. JAMÁS. Después de este capítulo intentaría hablar con ella.

—Mary Alice Brandon Cullen ¿Qué te pasa?—Preguntó Esme pensando algo similar a lo mío.

—Nada mamá, solo... nada. Jazz, lo siento. ¿Me perdonas?—Dijo mirando a su marido con un puchero.

—Claro ALICE— Respondió el abrazándola.

Rosalie miraba a su marido a la espera de algo, quizás un beso, un abrazo... algo.

—¡Emmett!

—¿Que pasa, Rosita?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y se giró a otro lado.

Los Quileutes y los humanos nos miraban de forma extraña, pero con una sonrisa, como si fuera un show.

En cambio Bella -humana- nos miraba con una sonrisa sincera. No le asustábamos... por ahora.

Bueno, por no decir que Jacob me miraba con odio, como Mike, Tyler y Eric. ¿No entendían que Bella era mía? Sabía que era egoísta y que Bella, después de esto probablemente se alejaría de mi. Leyendo este libro se daría cuenta de que tenía otra posibilidad de vivir de una forma diferente, con una familia, rodeada de gente que la quiere. Y sin tener que separarse de sus padres, amigos... Eso me destrozaba. Debía aprovechar el tiempo que estuviese junto a ella. No sería mucho.

**—Pensé que Newton estaba arrastrando tu cadáver para enterrarlo en el bosque.**

Un escalofrío recorrió me recorrió la espina dorsal de solo imaginarlo. Si a Bella le pasaba algo... yo me moría... más aún de lo que ya estoy. Ahora que la tenía a mi lado no podía dejarla ir. Me arrastraría si fuese necesario. No me importaba dejarme en ridículo si ella estaba a mi lado. Se que es DEMASIADO codicioso. Pero vamos... ¡Después de cien años esperándola ahora estaba aquí! Sentada a mi lado con sus mejillas sonrosadas, su pálida piel, su carita en forma de corazón, sus hermosos ojos chocolate, su precioso cabello color caoba... Y no le importaba saber que éramos vampiros... moustruos. Ni saber que YO estaba enamorado de ella. Se sentaba aquí a mi lado sin importarle, como si nada pasase...Toda ella era perfecta. Me dolía pensar que se alejaría de mi pronto. No se en cuanto tiempo exacto, pero si cuando se diese cuenta de que éramos... repugnantes seres. De que a mi... nuestro lado, no sería feliz.

Miré a Bella -vampiro-, la que se supone, era ella dentro de varios años. Convertida en... esto. Ella parecía... ¿Feliz? Tenía los dedos de mi ''otro yo'' entrelazada con los suyos. Con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba el libro entre sus manos. Y... Edward, osea, yo en el futuro, apoyaba su cabeza en la parte de arriba de la de su esposa. También estaba sonriendo. ¡Y QUIEN NO! Su Bella ya tenía sus decisiones tomadas, pero MI Bella podía cambiar de opinion. Ver que así no llegaba a ningun lado. Pensar eso me atemorizaba.

Pero debo admitir que tenía una pequeeeeeeña esperanza de que si quisiese estar conmigo... con nosotros. Era absurdo.

**—Ha ha— Ella dijo.**

**—Honestamente, he visto cadáveres con mejor aspecto que tú-**

—De verdad, no me extrañaría nada que eso fuera cierto— Dijo Leah, mirándonos despectivamente.

—Leah, por favor, compórtate— Pidió Sue, su madre.

No dije nada. Aunque era verdad.

**Esto era en realidad verdad**

—¿Ves?— Dijo Leah con suficiencia.

**—. Estaba preocupado por si tendría que vengar tu muerte.**

—Lo hubieses hecho— No era una pregunta, era una afirmación por parte de Jasper.

—Sin duda— Dije, mirando a Newton, que parecía querer salir de aqui cuanto antes.

**Y así lo hubiera hecho.**

—De verdad lo harías...—Susurró Bella mirando al suelo. ¿Es que ella... se había dado cuenta de que era un monstruo, un asesino? ¿Se alejaría de mí ahora? ¿Nunca podría llegar a decirle con mis propias palabras lo mucho que la amo?

Recordé antes la cita del libro: ''_No podía responder a eso ¿Este era mi ultimo momento con ella? ¿Huiría ahora? ¿Podría permitirme decirle que la amo antes de que se fuera? ¿O eso la asustaría más?_''

Si. La asustaría mas. Pero ahora era yo el que estaba asustado, pues ella no respondía.

—¡Gracias! Yo también lo haría por ti— Dijo finalmente, dejándome en shock. Charlie, su padre se atragantó con su saliva y comenzó a toser. Emmett, por su parte, empezó a reirse estrepitosamente, mi doble yo negaba con la cabeza divertido y Bella -vampiro- chocó su frente contra la palma de su mano para después esconderse tras su marido avergonzada—. ¿Qué?

—Nada, Bella. Deberías saber que aquí todos están locos...— Dijo Alice—. Y al parecer te están contagiando.

—¡Eh! Bueno... no me importaría ser como vosotros.

Esas palabras tomaron un significado diferente para mí. Me tensé de inmediado.

Ella me miró alarmada.

—Me refería a... no... Lo siento— Dijo, completamente avergonzada.

—Tranquila cielo, no pasa nada— La tranquilizó Esme, pero ella seguía viendome a mi preocupada, porque no relajaba mi posición.

Es que... costaba asimilarlo. ¡No quería que ella fuera un mounstruo! Y no se como en el futuro logré permitirlo _**(N/A: Lo digo por Bella de futuro, que es un vampiro)**_... solo estoy seguro de que no dejaré que pase en el presente.

_Yo también pensaba como tú. Cualquier cosa antes de eso... Pero cambiarás de opinión_- Pensó mi ''yo del futuro'' para mí. No le discutí, pero sabía que NO tenía razón.

**—Pobre Mike— ella suspiró—. Debió de molestarle.**

Supe de inmediato que iba a reaccionar mal. Por eso no quería leer el libro desde mi punto de vista. Estaba enfadado. ¡¿Por qué se preocupaba por él?!

_Tranquilízate—_Me pidió Jasper mentalmente.

_Edward, ella es buena, amable. Solo le da pena. Tranquilo—_ Me animaba Alice.

_Tal vez no tienes todas papeletas para estar con ella al final de todo ¿Eh?—_ Me picó Mike, sabiendo que lo oiría. Ese fue el fin de mi paciencia.

Le gruñí al niñato, mirándolo amenazadoramente. ¿Que diablos se creía? Bella era MÍA. ¿No le había quedado claro ya? Estaba en eso cuando sentí una cálida mano sobre la mía. Miré de inmediato a Bella, que me miraba de nuevo preocupada. ¿Existía alguien mas bueno que ella?

Respiré profundamente intentando relajarme, no quería lastimar a Bella. Gran error. La garganta me ardió, rogando que calmase mi sed, pero recordé que debía acostumbrarme. Lo hice repetidamente y al mismo tiempo logré calmarme.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué— Ella acarició mi brazo. ¡Me acarició! Se me erizó el bello.

¿Me seguiría poniendo en ridículo? Probablemente si.

—Tío, ¿Qué te he dicho antes?—Le dijo Emmett a Mike.

—¡Lo siento, de verdad!

—Bueno.

**La furia se apodero de mi, pero la contuve rápidamente. Su preocupación era solo lástima. Ella es amable. Eso es todo.**

Bella me sonrió de nuevo. Su mano seguía sobre la mía, y eso me reconfortaba. Yo no le daba asco. No le repugnaba.

**—Él absolutamente me detesta— le dije, animado por la idea.**

**—No puedes saber eso.**

**—Vi su cara, puedo saberlo— Eso era probablemente verdad, que leyendo su cara podría haberme dado la suficiente información para hacer esa deducción en particular. Toda esta práctica con Bella me estaba ayudando con las expresiones humanas.**

Mi Bella bufó.

**—¿Cómo me viste? Pensé que te estabas saltando las clases—. Su cara se veía mejor, el verde se había ido de su piel transparente.**

**—Estaba en mi auto escuchando un CD.**

**Su expresión cambio, como si mi respuesta ordinaria la hubiera sorprendido de alguna manera.**

—Y a quien no, siempre das esas respuestas chungas esas tuyas...—Dijo Emmett de acuerdo.

**Abrió los ojos de nuevo cuando la Sra. Hammond entro con un paquete de hielo.**

**—Aquí tienes, querida— Dijo la enfermera mientras la ponía en la frente de Bella—. Ya te ves mejor.**

**—Creo que ya estoy bien— dijo bella sentándose y quitándose el paquete de hielo. Por supuesto. No le gusta que nadie cuide de ella.**

**Las manos arrugadas de la Sra. Hammond revolotearon alre...**

—¡LA HAS LLAMADO VIEJA! ¡SE LO VOY A DECIR!—Interrumpió Emmett de nuevo.

—Vale Emm, pero no chilles como niña— Dijo Alice.

—¡Eh, yo no chillo como niña!

—Si que lo haces Emmett, admítelo.

—¡No lo hago!

—Chicos, así no vamos a terminar jamás el libro— Dijo Steph, que casi me había olvidado de ella.

—Eso, dejad a Bella terminar de leer— Apoyó Esme.

—Iba por... Ah, ya ... **Alrededor de la chica, como si fuera a empujarla hacia abajo, pero en ese momento la Sra. Cope abrió la puerta y entro, con un fresco aroma a sangre.**

**Invisible en la oficina detrás de mi, Mike Newton seguía bastante enojado, deseando que el pesado chico que cargaba fuera la chica que estaba conmigo.**

—JAJAJA, eso por idiota— Dijo Emmett, pero Mike se mantuvo callado, maldiciendo por dentro.

**—Tenemos otro— dijo la Sra. Cope.**

**Bella rápidamente salto de la camilla, agradecida de no ser el centro de atención.**

**—Aquí tiene— dijo devolviéndole la compresa fría a la Sra, Hammond—. No la necesito mas.**

**Mike gruño mientras medio cargaba a Lee Stevens a través de la puerta, la sangre seguía goteando de la mano con la que se sostenía la cabeza.**

**—Oh no— Esta es mi señal para salir y parecía que también para Bella—. Salgamos de aquí, Bella.**

**Ella me miro fijamente con ojos perplejos.**

**—Confía en mi, salgamos.**

**Ella salió antes de que se cerrara la puerta, apresurándose hacia la oficina, la seguí unos centímetros detrás de ella, su cabello despeinado rozo mi mano...**

Emmett me miró.

—Tío, lo dices como si fuese lo mas importante del mundo

_Para mí lo es..._ quise añadir, pero no quería incomodar a Bella, así que simplemente me encogí de hombros. Ella, al ver mi reacción, frunció el ceño y desvió la vista de mí. ¿Había hecho algo mal?

**Ella se volteó para mirarme.**

**—En realidad me escuchaste— Esa era la primera vez.**

**Su pequeña nariz se movió.**

**—Olí la sangre.**

Todos, sorprendidos, nos giramos hacia Bella -humana-.

—¿Que?— Preguntó ella sonrojada. No parecía encontrar nada raro en su respuesta del libro.

—Los humanos no pueden oler la sangre— Dijo Aro fascinado.

—Bueno, yo si puedo... huele como óxido y sal. Realmente mal.

Seguíamos mirandola como en shock.

—¿Qué?

—Nada— Dije yo, pero seguí examinandola.

¿Bella era en realidad humana?

—La estais intimidando— Dijo Emmett riéndose. Al parecer, no se podía tomar nada enserio.

¿Qué era ella?

Estaba en ese pensamiento cuando me di cuenta de que Bella -vampiro- continuó con su lectura.

**La miré con sorpresa.**

**—La gente no puede oler la sangre.**

**—Bueno, yo si puedo, es lo que me hace sentir mal. Huele como a oxido y a sal.**

—¿Veis?— Dijo ella sonrojada.

Por eso Steph nos trajo los libros. Todo iba a ser igual si no lo cambiábamos nosotros conscientemente.

**Mi rostro se congeló aún mirándola fijamente.**

**¿Era en realidad humana? se veía como humana. Se sentía suave como humana. Olía como humano, bueno mejor en realidad. actuaba como humana... mas o menos, pero no pensaba como humana o respondía como una.**

**¿Qué otra cosa era entonces?**

**—¿Qué?— Preguntó.**

**—Nada.**

**Mike Newton nos interrumpió, entrando al cuarto resentido, con pensamientos violentos.**

**—Te ves mejor— Dijo un poco rudo.**

¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así a Bella? Tuve que controlarme para no saltar sobre el y enseñarle formas.

**Mi mano se movió, queriendo enseñarle algunos modales, tendría que controlarme mejor o podría terminar matando a un chico fastidioso.**

Me sorprendía la cantidad de cosas que eran idénticas a las del libro en el presente.

**—Ocúpate de tus asuntos— Dijo ella, por un instante pensé que me estaba hablando a mi.**

Vi como Emmett abría la boca para hacer un comentario, iba a interrumpirlo diciendo ''No-digas-nada'' pero en ese momento Alice le metió un cojín en la boca, lo que el escupió al segundo.

—No iba a decir nada malo.

—Ya... claro.

Le mandé una mirada agradecida a Alice, correspondió con una sonrisa.

**—Nadie mas esta sangrando— respondió con mal humor—. ¿Vas a regresar a clases?**

**—¿Estas bromeando? Tendría que dar la vuelta y regresar.**

**Eso estaba bien. Pensé que tendría que perderme esta hora con ella y ahora tengo tiempo extra, se sentía genial.**

En ese momento capté un pensamiento de Charlie.

_Ella... parece feliz. Pero es tan... extraño todo. No se si eso es lo que...-_ Y ahí se cortó. La duda me comía. ¿Que iba a decir... o pensar? ¿...si eso es lo que quiere? ¿... si eso es lo que quiero?

Miré a Bella -humana-. Si que parecía contenta. Pero... ¿Hasta cuando? ¿Hasta que se diese cuenta de que yo y mi familia no eramos lo correcto para ella, de que tenía otra oportunidad de vivir?

_¿Cuantas veces te has echo esa pregunta? Empiezas a aburrir—_ Oí la voz de Edward del futuro. Lo miré. Parecía algo irritado—._ En serio, deja de pensarlo. Ella va a estar contigo._

Eso es lo que yo quiero, pero al mismo tiempo, quiero que se aleje.

_Ya... pero verás que todo sale bien._

Suspiré.

**—Si, supongo— Mike murmuró—. ¿Irás este fin de semana? ¿A la playa?**

**Ah, tenían planes,**

—Oh, oh— Dijo Emmett mirándome burlonamente. Tube que bajar la cabeza, avergonzado por todas las miradas que se posaban en mi. Quizás mi ''yo del futuro'' tenía razón y estaba sobreactuando, no tenía de que preocuparme. ¿Verdad?

**la ira tomo su lugar de nuevo, sin embargo era un viaje en grupo, habría otros estudiantes allí. No eran solo ellos dos.**

—Gracias a Dios— Susurró Bella, tan bajo que pensé que lo decía para si misma. Mike la estaba mirando de nuevo. Tube que aguantar mis ganas de gruñirle.

**Yo todavía seguía furioso, me recargue en el mostrador tratando de controlarme.**

**—Seguro, te dije que iría— Le prometió ella.**

—Mala respuesta— Le dijo Paul a ella, mirándome a mi.

Así que le había dicho que si a él, los celos me quemaban, mas que la sed.

Dirigí mi mirada a Carlisle, sentí que le estaba fallando. Estaba cometiendo demasiados errores. Sin embargo, él estaba sonriendome. Lo miré interrogante.

_¿Crees que estoy defraudado, verdad?—_ Asentí ante el pensamiento de mi padre—. _No, Edward. Tu madre y yo estamos felices—_ Lo miré extrañado—. _Por fin has encontrado a alguien que te hace feliz. Siempre creímos que estarías solo para siempre, me alegro de habernos equivocado. Estoy seguro de que esa es la chica adecuada. No puedes dejarla escapar_.

Mire a mi Bella. Ella giró su cara hacia mi y sonrió hermosamente. Miré de nuevo a mi padre y le sonreí también, el correspondió.

**_No, era una salida en grupo._ Trate de convencerme. Ella solo va a pasar el día con sus amigos, nada más****.**

**—Nos encontraremos en la tienda de mi padre a las 10:00—_Y Cullen NO esta invitado_.**

—¿Eso era un pensamiento?- Preguntó Emmett. El pensaba que Mike era demasiado cobarde como para decir eso a la cara. Estaba en lo cierto.

—Si— Aclaró Bella -vampiro- mirando el libro.

—Cobarde— Dijo mi hermano entre dientes.

**—Estaré allí— Dijo ella.**

**—Te veré en gimnasia, entonces.**

**—Nos vemos— Ella contestó.**

**Él se fue hacia sus clases, sus pensamientos estaban llenos de ira**.

_** ¿Qué ve ella en ese fenómeno? Seguro, es rico, supongo, las chicas creen que él es guapo. Pero no veo por qué, demasiado... demasiado perfecto. Apuesto a que su papá experimenta en todos ellos con cirugías plásticas. Por eso es que ellos son tan pálidos y guapos. Eso no es natural. Además él es como... aterrador. A veces cuando me mira podría jurar que esta pensando en matarme... fenómeno...**_

No podía decir que se equivocaba del todo. Mike estaba encogido en su asiento.

—¿Cómo aguantas todo el día estar escuchando ese tipo de cosas?— Preguntó Seth.

—Te acabas acostumbrando— Respondí yo.

**Mike no era totalmente despistado.**

—Eso es discutible— Dijo Jessica entre dientes. Era obvio que lo diría ella, después de acosarme a mi, había ido a por Mike, y el no se enteraba de sus continuos ''coqueteos''.

**—Gimnasia— Bella repitió quietamente.**

**La mire, parecía que estaba triste por algo otra vez, no estaba seguro por que, pero era claro que no quería ir con Mike a la siguiente clase y yo tenia un plan para ello.**

**Fui a sentarme a un lado de ella un poco cerca de su rostro, sintiendo el calor de su piel radiando hacia mis labios, no me atrevería a respirar.**

**—Me puedo ocupar de eso— murmuré—. Ve a sentarte y aparenta estar paliducha.**

—No le hace falta finjir— Dijo Tyler riéndo.

¿Se estaba riéndo de mi no...? ¡ESPERA! ¿Casi pienso ''novia''? ¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡Yo tenía un serio problema si realmente casi pienso eso!

Yo -del futuro- tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia y me miraba burlón.

Oh, Dios.

**Ella hizo lo que le pedí, sentándose en una de las sillas plegables y recargando su cabeza contra la pared, mientras tanto la Sra. Cope salió de la enfermería y fue a su escritorio. Con los ojos cerrados, Bella parecía como si se hubiera desmayado de nuevo, su color aun no había regresado.**

**Me volví hacia la secretaria,_ con suerte Bella estaría prestando atención esta vez-_** **pensé con sarcasmo. Así era como un humano debía responder.**

—Ooh, la vas a deslumbrar.

Algunos se rieron por eso. Nadie esperaba aquella reacción por su parte cuando la había ''deslumbrado'' antes en la cafetería.

**—¿Sra. Cope?— Pregunte usando mi más persuasiva voz de nuevo.**

**Sus ojos revolotearon y su corazón latió mas rápido.**

**_Demasiado joven ¿no puedes controlarte?._**

—Si tan solo supiera...— Jasper dejó la frase en el aire.

—¡Oh, por Dios! Esa señora debe tener mas de 60 años como para andar pensando así de mis hijitos.

—Esme... tus ''hijitos'' tienen más edad que esa señora...— Dijo Rosalie.

—La cosa es que ella no sabe eso... Y esos pensamientos...

**—¿Si?**

**Eso era interesante. Cuando el pulso de Shelly Cope se aceleraba, era por que ella me encontraba físicamente atractivo, no por que estuviera asustada. Estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de hembras humanas... y aun no había considerado esa explicación para los acelerados latidos del corazón de Bella.**

—Solo porque no puedes oír sus pensamientos...— Dijo Jasper.

**Me gustaba eso, mucho mas a decir verdad. Sonreí y la respiración de la Sra. Cope se volvió ruidosa.**

**—Bella tiene gimnasia en la próxima hora y no creo que se sienta muy bien aún, a decir vedad esta pensando en llevarla a casa ahora. ¿Podría dispensarla de su clase?**

** La mire fijamente a los ojos, disfrutando del estrago que esto provocaba en el proceso de su pensamiento. ¿Era posible que Bella...?**

**La Sra. Cope tuvo que aclararse la garganta ruidosamente antes de responder. **

**—¿Necesitas que te dispense a ti también, Edward?**

**—No, tengo clase con la Sra. Goff, a ella no le importará.**

**No estaba prestándole mucha atención. Ahora estaba explorando esta nueva posibilidad. Hmm, me gustaba pensar que Bella me encontraba atractivo como las otras humanas,**

Estaba seguro de que si pudiese sonrojarme, ahora mismo estaría descubriendo nuevas tonalidades de rojo en mi rostro. No me quedó mas remedio que bajar la cabeza y enterrar mi vista en el suelo.

** pero ¿cuándo tenía Bella las mismas reacciones que las otras humanas? No debería esperanzarme mucho.**

**—De acuerdo, esta listo, espero que te sientas mejor Bella.**

**Bella asintió despacio, actuando además un poquito.**

**—¿Puedes caminar o quieres que te cargue de nuevo?— le pregunté bromeándola por su pobre actuación, sabía que querría caminar, no le gusta que cuiden de ella.**

**—Caminaré— respondió.**

**Correcto de nuevo, estaba encontrándole lo bueno a esto.**

**Ella se levanto, dudando por un momento como si perdiera el equilibrio, detuve la puerta para que ella saliera, y caminamos hacia la lluvia.**

**La miré levantar la cara hacia la llovizna con los ojos cerrados y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Algo de su reacción parecía raro y rápidamente me di cuenta de que su postura me era rara. Las chicas normales no levantan sus caras hacia la lluvia normalmente ocultan sus caras; las chicas normales usan maquillaje, inclusive en este lugar tan húmedo.**

**Bella nunca usaba maquillaje, no debería. La industria de los cosméticos gana billones al año de mujeres que tratan de cambiar su piel con ello.**

—¿Cómo sabes tanto de maquillaje, Eddie?— Dijo Emmett. Genial, tenía que avergonzarme más aún—. Aunque no me sorprende, eres el sabelotodo.

—Vivir con Alice tiene su lado positivo—Comentó Jasper para recibir un zape de esta—. Es broma, amor.

**—Gracias— dijo ella sonriéndome de nuevo—. Vale la pena estar enferma para no ir a gimnasia.**

**Caminé a través del campus pensando como alargar este momento. **

**—Cuando quieras— dije.**

**—¿Irás? este sábado, quiero decir— sonaba esperanzada.**

**Ah, su esperanza era calmante. Ella quería que fuera con ella y no Mike Newton. Y yo quería decir si. Pero había tantas cosas para considerar: Primero, estaría soleado este sábado...**

—Otro lado positivo de vivir con la pix... Alice— Se corrigió inmediatamente Emmett al recordar las palabras anteriores de Alice—, es que tienes seguridad del tiempo que va hacer, acierta mas que el hombre del telediario.

**—¿A dónde irás exactamente?— traté de mantener mi voz sin cambios, como si no importara mucho. Mike había dicho playa, sin embargo. No había muchas maneras de evadir el sol allí.**

**—Allá abajo, a la Push, a la primera playa.**

Nosotros y los Quileutes nos tensamos entonces. Los humanos, incluida Bella, nos miraron extrañados.

**Demonios, era imposible entonces.**

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó Ángela en voz baja.

—Veréis... hace bastantes años...— Comenzó Carlisle ante la atenta mirada de Sam Uley.

—Carlisle, a todos nos gustaría oír esa historia ahora, pero creo que es mejor que lo leamos en el libro, si no te importa— Dijo Steph.

—Oh, claro. Que descuido.

**De todas maneras, Emmett se molestaría si cancelaba nuestros planes.**

—¡Genial!— Dijo mi hermano.

Giré los ojos. Claro que prefería estar un día con Bella antes que ir con Emmett a, probablemente, cazar osos porque a el no le gustaban los venados, pero se molestaría si lo supiese.

La miré de nuevo y sonreí un poco.

**—Creo que no estoy invitado.**

**Ella suspiró, resignada.**

**—Acabo de invitarte.**

**—No abusemos mas de Mike entre tu y yo esta semana. No vaya a romperse— Me imaginé a mi mismo rompiendo a Mike, disfrutando la imagen mental intensamente.**

La risa de Quil resonó por toda la casa.

—Tienes al pobre chico acojonado, casi apunto de salir corriendo.

Me alegraba. Así sabría que no debía molestar a MI Bella.

**—El blandengue de Mike— dijo ella de nuevo.**

a Mike casi se le veían salir las chispas de su cuerpo, pero ninguna de ''las dos Bella'' miraba en su dirección. Eso me agradaba.

_Ya puedes estar feliz, nadie va a quitártela—_Pensó Jasper. ¿Cómo no estarlo?—. _Al menos... no Mike. _

Gracias hermano, por hacer que mi felicidad se valla al traste... Pero tenía razón.

Yo estaba feliz pero... Que no quisiera a Mike mas que como un amigo no me aseguraba que no hubiese otro que a ella le interesase.

** Sonreí ampliamente.**

Claro que ahí no lo pensé.

**Y ella empezó a alejarse de mí. **

—¿Por?— Preguntó Billy mirando a Bella –humana–, deseando que esa frase tuviese otro significado. Él quería que se alejase de mi para siempre, porque yo era peligroso BLAH, BLAH... cosa que era cierta, pero él sabía que en esa frase se refería a que Bella se iba, para volver.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntáis como si yo supiese lo que iba a pasar?— Dijo Bella algo confundida y mosqueada.

—Es cierto, deberías preguntarle a la otra Bella— Sugirió Emmett—. JAJAJA, esto es tan raro.

**Sin pensar en mi acción la alcance y la sujete de la chaqueta. Ella se detuvo.**

Esme me envió una mirada reprochable, pero sin decirme nada.

Me encogí de hombros, dándole una mirada angelical... Aunque yo era todo lo contrario.

**—¿A dónde crees que vas?- **

—¡Edward!— Gritó indignada— Esa no es la forma en la que yo te crié.

—Tu no nos criaste Esme— Dijo Emmett.

—No es la forma en la que yo os eduqué.

—Pero Esme, tu no nos educaste.

—¡Emmett! No importa, no quiero que se comporten así. Deben ser caballeros.

—Yo... lo siento— Dije sin entender mucho... es decir... yo no había hecho nada de eso.

—No es a mi a la que se lo tienes que decir...

—Lo siento— Dije, esta vez mirando a Bella.

—Pero... a mi no me has hecho nada, Edward.

Le di una mirada presumida a mi madre, que se hizo la desentendida.

**Estaba molesto por que ella me estaba dejando. **

_La gente no se enfada cuando alguien se aleja de ella, se pone triste, Edward- _Pensó Jasper, quien sabía que tenía razón, pues nadie sabía mas de emociones que él.

**Aún no había tenido suficiente tiempo con ella. No se podía ir, aún no.**

—Aw— Se le escapó a Bella, que al mirar alrededor y darse cuanta de que todos la observaban, se tapó la boca y se sonrojó.

**—Me voy a casa— dijo como si se preguntará por que esto me molestaba.**

**—**La verdad... es que no lo entiendo— Confesó Bella.

—Nunca nadie llegará a comprender la mente de Edward— Se mofó Emmett—, aunque tu tampoco te quedas atrás Bellys.

Olí como el sonrojo de Bella se apoderaba de nuevo de sus mejillas.

_Acostúmbrate—_ Obligué al monstruo.

**—¿No me escuchaste decir que te dejaría en casa a salvo? ¿Piensas que te voy a dejar conducir en estas condiciones?—**

—Dios, eres ridículo para inventar excusas. ¿Que condición? Solo se mareó un poco- Dijo Jared burlonamente.

Emmett lo apoyó.

** Sabía que no le agradaría eso, mi implicación de debilidad por su parte. Pero de todas maneras necesitaba practicar para nuestro viaje a si podía manejar la proximidad en un espacio cerrado. Esto era un viaje mucho más corto.**

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Charlie, erizando el bello de sus brazos, y miró por un momento la distancia que había entre su hija y yo.

**—¿Qué condición?—, ella preguntó. —¿Y qué hay con mi camioneta?**

**—Le diré a Alice que la deje después de la escuela-****.**

—¡Guay! ¿Y ahí es cuando la conoceré?

—Alice... ya la conoces. De echo, la tienes en frente de tí.

—Pero en el libro... Edward no quería que... él... ainsh.

** La jalé hacia mi carro suavemente, como si supiera que caminar hacia adelante fuera un problema para ella.**

-Todo lo que requiera equilibrio es un problema para Bella- Dijo Jacob (del presente) mirando a Bella.

Me molestó, pues el pensaba que _se veía adorable así con su torpeza y todo._ Claro que yo también lo pensaba, pero Bella era MÍA. Y ese chico y sus pensamientos eran irritantes. Me exasperaba.

**—¡Déjame!— dijo moviéndose hacia los lados como si fuera a tropezar.**

Jacob –del presente– sonrió victorioso al pensar que mi Bella no quería estar cerca mía. Lo maté con la mirada. ¿Quién se creía?

Bufé. Al menos en el futuro, no parecía estar muy pendiente de ella. Lo digo, porque Jacob del futuro, está pendiete de... Nessie.

Ella era un caso... curioso. ¿Cómo era posible que aparentase tener 16 y tuviese 6, si no es imortal? Necesitaba, por alguna razón desconocida, saberlo.

** Mantuve una mano fuera para atraparla, pero ella se equilibro antes de que fuera necesario. No debería de estar buscando excusas para tocarla. Eso me hizo pensar en la reacción de la Sra. Cope hacia mí, pero lo archivaré para más tarde. Había mucho para considerar en este frente.**

**La deje ir a un lado del carro y ella tropezó con la puerta. Tendría que ser mucho mas cuidadoso con ella, tomar en cuenta su pobre equilibrio...**

**—¡Eres tan insistente!**

—¿Edward? ¿Insistente? Nah, debes estar confundida— Dijo Rosalie con sarcasmo.

**—Esta abierto.**

**Me acomode en mi lugar y encendí el auto. Ella mantuvo rígidamente su cuerpo, todavía afuera en la lluvia y yo sabia que a ella no le gustaba el clima frío y húmedo. El agua estaba escurriendo por su cabello oscureciéndolo hasta ser negro.**

**—Soy perfectamente capaz de manejar a casa.**

**Por supuesto ella lo era, pero yo no era capaz de dejarla ir.**

—Aw— Se oyó por toda la sala. Yo no escuché de quién era. Estaba demasiado preocupado mirando el hermoso rostro de Bella sonrojarse y mirarme enternecida. Yo si que estaba avergonzado. ¡Yo debía dejarla ir!

—¿Vais a hacer eso cada vez que se diga o piense algo bonito? Porque os vais a cansar— Dijo Carlisle divertido.

—Sip—Respondieron algunos.

**Baje la ventanilla y me incliné hacia ella. **

**—Entra Bella.**

Suspiré.

No creo ser capaz de hacerlo... de alejarme de ella.

**Entrecerró sus ojos y supuse que se estaba debatiendo en si debía o no correr.**

—Pf— Se oyó por todo el salón.

**—Te arrastraría de vuelta— le prometí, disfrutando el cambio de su cara cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaba.**

**Su barbilla se tensó en el aire, ella abrió su puerta y subió. Su pelo goteo en la tapicería y sus botas rechinaron una contra la otra.**

**—Esto es completamente innecesario— dijo fríamente. Creí que estaba avergonzada, baje el pique.**

**Subí la calefacción para que no estuviera incómoda y puse la música a un volumen bajo, como fondo. Maneje hacia la salida, mirándola de reojo, su labio inferior estaba estaba fruncido. Miré con fijeza esto. Examinando como me hacia sentir esto... pensando en la reacción de la secretaria**...

—Y dale con lo mismo... Edward, de quien estás enamorado no es de la secretaria sino asigkdbklñgyly...

Jasper, ahorrándome el trabajo de tener que hacerlo yo, le puso la mano en la boca a Emmett y le mandó a callar. Aunque dudase mucho de que lo fuera a hacer.

**De pronto ella miró el stéreo y sonrió, sus ojos se agrandaron **

**—¿Claro de Luna?— preguntó. ¿Una admiradora de los clásicos? —¿Conoces a Debussy?**

**—No muy bien— dijo—. Mi madre pone música clásica en casa, solo conozco a mis favoritos.**

**—Es uno de mis favoritos también—: **

—Oh, tenéis cosas en común... ¡Genial!— Alice daba saltitos en el sillón mientras Jasper trataba de calmarla. Esme sonrió mirando hacia mí y Bella.

**Miré fijamente la lluvia, considerando eso. En realidad tenía algo en común con la chica. Estaba empezando a pensar que éramos lo opuesto en todo.**

**Ella parecía más relajada ahora, mirando la lluvia como yo, con los ojos ciegos. Use esa distracción momentánea para experimentar con la respiración.**

**Inhale cuidadosamente por la nariz.**

Bella –del futuro– hizo una pausa dramática y todos la miraban expectantes y algunos hasta contenían la respiración. Ella subió la cabeza y nos miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Yo me asusté. Mucho.

—¡Pero dilo ya!— Exclamó Jasper, nervioso por mis emociones.

**Potente.**

Estaba con los nervios de punta.

**Apreté el volante mas fuerte. **

Y como todos los demás, suspiré de alivio.

**La lluvia la hacia oler aún mejor. No podía creer que eso era posible. Estúpidamente ya estaba pensando como sabría.**

Emmett y Edward -del futuro- me miraron con entendimiento, Carlisle y Esme me dieron una sonrisa consoladora, Alice seguía dando saltitos en su asiento, cambiando su mirada de Bella a mí y de mí a Bella, como si jamás hubiese oído que estaba preguntándome como sería beber su sangre, como si yo no fuera un mounstruo, Jasper trataba de alentarme, pero sin saber realmente por lo que estaba pasando, pues a él nunca le pasó algo parecido, según el. Bella -del futuro- simplemente me sonreía. Y por último, Bella, mi Bella.

Ella simplemente no me miraba, eso me hirió profundamente. Ella obserbava una esquina de la sala, atisbaba un deje de tristeza en sus ojos. Quizás se sentía culpable por saber que yo la quería de esta forma, y ella no podía corresponderme porque yo le asustaba. Pero vamos... ¡Era lo que merecía! No meritaba su sonrisa y su amor, ella debía rechazarme. Era lo mejor para ella.

Los demás no me importaban realmente.

Procuré que mi rostro no se viera aflijido para que no se sintiera más responsable. E intenté seguir escuchando el libro, pero... ¿Realmente quería saberlo?

**Trate de tragar el ardor de mi garganta, para pensar en algo mas.**

**-¿Cómo es tu madre- Pregunte como una distracción.**

La cara de Charlie se transformó. Había confusión y dolor. Sabía que Bella sacaría a relucir los mejores detalles de ella, y sería todo un suplicio para él.

**Bella sonrió. **

**—Se parece mucho a mi, pero es más bonita.**

¿Cómo podría existir alguien mas hermosa que ella? Claramente, era imposible.

**Dude eso.**

**—Tengo demasiado de Charlie en mí—, ella continuó. —Ella es más extrovertida que yo y mas valiente.**

¿Que ella no era valiente? Vamos, ella estaba sentada en un sillón al lado de un vampiro y su familia vampiro y sabía que eramos vampiros, escuchando como un vampiro que venía del futuro le leía su futuro con un vampiro y su familia vampiro... Y además ella confiaba en nosotros y en que todo esto era verdad, y eso que sonaba menos creíble que el canal de metereología en la TV, y si no, que se lo dijeran a Alice.

**Dude eso, también.**

... Esa era una forma mas fácil de explicarlo.

**—Es irresponsable y un tanto excéntrica y es una cocinera impredecible. Es mi mejor amiga-. Su voz de volvió melancólica, su frente se crispo.**

—¡Tranquila, eso puede cambiar!, ¿Que te parece si yo soy tu nueva mejor amiga?— Preguntó Alice entusiasmada.

—¡Alice!— Le adviertió Esme.

—¿Qué?

—Dale su espacio, debe de ser difícil para ella— Susurró ella tan bajo que Bella no podía haber oído ni un murmullo.

Esa simple frase me hizo sentir culpable. Si Alice con eso la ponía en un aprieto... me imagino yo. A partir de ahora haría lo que dijo Esme; Le daría su espacio.

**Nuevamente ella parecía mas un padre que un hijo.**

—Siempre fuiste la responsable y la madura— Dijo Charlie con orgullo mirando a ''las dos Bella''.

**Me detuve frente a su casa, muy tarde para preguntarme si se suponía que yo sabia donde vivía. No, esto no debía de ser extraño ya que su padre era una figura pública en un pueblo pequeño...**

**—¿Cuántos años tienes, Bella?— Debía ser mayor de lo que parecía. A lo mejor entró tarde a la escuela o había sido retenida... eso tampoco era probable.**

**—Tengo diecisiete— Respondió.**

**—No pareces de diecisiete.**

—Es irónico que lo digas tú— Dijo Jacob—, ¿Cuántos tienes, 90?

Este chico era aborrecible.

Sin mirar a Bella, supe que eso le incomodaría aún más. Es decir, ¿Qué persona mentalmente estable saldría con un vampiro de 108 años? Y ella era inteligente. No saldría con alguien como yo, y se sería desagradable para ella.

—Cállate, chucho—. Me sorprendió agradablemente que fuera Rosalie la que me defendía.

—Rose—Reprendió de nuevo Esme resignada.

Le dí una mirada agradecida, y ella solo puso los ojos en blanco.

**Ella se rió.**

**—¿Qué?**

**—Mi mamá siempre dice que nací con treinta y cinco añosy que cada año me vuelvo mas madura—. Ella se rió de nuevo y luego añadió: —Bueno alguien debía ser el adulto.**

Charlie asintió, de acuerdo con eso.

**Eso aclaraba muchas cosas. Podía entenderlo ahora... como su irresponsable madre la había hecho madurar antes. Ella creció antes, para convertirse en su cuidadora, es por eso que no le gustaba que cuidaran de ella, sentía como si ese fuera su trabajo.**

**—Tú tampoco pareces un adolescente de escuela secundaria— Dijo ella, sacándome de mis pensamientos.**

**Por cada cosa que yo percibía de ella, ella percibía mucho mas a cambio. **

—Eso es cierto— Concordó Carlisle—, eres muy observadora— Elogió con una sonrisa amable.

**Cambie el tema. **

**—¿Así que por que tu madre se caso con Phil?**

Charlie intentó mantener la sonrisa que tenía, pero esta se convirtió en una mueca extraña que no pasó desapercibida para Bella... ni la otra Bella.

_Fue una mala pregunta, Edward— _Al oír mi nombre giré la cabeza hacia Bella -del futuro- para contestar la frase, pero otra voz irrumpió en mi mente.

_Lo sé, no debí decirlo, pero no es como supiese que esto iba a pasar._

Era la voz de su marido, es decir, mi yo del futuro.

¡Cierto! No era yo quien había dicho eso. No tenía que arrepentirme de algo que no he hecho todavía.

**Ella pensó antes de responder. **

**—Mi madre... es mucho mas joven para su edad, creo que Phil la hace sentir mas joven, de cualquier manera ella esta loca por él—. Ella asintió la cabeza de manera indulgente.**

Esta vez la pequeña sonrisa de Charlie fue verdadera. Intenté leer su mente, pero no era clara. Jamás había podido oír su mente con precisión.

**—¿Lo apruebas?— Pregunté.**

**—¿Eso importa?" preguntó. —Quiero que ella sea feliz y si eso es lo que quiere.**

En ese momento Charlie levantó su cabeza hacia nosotros, nos miró por un momento, miró después a nustros dobles, para volver a mirarnos y asentir.

_Quiero que ella sea feliz y si eso es lo que quiere. _

La frase retumbó en mi cabeza de nuevo, pero con la voz de Charlie. ¿Es que de nuevo había percibido algo de su mente? Eso parecía. Pero... ¿Él lo pensaba por... Bella y...? ¿Yo? Wow.

Pero realmente no creo que yo sea lo que Bella quiere. Sigo sin entender porqué nuestros ''yo del futuro'' están juntos. Quizás Steph trajo los libros porque estar con ella era un error y quería que lo enmendase.

**La bondad de su comentario me sorprendió,**

—¿Estás diciendo que ella no es bondadosa, y por eso te sorprende?— Dijo Emmett, intentando picarme.

—¿Qué? ¡No!—No quiero que piense que pienso así sobre ella, aunque ese comentario ni siquiera lo había hecho yo— Yo no digo eso sino que...

—Tranquilo, Edward. No fuerte tu quien pensó eso, y de cualquier forma, si lo hubieses hecho, sé que tu no lo pensaste con mala intención.

** excepto que eso encajaba demasiado bien en lo que había aprendido de su carácter.**

**—Eso es muy generoso... me pregunto si...**

**—¿Qué? **

**—¿Tendría ella la misma cortesía contigo? ¿Sin importar a quien escogieras?**

**Esa era una pregunta tonta y no pude mantener mi voz casual mientras la hacia. Que estúpido era pensar que alguien aceptaría que me acercara a su hija. Que estúpido pensar que Bella me escogiera.**

**—Eso... eso creo— Ella tartamudeó, reaccionando de alguna manera a mi mirada ¿Miedo... o atracción?.**

—Esa es la cuestión— Dijo Paul.

**—Pero ella es un padre. Después de todo, es un poco diferente— ella concluyó.**

**Sonreí un poco. **

**—Nadie que asuste mucho****.**

**Ella me miró. **

**—¿A qué te refieres que asuste mucho? ¿múltiples perforaciones y grandes tatuajes?**

—¡Yo quiero un tatuaje!—Gritó Emmett de pronto— Los lobos tienen un tatuaje que los identifican, lo cual es guay, en cambio, nosotros tenemos una pulsera¡UNA PULSERA! Eso no es guay, es gay.

—Emmett, eres idiota. En primer lugar, no es una pulsera, es una muñequera. Y en segundo... ¡TU-NO-TE-PUEDES-HACER-UN-TATUAJE-PORQUE-TU-PIEL-E S-IMPENETRABLE!— Gritó Alice alterada.

—Bueno, pero igual quiero... Y has dicho impenetrable.

Algunos rieron, mi familia y yo, rodamos los ojos. ¡Claro! Como ellos no lo tuvieron que aguantar durante mas de 90 años...

**—Esa es una definición, supongo—. Una muy diferente definición, a la de mi mente.**

**—¿Cuál es tu definición?**

**Ella siempre pregunta las preguntas equivocadas. O posiblemente las correctas, quizás.**

—Las correctas para adivinar lo que somos, cosa que está claramente prohibida—Dijo Cayo.

**Yo no podía responder de todas maneras.**

—Algo tarde— Dijo de nuevo el líder Vulturi.

**—¿Crees que yo puedo asustar?" le pregunté tratando de sonreír un poco.**

**Ella lo pensó antes de responderme en una voz muy seria. **

**—Hmm...creo que podrías si te lo propusieras.**

**Yo estaba serio también. **

**—¿Te asustó ahora?**

**Ella respondió rápido, sin pensarlo siquiera. **

**—No.**

**Sonreí de nuevo. No creí que me estuviera contando la verdad, pero tampoco creí que ella estuviera mintiendo. Ella no me temía lo suficiente como para irse, al menos. Me pregunte como se sentiría si le dijera que estaba discutiendo eso con un vampiro. Me estremecí por dentro al pensar en su reacción.**

**—Así que ¿ahora me vas a contar de tu familia? seguro es mas interesante que la mía.**

—Gracias Bella—Dijo su padre.

—Admítelo Char...papá.

El asintió.

**Una mas terrorífica, al menos.**

**—¿Los Cullen te adoptaron?**

**—Si.**

**Ella dudo un momento y luego pregunto en voz baja. **

**—¿Qué le paso a tus padres?**

Carlisle me miró y me dió una sonrisa forzada.

**Esto no era tan difícil, no tendría que mentirle. **

**—Ellos murieron hace mucho tiempo.**

Todos –Incluida Leah, si, Leah Clearwater– me miraron con lástima. Escepto los Vulturi, claro.

Yo agaché mi cabeza. No quería que me miraran así, yo no recordaba a mis padres.

Seguro que ellos interpretaron mi gesto mal, y creen que es de tristeza, en vez de pena.

**—Lo lamento— murmuró rápido, obviamente preocupada por haberme herido.**

**Ella estaba preocupada por mi.**

**—**Pues deberías preocuparte por ti misma, ya que quiere matarte—Dijo Leah rudamente, intentando volver a ser fría.

Bella le frunció el ceño e incoscientemente sacó un poco los labios hacia afuera.

Mi vista voló hacia estos. Eran increiblemente... seductores y tentadores.

Me obligué a mi mismo a prestar atención de nuevo al libro.

**—La verdad no los recuerdo mucho— le aseguré. —Carlisle y Esme han sido mis padres durante mucho tiempo.**

**—Y los quieres— dedujo.**

**Sonreí. **

**—Si, no podría pensar en dos mejores personas.**

**—Tienes mucha suerte.**

**—Lo sé**

**En esas circunstancias, en cuestión de padres no podría negarlo.**

**—¿Y tus hermanos y hermanas?**

**Si la dejaba preguntar muchos detalles, tendría que mentirle. Miré el reloj, decepcionado de que mi tiempo con ella se hubiera terminado.**

**—Mi hermano y hermana, y Jasper y Rosalie van a estar molestos si les toca esperarme en la lluvia.**

**—Ah, disculpa, supongo que te tienes que ir.**

**Ella no se movió. Tampoco quería que nuestro tiempo se terminara, eso me gustaba mucho.**

**—Y probablemente querrás tu camioneta de vuelta antes de que el Jefe Swan llegué a casa así no tendrás que contarle del incidente de Biología—. Sonreí al recordar su vergüenza cuando estuvo en mis brazos.**

**—Estoy segura de que ya se entero. No hay secretos en Forks—**

—¡Eso es cierto!— Dijo Embry.

—¿Cierto? ¿Entonces dices que el secreto de que somos licántropos y ellos vampiros, no es realmente un secreto, y que lo sabe todo el mundo?— Le contradijo Quil.

—Bueno... ahora ya no es un secreto... —Se defendió Embry de nuevo.

—Pero antes sí.

—Pero ya no.

—Pero antes sí.

—Pero ya no.

—Pero antes sí.

—Pero ya no.

—¡CALLÁOS!— Gritó Aro, asustándolos—. Quiero saber que pasa con este... curioso dúo.

** dijo el nombre del lugar con frialdad.**

**Me reí ante sus palabras. No hay secretos.**

—¿Ves?— Susurró Quil temeroso.

** —Diviértete en la playa—. Miré la lluvia, sabiendo que no duraría mucho y deseaba mas que nunca que así fuera —. Buen clima para tomar el sol—. Bueno lo sería el sábado. Ella lo disfrutaría.**

**—¿No te veré mañana?— Ella preguntó, la preocupación en su tono me reconfortó.**

**—No, Emmett y yo empezaremos el fin de semana antes—. Estaba molesto conmigo mismo por haber echo esos planes. Podría cancelarlos...**

—Ah, me sustituyes— Dijo Emmett con voz falsamente dolida. Lo ignoré.

** Pero no había como demasiada caza en este momento y mi familia estaría preocupada acerca de mi comportamiento sin revelarles lo obsesivo que me estaba volviendo.**

**—¿Qué harán?— preguntó, no muy feliz por la revelación.**

**Bien.**

**—Iremos a acampar en Goat Rocks Wilderness, junto a Rainier.**

**Emmett estaba desesperado por un oso.**

—¡SÍ! ¡Sí, sí, sí!— Gritó Emmett entusiasmado. Al menos no corría por toda la casa.

—Emmett, no olvides que esto pasa dentro de un tiempo largo— Dijo Steph.

—Y además de que ya fuimos a cazar osos el otro día, en tu cumpleaños— Continuó Jasper.

—¿Y? ¿Es que ahora no podré cazar más osos hasta que tenga 94?

—No es eso pero...

—Pues ya está— Dió por terminada la conversación Emmett.

Jasper rodó los ojos.

**—Oh, esta bien diviértanse— dijo decepcionada, su falta de entusiasmo me alegraba de nuevo.**

**Entre mas tiempo estaba con ella mas me dolía decirle un adiós temporal. Ella era tan suave y vulnerable. Parecía tonto dejarla fuera de mi vista, donde cualquier cosa podría pasarle. Y sin embargo las peores cosas que podrían pasarle podrían ser resultado de estar conmigo.**

**—¿Harías algo por mi este fin de semana?— pregunté muy serio.**

**Ella asintió sus ojos me miraron por mi intensidad.**

**Mantenlo casual**.

Emmett se burló de eso.

**—No te ofendas, pero pareces una de esas personas que atraen los problemas como un imán. Así que... trata de no caerte en el mar o dejarte atropellar por algo ¿Correcto?**

**Le sonreí, esperando que ella no viera la tristeza en mis ojos.**

**Cuanto desearía que ella no estuviera mucho mejor sin mi, no importaba que le pasara aquí.**

Bella me sonrió, aunque se vió un poco forzada.

**Corre, Bella, corre. Te amo demasiado para tu propio bien o mío.**

Cuando le cogió el móvil a su madre, había quitado su mano de la mía para respoder, y en ese momento, la eb¡nredó con la mía de nuevo, y me sonrió, pero esta vez de verdad. No supe si le respondí a la sonrisa, pues me perdí en los profundos y hermosos ojos marrón chocholate.

**Ella se ofendió por mi pedido. Me miró.**

**—Veré que puedo hacer—, saliendo hacia la lluvia y azotando la puerta con toda la fuerza que tenía.**

**Solo enojada como un gatito que se cree tigre.**

**Giré mi mano alrededor de la llave, acababa de sacar mi mano del bolsillo de su chaqueta y sonreí mientras conducía.**

—Es el final del capítulo—Anunció Bella –del futuro–.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio.

—Las dos de la tarde— Dijo de pronto Billy— ¡Hora de comer!

—Oh, os puedo preparar algo— Se ofreció Sue.

—Puedes usar nuestra cocina— Propuso Esme.

—No entiendo porqué tenéis una— Dijo Jared.

—Pues para situaciones como esta... aunque no lo esperábamos.

Todos los humanos se fueron al comedor, mi madre y Sue a la cocina y mis hermanos a sus respectivas habitaciones, dejándonos solos a Bella, a mi, a nuestros doble y a los Vulturi.

—¿Puedo... hablar contigo en otro lado?— Preguntó con timidez.

—Claro— Dije, y con la mano que tenía agarrada a la suya, la dirigí al bosque.

Cuando nos metimos lo suficiente para que nadie oyera, la frené y ella habló:

—Bueno... estamos leyendo el libro y... en él deja bastante claro tus... sentimientos por mi, y... pues... me preguntaba sí, bueno... si tu... sienteslomismoahora.

Aunque lo dijo todo demasiado rápido, apuesto a que lo entendí mejor que ella, incluso.

—No creo que sea conveniente que... intentemos, siquiera, algo.

—¿Por... Por qué?—Preguntó temerosa.

—Yo... no soy bueno para tí.

—Pero... ellos, nuestros dobles... ellos...

—El futuro no está escrito, Bella.

—¡Eso es una tontería!

—Lo siento.

—Pero...

—Bella, por favor— Dije, tratando de sonar cortante y que no se viera mi dolor. Probablemente si volvía a insistir no podría aguantar más.

_—Cada vez que conoces a alguien tu vida cambia y, tanto si te gusta como si no, nosotros nos hemos encontrado, yo he entrado en tu vida y tú en la mía—_Recitó.

Me quedé observandola unos minutos, y cuando iba a responderle, ella se dió la vuelta y se marchó en dirección a mi casa.

—¡Espera!—Le grité, pero no se volteó— ¿A dónde vas?

—¿Yo? A comer, ¿Recuerdas que sólo soy una frágil humana?— Dijo con una mezcla de pesadumbre y angustia.

—Bella... espera, por favor— Dije, aunque sabía que ya no me oía.

_..._

Me senté a la orilla del río, colgando mis pies y no pensé en el tiempo, por primera vez en toda mi existencia.

—Ey, hermano— Dijo Emmett sobresaltándome—. Wow, si que estás perdido en tus pensamientos.

—Emmett, te advierto que si has venido a burlarte, lo mejor será que te marches, no estoy de humor.

—Vaya, si que estás mal. Pero tranquilo, no vengo a burlarme, sino a ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme? ¿Bromeas?

—Para nada. No he podido evitar fijarme que estás triste por algo, y... primero pensé; ''Siempre está amargado, en vez de Edward debería llamarse ...''

—Te dije que si te ibas a burlar...

—¡Déjame terminar! Primero pensé eso, pero luego me acordé de Bella. Se que tu sientes algo muy fuerte por ella... y creo que ella también por ti, y sé que de alguna manera esto va a salir bien aunque sea difícil.

—NO hay una forma para eso. Mejor es que se aleje de mí.

—Si tan especial es eso que sientes, al menos deberías intentarlo— Me gritó. Emmett nunca me había gritado.

—¿Realmente crees eso?

—¡Claro!

—Y... ¿Qué debería hacer?

—Levántala y haz como si fueras a tirarla a la piscina. ella gritara y se peleara contigo, pero en realidad amará que le hagas eso. Cógela de la mano cuando habláis, simplemente cógela de la mano. Dile que está guapa. Mírala a los ojos cuando la hablas. Protégela. Dile bromas estúpidas. Hazle cosquillas, incluso cuando diga que pares. Cuando te insulte dile que la quieres. Deja que se quede dormida entre tus brazos. Haz que se vuelva loca, y bésala. Deja que se ponga tu ropa. No insistas. Y cuando te enamores de ella, díselo.

Me quedé sin habla al escuchar decirle eso. Ahora comprendía un poquiiiito porque Rosalie amaba tanto a mi hermano.

—Emmett...

—¿Sí?

—Yo ya la amo.

—Díselo.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

—Oye... ¿Cómo hago que la voy a tirar a la piscina si no puedo ir, porque hay sol?

—¡¿Y a mi que me cuentas?! Lo leí en una de esas páginas cursis de internet. Casi me quedo pegado a la pantalla de lo meloso que era todo.

Me reí. Mi hermano nunca cambiaría.

—Gracias.

—Nada, hemano.

—Oye... ¿Por qué decias al principio que era... tu hermanita?

—Bueno, era obvio que ibas a estar con ella, y que sepas que yo la acepto como mi hermana también, como Alice.

—Gracias.

—Bueno, bueno, no me ames. Te dejo para que pienses.

Me revolvió el cabello y se rió. Lo fulminé con la mirada y luego se fue.

...

Que sea difícil no implica que sea imposible, que sea imposible no implica que vaya a rendirme.

* * *

_**(1) Creo que todos conocéis la ''Lejía Neutrex'' es esa lejía que en el anuncio una chica viene del futuro a traérsela a la gente del presente y Blablabla... ¿Lo entendéis? Como Bella -vampiro- se supone que viene el futuro... Bueno, espero que sí se entienda. **_

_**(2) Si habéis leído el libro ''Si no despierto'' Sabéis que esa frase no se me ocurrió a mi. Es de la fantástica Lauren Oliver. Es uno de mis libros favoritos.**_

* * *

_**En lo personal... AMÉ EL FINAL. Ese momento hermano-hermano es precioso :') Y a ver como resuelve el tozudo de Edward la que ha liado con Bella :/ **_

* * *

_**Bueno, como veréis he comenzado a usar este guión — en vez de - ... No sé, pero parece más profesional JAJAJA. Esa es otra razón por la que tardé, después de escribir TOOOOODO el capi, cambié los (-) por (—) Y los paréntesis por – ... bueno, soy MUUUUUUY prerezosa. **_

* * *

_**Y otra cosa, ¿Preferís que los capis sean largos —Y por ende, que tarden más—, o que los corte por la mitad y tarden menos? Sé que este tardo muchísimo. I'm sorry so much. **_

* * *

_**Por cierto, NO VOY A ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA, lo digo por las que me habéis preguntado si la voy a seguir. **_

_**¡Oh! Y muuchiiiiiiiiiiisisisisisisisisimas gracias a las personas que me dejaron un RR porque me tarde mucho, tanto ''anónimos'' como **_isa28_**, **_Lara_**, **_Anais_**y **_eumeliagastelum_**. ¡GRAAAAACIIIAAAAAS!**_

* * *

_**También decir que estaba pensando hacer un nuevo fic... sería una adaptación de un libro que me encanta. ¿Me decís que os parece y decido si lo hago o no? Pues ahí la dejo: **_

_**Imagina que solo te queda un día de vida. ¿Qué harías? ¿A quién besarías? ¿Hasta dónde llegarías para librarte de morir? Isabella Swan está a punto de averiguarlo: El viernes 12 de febrero será su último día. O mejor dicho, sus últimos siete días, porque todo va a repetirse una y otra vez hasta que se dé cuenta de que cambiar las cosas... está en su mano. **_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**¿Y bien? ¡Decidme la verdad :( !**_

* * *

_**Bendita sea Stephenie Mayer por hacer crepúsculo y maldita por hacer a sus protagonistas taaaaaan **__**irresistibles.**_

* * *

_**Si me dejáis un RR a lo mejor me animáis y me tardo menos ;) ¡Dejad uno, no cuesta nada!**_

* * *

_**Sαмαитнα Sтєωαят **_


End file.
